Gahiel:La Bestia y la flor
by ShiroShishi
Summary: [SHOUJO AI,CAP.12 ArRiBa!]Universo alterno y medieval. Los dioses han decretado que la pareja de Rei debe morir como sacrificio. Una guerra entre dioses y creaciones se desata y la amada de Rei parace ser la razón,¿Podrá Rei salvarla?
1. Prólogo

Autora: Hola, soy la autora y quiero decirles algunas cosas antes de empezar con el fic Radhamis esquiva un tomate  
Bueno para empezar, ya sé que mi nick es Radhamis y todo pero eso NO significa que sea yo la que aparece en la historia ¿OK? Solo me lo puse porque me ha gustado bastante ese nombrecito. El fic empieza en el próximo capitulo. Este prologo solo es una introducción a lo que es la historia, la cual es la idea cruda que tengo y que me gustaría algún día publicar como libro.

PROLOGO

El universo se rige por el balance de dos fuerzas o voluntades. Ambas residen en cada ente, inclusive los dioses, ya que todos tiene la capacidad del bien y del mal.

Estas fuerzas son las de la creación y la destrucción o luz y oscuridad; como algunas culturas han llegado a caracterizar.

La luz crea, da vida y propicia ambientes y situaciones para mantenerla. Mientras tanto la oscuridad se deshace de lo que ya no es útil, trayendo consigo muerte, enfermedades y guerras como medio de control al siempre creciente numero de creaciones de la luz... Un balance perfecto en cada mundo, ecosistema y ente. A esto se le conoce como"La ley del balance universal".

Gahiel, fue un mundo creado para ser una utopía. Un mundo donde no existieran enfermedades, guerras o muertes. Habría de ser un mundo perfecto, un paraíso físico para las criaturas que en él habitaran, algo que iba totalmente en contra de aquella ley.

Una diosa bajó a un mundo en el plano de los entes físicos, una tierra oscura y estéril. Allí sería donde crearía su utopía. Ella era la diosa primordial de Gahiel, creadora de todo lo inerte de ese mundo.

Al paso del tiempo ella hizo de la tierra fértiles campos verdes, del sulfuroso aire hizo cielos azules y con la lluvia creo mares, lagos y ríos.

Habiendo terminado el mundo donde vivirían sus creaciones, la diosa primordial subió a la cima de la montaña mas alta de todo Gahiel.

Todo ser, según la ley del balance universal, está compuesto de partes iguales de luz y de oscuridad, sin que los mismos dioses sean una excepción.

Sabiendo esto, la diosa primordial no podía permitir que en su mundo perfecto hubiesen enfermedades, guerras y muertes, decidió eliminar todo rastro de la fuerza destructiva del universo en su mundo.

Para lograr aquello, en la cima de aquella montaña más alta, la diosa primordial se dividió en dos seres independientes y autónomos que al mismo tiempo eran uno solo.

Esas dos diosas que nacieron de la separación de la diosa primordial fueron; Fahdiel, la parte de la creación y Myriël, la parte de la destrucción.

Fahdiel en cuanto se dividió creo un cuerpo físico para ella y exilió a Myriël a los confines del mundo. Ahora que era un ser de luz se dispuso a crear los diferentes tipos de seres que vivirían en Gahiel. Empezó primero con las formas de vida con más inteligencia que dominarían la tierra.

Los elfos; los más sabios y hermosos que vivirían en los bosques de Gahiel, los humanos; los seres con las mas diversas muestras de emociones, las sirenas; guardianas de los que se aventuraban en los mares y los dragones; lo seres con mayor nobleza y fuerza que representan a los 6 elementos de los cuales se forman las cosas. Después siguió con las animales de inteligencia inferior.

La diosa de la luz observó por doscientos años el crecimiento de sus creaciones desde un templo que construyó en la montaña donde se engendró. Fue allí donde notó con extrañeza que sus creaciones envejecían, enfermaban y eventualmente morían.

Al momento que Fahdiel descubrió que Myriël era la culpable de ello, una gran guerra se desató entre las criaturas sabias de Gahiel siendo los dragones los únicos que se negaron a participar en ella.

La utopía de la diosa Fahdiel había no logró escapar de la ley del balance universal, la existencia de la diosa Myriël hacia de Gahiel un mundo donde existía una igualdad entre la creación y la destrucción.

Desesperada, la diosa Fahdiel se reunió con los dragones e idearon la forma de terminar con la guerra que sufría Gahiel.

La diosa creó entonces una nueva raza. Una raza que tuviera la fuerza y habilidad de volar de los dragones, el poder mágico de los elfos y la apariencia de los humanos para poder pasar desapercibidos. No tendrían alma ni libre albedrío. Serían seres incompletos, incapaces de actuar por si mismos.

Armas vivientes que se mantendrían en estado de catatonia hasta recibir una orden directa de la diosa.

Dándoles a beber su sangre una de las dragones hembra de cada clan, las preñó con lo que sería la nueva raza que controlaría a todas las demás.

De los huevos que pusieron estas hembras nacieron seis niños.

Cada niño pertenecía al elemento al cual pertenecía su clan de dragones: fuego, tierra, agua, aire luz y oscuridad.

Cada uno de ellos parecía rondar entre los catorce y nueve años.

Dotados de una apariencia humana, increíbles habilidades bélicas y una carencia total de conciencia, aquellos seis niños fueron enviados a terminar con las vidas de los lideres de cada raza en guerra.

Asesinando a los lideres de cada raza, los seis niños cumplieron con la única misión encomendada por la diosa y se desperdigaron por el mundo en espera de las siguientes ordenes.

La diosa, al ver que su mundo no era más que una falsa utopía, decidió crear, en un plano etéreo paralelo a Gahiel, un cielo, un purgatorio y un infierno... a los cuales respectivamente llamó; Alfenheim, Muspelheim, y Hellheim.

Todas las almas de sus criaturas reencarnarían después de morir, las que hubiesen llevado una serie de vidas dignas podrían descansar del ciclo de reencarnaciones en el paraíso, Alfenheim.

Aquellas que aun no merecieran descanso irían a Muspelheim; un gran valle donde hay un sendero que cruzan las almas y que lleva a la cima de un volcán. En el cráter caerán las almas de los muertos que deban reencarnar de nuevo, ya que el cráter es un portal al mundo físico de Gahiel. Y finalmente Hellheim, un lugar oscuro, árido y rocoso donde las almas que hayan cometido algún crimen imperdonable son enviadas. Allí son despojadas de sus cinco sentidos, se les mantiene en una estado vegetativo y se les hace sentir culpa y remordimiento extremo de sus acciones lo cual les causa insoportable dolor el cual se vuelve peor cuando los no muertos que allí habitan las devoran, erradicándolas del universo para siempre.

Habiendo terminado con aquella tarea la diosa sintió pena por aquellos niños que había creado con él único propósito de terminar la guerra, como premio les otorgó un alma y les dejó vivir entre las demás criaturas encomendándoles la tarea de terminar con cualquier guerra de gran magnitud que surgiera entre las demás razas. Estos niños fueron los que iniciaron el "Clan de Fahdiel"; guerreros dedicados completamente a la diosa de la luz.

Después de haber pasado todo esto, la diosa Fahdiel se sentía muy agotada como para seguir vigilando su mundo ella sola.

Tomando la apariencia de una mujer rubia que vestía una armadura dorada vagó por su mundo en busca de seis niños de todas sus razas superiores que fuesen dignos de vigilar el mundo.

Dos humanos, una sirena, un elfo y dos niñas del clan de Fahdiel fueron los elegidos. La diosa les otorgó inmortalidad, sabiduría y la fortaleza y ayuda de los dragones a aquellos niños quienes veían a la diosa como una madre. Los convirtió en semidioses.

Un joven humano llamado Riesz fue elegido como el semidiós dragón del fuego, estaría a cargo de todo lo que tuviera que ver con lo bélico.

Una niña humana llamada Laquel fue elegida como la semidiosa de la tierra, la fertilidad, ella estaría a cargo de que los campos fueran fértiles y sería una semidiosa de los sentimientos de las mujeres.

Feidren, una sirena, fue elegida como la semidiosa del agua y a su cargo estaban los mares, y las criaturas que en él habitaban. De gran cultura, fue la historiadora de los seis semidioses.

Lafurne , un elfo, sería el semidiós dragón del aire, a su cargo estaban los bosques y sus habientes el controlaba el flujo del tiempo y definía el tiempo de vida de cada ser.

Ryële, una de los seis pequeños del clan de Fahdiel que terminaron con la primera gran guerra. Ella fue elegida, en parte debido al elemento de su clan de dragones, para ser la semidiosa de la luz ella juzgaba a las almas de los muertos y decidía junto a la semidiosa de la oscuridad a que mundo serían enviados.

La semidiosa de la oscuridad, ninguna escritura reciente o antigua contiene su nombre. Sólo se sabe que también fue integrante del grupo de niños "incompletos" del clan de Fahdiel y que fue la más pequeña de todos. Ella, junto a Ryële decidía a donde iban las almas de los muertos después de juzgarlos además de tener la tarea de ser la guardiana de Hellheim y sus devoradores de almas y de Muspelheim.

Cientos de años pasaron. Un día la semidiosa de la oscuridad asesinó a la diosa Fahdiel. Creando una grave inestabilidad entre las fuerzas universales de la creación y destrucción que le permitió a

Myriël regresar a Gahiel.

Al sentir la presencia divina de la diosa dejar el plano físico, los de más semidioses se dirigieron al templo donde se encontraba la semidiosa de la oscuridad. Allí la hallaron, hincada sobre el cadáver mutilado de la diosa Fahdiel, bañada en su sangre.

Al encontrarla así, la semidiosa de la oscuridad fue enjuiciada y ejecutada frente a todos los dirigentes de las razas de la diosa de la luz, su alma, después sería enviada a Hellheim donde sería devorada por los no muertos y erradicada del universo.

Ahora que los semidioses no tenían una diosa que les proporcionara su sangre para subsistir

al ahora estar en desequilibrio con las fuerzas de destrucción, los semidioses elegirían a una pequeña niña perteneciente al clan de Fahdiel cada doscientos cincuenta años.

Aquella niña se le nombró "La bestia de Fahdiel" y cuando ella llegase a los inicios de su edad adulta sería sacrificada en el altar del templo de la semidiosa de la luz. Los semidioses se alimentarían de su sangre para poder acabar con los ejércitos que cada 250 años invaden Gahiel para aniquilar a las creaciones de Fahdiel.

Cada 250 años la historia de la bestia se repite de la misma manera que la anterior hasta que una chica humana inconscientemente interviene y lo altera todo, descubriendo el terrible secreto que hay detrás de "la bestia de Fahdiel" las diosas de la creación y la destrucción y los semidioses...


	2. La llegada del la bestia del norte

Feagris, Reino de las flamas. *Hace 5 años. Invierno*  
  
Sobre las altas montañas esta construido el reino fortaleza de Feagris, ciudad consagrada a la deidad del fuego. Construida sobre altas montañas, una verdadera fortaleza natural. La montaña, siendo mas alta que la posición de las nubes, está rodeada de estas que semejan un mar alrededor del castillo.  
  
Rei, la princesa de 12 años del reino, juega en los jardines más alejados del castillo. Vestida con una hermosa túnica roja y con el pelo suelto, cabalga en su joven unicornio blanco acompañada de su escolta personal; Häggen. Un niño de 12 años, aprendiz de caballero, rubio y de ojos azules con el pelo hasta la cintura, de apariencia un tanto distraída y torpe (N/A: Como no tengo muchas ganas de describirlo entonces solo imagínense que es Gaudi (de slayers) ya que su apariencia y personalidad son idénticas a la de él.)  
  
Häggen esta montado en un caballo normal y usa el uniforme de los soldados del reino: Una túnica roja sobre pantalones negros y botas altas de cuero café que le llegan hasta debajo de las rodillas. El que él estuviese siguiendo como sombra no le hacía mucha gracia a Rei.  
  
"Häggen, ¿Porqué tienes que estar siguiendo a todas partes? " Rei le dijo al chico con un aire de exasperación. "L-lo siento majestad pero ordenes son ordenes. Si desobedezco seré castigado. "  
  
"¡Osh!, ¡Que cobarde eres!" Diciendo eso Rei hizo que su unicornio corriera hacia el área de caza de las tierras del castillo dejando atrás a Häggen quien aun no se había enterado de lo que estaba pasando.  
  
Después de 10 interminables segundos Häggen reaccionó. "¡¡ OH NO!! ¡¡ NO OTRA VEZ!! ¡SI LA COMANDANTE SE LLEGA A ENTERAR DE ESTO ME DEJARAN SIN COMER 3 DIAS! Häggen galopó a toda velocidad en búsqueda de la princesita mimada.  
  
No paso mucho tiempo antes que Rei llegara sola a los terrenos de caza, bosque espeso y lleno de animales que eran regularmente servidos en la mesa del castillo. Algunas veces los campesinos lograban infiltrarse y cazar en aquel terreno para poder conseguir algo que dar de comer a sus familias. El rey era muy permisivo con sus subordinados pero esto era una de las pocas cosas que se les tenia prohibido, pero en invierno la comida escasea y uno no se pone a seguir lineamientos cuando sufre hambrunas y este invierno no era precisamente uno de los más cálidos.  
  
Las hojas de uno de los arbustos se movieron y ella se puso nerviosa.  
  
"T-tonta es solo el viento... si eso debe ser." Pero Rei se dio cuenta de que no era así cuando 3 hombres adultos y un pequeño salieron de entro estos. Rei los miró con miedo, ella nunca había visto gente con esa apariencia que no fuera en libros.  
  
Los cuatro estaban vestidos con pieles de animales sin curtir, toda su vestimenta era de este burdo material. Los hombres tenían barbas descuidadas y el pelo largo, amarrado con un trozo de cuero para que no les estorbara la visión e incluso tenían cascos con cornamentas de animales. Todos llevaban armas, incluso el infante, que parecía tener la misma edad que ella, llevaba una espada atada a su espalda con un cinturón de cuero. Tenían una apariencia totalmente vikinga.  
  
Rei no tenía idea de donde venían esas personas. Rei examinó mas detenidamente al pequeño. Precia tener su misma edad... Era una niña, Rei lo supo por las facciones finas que tenía. Aún estando manchada de lodo se veía de cierto modo atractiva.  
  
La niña era de cabello castaño claro, le llegaba a los hombros y dos largos mechones de pelo caían a los lados de la cara como si la estuvieran enmarcando. Era de piel tan blanca como la nieve que estaba esparcida por todo el lugar y de cara muy bonita. Había algo en ella que hacia que Rei se sintiera extraña, ese algo eran los ojos de aquella pequeña salvaje... eran fuertes y penetrantes como lanzas pero al mismo tiempo tan profundos como el mar, el color era lo mas extraño... no parecían normales siendo del color verde pálido, casi amarillo que eran.  
  
Rei notó que las mismas características en los ojos estaban presentes en los otros tres salvajes siendo el color su única variante.  
  
(Sus ojos... es como ver a un dragón directamente a los ojos.) Rei examino con mas detalle a los otros tres hombres, todos eran grandes, barbados, de pelo largo que también tenían amarrado con un trozo de cuero y de apariencia fuerte. Todos estaban vestidos en pieles de animales curtidas y burdamente confeccionadas no era solo la piel de animal si no que tenían forma. Abrigos, pantalones y botas eran básicamente lo que todos, incluso la pequeña tenían puesto. Los tres hombres se miraron entre ellos, el mas viejo parecía ser el líder. Talvez era el anciano patriarca del clan, era de pelo canoso que dejaba ver que en algún momento fue rubio. Otro era de cabello castaño casi del mismo color que la niña y el otro era un pelirrojo con el pelo trenzado. Todos tenían cicatrices, unas en la cara y otra visibles en las partes no cubiertas del cuerpo como brazos y cuello.  
  
" Ermmm, hola." Rei dijo tímidamente solo para ver que pasaba. La conversación no duro mucho, ya que los cuatro bárbaros se miraron entre sí sin decir nada.  
  
Un sonoro gruñido llegó a los oídos de todos. Por la duración y sonoridad era obvio que se trataba de un animal grande. Esto no iba nada bien, primero gente extraña y ahora el gruñido de un animal que se acerca. No podía ser peor... ¿o sí?  
  
El gruñido se acercaba más y más. Rei trago saliva con dificultad cuando vio como las salvajes alistaban sus armas y miraban en varias direcciones escuchando atentamente el sonido del animal.  
  
Huir pasó por la mente de Rei, pero no pudo mover un músculo antes de que un oso de dos metros parado en dos patas apareciera detrás de ella.  
  
"¡¡¡AHHHHH!!!" Rei gritó agudamente lo que molesto al oso aun más haciendo que este soltara un estrepitoso rugido que asusto al unicornio en el que Rei estaba montada, este relinchó y huyó del lugar haciendo que Rei cayera sobre la nieve.  
  
Los 3 hombres usando sus hachas y espadas arrinconaron al oso contra un enorme árbol con un tronco muy ancho, de modo que el oso no podía escaparse, mientras tanto la niña, con su gran espada atada a su espalda, escalo con agilidad el tronco del árbol hasta estar unos dos metros arriba, se paró sobre una rama, empuñó su espada de modo que la punta apuntara al cuello del oso.  
  
La niña, sin el menor temor saltó con la espada lista. Mientras caía soltó un grito de guerra que hizo voltear al oso hacia arriba. La niña aterrizó. Las piernas aterrizaron justo en los hombros del oso y su espada atravesó su cuello completamente. La espada había cortado las arterias que van a la cabeza y la sangre del animal que salió con fuerza mancho a la niña y la nieve circundante. Ella no se inmutó e hizo un corte más. Esta vez hizo que la cabeza del oso cayera al suelo y rodara por este, manchando mas aún la blanca nieve del lugar con sangre. Luego de este corte la niña brincó para alejarse del cuerpo del oso que en cualquier momento caería al suelo.  
  
Rei estaba en estado de shock, nunca antes había visto a un animal muerto y menos siendo decapitado frente a ella por una niña de su misma edad. Después vio algo que la confundió, parecía que los salvajes estaban sonriéndole. ¿Acaso habían matado a aquel oso para protegerla? No podía estar segura.  
  
De todas formas su sorpresa no duró mucho ya que una legión de caballería había llegado con el pequeño Häggen entre ellos. Habían escuchado el grito de su princesa y vinieron lo más rápido que pudieron.  
  
El comandante de la legión vio primero las manchas de sangre, luego al oso, a la princesa tirada en el suelo, y a la niña manchada de sangre y sus acompañantes.  
  
"Campesinos que vinieron a cazar en las tierras de caza del Rey... ¡¡Saquen a la princesa de aquí, No debe ver la ejecución La niña se acercó a Rei, la tomo de las manos y la levanto del suelo. No tuvo dificultad en hacerlo, si podía manejar una mandoble a esa edad era por que tenia fuerza física suficiente y obviamente había recibido entrenamiento. El pequeño Häggen desenvainó su espada y se lanzo a atacar a la niña quien bloqueó el ataque, las espadas quedaron en el medio en posición de empuñadura contra empuñadura mientras se trataban de hacer retroceder el uno al otro aplicando fuerza para empujar al otro por medio de la espada.  
  
Ninguno de los dos cedía y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, plantados en el mismo lugar hasta que de repente la niña le sonrió burlonamente y le miró de forma fría. Häggen no supo que paso hasta que sintió una patada en las espinillas que le levantaron los pies del suelo y este cayo de espaldas sobre él. Cuando levantó la mirada vio que había sido la niña quien le había barrido los pies del suelo ya que aun tenía el pie en el aire. Lo puso en el suelo y apuntó su espada contra el cuello de Häggen. Después de esto los demás soldados rápidamente la rodearon junto a los otros hombres apuntándoles con espadas y lanzas.  
  
Rei rápidamente corrió y se puso entre los soldados y los bárbaros. "¡¿P-Princesa?!" El comandante no podía hacer nada con la princesa entre los dos grupos.  
  
Häggen se levantó y corrió al lado de Rei entre los dos grupos. "Princesa, por favor aléjese, es peligroso." " ¬_¬ No lo son, si hubieras llegado antes habrías visto como me salvaron de ese oso." Dijo Rei mientras señalaba al gran oso decapitado que yacía en el suelo.  
  
" Aun así, ellos están dentro de las tierras de caza del castillo" Dijo el comandante mientras galopo para acercarse a su grupo de soldados pero se detuvo secamente cuando vio a los salvajes de cerca.  
  
".... Esos... esos ojos..." Rei vio como el comandante, un hambre alto y fornido se puso pálido y tembloroso ante aquellas personas. ".... Son. ¡Son del clan de Fahdiel!" El comandante dijo lo ultimo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos oyeran. Los cuatro bárbaros miraron fríamente al comandante sin decir nada. Rei y Häggen no sabían lo que significaba eso del clan de Fahdiel pero vieron como la misma reacción que tuvo el comandante la tuvieron todos los demás soldados. A instante todos dejaron de amenazar a los cuatro con sus armas y retrocedieron.  
  
" ¡¡¡TOMEN A LA PRINCESA Y HÄGGEN Y CORRAN!!! ¡¡¡RATIRADA!!!" Todos comenzaron a huir, un soldado cargó a los dos niños y se subió a un caballo. No hizo mucha diferencia, nadie llego muy lejos.  
  
El hombre de cabello castaño dio unos pasos al frente y comenzó la invocación de un hechizo de fuego.  
  
"Heh... Idiotas." Susurró el hombre más viejo mientras veía como el hombre de pelo castaño terminaba la invocación y con el puño golpeo el suelo. "Pared de fuego..." Dijo tranquilamente al mismo tiempo que su puño aterrizo sobre la nieve.  
  
Al instante una pared circular de fuego apareció cortando la salida de los soldados, dejándolos atrapados adentro junto con los cuatro salvajes.  
  
"Bien hecho Reskaresu. Ahora tendrán que escuchar lo que tenemos que decir." Dijo el hombre de pelo rojo al de pelo castaño.  
  
El anciano tomo de la mano la pequeña niña y caminaron hasta estar frente al comandante.  
  
Rei observó detenidamente desde el caballo don de ella y Häggen estaban montados a la niña que volvía a atar su espada a su espalda para que no le estorbara.  
  
Algo había en ella que le agradaba a Rei...  
  
" Escucha bien ya que solo lo diré una vez, tenemos que hablar con tu señor. Necesitamos hacer un trato con él." El comandante, con voz quebrada por el miedo, le contesto al anciano. " E-El rey nunca h-haría tratos con usted su... gente." Dijo el comandante con cierto disgusto pero predominando el miedo.  
  
" ¿¡Y tu crees que nosotros haríamos tratos con ustedes de no ser por algo realmente importante?! Esto que debemos hablar con su Rey es tan importante que de eso depende que tu, tu gente y la nuestra siga con vida. Si no nos llevas con tu rey te mataremos aquí mismo y llegaremos nosotros con él por nuestra cuenta así que no seas estúpido y llévanos. Que no arriesgaremos la vida de nuestra gente por culpa de in imbecil como tu."  
  
El anciano dijo en tono autoritario y desafiante mientras empuñaba su espada. Ni Rei ni Häggen entendían muy bien que pasaba. Mientras Häggen intentaba descubrirlo Rei observaba a la chica que le estaba sonriendo burlonamente al comandante.  
  
El comandante no tenía opción si no llevaba a estos salvajes ante el rey los matarían y la princesa estaba ahí y podría salir herida, no podía exponer a la heredera a eso.  
  
"...Bien. Los llevare pero ¿cómo sé que de todas formas no nos mataran a todos?" " Te damos nuestra palabra." "¿ Y como sé que su palabra vale algo?"El anciano frunció el ceño. " ¿Quiénes crees que somos? ¿Ustedes?" Dijo el hombre de cabello rojo que ahora estaba detrás de su líder.  
  
" No mataremos a nadie, solo queremos hablar de algo importante con él." Dijo el hombre de cabello castaño mientras posaba si mirada y su mano en el hombro de aquella niña...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ok aquí ya adentro un poco en la historia, jeje perdón si no entendieron nada de lo que pasaba en el prologo. Pero lo puse a propósito. Muy pronto entenderán que hay con esa escena. Porfaz déjenme saber que piensan hasta ahora ^^ Y gracias a los que han dejado reviews!! 


	3. La torpe general

Capitulo 2: La general con tacto de elefante dentro de una cristalería.  
  
+++++++++++++++ 6 Años más tarde. Invierno. +++++++++++++++++  
  
La princesa Rei, ahora una hermosa joven de 18 años estaba sentada sobre un suave cojín frente a la chimenea mientras leía un libro en la privacidad de su habitación.  
  
Tiene puesto un camisón muy cómodo que usa de pijama. [¡Knock! ¡Knock!] La lectura de Rei fue interrumpida por alguien que tocaba la puerta. "¿Sí?" Dijo Rei mientras seguía leyendo.  
  
La puerta se abrió y una bonita joven entro en la habitación. Era Minako, una de las mejores amigas de Rei. Era hija de uno de los nobles mas influyentes del reino. Rei vio que era Minako la que había entrado. "Ah, Minako eres tu. ¿Qué pasa?" " ¿!Adivina que?!Te traigo buenas noticias. ^_^" " -.- Minako... te he dicho que no andes de chismosa por ahí sabes que no es correcto." Dijo Rei sin dejar de leer. "!No es eso! No he estado chismorreando.... tanto!" Dijo Minako tratando de defenderse. "Si, claro." Rei dijo ignorando a Minako Minako camino hasta llegar al lado de Rei y le arrebató el libro de las manos. "Oye! ¿Que te pasa? Estaba leyendo eso!" "Y yo te estaba hablando." Minako contestó. "Devuélvemelo!" "NO!" "DEVUÉLVEMELO, TU RUBIA SIN CEREBRO!" Rei estaba un poquito molesta. "Solo si prometes hacerme caso." "...Esta bien, que tienes que decir?" Rei dijo sabiendo que si no aceptaba entonces ella no le devolvería el libro. " ¡ Jejeje. Ella ha llegado!" Le dijo Minako poniendo cierto énfasis en la palabra ~Ella~. Rei se puso de pie de inmediato. "¿ENSERIO? ¡¡¿¿Entonces es hoy??!!" " ¡OH dios! No me digas que olvidaste la ceremonia de nombramiento de los nuevos caballeros ^.^!!" Rei trato de esconder su emoción pero no lo logro. La forma que aventó el libro y este salió volando por la ventana son pruebas suficientes, hoy era el día en que se le declararía a esa persona especial.  
  
"O.O" Cuando Minako volvió a mirar a Rei esta ya estaba a medio desvestir. "¡¿QUE HACES AHÍ PARADA?! ¡AYUDAME A ARREGLARME! " Minako no pudo evitar reírse de la emoción de Rei ante la llegada de aquella persona y fue a ayudarle a arreglarse.  
  
++++++++++++++ Mientras tanto, en el salón del trono. +++++++++++++++++  
  
El salón de trono, donde se llevaría acabo la graduación de los aprendices de caballero y nombramientos de posición en el ejercito estaba decorado de forma muy elegante. Con alfombra roja en el pasillo, estandartes con banderas y tapicerías, todo finamente adornado.  
  
El salón estaba lleno de bien vestidos nobles y cortesanos que fueron invitados a la ceremonia. Todo ordenados detal forma que el único espacio libre era el pasillo por donde pasarían los graduados hasta el trono de rey.  
  
En la tarima donde estaban los tronos del rey y la princesa estaba el Rey sentado en su trono.  
  
Los pesados portones de la entrada del salón se abrieron y el mensajero real entró a la habitación. Camino hasta donde estaba el rey y se hincó.  
  
"Majestad, los graduados están aquí." El rey (N/A; el abuelo de Rei es el rey :P) volteó a ver el trono vacío que estaba junto al de él y suspiro en forma exasperada.  
  
"¬_¬ Rei. ¡Estas tarde otra vez!" El rey murmuró.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++ Habitación de Rei +++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"¡¡AHHHH!! ¡¡ESTOY TARDE OTRA VEZ!!" Rei abrió la puerta y salió corriendo hacia el salón del trono abrochándose los últimos lazos de su elegante vestido blanco con Minako corriendo detrás de ella mientras intentaba trenzarle el pelo.  
  
Mientras corrían pasaron al lado y empujaron a mucha gente pero se detuvieron cuando escucharon que alguien les hablaba.  
  
"¡JAJAJAJAA! Mira nada mas quien esta tarde OTRA VEZ." Rei volteo para lanzarle una mirada asesina a la que se atrevió a decir eso pero al voltear se encontró con un par de ojos verde-amarillentos bastante familiares.  
  
El corazón de Rei dejó de latir por un instante cuando se dio cuenta de a quien pertenecían esos ojos tan peculiares.  
  
Eran de una hermosa mujer de pelo castaño claro largo que le llegaba a la cintura, facciones finas enmarcadas por dos mechones de pelo, tez blanca y ojos que semejan los de un dragón y misma edad que la de Rei pero como 15 cm más alta. Vestida con un uniforme de gala que usan los soldados, este consistía de botas hasta la mitad de la espinilla color café de cuero, pantalones negros, una túnica que le llega a la mitad de los muslos de color rojo y en el lado izquierdo esta en pequeño bordado el emblema del ejercito real y una capa negra y todo le venia como anillo al dedo, se veía muy atractiva con ese atuendo.  
  
" R-R-R-R-" Rei solo podía tartamudear se le había trabado la lengua y sentía cosquillas en el estómago. Esos ojos siempre habían tenido ese efecto en ella cada vez que la miraba.  
  
"Jejejeje." Minako solo pudo reír ante la expresión anonadada que Rei tenia en el rostro.  
  
La joven de los ojos de dragón les sonrió. " Bueno Majestad, la veré en la ceremonia." La joven hizo una breve reverencia y se perdió entre el mar de graduados que esperaban ser llamados a entrar al salón para recibir su titulo de caballeros, sus grados y algunos que recibirían puestos importantes en el ejercito real debido a su excelente desempeño en la escuela militar.  
  
Como Rei aun estaba petrificada en ese lugar Minako tuvo que arrastrarla hasta el salón del trono.  
  
Rei ahora estaba sentada en aquel trono junto al de su abuelo el rey. La ceremonia ya había empezado y el rey ya estaba nombrando caballero a los graduados y ya había dado algunos puestos como capitanes y comandantes a algunos graduados.  
  
Rei no estaba interesada en los mas mínimo en la ceremonia y de hecho estaba soñando despierta.  
  
( Esos ojos... Siempre me hace lo mismo. Siempre me ha hecho sentir así desde el día que la trajeron al castillo esos tres hombres. Y ella no tiene ni idea de lo que me hace sentir...Pero esta noche será diferente, esta noche sabrá lo que siento. Hoy se lo diré.)  
  
"Radhamis Vinsildür." La chica de los ojos extraños fue la última llamada a entrar al salón y este que hasta ahora había estado silencioso se lleno del ruido de murmullos y personas conteniendo el aliento. Muchos de los murmullos eran de este tipo: [ ¿Es la niña salvaje que trajeron al castillo hace 6 años?] [ Dicen que viene de las tierras del norte y que pertenece al Clan de Fahdiel...] [ No puedo creer que el rey permita que esa escoria sanguinaria y salvaje camine entre nosotros.] [ Son todos un clan de asesinos, se matan entre padres e hijos ¿lo sabias? ] [Mira nada mas esos ojos, ¡parecen los de una bestia! ]  
  
Ninguna de los nobles hizo un esfuerzo por que Radhamis no se diera cuanta que hablaban de ella. Al contrario, ella podía escuchar perfectamente todo lo que le decían.  
  
Radhamis caminó más rápido hacia el rey, Rei no pudo evitar mirarla, suspirar, y sentir como quería protegerla de toda esa gente estúpida que hablaba a sus espaldas sin saber nada de ella. Minako que estaba parada al lado de trono de Rei la miro con entendimiento. Ella sabía que la princesa estaba profundamente enamorada de aquella noble mujercita a la que todos les gustaba llamaban escoria extranjera y que ahora estaba hincada con la cara roja y los ojos cerrados con fuerza tratando de no oír los murmullos e insultos que se oían por el salón.  
  
[Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que asesine a alguien] [Parecen mas los de un demonio.] [Así es, es un demonio.] [El peor error que pudo haber cometido el parlamento] [Demonio.] [Basura.] [Es una salvaje asquerosa.]  
  
El rey se limpia la garganta en señal de silencio y de inmediato el murmullo se apago. Radhamis suspiro de alivio. Rei se sentía indignada hasta ella había podido escuchar todo lo que dijeron miro con enojo a las personas a las que vio murmurar y ellas solo bajaron la mirada.  
  
Radhamis alzo un poco la cara y miró a Rei, ella le sonrió y sin palabras le dijo que no se preocupara, que nada de lo que decían era cierto y Radhamis le sonrió devuelta gentilmente en forma de agradecimiento. "Por el poder que la diosa Fahdiel me ha otorgado como Rey de Feagris, yo Saekaki IV, te nombro caballero de la sagrada orden de Feagris." El rey dijo mientras posaba su espada en los hombros de Rad. (N/a: Como no se el nombre del abuelo de Rei le puse Saekaki.) Radhamis permaneció hincada. El rey entonces hizo señas a uno de sus criados para que viniera. Él trajo en un cojín rojo un mandoble (espada larga manejada con las dos manos) dentro de su funda, una espada maravillosamente adornada y forjada en mythril. "Hoy es el día que contesto al llamado de su gente y de la nuestra. Has demostrado ser digna y hábil como guerrera en la academia y ahora es el día de reconocerlo"  
  
El rey tomó la espada que el criado llevaba y la desenfundó . Era una espada hermosa, la lámina se asemejó a una llama blanca y delgada. Prácticamente irradiaba luz propia...  
  
"Esta espada es Fahradir! Tesoro del reino que solo puede ser llevado por el general en jefe del ejercito real de Feagris."  
  
Radhamis se puso de pie, su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna. El Rey enfundó la espada. "Hoy se te entrega esta espada y por ende reconociéndote como la nueva general de ejercito real y según lo convenido con tu gente también te otorgo el puesto de escolta personal de la heredera al trono..." El Rei entrego la espada a su sirviente quien la tomó y la ató el cinturón a la cintura de Radhamis. Ella estaba recibiendo el honor mas grande que podía recibir un soldado y aun así su rostro se mostraba frío e inexpresivo... Rei podía notar eso... ¿Pero por qué? Tener este puesto tan importante en el ejército haría que todos esos nobles ignorantes la respetaran y ella gozaría de una gran vida en palacio.  
  
¿Porqué no mostraba entuciasmo? "Muchas gracias, su majestad." Radhamis hizo una reverencia y fue al rincón del salón donde estaban los demás graduados. No parecía emocionada consigo misma en absoluto. Solo fue y se sentó donde le correspondía.  
  
" Por favor si son tan amables, el banquete dará comienzo en unos minutos favor de trasladarse al salón comedor."Anuncio el mensajero Real y en poco tiempo se vació el salón.  
  
En poco tiempo las únicas personas que quedaban en el salón eran Radhamis y Rei. Rei se levanto y camino hasta donde estaba Radhamis sentada. " General en jefe del ejercito de reino. ¡Wow! Debes estar muy orgullosa." Dijo Rei con una sonrisa dulce.  
  
Radhamis la miró con una mirada mansa haciendo que la sensación extraña en el estomago de Rei regresara.  
  
" La verdad no, no lo estoy. Yo no me he ganado nada de esto. Todo fue un acuerdo del jefe de mi clan y tu abuelo. No es porque me lo merezca." Rad se puso de pie.  
  
" Bueno si es así como te sientes entonces porque no renuncias, solo discútelo con mi abuelo."  
  
La expresión de Radhamis cambió de mansa a burlona. "Cómo, ¿y perderme la oportunidad de ser tu escolta personal? Ni lo sueñes. !Si para lo único que sirvo es para protegerte! "  
  
Los ojos de Rei tomaron forma de corazoncitos. "¿Ahí Radhamis lo dices enserio?" " ¡Pues claro! ¡Si no entonces seguirás llegando tarde a todos lados! ¡Jajajajaja!"  
  
OH decepción... " Demonios Rad! ¡¿No nos hemos visto en 4 meses y lo único que me puedes decir son burlas como esa?!" Rei se había enojado con Radhamis. A veces Rad podía ser un poquito insensible.  
  
Rei camino hasta la puerta y se dispuso a abrirla para salir pero Radhamis la tomó de la cintura con los dos brazos antes que pudiera poner un pie fuera.  
  
" Perdón, no quise hacerte enojar. ^_^ ¿Me perdonas?" Rei estaba muy ocupada sonrojándose como para contestar. Rad notó el enrojecimiento, la respiración agitada de Rei y como esta empeoró cuando ella la miró a los ojos. Radhamis no tenía idea de lo que le causaba a Rei una acción tan simple como esa.  
  
(Tomada de la cintura por la persona que me gusta, sería perfecto si en este momento me diera un beso.)  
  
Rei no pudo terminar de soñar despierta cando Radhamis se inclinó hacia ella. Rei pensó que los dioses por fin habían sido misericordiosos con ella y le habían concedido su deseo de hace unos segundos. Cerro los ojos y sus labios esperaron con impaciencia a los de ella. Pro extrañamente sintió una mano en su frente. Abrió los ojos.  
  
Vio como Rad tenia una mano en su frente y la otra en la de ella y tenia una cómica cara de concentración y preocupación.  
  
"Rei, ¿Estas enferma? ¿Te sientes bien? Estas toda roja y tu respiración no es normal. ¿Segura que no tienes fiebre?."  
  
Rei estaba bien pero se sentía como una idiota.  
  
"!!!!!!!!!!ARRRRRGGGHHHHH!!!!!!! ¡¡¡RAD ERES UNA IDIOTA!!!!!!! ¡¡¿ QUE ACASO NUNCA VAS A MADURAR?!!" Rei dejo salir toda su frustración al gritarle a la confundida Radhamis. Una vez que terminó corrió a la puerta y antes de salir grito: "¡¡DIOSES IDIOTAS!!" Con eso salió del salón y azoto las puertas detrás de ella tan fuerte que hasta polvito cayó del techo. Rad se quedó sola en la habitación con cara de -Y ahora que hice-. No tenía idea de que había pasado. "¿ Y AHORA QUE HICE?" Rad dijo mientras veía al techo, como si le estuviera preguntando a los dioses. Hubo silencio total... y Rad lo tomo como una respuesta.  
  
" ...Olvídenlo, seguro se han de estar preguntando lo mismo que yo. -_-()"  
  
Rad suspiró y salió del salón, una vez fuera entro al salón comedor que estaba abarrotado de nobles y cortesanos que esta vez no podían hablar de ella ya que tenían la boca llena de comida. De hecho la hipocresía de algunos fue demasiada ya que ahora que tenia un puesto importante se presentaron y trataron de verse amables con ella.  
  
Le fueron presentadas decenas de nobles que nunca había conocido. Después de un rato de tratar de ser educada se hartó.  
  
"Con permiso." Dijo Radhamis y huyó hasta la parte de atrás del salón que estaba casi vacía.  
  
Se sentó a la mesa y se recargo en ella para pensar. (Y ahora a esta que le pasa, no hice nada que la hiciera sentir mal... ¡Feh! Que buena forma de darme la bienvenida después de estar años en esa horrible escuela militar. ¬_¬ Ni si quiera me dijo hola cuando la vi antes de la ceremonia...)  
  
" ¡¡Hey Rad!! Por fin te encontré." Un soldado alto y rubio de pelo largo dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Radhamis.  
  
"...Hola... Häggen." Rad dijo con el entusiasmo de un caracol. " ¿Heh? ¿Que te pasa? No suenas nada entusiasmada... ¡Ah! Ya sé que pasó... Rei, ¿Verdad?"  
  
"O.o ¿Cómo lo sabes?"  
" Como no encontraba a mi amiga para poder ir y atragantarnos de  
comida le pregunte a Minako y me dijo que te habías quedado en el  
salón de l trono con Rei. Así que, ¿qué pasó?" " Rei se enojó conmigo... -_-¡" "¡¿Otra vez?! ¬_¬ ¿Por qué fue esta vez? Te comiste su lápiz labial con sabor a cereza otra vez ¿¿Verdad?? :D " ¬_¬ ¡Deja de recordarme eso! Eso fue cuando recién llegue aquí, ¡Yo no sabia que esa cosa era maquillaje! ¡Pensé que era un tipo de jalea de cerezas, olía comestible y yo tenía hambre! ... espera,!Ese no es el punto!!" " JAJAJAJAJAJJA, ¡Es que tu cara! Debiste ver tu cara! Tenias toda la boca roja y estabas felizmente masticando-JAJAJAJJAJAAA" Häggen se reía ruidosamente e incluso estaba llamando la atención de nobles sentados cerca. Radhamis necesitaba hacer que se callara, vio una canasta de pan sobre la mesa y se le ocurrió algo. "CALLATE HÄGGEN" [WOOBBB---] Radhamis le metió una hogaza de pan en la boca a su escandaloso amigo. "¡Ahora me vas a escuchar?" Como ya Häggen no podía hablar entonces solo asintió con la cabeza. " Bien..." Rad le contó todo lo que había pasado mientras Häggen se comía el pan. Para cuando terminó Rad, Häggen ya se había terminado el pan.  
  
"¿Tu entiendes porque se enojo?" Pregunto Rad. "Mmm, déjame ver... No, la verdad yo tampoco entiendo."  
  
"Eso es porque ustedes dos son los dos caballeros más torpes de todo el reino." Una voz femenina interrumpió y los dos caballeros voltearon a ver quien era.  
  
Era Minako, la amiga de Rei. "¿Cuánto tiempo has estado espiándonos?"Dijo Häggen aun con cara de sorpresa. "Mmmm déjame ver... desde que Rad se sentó en la mesa. ^-^ " Dijo Minako de lo mas calmada mientras se sentaba con ellos.  
  
-_-() ( Radhamis.  
. ( Häggen. Justo en ese momento,una mesera en un traje muy "atractivo" paso por ahí con una bandeja de postres. Y Häggen, mas atraído hacia los dulces que hacia la mesera, la siguió.  
  
Radhamis notó como los ojos de Minako se fruncían peligrosamente a la vista de Häggen tras de la mesera y le salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza. Cuando él regreso con la charola de postres recibió una mirada asesina por parte de Minako. "¿Que?" Häggen le pregunto pero Minako lo ignoró olímpicamente.  
  
Radhamis suspiró. (No en tiendo a las mujeres de aquí... -.-¡¡)  
  
"¿Y ahora que hice? ¬_¬" Minako no contestó y Häggen, como niñito de 6 años, siguió preguntando. Aún sin hacerle el menor caso a Häggen, Minako vio la charola de los postres que él trajo y de repente volteo a ver a Radhamis. "!Ya se me ocurrió algo!" "¿Acerca del porque estas enojada conmigo?" Häggen se gano otra mirada asesina por parte de Minako que tomó otra hogaza de pan y se la metió a Häggen en la boca. Hoy no era su día... ¿"De que es trata?" "Ya se como puedes reconciliarte con Rei." "¿Como?" Minako señalo hacia una de las mesas donde sé servia el banquete. "Jejeje... En esa mesa de allá están sirviendo comida extranjera." " ¬.¬ ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?" " Bueno, da la casualidad que lo que más le gusta comer a Rei es un plato extranjero que se llama Fugu. Estoy segura que le encantaría que le llevaras un plato ya que no ha comido desde la mañana y ya es medio día. Eso la podría de buen humor y perdonara tu falta de tacto." "¿Falta de tacto?" Reprochó Radhamis. " Rad-chan, tienes el tacto de un elefante corriendo dentro de una cristalería. Ya ve por el fugu." Dijo Minako intentando no reírse. Radhamis se levanto y fue a aquella mesa. Estaba llena de cortesanos queriendo probar la comida oriental pero después de un rato de estar empujando y ser empujada logro sacar el ultimo plato del susodicho Fugu. Radhamis alzó el plato hacia arriba al estilo Link de Legend of Zelda (A/n: You've got fugu!:P)  
  
Rad volteó a ver hacia donde estaban sus amigos, notó que Häggen por fin se comió la hogaza de pan y estaba tratando de disculparse con Minako quien seguía ignorándolo mientras se comía los dulces de la charola de postres.  
  
A Radhamis le salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza y luego fue en camino a la habitación de Rei. Mientras caminaba sintió la barbilla húmeda, se la secó con la mano. Era sangre, parece que en aquel forcejeo para poder llegar al frente de la fila alguien debió de haberle pegado en los labios ya que de ahí salía el liquido.  
  
Rad no le dio importancia y siguió su camino. 


	4. El cursi listón rosa

A/N: Hola! ^.^ Yo de nuevo. Solo quería aclarar una cosa. Cambie el personaje original de Aya por Minako en el capitulo 2( Si, la Minako que todos conocemos =^.^=). No cambie nada más que el nombre, todo se mantiene igual excepto que Aya será Minako y ella será la hija de un noble y no una dama de compañía. Eso es todo. ^-^  
  
Capítulo 3 +++++++ Habitación de Rei ++++++++ Rei esta echada sobre su cama viendo el techo de piedra y vigas de madera mientras piensa.  
  
(Radhamis..... eres una idiota. Aún actúas como si fueras una niña.... Nunca te das cuenta de nada de lo que hago.... Nunca me notas. ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? ....Eres muy cruel.....)  
  
Rei recordó un incidente parecido que paso cuando eran niñas.  
  
++++++ Recuerdo +++++++++ Rei, en ese tiempo una niña de 13 años, cabalgaba en su caballo blanco a la orilla de un lago, la razón? Pues, no estaba muy lejos ya que esta se encontraba dormida a la orilla del lago recargada contra el tronco de un árbol. Radhamis se había quedado dormida mientras pescaba, aún tenía la caña de pescar entre las manos y atada a estas con un cordel por si la llegaba a soltar mientras dormía esta no cayera dentro del agua.  
  
"Ya te encontré." Rei murmuró para si misma mientras sonreía. Desmontó su caballo y camino hasta estar al lado de Radhamis. Estaban muy cerca de la orilla, si daba un paso más se caería dentro del lago pero aún así, ella se sentó al lado de Radhamis.  
  
Ella trató de despertarla pero Radhamis no se despertó y sin nada mejor que hacer observó como Radhamis dormía. Ya no usaba ropa hecha de pieles de animales ni estaba sucia, estaba usando pantalones negros de cuero teñido sin curtir y una camisa de algodón suelta de manga larga y botas para montar de cuero también sin curtir de color café. (Todo en moda medieval.)  
  
Rei se preguntaba porque una niña tan atractiva como Radhamis prefería ropa tan masculina en vez de uno de lo hermosos vestidos que usaban las demás niñas de la corte cuando de repente algo en el cuello de Radhamis llamó su atención.  
  
Era una herida en la base del cuello, era profunda pero ya estaba sanando. De todas formas la herida tenia un aspecto horrible, seguramente una herida así debía doler mucho. Rei posó las manos sobre la herida.  
  
Radhamis se estremeció por el dolor y somnolientamente abrió lo ojos y miró a Rei directo a los ojos como siempre lo hacía. Cuando estaba apunto de preguntarle a Rei que estaba haciendo ella le sello los labios con un dedo. "Shh... Te estoy tratando de ayudar..." Ella cerró los ojos y murmuró una invocación. Sus manos comenzaron a emitir una tenue luz azulada. El dolor de Radhamis desaparecía al igual que la herida en su cuello. Una vez que la invocación terminó Rei le murmuró algo al oído. "¿Te sientes mejor?" Radhamis bajó su mirada al suelo y sin realmente entender porqué, se puso nerviosa y se sonrojó mientras tartamudeaba su repuesta. "Ehh-Si, esteee g-graci----" Rad abruptamente dejó de hablar cuando sintió como Rei le acariciaba la nuca con los dedos. Rad rápidamente volteó a ver a Rei quien estaba demasiado ocupada acariciando a Rad como para darse cuenta que ella la estaba viendo. Ella siguió haciendo esto por un rato y después le rodeo el cuello a Radhamis con los brazos mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra su pecho.  
  
Rad tragó saliva, estaba muy nerviosa. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de porque Rei estaba tan cerca de ella haciéndole mimos. Eso no significaba que no le gustara ese tipo de atención. De hecho encontraba bastante agradables la calidez y delicadeza del abrazo y los mimos de Rei pero era una sensación y una atención desconocidas para Radhamis, era natural que se sintiera asustada y confundida.  
  
Rei suspiró y abrazo a Rad lo más fuerte que pudo. Radhamis pudo notar que Rei estaba un poco sonrojada y con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro.  
  
Justo en ese momento Radhamis sintió como algo se movía entre sus manos, era la caña de pescar. Un pez había mordido el anzuelo.  
  
Radhamis suspiró ... pero de desesperación! (¡¡AHHH!! ¡¡YO Y MI SUERTE!! ¡¡HE ESTADO AQUÍ SENTADA TODA LA MALDITA MAÑANA SIN PEZCAR NADA MAS QUE UN RESFRIADO Y CUANDO PORFIN PICA UN PEZ TENGO A LA PRINCESA ROMPIÉNDOME LAS COSTILLAS CON UN ABRAZO!! ¡¡ MALDITOS PECES!! ¬_¬!!)  
  
"Emmmm.... princesa..." "Si, Rad." Rei comenzó a enredarse los mechones de pelo de Rad entre los dedos haciendo que a Rad le temblaran las piernas.  
  
"Ermm - Bueno yo---" Radhamis dejo de hablar cuando sintió que la caña ya no se movía.  
  
(¡¡¡NOOOOO!!! ;_; ..... Ahí va mi cena. Ahora tendré que comer ese estofado putrefacto que dan a los aprendices a caballero....)  
  
"¿Sí, Rad. ?" Dijo Rei tratando de sonar seductora. ( Jejeje lo logre, ha de estar que se muere por mi JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡El ponerse empalagosa nunca falla!) Pensó Rei mientras se reía. ;_; ( expresión de Rad. "Mi cena... " Dijo Radhamis. A Rei le salió una gota de sudor en la frente... -_-()  
  
++++++++ Fin del recuerdo ++++++  
  
Rei tenia una gota de sudor en la cabeza cuando termino de recordar aquel embarazoso incidente.  
  
"Mejor dejo de acordarme de cosas como esa, me siento tonta...-.-"  
  
[Knock Knock]  
  
Alguien tocó a la puerta. Rei hizo cara de fastidio y se levantó de la cama. Abrió la puerta completamente. El corazón casi se le detiene cuando vio que quien estaba parada en la entrada era Radhamis cargando una charola. Rei estaba apuno de sonreírle cuando se acordó que estaba enojada con ella.  
  
"¡!QUE QUIERES!!" Dijo Rei de la forma mas hiriente y grosera que pudo. Radhamis hizo cara de ~ Esta me va a comer si no digo algo rápido ~  
  
(¡¡Vamos Radhamis, di algo inteligente! Tu puedes! ) Pensó Radhamis echándose porras a si misma.  
  
"Errrrr---Bueno yo---Yo...No lo se!" Dijo Rad.  
  
(¡¡DUH!! ¡¡TONTA!! ¡¡ESO FUE ESTUPIDO!!) Pensó Radhamis y se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano.  
  
"¿Que es eso que traes ahí?" Pregunto Rei aun tratando de sonar enojada. "Es algo que te traje de comer... para que me perdones." (¡¡Hubieras dicho eso desde el principio!!) Rei se conmovió un poco pero no le iba a ser tan fácil a Rad ponerla de buen humor. Rei fue y se sentó en la cama mientras Radhamis entraba y cerraba la puerta.  
  
"Mjm. ¿Y que me trajiste?" Dijo Rei con desinterés mientras tomaba el libro que estaba en su mesa de noche y se puso a leer.  
  
"Fu-FUU mmm no me acuerdo como se llama, pero es la comida extranjera que te gusta." Rei bajo el libro y miró a Rad. "¿Fugu?" "AHH! Si! Ese era el nombre." Dijo Rad mientras ponía la charola sobre una mesa de té que estaba en el cuarto. Rei dejó el libro en la mesa de noche y caminó hasta la otra mesa.  
  
"¿Por qué lo trajiste?" Rad no se esperaba esa pregunta, pensó que con solo traerle esto se pondría de buenas pero no fue así.  
  
"Errr.. Bueno es que no habías comido nada desde ayer en la noche y pensé que te agradaría comer algo Jejejeje" Rad se rió nerviosamente.  
  
"¿ Y quien te dijo que tenía hambre?" Rei tenia una expresión molesta en el rostro aunque en realidad ya no lo estaba, solo estaba jugando con Radhamis, a ver que pasaba.  
  
" o.O ¿N-no tienes hambre?" Dijo Rad con cara de ~ Oh no!, Esto no está saliendo según lo planeado ~.  
  
Rei se quería reír de la expresión que tenia Rad en la cara pero se esforzó en mantener una expresión de enojo y para reforzarlo cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.  
  
" ¡AH! ¡ME RINDO!" Gritó Rad de desesperación mientras se sacudía y jalaba el pelo con las manos.  
  
"Ya no sé que hacer para---" "JAJAJAJAJAJA" Rei ya no aguantó más la risa y explotó interrumpiendo el berrinche de Radhamis en el proceso.  
  
Rad, toda despeinada y con cara de tonta, se le quedó viendo a Rei. 0_o  
  
Rei en poco tiempo logró controlar la risa. Ahora tenía una expresión sonriente.  
  
Pero Radhamis seguía despeinada y atontada. Rei se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Gracias por la comida, si tenía hambre ^_^" Rei se sentó en la mesa. Rad seguía parada sin entender nada. "¿No me vas a acompañar a comer?" Dijo Rei , sacando del trance a Radhamis que sin decir nada se sentó a la mesa . Rei empezó a comer y de la nada Rad le dijo: "Yo de plano no te entiendo." " Ya no hagas berrinche, ya no estoy enojada contigo."Rei siguió comiendo "Menos mal." Dijo Rad sarcásticamente. Rei ignoró eso. " Pero.." dijo Rei. (¡OH NO! Ahora va a querer "experimentar" conmigo.) Pensó Radhamis -_-!!  
  
" Tendrás que dejarme cepillarte el pelo." Le dijo Rei con una sonrisa en el rostro. (Lo sabía... y después de cepillarme el pelo va a querer que use uno de esos cursis vestidos que les encantan a las niñas de este reino. Huuuurraa.... ( Sarcasmo.) Rad no contestó solo hizo un sonido monótono e inexpresivo.  
  
"Por favor, no lo he hecho desde que te fuiste a entrenar a esa escuela. ¿Si?"  
  
(Si le digo que no entonces se va a enojar otra vez conmigo... -_- mejor le digo que si y me aguanto esta vez.)  
  
"...Esta bien...." Dijo Radhamis sin el menor entusiasmo. Rei le sonrió dulcemente y Rad sintió un ligero cosquilleo al cual no le presto la menor atención. No estaba de humor.  
  
Rei terminó de comer y entro al baño. Talvez a lavarse los dientes ya que no es muy agradable tener aliento a pescado.  
  
Rad mientras tanto se quitó las botas y se sentó en medio de la cama con las piernas entrecruzadas. Radhamis ya sabia el procedimiento de esto , no era la primera vez que Rei le pedía eso. Ella le cepillara el pelo durante HORAS mientras hablan de cosas sin importancia. Al final o se quedan dormidas las dos o Rei hace que Rad use uno de sus vestidos.  
  
Rei salió del baño, traía consigo un cepillo y oculto en uno de sus bolsillos había un listón... rosa.  
  
(Aquí viene, a lo mejor si me duermo se me pasa mas rápido.)  
  
"¿Lista?" Dijo Rei mientras se sentaba detrás de Radhamis. "Si... Ahh, pero antes tengo que hacerte una pregunta." "¿Cual?" " Bueno tu sabes, mañana vendrán la Reina del Reino Luna junto con su hija Serena de visita al castillo. Parece que la Reina necesita discutir algo muy importante con el Rey y bueno ... quería preguntarte que vas a usar mañana para vestirte." " -_-() Me vestiré de negro...." "¿Negro? ¿Porque?" Rei solo necesitaba decir una palabra para decir el porque. " S-E-R-E-N-A." "AHHH jajaja pero si son amigas!" "Pero es muy torpe, seguro matara algo por accidente en su estancia y estaré de luto por eso. ¿Por que me lo preguntas?" "Emmm.....Es que no sabia que ponerme." ^^!! " Eres tan torpe para los eventos sociales. Jejeje que tierna." "¬_¬...No tienes por que ser tan directa.... y NO soy tierna!" Rei solo sonrió. " Bueno te voy a quitar la capa y la espada." "Esta bien." Desde atrás, con la barbilla recargada en el hombro de Rad, Rei le desabrocho la capa rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Era prácticamente un abrazo, Rei estaba sonrojada ...pero Radhamis estaba como si nada. No presentaba ningún tipo de reacción.  
  
Rei quito la capa sobre de los hombros de Rad, la puso en el suelo al lado de sus botas y prosiguió a desabrochar el cinturón de la misma forma en que desabrocho la capa, tardándose lo mas posible en eso.  
  
Radhamis siguió callada sin siquiera preguntar porque se tardaba tanto. (Ok, ahora es cuando. Se lo diré ahora de forma sutil...) Pensó Rei. " Sabes, hablando de Serena, me entere que el duque de Navale se le declaro a la tonta." Rei le quito el cinturón y la espada y las puso sobre la capa. Entonces comenzó con el cepillado. "Mjmm" Dijo Rad sin mucho interés. "¿Sabes como lo hizo? Es muy gracioso." " Si quieres." No había mucho entusiasmo por parte de Radhamis lo que lastimaba un poco a Rei aunque no lo aparentara.  
  
"Bueno, te voy a contar. Él duque viajó desde la capital de Navale hasta Luna, se tardó un día entero y llego de noche al castillo. No aviso a la Reina de su llegada porque quería que fuera una sorpresa, así que los soldados no lo dejaron entrar pero no se dio por vencido y con ayuda de los hombres que traía consigo saltaron el muro. Hicieron todo tipo de cosas, los echaron tres veces del castillo pero aun así lograron llegar al pie de la ventana de Serena. Como Mamoru, el duque de Navale, es músico le compuso una canción a ella. Él y sus acompañantes , que también eran músicos, le cantaron la canción al pie de la ventana.  
  
Ella reconoció la voz Mamoru y salió al balcón a verlo, cuando termino la canción él se le declaro y ella le grito que si mientras los guardias lo echaban otra vez del castillo. Jejeje creo que los guardias fueron un poco insensibles y que la forma de declararse de Mamoru es muy romántica. ¿No crees Radhamis? ¿Tu que piensas?"  
  
" Que Mamoru es un pelmazo. Debió avisar al Rey antes de ir. Además su forma de declarase es muuuy cursi. Y los guar--- OUCH OUCH!!! ¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES!!" Rei tenía un vena resaltada en la frente y le estaba jalando un mechón enmarañado de pelo a Radhamis con el cepillo a propósito.  
  
"¿Como que un pelmazo? ¿Qué no tienes sentido del romanticismo?" "!Pues claro que no! ¡Yo soy una guerrera de las tierras del norte no una cortesana con yogurt en vez de cerebro que sueña con un príncipe sobre un caballo blanco!"  
  
"¿Tu nunca te has enamorado de nadie verdad?" Rei dijo casi en forma de reproche.  
  
"!Obviamente no! Tu sabes que no me gustan los hombres, creen que son tus amos, te tratan como a una vaca, quitándote tu libertad como si fueras un objeto. A mi nadie me va a tratar como una vaca!"  
  
" ¿Y que hay de los soldados? ¿No me digas que no piensas que fueron muy insensibles?"  
  
" No, no lo fueron-OUCH!!" :/ "Explica eso." "Es más el jefe de los guardias se vio bueno con él. YO en su lugar, si algún pelmazo enamoradizo como ese viniera a cantarte al pie de la ventana no solo lo echo fuera del castillo sino que antes le doy una paliza y me lo llevo de regreso a su reino atado a mi caballo para que se arrastre contra el piso. ¿Por qué? Por ser un idiota que se atreve a acercarse a ti." Radhamis esperó otro jalón de pelo. Rei estaba demasiado sorprendida por lo que Radhamis dijo como para jalarle el pelo otra vez, envés de eso se sonrojó.  
  
Rad volteo a verla. (¿De donde salió eso ultimo que dije? ¿Por que rayos dije eso? Tantos relatos cursis me deben estar atrofiando el cerebro...)  
  
"¿Lo dices en serio Rad?" Rei prácticamente tenia los ojos en forma de corazoncitos. " ¡Ah! no se ni porque dije eso, deben ser las presiones de estos últimos meses. Ya no se lo que digo..." Rad dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca.  
  
Rei tomo eso como un si y se lanzo contra Radhamis dándole un abrazo rompe costillas.  
  
"¿O sea que si te pondrías muy celosa si alguien me llegara a cortejar? ^.^" Dijo Rei un tono ~demasiado~ feliz.  
  
"¬_¬ Yo nunca dije eso."  
  
"Pero lo insinuaste. Jejeje " Radhamis suspiro de desesperación.  
  
"....¬_¬ Talvez lo haya hecho, talvez no. No lo se, pero de todas formas eso no significa que vaya a componerte una canción y te la cante junto con Häggen al pie de tu venta. ¡Los demás soldados nos darían al premio a la cursilería del año!"  
  
Rei sonrió juguetonamente y se le echó encima a Rad para hacerle cosquillas. Radhamis no aguanto la risa y se rió junto con Rei a carcajadas.  
  
"JAJAJAJA BASTA, HACE COSQUILLAS JAJAJAJA YA VERAZ! ME VENGARÉ JAJAA!" Radhamis también se dispuso a hacerle cosquillas a la princesa. Aprovechando el hecho de que la ella era mas fuerte y pesada pudo atrapar a la princesa entre la cama y ella misma al acostarse encima de Rei. Las dos siguieron haciéndose reír por 10 minutos hasta que ya no pudieron más y quedaron una encima de la otra; cansadas y viéndose a los ojos con respiración agitada. Radhamis no se había dado cuenta que Rei la estaba abrazando. Todo estaba en silencio, no había nada que se atreviera echar a perder el momento. Sentía que hablar en un tono mas allá del murmullo sería innecesario, tenía a Radhamis tan cerca de ella que podía sentir la calidez del cuerpo de ella en el suyo... el latir de su corazón en el pecho... y el aliento cálido de ella sobre su cuello. "¿Por qué.... te daría vergüenza que los demás te vieran hacer cosas que demostraran cuanto quieres a esa persona especial?" Rei susurró al oído de Radhamis. Ella se sonrojó y se acercó para susurrar su respuesta.  
  
" ...No es que me avergüence... Es solo que...." Radhamis titubeo no sabia si decirle la razón o no. Rei la miro con una mirada extremadamente dulce y triste a la vez. " Si yo ... tuviera la suerte de ser... esa persona especial... ¿te avergonzarías de mi? ¿Te daría vergüenza el decirme ~ te amo ~? ¿ Te darías la vuelta si intentara besarte? ¿ Preferirías tu orgullo de soldado a hacer algo cursi ... por mi?"Rei decía todo esto en forma de declaración.... Radhamis no podía rechazarla, no esta noche, no después de confesar que se pondría celosa de haber alguien que se interesara en ella.  
  
Radhamis, al oír la honestidad con la que le hablaba su princesa, decidió decirle aquella razón. La miró con dulzura y tomó su mano.  
  
" ... Cuando era una niña, mi abuelo; el jefe del clan, me dijo que yo era una persona diferente a los demás guerreros del clan, que a diferencia de ellos mi destino ya estaba escrito y no tenia forma de cambiarlo no importa cuanto lo deseara. Él me dijo que moriré joven y que serviría con mi espada a Gahiel pero al momento de morir... él dijo que me enamoraría de una mujer y que por esa mujer daría mi vida. No moriré por Gahiel sino que por aquella mujer a la que yo escoja. Esa mujer tendrá que aceptar un destino ya escrito al momento en que me acepte, ya habrá de sufrir bastante por mi culpa como para que yo me avergüence de ella....Yo... me he prometido que a la mujer que elija jamás la haré llorar.... Si tu fueras esa mujer, jamás me avergonzaría de ti, jamás te haría llorar ... Te diría cuanto te amo todos los días de mi vida , estaría dispuesta a hacer tonterías más grandes que las de ese príncipe del que me has contado con tal de que te quedaras a mi lado y al que se atreviera a burlarse de ti por amar a otra mujer sentiría el frió del acero de mi espada a través de su garganta."  
  
Rei estaba apunto de decirle que la amaba, que había estado enamorada de ella desde el día que llegó al castillo y que le era muy difícil estar con ella y tener que controlarse pero Radhamis la interrumpió  
  
" Tu eres mi mejor amiga y me agradas mucho, tanto que incluso estoy comenzando a pensar en ti como una posibilidad, tengo que pensar mucho y muy bien a quien escoger, no quiero que nadie sufra en vano por mi culpa. Así que por lo menos en estos momentos ....no estoy enamorada ni de ti ni de nadie...." Paso un poco de tiempo antes que Rei se diera cuanta de lo que acababa de pasar. Radhamis, la persona de la que había estado enamorada durante años, la había rechazado. Rei no supo que hacer ni que decir. Una oleada de sentimientos mezclados le cayó encima. Desilusión, tristeza, desesperación, despecho... sintió todo a la vez. Lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de sus ojos, la dulzura en su mirar se había esfumado y solo quedaba la tristeza del rechazo.  
  
" Todo este tiempo, solo he sido una amiga para ti..." Dijo Rei en voz muy baja sin tener el tono de reproche que debería tener. Rei volteo la cara para que Radhamis no la viera llorar, no pudo controlarse. Las emociones que la apabullaban aren demasiadas y muy intensas como para controlarlas. Radhamis se quito de encima de Rei.  
  
"N-no debí decirte esto, f-fue un error. Perdóname." Rei no contestó, no podía y siguió llorando.  
  
Radhamis se levanto de la cama, se sintió terriblemente culpable de haber hecho llorar a otra mujer. No sabía que hacer ni que decir. Podría decir que lo que había dicho antes no era cierto y que estaba enamorada de ella pero seria mentirle y eso sería peor todavía. Tomó su capa y su espada. Sin nada que decir, y con un gran sentimiento de culpa, Radhamis salió del cuarto de Rei. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a Minako que sin duda había estado oyendo lo que pasaba dentro del cuarto.  
  
Radhamis cerro la puerta tras de ella e ignoro por completo a Minako que tenia una cara de profunda preocupación. "Radhamis..." "No digas nada."Dijo Radhamis en un tono molesto y se fue corriendo a quien sabe donde.  
  
Minako se quedo viendo a Radhamis correr por el pasillo, parecía que estaba huyendo. Minako estaba muy preocupada por las dos pero Rei en esos momentos le preocupaba más.  
  
Minako entro en la habitación sin tocar, algo que nunca hacía pero esta ocasión era importante no hacerlo. Caminó hasta la cama de Rei y se sentó en ella y le tomo la mano. "Rei..." Rei se levantó y abrazo a Minako, buscando consuelo en ella. Minako la abrazó y la dejó llorar en su hombro....  
  
+++++ Salón comedor +++++  
  
Los nuevos caballeros estaban viendo como algunos de sus compañeros hacían competencias de ~ A ver quien come mas pastel de chocolate sin vomitar.~ La competencia terminaría en cualquier minuto. "La competencia ha terminado! Häggen ha resultado ganador por 24 pasteles Ichigo segundo con 10 y Namura tercero con 8."  
  
Justo en eso las puertas del salón se abrieron de golpe y Radhamis entro corriendo al salón "Oye Radhamis mira, gane el concurso de los pasteles!" Radhamis ignoró a Häggen y corrió hasta las puertas que daban al jardín las abrió de golpe y salió corriendo tirando a una mesera en el camino.  
  
Todos los soldados murmuraron ¿Qué le pasa? Y variantes como esa.  
  
Häggen tomó un pastelillo y corrió en la misma dirección que su amiga. "¿Häggen a donde vas? " Uno de los soldados le preguntó. "A ver que le pasa."  
  
++++++++ Habitación de Rei. ++++++++++  
  
Rei ya ha dejado de llorar y estaba acabando de contarle a Minako todo lo que Rad le había susurrado al oído ya que eso no lo había podido escuchar.  
  
" Me hice ilusiones tantos años y todo se me derrumbó hoy..." Dijo Rei con resignación. "Yo... no lo creo así." "¿Ehh?" "Tu eres mi mejor amiga y me agradas mucho, tanto que incluso estoy comenzando a pensar en ti como una posibilidad" Minako repitió esas palabras de Rad. " ......" Rei no dijo nada, prefirió no hacerse ilusiones. " Eso significa que no todo esta perdido, Rei." " Talvez, talvez no, pero yo no me atrevo a preguntarle." Dijo Rei. " No tendrás que hacerlo, de eso me encargo yo. Si resulta que hay una oportunidad entonces no importa que ella no esté enamorada de ti ahora." "No entiendo lo que me quieres decir." " Lo que quiero decir es que no pierdas las esperanzas, ya que si no te ama hoy entonces tu harás que este loca por ti mañana."  
  
"¿Que quieres que haga?" "Saca papel y pluma y escribe lo que te diga."Dijo Minako mientras le guiñó un ojo a Rei.  
  
+++++++++++++ Jardín +++++++++++  
  
Häggen estaba camino al área de entrenamiento. Él sabía que siempre que Rad tenia un problema iba a entrenar ahí para pensar. Ya era de noche y era un poco difícil caminar sin luz.  
  
Caminó durante unos 20 minutos al oeste del jardín y llego a una cabaña grande y entro en ella. Radhamis estaba adentro practicando con una espada de madera. No se detuvo no cuando Häggen entró. "Sabía que aquí estarías. ¿Qué hiciste ahora?"  
  
" Una estupidez muy grande..." dijo Rad por fin dejando la espada a un lado. Häggen se sentó en el suelo y golpeo dos veces el espacio vacío al lado de él indicándole a Rad que se sentara. Ella se sentó.  
  
" ¿Qué fue lo que paso?" "¿Recuerdas lo que te platique que me dijo mi abuelo?" "...Si." "Se lo dije a Rei...." " ¿Se lo dijiste? Veo que no lo tomó muy bien. A mi tampoco me gusta la idea de que te mueras joven." "No es eso." "¿Entonces? " Ella me pregunto si me avergonzaría de que ella fuera mi persona especial. Y yo tuve que decirle lo que me dijo el abuelo y también tuve que decirle que no estaba enamorada de ella..... La hice llorar Häggen.... No sabía que ella sintiera algo mas que amistad por mi. Fue un error decirle."  
  
"¿Te sientes mal de haberle dicho eso?" " Me siento como la persona mas cruel. No tienes idea del sentimiento de culpa que tengo." " ¿Que mas? , sácalo todo" "Cuando ella me preguntó si me avergonzaría el tener que decirle que la quería en caso de que ella fuera especial para mi nunca pensé que lo dijera en forma de declaración no me di cuenta hasta que se dijo a ella misma que ella solo era una amiga para mi y comenzó a llorar. Pensé que solo lo decía en sentido figurado."  
  
"¿ Porque no le dijiste que la querías y ya?"  
  
"Es que yo no estoy segura de que es lo que siento por ella, yo no quería mentirle Häggen ...pero en vez de eso la hice llorar. Cuando recién la conocí no me caía nada bien pero después me fue ganando poco a poco y ahora no estoy segura de que siento por ella. Es mas predominante el sentimiento de amistad pero mientras estuve estos tres meses fuera la extrañe mucho y fue cuando me pregunte si realmente solo la quería como amiga o como algo más."  
  
" ¿Por qué no le dices esto mañana, parece que entonces Rei podría tener una oportunidad contigo y eso la haría sentir mejor no crees?"  
  
" Después de lo cruel que me vi con ella hoy no me atrevo a darle la cara." "¿Por qué no? ¬_¬ " " Tengo miedo." "¿TU MIEDO? ¡!PORFAVOR!! La general en jefe, una guerrera de Mavoria no puede tenerle miedo a algo como esto." "Pero que tal si me odia, debe odiarme ahora." "No hay peor lucha que la que no se hace. Además ...!!si no vas te pateare el trasero por tonta!!! " " No se..." "No vas a estar sola, yo me esconderé detrás de algunas plantas o algo y te daré apoyo moral." Radhamis sonrió un poco. ".. Esta bien." "JEJE Ahora suenas mas normal." ^_^  
  
Häggen le dio el pastelillo que traía a Rad. "Toma , debes tener hambre." "Jejeje si, si tengo hambre. Gracias." Rad se comió el pastelillo en 3 moridas. "Aun tengo hambre..." " Vamos al castillo entonces."  
  
Los dos salieron del área de entrenamiento y caminaron en dirección al castillo.  
  
Llegaron a la entrada del salón y para sorpresa de los dos Minako estaba en la entrada esperando a Radhamis.  
  
"Te lo manda Rei." Minako le dio un sobre a Rad. Minako se acerco a Radhamis y le murmuro algo. "Esta vez, no la hagas llorar, por favor." Diciendo eso Minako regreso con Rei dejando a Häggen y a Radhamis con el sobre.  
  
Rad vio que en el frente del sobre estaba escrito su nombre con la letra de Rei. "Ay... toma Häggen léela tu yo no me atrevo." Radhamis estaba demasiado nerviosa. Sus piernas parecían de gelatina. "¬_¬ Cobarde."  
  
Häggen leyó la carta. Esta decía:  
  
Radhamis: Me ha quedado muy claro que no sientes nada por mi en estos momentos. Pero no he podido dejar de pensar en aquello que me dijiste acerca de ser una posibilidad para ti.  
  
Solo quiero pedirte un último favor: Si realmente crees que pueda ganarme tu afecto siendo "una posibilidad" por favor usa el listón que viene en la carta durante la ceremonia de bienvenida de mañana. Si no sientes nada y no quieres que intente nada entonces no uses nada. Yo lo entenderé, no tendrás que cruzar palabras conmigo, con ver si traes o no el listón me será suficiente. Si no lo llevas prometo dejar de importunarte con mis sentimientos sin importancia.  
  
Perdona mi egoísmo al pedirte esto, pero solo quiero saber si tengo o no una oportunidad. Eso es todo.  
  
Rei.  
  
Häggen terminó de leer y se le ocurrió hacer una pequeña bromita. Puso una cara seria. "¿Q-que dice?" Dijo Radhamis con una cara de espanto. " Es mejor que no sepas...." Dijo Häggen en tono solemne. "¿Q-que? E-entonces ... claro después de lo que le dije..." A Rad se le vencieron las piernas y se tuvo que sentar en la silla mas cercana.  
  
Häggen le puso el listón rosa que venia con el sobre en las piernas.  
  
"Lamentablemente tendrás que usarlo para que Rei sepa que si tiene oportunidad contigo."  
  
Después de un rato Radhamis entendió que Häggen le había gastado una broma.  
  
"!!HÄGGEN IDIOTA!!!" Convenientemente había un pastelillo de crema en la mesa de junto. Lo agarró y se lo embarro a Häggen el la cara. "Yumm, crema batida." "Jajajaja Cállate tonto." "¿Bueno y si te vas a poner este cursi y femenino listón rosa mañana?" dijo Häggen con la cara llena de crema. " Tu que crees." ¬_¬  
  
+++++++++++++Ceremonia de bienvenida. Mañana siguiente.+++++++++  
  
El Rey, la princesa, Minako y varios soldados entre los cuales estaban Radhamis y Häggen. Estaban en la entrada principal al castillo esperando el carruaje de la Reina Serenity y la princesa Serena.  
  
Häggen y Radhamis estaban en las parte de hasta atrás de la fila de los soldados teniendo un pequeño conflicto.  
  
"!!!PONTE EL LISTÓN!!! ¡!!AHORA!!!!" Häggen estaba tratando de quitarle el listón a Rad para ponérselo pero ella no se dejaba. " ¡!!AÚN NO!!!" "NO SEAS IDIOTA SI NO TE LO VE LA HARAS LLORAR OTRA VEZ Y ENTONCES SI NO HABRÁ REMEDIO." "!!!QUE TODA VIA NO!!!!" Häggen le logro quitar el listón a Rad y trato de ponérselo a la fuerza a ella. "!!!NO SEAS NECIA!!!  
  
Sonaron trompetas, que anunciaban la llegada del carruaje. " La reina y la princesa del Reino Luna." Anuncio el mensajero. Y abrió la puerta del carruaje. La reina y la princesa salieron de él siendo recibidas inmediatamente por el rey y la princesa de Feagris. Los cuatro se saludaron formalmente y caminaron hacia dentro del castillo. Cuando Rei pasó por las filas de soldados busco con la mirada a Radhamis. "OH NO!! AHÍ ESTÁ REI!!" Dijo Häggen. "¿DONDE?" Dijo Radhamis con cara de espanto. "CALLATE!" Häggen rápidamente aventó a Radhamis y esta cayó pecho tierra entre la fila de soldados para que Rei no la viera al pasar. Rei no la vio. Y entró al castillo.  
  
"Rei te pasa algo, te ves como... deprimida." Le pregunto Serena a Rei. " N-no es nada..." Rei dijo mirando al suelo.  
  
Una vez que las princesas entraron al castillo Häggen levanto a Radhamis. " MUY BIEN TE SALVÉ EL TRASERO ESTA VEZ AHORA PONTE EL LISTÓN" "!!!TE DIGO QUE AUN NO!!"Dijo Radhamis mientras trataba de detener el sangrado de su nariz. Se la había golpeado al caer. "¿¿¿PORQUE NO TE LO QUIERES PONER???" "Por que quiero que ella me lo ponga. ^_^ Quiero que sea especial." "-_-¡....!! ME LO HUBIERAS DICHO ANTES!."Häggen le dio un golpe a Radhamis en la cabeza.  
  
"Bien es hora de practicar tus líneas." Dijo Häggen y este comenzó a cambiarse de ropa....  
  
++++++++ Dentro del Castillo. Salón comedor. +++++++++  
  
"Oye Rei, como van las cosas entre tu y Radhamis, ehh?" Pregunto serena queriendo ponerse al tanto de lo que había pasado en el tiempo que no había visto a Rei. Minako le hizo señas a Serena de que no hablara de eso. "¿Ehh? No debo hablar de eso ¿porque no?" Dijo Serena inteligentemente, no entendiendo las señas de Minako. "Déjalo Minako mejor le digo. Así es más rápido."Dijo Rei con exasperación mientras se sentaron a la mesa que estaba cerca de la ventana.  
  
Rei no tardo mucho en informar a Serena de la precaria situación en la que estaba su relación con Radhamis cuando de repente escucharon voces que venían de afuera. [" Radhamis, ya deja de tener nauseas!! Tienes que practicar lo que le vas a decir a Rei."]  
  
"Esa voz.... es de Häggen!" Dijo Minako.  
  
[¡Como no voy a tener nauseas, mírate nada mas eres un asco! Mal maquillado, piernas y axilas peludas uno de los vestidos de Minako que te queda chico y esa peluca negra parece un trapeador enmohecido. ¡!En ves de darme inspiración me la espantas!]  
  
"¿¿Ra-Radhamis?? Dijo Rei. Las tres se levantaron al mismo tiempo y fueran a ver a través de la ventana.  
  
Vieron a Häggen vestido de mujer con un trapeador enmohecido sobre la cabeza y a Radhamis casi vomitándose de asco. "Hey ese disfraz que trae Häggen hace que se parezca a ti Rei." Dijo Serena de nuevo sonando muy inteligente.  
  
"!!!Ahhhh mi vestido favorito!!! Häggen espera que te ponga las manos encima!!" dijo Minako. "¿Acaso tiene un trapeador enmohecido sobre la cabeza? ¡Que asco!" Dijo Rei. [¡!Yaaa cállate!!!! ¿Que querías que hiciera?, es un disfraz completamente improvisado.]  
  
" ¿Que están haciendo?" se preguntó Serena.  
  
[Esta bien.] Las tres vieron como Radhamis sacó algo rozado de su bolsillo.  
  
"MIRA REI ES TU LISTÓN, SI LO TRAE!" Dijo Serena con emoción. "Pero no lo trae puesto..."Dijo Rei en tono desilusionado. "No te preocupes. Si lo trae en el bolsillo es porque se lo va a poner." Le dijo Minako a Rei tratando de darle esperanzas a su amiga. Las 3 vieron como Rad se acercaba a Rei/Häggen se hincó frente a el/ella y le puso el listón en las piernas y se acercaba para decirle algo al oído pero.... [GUAKALA HÄGGEN ESE TRAPEADOR APESTA!!! DE DONDE LO SACASTE , ¿DE LOS ESTABLOS?"] [¡!!CALLATE Y CONTINUA!!!] [SOLO SI TE QUITAS ESE TRAPEADOR DE LA CABEZA, ¡!!APESTA!!] [¡!NOOO!! SI ME LO QUIRO NO ME PARECEÉ A REI, ELLA NO ES RUBIA!!] [PERO PORLOMENOS ELLA NO APESTA!!!]  
  
Vieron como Radhamis dejó el listón al lado de la banca donde estaba sentado Häggen y trato de quitarle el trapeador de la cabeza.  
  
Rei suspiró. "Ella no trae puesto el listón como se lo pedí además si se supone que Häggen es yo Radhamis me va a devolver el listón... Ella no me quiere de la misma forma que yo... Ya no quiero seguir viendo esto. Me voy."  
  
"!Rei espera!" Gritaron Serena y Minako al mismo tiempo pero Rei las ignoro y se fue derechito a su habitación.  
  
" Pobre Rei, esta muy lastimada ..."Dijo Serena. "!Si Radhamis no se pone ese listón la voy a matar!"Dijo Minako en ton enojado. "!Yo la detengo y tu la golpeas!" Dijo serena. "Bien! Vamos con esos dos." Las dos bajaron al patio donde estaban Radhamis y Häggen y se escondieron detrás de unas plantas.  
  
[Kraaaak] [Kraaak] Un cuervo separó justo al lado del listón rosa. Häggen y Rad se le quedaron viendo.  
  
"Es Deimos uno de los cuervos que Rei tiene de mascota."Dijo Rad. " No me gusta la forma en la que esta mirando al listón." Dijo Häggen. [Kraaaaaaaaaak] "Deimos.. shoo shoo vete!" Rad trato de espantarlo pero no lo logro. En cambio se le quedo viendo a ella luego al listón, luego a ella, luego al listón ..al listón... tomó el listón con el pico y se fue!  
  
"!!!NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Gritaron Häggen y Rad al mismo tiempo. Los dos se levantaron y corrieron tras el cuervo.  
  
"Tengo un plan." Dijo Minako desde atrás de los arbustos. "¿Cual?" Preguntó serena. "Te explico camino a la habitación de Rei. "OK." Las dos se fueron corriendo en dirección al cuarto de Rei.  
  
Mientras Radhamis y Häggen corrían como locos tras el cuervo.  
  
El cuervo después de un rato se paró sobre un árbol. "Bien ya se paro, Häggen ayúdame a subir!"  
  
Rad subió a los hombros de Häggen y este la subió. Rad escaló hasta que tuvo al cuervo enfrente. "Te tengo Deimos..." Dijo Radhamis. [KWAAAAAAK] Deimos le dio un picotazo a Rad en la cara. "OWWW!!!" Radhamis perdió el equilibrio y cayo encima de Häggen. "OWWWWW... OHHH NOOOO...." Los dos vieron como Deimos voló y se paro en lo alto de una fuente cercana... +++++5 min después ++++ Häggen (aun vestido de mujer pero ya sin trapeador) y Radhamis con cazuelas sobre la cabeza a manera de casco estaban viendo un pequeño pizarrón con un montón de garabatos y como titulo escrito: ~~ Operación Atrapa a Deimos ~~ "Tu titulo apesta Radhamis!" Dijo Häggen. ¬_¬ "Pues por lo menos es mas lógico que el tuyo! ¡Operación gato volador que atrapa cuervos ladrones de listones rosas!!" "!No critiques mi titulo! Además me dibujaste muy gordo, no me veo tan gordo con vestido!" "¿Quieres callarte y poner atención al plan?!" Dijo Radhamis molesta. "No hasta que pongas mi titulo de operación!" Dijo Häggen haciendo berrinche. "AHHHH!! ESTA BIEN." Radhamis tomó el pizarron tachó su titulo y escribió ~~ Operación gato volador que atrapa cuervos ladrones de listones rosas.~~ "!!Bien, ahora atrapemos al cuervo!! Häggen dijo mientras se levantaba y corría hacia la fuente donde estaba Deimos. "Espera! Häggen, aun no hacemos el plan!!!" Dijo Radhamis que salió corriendo detrás de Häggen.  
  
+++++++++++ 1 Hora después +++++++++++ Häggen y Radhamis estaban tirados en el suelo cansados y tratando de tomar aire. "Ok, no funcionó ninguna de las 15 operaciones que hicimos." Dijo Radhamis. Häggen comenzó a reírse.  
  
"Es gracioso como somos capitán y general del ejercito y no podemos ni atrapar a un cuervo y éramos los mejores de la academia Jajajajaja. Mira allá va Deimos." Deimos voló y entro por una ventana del tercer piso del castillo.  
  
+++++++++20 min. Después ++++++++ Radhamis y Häggen llegaron al piso de la ventana donde entró el cuervo sin aliento y cansados. Y se sorprendieron al ver que Deimos estaba felizmente posado en el hombro de Minako y ella tenia el listón en la mano. Serena estaba ahí también.  
  
"¿MINAKO? ¿Que haces aquí?"pregunto Radhamis. "Hola, Señorita Serena." Dijo Rad cuando la vio. "Te estoy ayudando a hacer bien lo que hiciste mal anoche, NO LO ARRUINES ESTA VEZ."Minako le dio el listón a Radhamis. "¿Donde esta Rei?" Preguntó Radhamis. "En su habitación, te vio andar sin el listón puesto así que fue y se encerró en su cuarto." Dijo Serena. Radhamis tomó el listón y se fue en dirección al cuarto de Rei. Estaba en el mismo piso así que no tardo mucho en llegar a la puerta. Trató de abrirla y para su suerte estaba abierta. Radhamis se puso nerviosa y entro en la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Vio a Rei acostada en la cama y fue hasta allá. "Rei...." "¿Necesita algo? General Vinsildür."Dijo Rei sin voltear a verla. Rad se sorpendio por la forma tan formal de dirigirse de Rei hacia ella, Rei nunca le llamaba por su apellido ni siquiera como Radhamis, siempre era Rad. "Si necesito algo...majestad" Dijo Radhamis mientras sacaba el listón rosa. "¿Viene a entregarme mi listón verdad?" "No." "¿Entonces?" En esta ocasión Rei volteó a ver a Radhamis. Tenia las mejillas húmedas, había estado llorando. Rad se sentó en la cama y le sonrió a Rei mientras le mostraba el listón que traía en la mano. "Me preguntaba si me podría ayudar a ponerme esto ya que con una sola mano.... me es muy difícil atarlo Jejejeje." Dijo Rad mientras le daba el listón a Rei y ponía el brazo derecho para que lo atara ahí. Rei tomo el liston y miro a Rad a los ojos. "En... entonces..." " Ahora el resto depende de ti. ¿Ehh?" Rad sonrió. Rei abrazo a Radhamis lo mas fuerte que pudo. "Gracias." "SI--- CUANDO QUIERAS---SOLO ---DEJAME RESPIRAR...." Dijo Rad que ese estaba asfixiando con el abrazo de Rei "AHH perdón." Rei soltó a Rad y ella pudo respirar. Rei le sonrió y le amarro el listón al brazo. "MMM Rei..." "¿Si?" "Un favor...." "¿Cual? " "No le hagas moñito." Rei se rió un poco. "¿Porque no?, se vería lindo." Dijo Rei mientras le amarro el listón... sin hacerle moño...  
  
N/A: Hola! Ok , este capítulo quedó como de telenovela barata :P Jajajaja es gracioso como las cosa salen un poco diferentes a como se tenían planeadas, como si los personajes tuvieran voluntad propia... O.o espero que no me acaben golpeando un día de estos. ^-^ No olviden echarme alguno que otro review, ehh? Jejee. Gracias por leer. :) 


	5. Las cartas de Lafurne

N/A: ^_^ Hola! (otra vez) :P salgo de paso para dar la gracias por  
los reviews que recibí en este ultimo episodio de Scarlet, Sepho y  
Elrick, sus palabras de entusiasmo y criticas constructivas son  
siempre apreciadas (Huy, que formal me oí :D) Gracias!! *Rad-chan les  
da una galleta*  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
Rei y Radhamis salieron de la habitación. Rei cerró la puerta.  
  
"Bueno es hora de ir al banquete .... tengo hambre!" Dijo Rad felizmente mientras le ofrecía su brazo a Rei como buen *caballero*. Rei asintió sonrientemente con la cabeza ,tomó el brazo de Rad y las dos caminaron por el pasillo. Este estaba bien iluminado, a la derecha habían varias puertas que llevaban a otros cuartos, la mayoría vacíos que sirven de cuartos para huéspedes especiales y a la izquierda habían ventanas de vidrio cortado muy hermosas, había una después de otra en una hilera. El piso del pasillo era piedra de un tono sepia y estaba semi cubierto por una alfombra de color rojo con detalles en dorado viejo. En el techo habían candelabros de cristal que eran encendidos para alumbrar el pasillo en la noche, cuando no había luz que entrara por las ventanas. Estaba haciendo mucho viento afuera y los árboles cercanos se sacudían con cierta fuerza. El día era nublado, no eran nubes de lluvia pero estas si atenuaban la luz del sol.  
  
Los árboles de cerezo plantados en los jardines estaban comenzando a florear pero aun no caía la flor de sakura. Era invierno, los cerezos florean en invierno y sus flores caen en primavera. Será una vista hermosa cuando los pétalos de flor de cerezo cubran los jardines y campos.  
  
Dichas ventanas daban hacia los jardines de cerezos más alejados del castillo, también desde ahí podía verse la torre norte, esta era parte del castillo donde se ponía un soldado para hacer guardia. Era un punto muy alto del castillo donde se tenia vista de buena parte del castillo y sus alrededores, pero esa torre ya no estaba en uso. Incluso la puerta que llevaba a la cima estaba sellada, no se podía entrar. Solo el Rey sabía la razón pero nunca la decía.  
  
Radhamis miró por las ventanas en dirección a la cima de esa torre .... y dejó de caminar tajantemente, su mirada fija en la cima de aquella torre de piedra.  
  
Había alguien parado en la cima de aquella torre. Estaba parado incluso encima del muro de contención que evita que uno caiga desde la cima. Era una figura femenina envuelta en una túnica negra encapuchada que le cubría todo el cuerpo ni siquiera la cara era visible, la capucha la traía puesta y esta hacia sombra sobre el rostro de aquella figura humana. Era como si las misma sombras llenaran aquella vieja, rasgada y sucia túnica que era sacudida con violencia por el viento. Donde se supone debía haber un rostro solo había sombras.  
  
Radhamis, casi hipnotizada, miraba a esa figura humana envuelta en negro ....... aquella figura debió sentir la mirada de Rad ya que movió la cabeza en dirección hacia donde estaba ella. La capucha sin rostro parecía que observaba a Rad.  
  
"¿Rad, que haces?¿Por qué te detienes?" Rei dijo sacando a Radhamis del trance y haciendo que ella la voltease a ver. "Hay alguien parado en la cima de esa torre!" Dijo Radhamis. Rei miró en dirección a la torre. "Rad... No hay nadie ahí." "¿!Ehh!?" Radhamis regresó su mirada a la torre. Aquella figura de negro ya no estaba... "¿Qué demó-¡H-había alguien parado en la torre! ¡Yo lo vi!" "Rad, seguro te confundiste. No hay forma de subir a esa torre, la unica forma de entrar es por la puerta que esta sellada. La cima de la torre está a 40 metros sobre el suelo y la torre no puede ser escalada."  
  
"P-pero-" "Rad, la única forma en que alguien pudiera llegar hasta la cima sería volando." Dijo Rei casi en tono de burla.  
  
( * ¿Volar?.....* ) Por alguna razón la idea de volar no sonaba nada descabellada a los oídos de Radhamis.... (* No tenía alas...* ) Ese pensamiento tranquilizó un poco a Radhamis por ilógico que pareciese.  
  
"Vamos Rad. Yo también tengo hambre." Rei jaló del brazo de Rad haciendo que caminara más rápido. Radhamis dio un ultimo vistazo a aquella torre.  
  
Decidió que lo que había visto talvez no era real.... pero de todas formas se mantendría alerta......  
  
++++++++++ Salón Comedor. +++++++++  
  
Serena, Minako y Häggen estaban sentados en una elegante mesa que estaba cerca del gran vitral de la pared este. La luz blanca se transformaba en el color de los diferentes vidrios que atravesaba y caía sobre la mesa donde ellos estaban sentados moviéndose un poco dependiendo de cómo caía la luz sobre el vitral. Como si fuesen niños jugando.  
  
Estaban nerviosos, no hablaban solo jugaban cada uno con diversas cosas de la mesa para liberar la tensión.  
  
Häggen ya había terminado de destrozar por completo una servilleta de papel y de puro aburrimiento volteó a ver la entrada. Justo en ese momento Rei y Radhamis entraron al salón, Rei tomando del brazo a Rad mientras platicaban. Rei estaba sonriente y eso emocionó a Häggen quien sacudió del hombro a Minako y Serena que estaban prácticamente dormidas sobre sus platos vacío.  
  
Häggen no logro despertarlas hasta que Rei y Rad se pararon frente a la mesa. Los tres de inmediato voltearon a ver a Radhamis y vieron el listón amarrado en su brazo derecho y suspiraron de alivio.  
  
Radhamis jaló una silla para que Rei se sentara, ella le sonrió a Rad y se sentó mientras la general la acercó a la mesa.  
  
Radhamis después se sentó y el quinteto comenzó a desayunar. Pasaron alrededor de 40 minutos para que todos terminaran.  
  
Rad posó las manos sobre las rodillas cuando terminó y las dejó ahí cuando de repente sintió algo cálido y suave sobre una de sus manos que poco después comenzó a acariciarle los dedos delicadamente. Radhamis se sorprendió pero no cambió la expresión de su rostro y disimuladamente miró su mano .Radhamis se sonrojó su mano tenía encima la mano de otra persona....Rei.  
  
(*Rei...*) Radhamis vio como Rei estaba aún más sonrojada que ella y que estaba pretendiendo tener interés en el bordado del mantel sin detener los mimos hacia su general.  
  
Radhamis sintió un ligero cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, ya habían habido unas cuantas ocasiones en que las atenciones de Rei hacia ella hacían que se sintiera de esa manera pero en ninguna de ellas había estado tan conciente de cómo se sentía y lo que hacía Rei como ahora.  
  
Radhamis sin pensar lo que hacía, le sonrió a Rei dulcemente aunque esta no la estuviera viendo y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella tomándola suavemente de la mano. Rei se sonrojó aun más y con cara de sorpresa volteó a ver a Radhamis que recibió su mirada con una sonrisa dulce. Rei sentía que se estaba derritiendo por dentro, era la primera vez que Radhamis correspondía alguna caricia suya. Rei sonrió también ,se inclino lentamente hacia delante y beso a Rad en la mejilla mientras se acariciaban las manos mutuamente por debajo de la mesa.  
  
"EJEM!! Si van a estar tan acarameladas ustedes dos entonces creo que seria mejor que se fueran a una habitación. ¿No creen?" Minako dijo burlonamente. Serena y Häggen miraron a Minako con cara de *Porque las interrumpes!*  
  
Rad y Radhamis habían olvidado por completo que estaban frente al los otros tres, se sonrojaron aun mas (si acaso eso es posible) y miraron al mantel un poco avergonzadas de haber hecho todo eso enfrente de ellos pero aun así ... no se soltaron del las manos.  
  
" Oigan, ¿por qué no vamos al pueblo de compras para pasar el rato?" Sugirió Serena. No era mala idea ya que la junta que tendrían el Rey y la Reina era completamente confidencial y nadie mas que ellos seria admitido así que estarían muy aburridos sin nada que hacer.  
  
Pero Radhamis y Häggen no tardaron en protestar. "NO! Ustedes no pueden salir del castillo sin escolta, alguien podría intentar algo" Dijo Häggen.  
  
Rei miró al Rad con una sonrisa traviesa. "¿Y quien dijo que iríamos nosotras tres solas?"  
  
Häggen y Radhamis empezaron a llorar de forma cómica. "Nooooo, de compras con ustedes noooooo ;_;" Dijeron los dos soldados al mismo tiempo.  
  
"!No se quejen! Es su trabajo." Dijo Minako mientras jalaba la oreja de Häggen.  
  
"Mira nada más, ahora hasta las bestias pueden ocupar puestos importantes en el ejercito. ¿A que está llegando el mundo?" Una voz masculina, arrogante y burlona interrumpió la plática. Radhamis reconoció esa voz al instante. Todos voltearon y vieron a Yuichirou, el odioso heredero al trono de Labensrau. (N/A: Yuichirou es el nombre japonés de Nicolás, el tipo ese que esta enamorado de Rei en el anime.) Estaba vestido en un saco de gala blanco con motivos dorados. Pantalones blancos y botas del mismo color. Traía una espada colgando de su cinturón.  
  
Radhamis tenia la palabra molestia escrito en la cara mientras miraba con desprecio a Yuichirou y el la miraba a ella de igual forma. Relampaguitos salían prácticamente de sus frentes y chocaban entre ellos.  
  
"!Jeh! No hagas corajes, hasta a las bestias se les corta la digestión. ¡Jajajajajaja!" Radhamis puso su mano en la empuñadura de Fahradir pero Rei puso la suya sobra la mano de Rad en la empuñadura, Rad la volteo a ver y ella le dijo que no lo hiciera con un movimiento de la cabeza. La mano de Radhamis soltó la empuñadura.  
  
"!Vaya! ¡Esto no es algo que se ve todos los días! Una de las bestias de Mavoria con una correa y un collar atado al cuello como un perro. Te queda muy bien Radhamis... te muestra tal y como eres. Una perra faldera de Rei."  
  
Radhamis se levantó de golpe de su silla, los puños cerrados fuertemente listos para soltar un golpe en cualquier momento. Häggen también se levantó sus puños también estaban listos.  
  
"Ahhh también esta aquí el hijo de papi Häggen, dime ¿realmente lograste obtener tu puesto de capitán o fue gracias a la influencia de tu padre?"  
  
Ya era demasiado, Radhamis tomo del cuello al heredero de Labensrau y apretó fuertemente. "!Radhamis ya basta!" Dijo Rei mientras jalaba la túnica negra de Rad. "Vamos Radhamis, haz lo que tu ama te ordena." "!No!" Dijo Rad. "Radhamis, ya suéltalo. No vale la pena." Dijo Häggen posando su mano en el hombro de Radhamis.  
  
Radhamis a regañadientes soltó el cuello de Yuichirou y este se rió en su cara. Yuichirou entonces miró a Rei, tomó su mano, se hincó y le besó la mano.  
  
Radhamis estaba que se la llevaba el tren. Una guerra dentro de Rad comenzó. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Corazón de Rad: ¡!MATALO!! ¡!MATALO!! MALDITO!!! Cerebro de Rad: No espera hazle caso a Rei y a Häggen. Corazón de Rad: Al diablo con eso!! MATALO!!! BESÓ A REI, MATALO!!! Cerebro de Rad: Veamos la opinión de otro órgano. Páncreas de Rad: Dios! ¡!Cuanta bilis!! No aguantare demasiado! Auxilio!! . Cara de Radhamis. Radhamis se puso tan roja como la alfombra en la que estaba parada. Miró a Rei quien le estaba sonriendo al mismo tiempo que le abrazaba el brazo.  
  
" No te pongas celosa y vamos al pueblo." Dijo Rei felizmente.  
  
"-_- Bueno..."  
  
Häggen, Serena y Minako. Se acercaron a donde estaban Rei y Radhamis y justo en ese momento se les acercó el mensajero del Rey.  
  
"General Vinsildür, el rey requiere su presencia." "Ehh. Si claro. ¿Donde esta el Rey?" "Esta sentado en la mesa que esta hasta delante junto con la Reina de Luna."  
  
"Ustedes adelántense, los veo en la entrada del castillo en un momento." Dijo Radhamis a los otros cuatro. "No te tardes, Rad." Dijo Rei mientras soltaba su brazo y caminaba con los otros 3. Rad solo le sonrió a Rei y camino en dirección a la mesa del Rey, tardó un rato en llegar ya que el salón estaba lleno de mesas y meseros y no era muy fácil pasar.  
  
Una vez que llego el Rey la vio inmediatamente. "Oh general." Radhamis es hincó de forma solemne. "¿Si, majestad?" Rad dijo fríamente.  
  
" Dime, ¿has visto a Yuichirou?" Radhamis casi se convulsiona al oír el nombre pero logro mantener la compostura fría y solemne que siempre tenia cuando estaba con el Rey y personas que no conocía.  
  
"Si, majestad. Pero temo que no se ha donde ha ido." "Ahh ese muchacho, nunca se donde está. ¿Dime Radhamis estarás ocupada el día de hoy?" "La señoritas Rei, Minako y Serena quieren que las escolte al pueblo. Pero si usted me necesita puedo enviar a alguien mas que las acompañe." "No, no. Esta bien ve con ellas solo asegúrate que lleguen a tiempo para el baile de esta noche." "Si, majestad." "Ah y otra cosa, necesitaremos hablar contigo la Reina y yo esta noche acerca de algo muy importante." "Como usted ordene majestad." Radhamis hizo una reverencia a su Rey y a la Reina y se retiró. Mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del castillo Rad se preguntaba la razón de la junta con el Rey.  
  
(* No he hecho nada tonto últimamente como para que me llame la atención, me pregunto que será...*)  
  
Después de unos cinco minutos logró salir del salón y caminó por el recibidor Que era una como sala que tenia 3 escaleras que llevaban hacia los pisos superiores y a las habitaciones. En el techo había una cúpula de cristal que dejaba pasar la tenue luz del día nublado. Llegó hasta las enormes puertas de cedro y las abrió saliendo a un pequeño jardín que estaba antes de la Reja de entrada.  
  
Ahí estaban los cuatro con caballos y listos para salir. Radhamis caminó hasta allá . Häggen le entrego las riendas de su caballo y ella se montó en él. Ahora todos estaban montados y listos para partir. "Bueno ya vamonos." Dijo Serena en su tono usualmente feliz y los 5 galoparon fuera del castillo y en dirección al pueblo de Feagris.  
  
++++++ Pueblo de Feagris. Dos horas depuse de la salida del castillo.+++++++  
  
Häggen y Radhamis esta sentados en el suelo de una tienda de ropa. Cansados y aburridos de cargar cajas y cajas de cosas que no eran suyas mientras que las 3 señoritas se probaban y probaban vestidos y zapatos dentro de los probadores. La tienda estaba casi vacía así que había mucho espacio y no había prisa  
  
Häggen de plano se quedó dormido encima de una bolsa con un vestido de Minako dentro. Radhamis decidió que eso era una buena idea y tomo otra bolsa con uno de los vestidos que Rei había comprado, recargo su cabeza contra él para dormirse y tomo su botella de agua para tomar algo y justo en ese momento Rei salio del vestidor en un atuendo no *revelador* Lo que le sigue! "Oh RAAAAD." Dijo Rei en tono seductor pero de broma. Rad volteó y en cuanto vio a Rei vestida en algo parecido a un mini bikini escupió toda el agua que estaba tomando sobre Häggen pero no se despertó.  
  
Y se quedo con una cara sorprendida y roja, no pudiendo quitarle la mirada de encima a Rei.  
  
"¿Que, no te gusta?" Preguntó Rei cuando vio la reacción de Rad. Radhamis no contestó, solo siguió comiéndose con la vista a Rei. "¿Rad?" Rei preguntó mientras caminaba hacia donde Rad estaba sentada. Radhamis solo vio como el pecho se Rei se movía mientras ella caminaba hacia ella. Radhamis ya no pudo más, sangre le salió de la nariz en cantidades industriales. Rei se hincó frente a Rad quien tenia ahora una mejor y mas detallada visión de Rei en bikini.... ya era demasiado para Rad así que ... se desmayó.  
  
"Radhamis!" Rei se espanto de cómo Radhamis se desmayó tan repentinamente. Rei despertó a Häggen quien soñolientamente abrió los ojos y sintió su ropa toda mojada. "¿Ehhh? ¿Porque estoy todo mojado?" Häggen volteo a ver a Rei.... e hizo un sonido de sorpresa impronunciable antes de caer desmayado y con la nariz sangrando.  
  
Minako y Serena salieron del vestidor al escuchar el sonido de Häggen. "¿Que pasa?" Dijo serena."¿Que les paso a Häggen y a Radhamis?"  
  
Minako vio a Rei y le salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza. "Ahh, ya veo." Rei tenía a Rad abrazada con la cabeza recostada sobre su pecho. Serena vio la botella de agua y se le ocurrió algo. "!Ya se como hacer que despierten!" Serena le hecho agua a Radhamis y esta despertó para encontrarse frente a frente con los bien dotados encantos de Rei nuevamente. Esta vez el derrame de sangre y el sonrojo fue peor y casi instantánea mente se volvió a desmayar.  
  
"Rad!" Rei exclamo pero Rad ya se había desmayado otra vez. "Ermm Rei..." Dijo Minako aun con la gota de sudor en su cabeza. Rei la voltea a ver.  
  
"Creo que es mejor que te vistas con algo menos.... provocativo." Rei se sonrojo y corrió al vestidor.  
  
"Bueno serena ahora si puedes despertarlos." Dijo Minako. "Yay!" Dijo Serena mientras se divirtió mojando a los 2 soldados.  
  
Häggen fue el primero en despertar. "MMMM ..." "¿Como te sientes Häggen?" "mm Bien, pero tuve un sueño muy extraño.... soñé que Rei estaba en bikini." Häggen sonrió pervertidamente y se rió pero la risa no le duró mucho ya que Minako le pegó con una bolsa llena de zapatos en la cara. Häggen no se volvió a levantar.  
  
¬_¬ --- Cara de Serena. "Ahora lo voy a tener que volver a despertar por tu culpa Minako!"  
  
+++++++ Un rato después +++++++  
  
Häggen, con un ojo morado y Radhamis con un torniquete de papel de baño en la nariz salieron de la tienda de ropa detrás de las tres adictas a las compras hacia el pueblito mientras cargaban las compras como podían. Era un pueblo que tenia un puerto así que el comercio se daba muy bien y habían muchas tiendas que visitar. Habían muchas casitas y tiendas modestas pero todo estaba limpio y bien cuidado las calles estaban empedradas y el cielo se había despejado un poco. Aún había un poco de nieve en los techos de las casas y entre las piedras de las calles.  
  
"¿Ahora adonde vamos?" Dijo serena. [ GRRRRROOOAR] El estomago de Häggen y de Radhamis exigían comida. "¿Ya tienen hambre? O.o" preguntó Serena.  
  
Häggen y Rad asintieron con la cabeza. Bueno después de todo ELLOS eran los que cargaban la montaña de bolsas de compras. "Bueno vayamos en busca de algún restaurante."  
  
Los cinco caminaron por unos 10 minutos en busca de un restaurante entre todas las tiendas. Mientras caminaban Rei tomó la mano de Rad haciendo que ella volteara a verla. " Mmmmm.... Rad perdón por lo de hace rato, no pensé que te fueras a desmayar. ^^()" Radhamis aun con el torniquete de papel metido en la nariz la miró ¬.¬ "Osea que lo hiciste a propósito..." Rei sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Si ^-^ pero solo quería ver tu reacción. No te enojes." Radhamis no dijo nada solo suspiro de desesperación y miró al otro lado de la calle. Algo ahí llamó su atención. "¿Rad?" Rei llamó a Radhamis que estaba distraída viendo hacia otro lado. Radhamis tomada de la mano con Rei , cruzó la calle y llegó al lugar que le interesaba. Era una esquina de una tienda don de se había puesto una persona envuelta en una túnica negra que le cubría todo el cuerpo y estaba encapuchada. Estaba sentada sobre el suelo sobre un tapete negro y había un mazo de cartas de tarot sobre él.  
  
Radhamis trato de ver la cara de esa figura cubierta de negro y se sorprendió al ver que la persona que estaba ahí se quitó la capucha revelando la cara de un hombre de 18 años, de cabello verde claro y largo y ojos del mismo color. (*No es la persona que estaba parada en la torre.... esta persona es un hombre y estoy segura de haber visto una figura femenina. Pero la tunica.... es exactamente igual.*)  
  
"¿Radhamis que haces? Has estado muy rara el día de hoy." "Es que--- este--- quería que nos leyeran la suerte." Rad mintió rápidamente al ver las cartas de tarot sobre el pequeño tapete.  
  
El joven de pelo verde les sonrió.  
  
Los otros 3 llegaron a ver que estaban haciendo Rei y Radhamis. "Hey , ¿les van a leer las cartas? Nosotros también!" Dijo Serena.  
  
"Son 3 Monedas de cobre por cada uno." Dijo el joven sonriente. (* Wow que barato* ) Pensó Radhamis. Radhamis sacó las 15 monedas de cobre de sus bolsillos y se las entregó al joven. "¿Quien irá primero?" "Yo Yo Yo!!" Serena se sentó frente al joven y este le sonrió mientras tomaba las cartas y las barajó y acomodó.  
  
Mientras el joven le leía las cartas a Serena, Radhamis lo vio a los ojos. Sus ojos se le hacían bastante familiares, incluso eran parecidos a los de la gente del clan de Fahdiel pero no exactamente iguales. Mientras Serena via sus cartas el joven volteó a ver a Radhamis, ese hecho tan simple disparo un recuerdo en la memoria de Radhamis....  
  
++++++ Recuerdo +++++++++++ El joven de pelo verde esta viéndola a los ojos, vestido en una túnica negra. Su mirada es fría y melancólica. Por alguna extraña razón ella puede verse a si misma, esta tirada en el suelo con un herida que sangra abundantemente. También está vestida en una túnica negra y se puede ver que esta agonizando sobre un charco de su propia sangre. Ella voltea hacia su lado izquierdo y ve una figura completamente cubierta por la túnica negra incluso su cara, era exactamente como la figura que vio esa mañana. "¿Lo apruebas, Lafurne?" Dijo la figura de negro al joven de pelo verde claro con una voz calmada y autoritaria. La vista de Radhamis comenzó a ennegrecerse " Después de lo que ella ha hecho... no puedo negarme..." Dijo El joven de pelo verde, Lafurne. Después de eso la vista de Rad se torno tan negra como la túnica de aquella figura.... ++++++Fin del recuerdo +++++++++  
  
La vista de Radhamis regresó y vio de nuevo a serena escogiendo sus cartas y a al joven viéndola con una mirada fría y melancólica. No había duda, ese joven era el de ese recuerdo.  
  
"La...furne...." Dijo Radhamis sin estar conciente de ello..... (* Donde lo he visto, ¿cuando paso lo que acabo de ver? Que me esta pasando- -*)  
  
"¿Que dijiste?" Preguntó Rei a Radhamis, sacándola de sus pensamientos. "¿Que?" Dijo Radhamis. "Dijiste algo, dijiste Lafurne." Dijo Rei. " Ehh? Ahh, no es nada ^^() solo estaba balbuceado cosas no te preocupes." Rei decidió ya no hacer preguntas pero eso no significa que estuviera conforme con las excusas de Rad, estaba empezando a preocuparse.  
  
Radhamis y Rei vieron como el joven le decía el significado de las cartas a Serena. No tardó mucho en terminar y serena se levantó muy contenta.  
  
"Yay! me casaré con Darien.. mmmm pero me pregunto que habrá querido decir con *perderás algo muy querido para ti*. Bueno no importa!"  
  
Después fue Minako, de nuevo le dijo el significado y Minako salió contenta tambien. Luego fue Häggen y fue el mismo procedimiento.  
  
" Llenaras esas expectativas tan altas que tiene esa persona tan querida para ti, pero todo será a su tiempo. Serás tal y como esa persona quiere que seas."  
  
Häggen se levantó muy pensativo. "Es tu turno Rei." Dijo Radhamis con una sonrisa en el rostro. El mismo procedimiento ocurrió , el joven barajó las cartas y las colocó sobre el tapete. Rei escogió sus cartas y el joven fue tomándolas , las observaba y las ponía abiertas en donde estaban cada que Rei elegía una. En total escogería 8 cartas.... La primera fue un sol que irradiaba su luz sobre una corona. La segunda fue una campo de batalla lleno de cadáveres y espadas clavadas en el suelo bajo un cielo rojo. La tercera fue un dragón La cuarta una camino lleno de espadas ensangrentadas que llevaban a un altar donde había una espada que irradiaba luz propia. La quinta fue una estrella de 7 puntas. La sexta fue una mujer encadenada con un dragón detrás de ella lista para ser devorada. La séptima fue una pareja abrazandose La ultima carta fue un ángel empuñando una espada  
  
El joven pereció estar sorprendido de las cartas que salieron. "¿Qué significan?" Dijo Rei. ".......La primera carta fue el sol sobre la corona, esa carta dice que serás coronada pronto... muy pronto. La segunda significa que habrá guerra bajo tu reino. La tercera fue un dragón, esa carta representa una decisión que marcará tu destino.  
  
La cuarta fue el sendero de los mártires que lleva a la espada de los sacrificios. Una tarea muy ardua te espera.  
  
La quinta es la estrella de las 7 puntas que representan a los 7 dragones guardianes de este mundo. También dice que tendrás que pagar un precio por algo. Perderás las 2 cosas mas preciadas para ti. La sexta es la carta del sacrificio esta significa que harás un sacrificio muy grande en algún punto de tu vida. La séptima indica que encontraras a la persona con la que querrás pasar el resto de tu vida. Y por ultimo fue el ángel guerrero una criatura que no puede existir debido al antagonismo de su ser. Representa la incertidumbre que tu destino no está completamente escrito.  
  
"...... " Rei no dijo nada. "Tiene un futuro muy interesante majestad." Dijo el joven de pelo verde.  
  
"Vamos Radhamis es tu turno" Dijo la siempre feliz serena. Rei solo se recorrió un poco para dejarle espacio a Rad para que se sentara sin levantarse ella. Radhamis se sentó y el joven la miró a los ojos fijamente, se quedaron así un rato. "Tu.... escogerás 9 cartas." Después el joven comenzó con el baraje y acomodo de las cartas. Radhamis escogió con cuidado una a una. La primera carta fue la carta del devorador ; una carta que muestra a una bestia devorando a un hombre. La segunda fue la carta de la luz y la oscuridad : carta que muestra a dos gemelos uno en el lado de las sombras y otro en el lado de la luz.  
  
La tercera fue el sendero de las espadas la misma que le había toca do a Rei. La cuarta fue el campo de batalla bajo el cielo rojo. La quinta fue la pareja La sexta fue una puerta semi abierta. La séptima fue la mujer encadenada , la carta delos sacrificios. La octava fue un dragón que volaba sobre un cielo lleno de estrellas donde la constelación de la estrella de las 7 puntas era visible. Y la ultima .... fue una figura vestida en una túnica negra, en vez de rostro había un cráneo desnudo y esta figura cargaba una hoz cubierta con la sangre de la persona decapitada sobre la estaba parada esa figura.... La carta de la muerte. Esta ultima carta no la puso abierta sobre el tapete para que los demás la vieran.  
  
El joven tenía una expresión prácticamente de pánico en el rostro su mirada viajaba de la carta en sus manos a Radhamis. "N-no, no lo he hecho bien, déjame volverlo a hacer." Dijo el joven . Tomó las cartas y repitió el proceso.  
  
Rei sintió que algo no estaba bien y disimuladamente tomó la mano de Rad. Radhamis sintió como la mano de Rei estaba un poco temblorosa y en un intento de consuelo Radhamis tomo su mano y la apretó fuertemente. Rei se sintió un poco mejor pero el sentimiento que la invadía no cesó.  
  
El joven termino de colocar las cartas y Radhamis escogió nuevamente sus 9 cartas. Esta vez el joven tomó las cartas y no las puso a la vista de Rad, el se las quedo para poder examinarlas.  
  
A su rostro volvió la expresión de pánico cuando vio que exactamente las mismas cartas habían salido de nuevo. Exactamente las mismas cartas e incluso en el mismo orden anterior.  
  
El joven miró a Radhamis. (* Esos ojos.... Es del clan de Fahdiel. No hay duda de eso.... pero ¿realmente será ella? Tengo que cerciorarme.*) Pensó el joven mientras veía a Radhamis.  
  
"Disculpa... pero creo que he vuelto a equivocarme..... Comenzaré de nuevo." El sentimiento de que algo estaba mal en Rei se hizo aún más fuerte, tanto que se le hizo difícil respirar.  
  
El joven volvió a barajar las cartas, esta vez lo hizo mas veces y acomodo las cartas en un orden totalmente aleatorio. Radhamis volvió a escoger sus cartas una a una.....  
  
Pero no hubo diferencia alguna... el resultado fue el mismo que las dos veces anteriores.  
  
El joven soltó una disimulada risa irónica y puso las cartas sobre el tapete. (* Es ella.... No hay duda de ello. Las cartas nunca están mal. Jeje.... se ve exactamente igual que ese día hace tantos años. No ha cambiado en nada.....*) Rei las vio con atención y memorizó su orden y cuales eran las 9 cartas. "Lo siento mucho pero parece que ya no me puedo concentrar el día de hoy. Toma te devuelvo tus 3 monedas de cobre. Es hora de irme. Con permiso."  
  
Diciendo eso el joven se fue, dobló en un esquina y desapareció del campo de visión de los cinco.  
  
"Que extraño... que le habrá pasado." Dijo Radhamis. Häggen miró al cielo, el sol ya se estaba poniendo. "Ya es tarde, no podemos llegar tarde al baile Radhamis. Mejor ya vamonos." "Si tienes razón le dije al rey que estaríamos a tiempo." Radhamis intento levantarse pero su mano que aun estaba en las manos de Rei la detuvo. Rei no se levanto, estaba respirando con dificultad como su hubiera corrido y estuviera cansada. Radhamis se hincó al lado de ella con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro. "Rei, ¿te sientes bien?" "...Si estoy bien..." Radhamis ayudo a Rei a levantarse. "Estoy bien Rad, solo estoy cansada de tanto caminar, eso es todo."Rei rápidamente mintió. La verdad es que Rei tenia mucha afinidad para percibir cosas espirituales lo que la hacía una excelente hechicera pero era muy susceptible a esas mismas energías que podía percibir.  
  
"Bueno pues si estas tan cansada no podrás cabalgar de regreso al castillo así que te llevare en mi caballo."  
  
*Huy si cualquier excusa es buena pa que las dos se puedan poner acarameladitas como hoy en la mañana* Secreteo Häggen con Minako y esta le echó una mirada asesina y le dio un zape. (N/a: Zape= Golpe que se da en parte de atrás de la cabeza con la palma de la mano.) "Mira Häggen que es pura envidia la que tienes." "Si pero de la buena JAJAJAJAJAJA" "!Que mal chiste!" Dijo Serena y ella también le dio un zape a Häggen. "OWWW!!" Mientras la otras dos se divertía golpeando a Häggen en la cabeza Radhamis ataba las rindas del caballo de Rei a la silla del suyo. Radhamis subió a Rei en un caballo y ella también se subió al mismo sentándose justo detrás de ella para que así Rei pudiera recargarse contra su cuerpo mientras cabalgaban.  
  
Dicho y hecho Rei se recargo contra Rad y ella le rodeo la cintura con un brazo a manera de abrazo mientras que la otra sujetaba las riendas.  
  
Los otros 3 también se subieron a sus caballos obviamente Häggen tuvo que cargar todas las compras a su caballo pero todos salieron del pueblo a paso lento para que Rei no se mareara. Los 5 salieron del pueblo sin percatarse de dos figuras cubiertas de negro que los observaban al salir desde el techo de la iglesia del pueblo que era el edificio mas alto de ahí.  
  
Los dos estaban vestidos en túnicas negras que lo cubrían totalmente incluso la cara. Una de ellas tenia forma femenina y la otra masculina. "Así que son ellas..." "Así es .... No hay error. Las cartas nunca están mal." El viento de repente sopló con más fuerza quitándole a la forma masculina la capucha de encima de la cabeza revelando el rostro un chico de 18 años con cabello y ojos verdes. "Buen trabajo .... Lafurne." El chico sonrió cerrando los ojos.  
  
+++++++++ Castillo de Feagris +++++++  
  
Los cinco llegaron a las rejas de la entrada del castillo. "Justo a tiempo aun están con los preparativos del baile" Dijo Serena. "Bueno yo me voy a arreglar, los veo en el baile." Dijo Häggen y entro en el castillo. "Yo también iré, necesito bañarme." Dijo Minako. "!Y yo!" Serena salió corriendo detrás de Minako. "Mm bueno creo que tu también tienes que---¿Rei?" Rei estaba profundamente dormida. Radhamis se rió un poco y se llevo a Rei cargando en brazos hasta su habitación.  
  
+++++++++ Habitación de Rei. +++++++  
  
Radhamis abrió la puerta de la habitación de Rei y entró. Caminó directo a la cama y ahí acostó a Rei que seguía dormida.  
  
Radhamis se sentó al lado de ella y se quedo ahí mirando como Rei dormía. Parecía que el incidente del listón las había acercado más en vez de distanciarse. Radhamis se quitó la capa de su uniforme y con ella cubrió a Rei. Le dio un beso en la frente y se levantó de la cama.  
  
"Bueno mejor me voy a arreglar también que tengo junta con el Rey esta noche antes del baile."Rad se dijo a si misma y salió del cuarto mirando a Rei un ultima vez antes de cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a su habitación que de hecho estaba en el mismo pasillo que la de Rei. Si era su escolta personal entonces debían estar cerca en cualquier momento en caso de emergencia.  
  
Rei se quedó dormida una hora, cuando ella por fin comenzó a despertar murmuró algo. "¿Rad?..." Rei abrió un poco los ojos, ella percibía el fuertemente el dulce aroma a flor de sakura de Radhamis. Buscó a Rad con la mirada pero no estaba en la cama. Rei se sentó y busco en todo el cuarto pero Rad no estaba. ¿Cómo era que podía percibir el olor a flor de cerezo que tenia Radhamis tan claramente? Rei de repente se dio cuanta que estaba en su cuarto y no sobre el caballo con Rad. Bajó la mirada y vio la capa de Radhamis cubriéndola. Rei no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. "Rad...." Murmuró Rei mientras se envolvía ella sola en esa capa con los ojos cerrados. El aroma de esa persona tan especial para Rei ahora la envolvía por completo, Rei suspiró y se imagino estando de nuevo en brazos de Rad cuando de repente la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y Radhamis vestida en su traje de gala mas elegante.  
  
Pantalones negros con una cinta de seda color vino usada como cinturón una camisa de vestir también de seda blanca de mangas largas abotonada de forma que parte del pecho (no los senos) estuviese visible y también se viese el hermoso pendienteque Radhamis traía colgado en una delgada y fina cadena de plata. Sobre de la camisa llevaba un saco de gala con flecos blancos es los hombros y varios y muchos detalles que hacían ver al saco muy elegante como botones de oro y varias cadenas finas de oro que sujetaban su capa negra. El largo del saco era corto no le bajaba mas allá del cinturón de seda además de que el saco no lo tenia abrochado sino abierto para que luciera más la camisa de abajo y el cinturón. Sus botas eran las mismas botas negras de montar de siempre. Solo que las había limpiado y boleado para que se vieran más presentables que de costumbre. Y el pelo lo traía amarrado con un listón negro a la mitad del pelo, solo lo tenia así para que no le estorbara, de hecho se veía como si no tuviera el listón y lo tuviera suelto.  
  
"¿¿Ehhh?? ¿No te has arreglado? Bueno no importa aun falta mucho para que comience el baile." Rei estaba demasiado ocupada viendo lo bien que se veía Radhamis como para contestar. Aunque no se vistiera con ropa femenina ella siempre lograba verse muy atractiva aun si usaba ropa de hombre o más masculina. Claro siendo alta, con cuerpo atlético y con ojos grandes y almendrados de un color poco común, como no iba a ser atractiva usara lo que usara la joven mujer que ahora caminaba en dirección a su cama sin preocuparse de cerrar la puerta. Radhamis se sentó al lado de Rei quien instantánea mente percibió nuevamente un olor a flor de cerezo mas fresco.  
  
Rad miro a Rei con un sonrisa. "Te acabas de levantar ¿verdad Rei?" Dijo Rei sacando a Rei de su trance. "¿Ehhh?" Rei dijo confundidamente. "Estas toda despeinada, te ves muy chistosa ^-^" Rei se vio en espejo que estaba frente a su cama. Es efecto estaba tan despeinada como si se hubiera acabado de levantar en la mañana. Rei se rió alegremente pero no en un tono muy alto. "Algún día de estos me gustaría verte despertar en la mañana. Apuesto a que te verías muy linda, así como ahora." Dijo Radhamis sin realmente estar coqueteando con Rei, solo lo dijo como si dijera cualquier otra cosa.  
  
Pero eso no evito que Rei se sonrojara. Radhamis se acostó boca arriba en la cama de Rei "¿Sabes que me gustaría a mi?" Preguntó Rei. "No, ¿Qué te gustaría?" Contestó Rad. Rei se acostó justo al lado de Rad y las dos se miraron a los ojos con miradas suaves y acogedoras. Rei entonces se acostó de lado, su cabeza sobre el hombro de Radhamis y sus brazos rodeándole la cintura.  
  
"Despertar a tu lado, que seas lo primero que vea cada mañana que despierte siendo abrazada por ti mientras duermes... todos los días."  
  
Las dos se sonrieron dulcemente y siguieron platicando de cosas sin importancia sin darse cuanta de que Yuichirou estaba escuchando todo ya que estaba justo a un lado de la puerta de entrada al cuarto de Rei.  
  
(* Maldita perra anormal, ni creas que voy a dejar que te quedes con Rei tan fácilmente*) Pensó Yuichirou, estaba muy enojado si no es que celoso. Él siempre había pretendido a Rei desde los 12 años pero Rei siempre mostró un favoritismo muy especial hacia Radhamis y eso molestaba mucho a Yuichirou, ya que parecía que Radhamis siendo mujer le ganaba a Yuichirou en muchos de los aspectos en los que supuestamente solo un hombre puede competir.  
  
"Rad, que es eso." Dijo Rei tomando el pendienteque traía colgado Rad entre sus dedos. Era de un mineral parecido al cuarzo de color verde agua y tenia plata incrustada entre los bordes y concavidades de la piedra. "Eso... es uno de los dos únicos recuerdos que tengo de mi madre." "Ah.. lo siento no quise hacerte recordar eso." Dijo Rei apenada. "No importa, ella murió dándome a luz así que no la recuerdo. Lo único que recuerdo es su nombre, Sylfaen." Dijo Rad con una sonrisa melancólica. "Ahh... pero de todas formas es algo triste que recordar, pero por lo menos aún tienes a tu papá." "Mmmm realmente no lo se." "¿Como que no lo sabes?"Dijo Rei. "No lo conozco, no se ni su nombre. Nadie del clan de Fahdiel tiene permitido conocer ni saber la identidad de sus padres hasta haber completado el entrenamiento. Todos son como huérfanos. De esa forma es mas fácil que se te entrene ya que al estar solo en el mundo con lo único con lo que puedes contar es con tu propia fuerza. De esa forma se generan guerreros mas fuertes."  
  
"Ya veo.... es por eso que a los niños del clan de Fahdiel se les apoda *los hijos de nadie.* Pero entonces como es que sabes el nombre de tu madre."  
  
"Porque murió, solo podemos saber el nombre de nuestros padres cuando estos mueren antes que terminemos el entrenamiento. Y algún día cuando yo termine el mío entonces podré conocer a mi padre."  
  
Radhamis se quitó el pendiente del cuello y se lo puso a Rei. "¿Q-que haces?" Preguntó Rei. "Solo quiero que lo uses esta noche, creo que se te verá muy bien." A Rei es le ocurrió una idea. "Muy bien, pero yo también quiero que uses algo." "No voy a usar un vestido para el baile." Dijo Radhamis en exasperación. "Por favor." "No." Rei se levantó y tomó un vestido muy elegante y un tanto "revelador" del guarda ropa Esto hizo que a Rad se le pusiera la carne de gallina y se le erizaran los pelitos de la nuca. Rei sonrió de una forma " malvada"^^! "No!!Ni lo pienses!!! Yo no me pongo esa cosa horrible!!!" Dijo Rad. " : / No es una cosa horrible!!, es uno de mis mejores vestidos!"Rei respondió con indignación. "Pues no me pondré un vestido, los vestidos son para niñas!"Dijo Radhamis mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Rei tubo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírse. "Rad ,tu ERES una niña". Radhamis quien ya sabia que había dicho algo estúpido, le salió un gota de sudor sobre la cabeza y le saco la lengua a Rei.  
  
"No puedo usar un vestido, soy general del ejercito de Feagris, soy una soldado , no puedo andar por ahí con un vestidito cursi y pomposo chismorreando entre risitas con las cortesanas!!" Rei abrió la boca para tratar de rebatirle pero no encontró que decirle y cerro la boca sin hacer sonido alguno. Como ya se le habían agotado las razones entonces Rei decidió recurrir a otros " medios". "* sigh* Bueno, es solo que te verías tan linda en un vestido que no me pude resistir." Dijo Rei tratando de sonar muy desilusionada. " ¬.¬ Los generales no suelen ser lindos...". Dijo Radhamis secamente. Rei no dijo nada , solo sonrió melancólicamente. "...-.- ¿ Ahora en que piensas?" Rad dijo sintiéndose acorralada. "Jeje.¿ te puedo pedir un favor?" Dijo Rei. "¬_¬¿Cual?" "Solo pruébatelo ¿si? Solo un momento." La idea no le hacia mucha gracia a Radhamis pero sabia que si no accedía Rei no la dejaría salir de su habitación "¿Por qué el empeño en verme en uno de tus vestidos?" : / Dijo Radhamis en un tono exasperado sintiéndose acorralada. "Por favor. ^.^" Dijo Rei de la forma más irresistiblemente linda que pudo. Rad ahora no podía negarse. "-.- ¡!! Esta bien!, pero no saldré a desfilar fuera de tu cuarto y mas te vale que *nadie* me vea". Dijo Radhamis como si estuviera diciendo sus condiciones en una guerra.  
  
Rei la abraso y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Rad se pusiera tan roja como la alfombra que había en el cuarto. Rei tomó el vestido que le iba a dar a Rad y se lo dio. "Gracias Rad.". Rei se sentó en la cama y ahí se quedo viendo a Radhamis. Radhamis empezaba a desvestirse cuando se dio cuenta que Rei no hacia el menor intento por voltear a ver a otro lugar que no fuera en donde ella estaba Su mirada era como la de un niño en una tienda de dulces. No perdía detalle de ella. Rad se encogió de los hombros y siguió desvistiéndose. Realmente no le daba importancia al hecho que Rei la estuviera observando, al fin y al cabo Rad no tenia nada que Rei no tuviera o hubiera visto. (Amenos que se tomasen en cuenta las proporciones ,en las que Rei definitivamente ganaba.) ^^! Por el lado de Rei se sentía por muy atraída a Radhamis. No podía evitar verla aunque lo intentase. Desde niña había sentido una fuerte atracción por ella.... Y la verdad es que Rei no tenia mal gusto. Radhamis tenia un cuerpo musculoso y de apariencia resistente pero sin dejar de ser atractivo y femenino. En cuanto a belleza Radhamis no tenia nada que envidiarle a nadie. Con pelo castaño oscuro muy largo y abundante que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y dos mechones largos que enmarcaban su fino rostro. De nariz recta y labios que tentaban muy a menudo a la princesa de Feagris y a otros nobles jóvenes y cortesanas o princesas. XD  
  
Pero eso no era lo que mas le impresionaba a Rei. Ella no era de las que caían a los pies de alguien por su físico como niñas tontas. Lo que hacia que la princesa se sintiera tan atraída hacia ella eran los ojos y la personalidad de la joven guerrera. No solo su personalidad era diferente de otras personas sino los ojos también. Eran de un color amarillo verdoso brillante de una profundidad tal que uno se podía perder fácilmente en ellos, tan fríos como los hielos perpetuos que cubrían su ciudad natal y tan penetrantes que incluso lastimaba a quienes viese.  
  
Rei no podía dejar de pensar cada ves que la veía a los ojos ,era como mirar a un dragón directo a los ojos... los ojos...La prueba de su partencia al clan de Fahdiel.  
  
En cuanto a su personalidad era para ser una guerrera de su clase ella era muy inocente, nunca tenia malas intenciones pero nunca pedía ayuda de otros. Era una persona muy solitaria, no gustaba de la compañía de muchos ni los eventos sociales. Odiaba los lugares llenos de gente. Sólo mostraba su lado accesible con Rei, Häggen y Minako si acaso un poco con las demás amigas de Rei pero de ahí en fuera era tan formal en su trato y tan fría que hasta intimidaba. A Rei le gustaba pensar que era como una estrella que no necesita de la luz del sol para brillar por si sola. Ella irradiaba luz propia y vivía bajo su propia fuerza. Siempre tratando de salir de sus problemas por sus propios medios. Algo que la intrigaba mucho ya que no era común encontrar a alguien así. Rad ya había terminado de desvestirse y ahora estaba en ropa interior. Rei pudo ver claramente la espalda de Radhamis, estaba llena de cicatrices hechas en batalla, unas más grandes que otras pero había una marca de nacimiento muy peculiar en la parte superior de la espalda. Era una mancha oscura que tenia la forma de un dragón con alas desplegadas, era muy curioso tener una marca de nacimiento tan singular Rei se preguntó si esa marca no tendría un significado o una razón de estar ahí.  
  
Radhamis tomó el vestido, se lo puso y una ves que termino de vestirse volteo a ver a Rei. "Bien ya me lo puse¿ Ya me lo puedo quitar?. La vos de Rad sacó de sus pensamientos a Rei. " No has visto como te queda Radhamis!! Rad se volteo a ver al espejo. El vestido no era nada feo. Rad tubo que admitirlo. Además se veía muy linda con el aunque eso no le agradara. " Me veo muy..." Rad se quede como buscando la palabra. "... Hermosa" Dijo Rei sin pensar lo que decía haciendo que Radhamis se pusiera roja una ves mas.  
  
"Err ...bueno- este...Gracias" Rei sonrió de nuevo ( N/A : Si ya se , Rei sonríe demasiado en esta historia.) " Pero aun así, pienso que me veo cursi"Dijo Radhamis mirando se otra vez en el espejo.  
  
Mechones suaves y lacios de pelo castaño caían sobre el escote redondo del vestido blanco que entallaba mucho la figura de Rad. Tenia guantes de seda blanca que le llegaban un poco mas arriba del codo, el vestido si estaba muy adornado con bordados en dorado viejo y varios cordones de donde ajustarlo pero nunca al grado del mal gusto, tenia mangas cortas y un escote que se acomodaba perfectamente al pecho de Rad mostrando un poco de ellos haciéndolo ver un poco provocativo. Radhamis se veía tan elegante y femenina que Rei de no haberla visto cambiarse la habría confundido con alguna cortesana muy hermosa.  
  
** toc** toc * Justo en ese momento se abre la puerta y la cabeza de Häggen se asoma. "Oigan!, el baile ya va a empezar. ¿ van a ve- - - - -" Los ojos de Häggen se posaron sobre la horrorizada Radhamis haciendo que dejase de hablar. Hubo un silencio incomodo durante un rato hasta que... "JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! JAJAJAJAJAJJA!!!!" Häggen empezó a rodar en el piso de la risa. " Demonios.." Rad estaba oficialmente de mal humor, una vena le saltaba en la frente y tenia un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo.  
  
Rad tomo su espada y sin desenfundarla le dio un buen golpe a Häggen en la cabeza. ******PONG***** X_x --------( Häggen. O.o ---( Rei  
  
" ¡!Te lo mereces por no tocar antes de entrar!!" Rad le dijo al ahora inocente Häggen.  
  
Después, Radhamis tomó su ropa entro al baño y se cambio ahí. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Radhamis saliera del baño ya vestida con su propio traje de gala. Le dio a Rei su vestido. " La próxima ves que hagamos esto voy a ponerle cerrojo a la puerta -.-" Dijo Radhamis aun con tono indignado. "^.^ Eso significa que te lo pondrás otra ves para mi??" Preguntó Rei felizmente. "O.O errr...este.." Salvando a Rad en ese momento de dar una respuesta , Häggen despierta. ".. Corazoncitos! Mejor me voy de aquí." Dijo Häggen mientras salía de la habitación.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------- 


	6. El primer aviso

N/A: Gomen nasai por tardarme tanto en updatear. He estado muy ocupada con exámenes y trabajos de la escuela y además admito haberme distraído con este anime nuevo Maria-sama ga miteiru, me encanta! Como compensación haré este cap muuuuuy largo e incluso hay una parte que está en song fic! La canción es Wind (el primer ending de Naruto.) Bueno ahí va el capítulo.  
~°~ Capitulo 5 .- El primer Ataque.  
  
Radhamis bajó las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso y al recibidor del castillo. Todo, escaleras, el piso, paredes y columnas estaban hechas de mármol color crema que tenían delicados adornos y reforjes en oro viejo, el piso tenia una alfombra color café muy claro que hacía juego con el color del piso, debía ser muy difícil para los sirvientes mantenerla limpia pero aun así todo estaba impecable y limpio.  
  
Habían 2 escaleras serpenteantes que llevaban a las alas este y oeste respectivamente, estas eran sostenidas de dos pilares cada una y entre ellas al ras del suelo había un gran portón de madera de roble que llevaba a otro recibidor mas pequeño y este a su vez llevaba hacia el salón del trono.  
  
Radhamis bajó todas las escaleras y noto que del lado contrario de las escaleras estaba otra puerta que llevaba hacia a fuera. a su derecha había otra que llevaba a el salón de baile y al salón comedor. A su izquierda también había otra puerta esta llevaba a la enorme biblioteca del castillo que a su ves llevaba a el salón de conferencias donde le esperaba esa junta tan importante con el rey de Feagris y la Reina del lejano reino Luna. (A/N: Esta todo lleno de salones :P)  
  
De pronto se comenzó a escuchar música que salía del salón de baile, podía escuchar claramente las gaitas, las flautas de pan, las arpas y liras que tocaban música alegre aal mas puro estilo celta pero al mismo tiempo manteniendo ese aire de formalidad siempre presente en el castillo. El baile ya estaba comenzando. Radhamis suspiró y miró al techo del recibidor este era una enorme y hermosa cúpula de cristal cortado que dejaba ver la noche estrellada de luna nueva de ese día. un poco de nieve estorbaba la visión de aquella cúpula de cristal pero no importaba mucho. un gran y elaborado candelabro colgaba de aquella cúpula, este capturó la atención de Radhamis. Era un candelabro muy distinto a cualquier otro, estaba hecho de un extraño material que absorbía la luz del día y la irradiaba de noche con una coloración azulosa, misma que en ese mismo momento iluminaba a Radhamis y al recibidor.  
  
El ruido de gente divirtiéndose llegó a los oídos de Radhamis haciendo que de nuevo su atención cayera en la puerta del salón de baile. Seguro pasaría toda la noche pretendiendo estar ocupada en la mesa de banquete comiendo para evitar a la gente. No había otra cosa que Radhamis odiara más que los eventos sociales, como tenía una relación especial con los miembros de la familia real por ser representante del Clan de Fahdiel en el castillo entonces estaba obligada a asistir a uno y cada uno de dichos eventos en los que estaba en boca de todos lo nobles y cortesanos.  
  
Siendo representativa de su clan además de ser soldado y general en jefe del ejercito de Feagris era natural para los nobles hablar de todo lo que ella hacía. Pero no todos los nobles hablaban de ella solo para hacerla menos de hecho tenia unos y unas cuantas admiradoras por ahí que generalmente eran amables con ella pero Radhamis nunca le hacía mucho caso para esas personas ella era como una raro y exótico animal venido de muy lejos que había que poseer a toda costa. Ella siempre ha sido una persona solitaria con Häggen como único amigo. Cuando alguien trataba de acercarse ella siempre se mostraba fría y formal. Lo cierto que Radhamis siempre fue una niña triste y sola tan acostumbrada a ser así que en 6 años a las unicas personas a las que se había acercado fueron Rei , Häggen y en menor medida a Minako (*Menos mal que tengo una junta en este momento, así no tendré que pasar todo el tiempo en el baile soportando miradas y chismes y coqueteos teniendo que fingir una sonrisa*) Radhamis caminó hacia la puerta a la izquierda, la biblioteca. Abrió el portón y este se abrió rechinando, Radhamis entró en la enorme biblioteca de 2 pisos y techo de 8 metros de alzada. En el techo habían varios candelabros más pequeños que iluminaban la biblioteca del mismo tipo que el enorme que estaba en el recibidor solo que estos brindaban una luz blanca, necesaria para poder leer.  
  
La biblioteca estaba llena de estantes muy altos conteniendo libros viejos, nuevos y de mas. Ella comenzó a caminar a lo largo de los pasillos en dirección a un portón que estaba al otro extremo de la biblioteca, el que la llevaría al salón de conferencias donde le esperaba una charla muy larga con los dos mandatarios.  
  
Radhamis caminada lento y sin prisa con una mano rozando los libros con los dedos mientras caminaba y admiraba lo hermosa que era la biblioteca bajo ese color blanco brillante contrastado contra el sepia de la piedra del suelo y el café rojizo de los estantes de madera y del cuero en los que la mayoría de los libros estaban forrados.  
  
(* Mientras mas me tarde mejor, no quiero ir a ese ridículo baile.*)Pensó Rad mientras sacaba un libro que llamó su atención del estante.  
  
*La creación de Gahiel; los 7 dragones y la muerte de la diosa Fahdiel* Era el título del libro. (N/a: Gahiel es el nombre del mundo donde se sitúa la historia.) Era una leyenda clásica de mas de 10,000 años de antigüedad que todos lo niños de todas las regiones de Gahiel sabían y ella no era excepción. Cuando Rei, Häggen, Yuichirou y ella eran pequeños hicieron una representación actuada de esa leyenda. Radhamis recordó que no fue una experiencia muy agradable para ella....  
  
++++++ Recuerdo de la obra, 5 años atrás.+++++ Los niños estaban apunto de salir al escenario para presentar la obra. "Tú serás la punta de la oscuridad y se acabó Radhamis" El pequeño Yuichirou dijo mientras le echaba una túnica negra a Radhamis, él era exacta exactamente igual a como era actualmente solo que en chiquito. Radhamis arrojó la túnica al suelo desafiando a Yuichirou. "Yo no querer ser ese psonaje!!" Yuichirou al oír como hablaba Radhamis se atacó de risa y la señalo con un dedo llamando la atención de todos los niños participando en la obra. No era su culpa, ella no sabia hablar bien el idioma de los humanos. "!JAJAJAJAJA como piensas actuar si ni siquiera sabes hablar el idioma, la gente normal no en tiende el idioma de las bestias!"  
  
Tan pronto como Yuichirou dijo esto Radhamis le dio un duro puñetazo justo en la nariz que lo hizo caer de trasero al suelo. El golpe no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperle la nariz al mocoso engreído pero si lo dejó en el suelo.  
  
La pequeña Radhamis dijo un insulto en un idioma que nadie de los presentes pudo entender y se preparó para patearle las costillas cuando sintió que alguien le jalaba los brazos.  
  
Eran Rei y Häggen cada uno sujetándola d3 uno de los brazos. "Radhamis, ya déjalo." Dijo Rei con miedo en la voz después de ver los ojos fieros de "la bestia del norte." "No vale la pena echar a perder la obra por él." Dijo Häggen.  
  
Yuichirou se levantó del suelo y miró con resentimiento a Häggen. "Por qué un humano que además es noble defiende a una bestia como ella, que no sabes con quien y con quien no debes juntarte?" Dijo Yuichirou indignado.  
  
"Bestia es aquel que no puede ser humanos con los demás y el burlarte y pisotear a otros por no ser iguales a ti no es humano. En mi opinan tu eres mas bestia de lo que Radhamis supuestamente es. Y se que no debo juntarme con bestias , por eso no me junto contigo."  
  
Rei se quedo asombrada de lo inteligente que fue la respuesta de Häggen.  
  
Rei tomó la túnica negra que Radhamis había lanzado al suelo y se la dio mientras le sonreía discretamente.  
  
Yuichirou estaba apunto de golpear a Häggen por haberlo llamado bestia y por haberlo comparado con Radhamis cuando se alzó el telón del auditorio del castillo y todos tomaron posiciones todos estaban formados viendo de frete hacia el publico que consistía de noble que iban a ver a sus hijos actuar.... nobles, lo único que le faltaba a Radhamis era escuchar sus tonterías. Rei dio unos pasos al frente, ella estaba usando un vestido blanco muy elaborado y una tiara de plata muy elaborada y elegante que era su disfraz y traía el pelo suelto como de costumbre, Rei apenas había cumplido los 13 años y ya era bastante coqueta, pelo suelto, vestidos bonitos y mas de niñas grandes que enseñaba un poco "más". Pues Rei ya estaba en la pubertad su cuerpo estaba cambiando y todos los niños que actuaban y estaban de tras de ella se dieron cuenta de como estaba cambiando la pequeña princesa.  
  
"¿Huuy, ya viste a Rei, Radhamis? Pregunto Häggen en tono pervertido de niño de 13 años. Los niños también estaban hablando entre ellos acerca de Rei quien estaba presentando la obra y diciendo quien seria quien en cuanto a personajes etc...  
  
"¿Que, tener algo embarrado en vestido o que? Yo no veo nada nuevo." Dijo Radhamis con ojos grandes e inocentes y cara de completo despiste sonando muy tierna con eso de que no podía hablar bien el idioma. Radhamis escuchó la presentación de Rei.  
  
"Hace miles de Años, cuando la diosa Fahdiel apenas había terminado de crear el mundo y a sus habitantes, estos entablaron una gran guerra que amenazaba con destruir su creación. La diosa Fahdiel bajó a Gahiel, vagó por el mundo y eligió siete niños a los que dio la tarea de cuidar al mundo en su ausencia, ellos fueron elegidos por diversas características para ser los siete dragones que cuidan y rigen al mundo en ausencia de nuestra señora. Una vez hecho eso la señora creó una nueva raza, una raza guerrea que tendría la apariencia de los humanos, la fuerza de las bestias, el poder mágico de los espíritus, la sabiduría de los elfos y la tenacidad y capacidad de volar de los dragones siendo la única característica distintiva que se conoce: los ojos de estas personas y su transformación a la etapa adulta. Creados para mantener el balance entre las criaturas y aplacar a cual fuera que intentara dominar sobre la otra por medio de la guerra. Ellos fueron naciendo de los humanos poco a poco hasta convertirse en un clan.  
  
Con esta última creación la diosa dio por terminada su obra y para subir al mundo Etéreo (N/a: Equivalente al cielo. :P)purificó su esencia sacando del él las impurezas que tenia en ella, como todo en el universo tiene un balance entre el bien y el mal ella no eran una excepción pero para subir a ese lugar debía ser pura. Estas impurezas tomaron la forma de su propia sombra volviéndose la fuerza opuesta a Fahdiel que tomó por nombre Myryel. Fahdiel al momento de purificarse, se volvió la creación y la abundancia, el bien. Y su sombra se volvió la destrucción, la muerte y el mal que mantendría en el equilibrio entre los dos fuerzas para que el mundo estuviera en orden; que no se autodestruyera por sobrepoblación o se convirtiera en una desierto deshabitado.  
  
La diosa subió al mundo etéreo donde comenzó su eterna misión de pelear contra su fuerza opuesta. Todo era normal, los siete dragones desempeñaban su labor cuidando cada uno de la labor que se les había asignado.  
  
Faye.- La dragón guardián de la fertilidad y los sentimientos. Venida de los humanos quien tiene una relación especial con Ryele. Lafurne.- Dragón guardián del tiempo y las estaciones del año. Elfo. Lequel.- La dragón guardián del agua y de la paz. Sirena. Riezs.- Dragón guardián del fuego y la guerra. Venido de los humanos. Iker.- Dragón guardián del viento y de la tierra y los bosques. Elfo. Ryele.- La dragón guardián de la luz y la justicia, encargada de juzgar a las almas de los muertos. Viene de los primeros que nacieron para ser integrantes del clan de Fahdiel.  
  
Y por último La Dragón de la oscuridad, guardiana de las entradas al infierno y cielo, la guerrera mas inocente y joven de los 7, encargada de mantener en orden en los infiernos y hermana de Ryele también perteneciente a los primero integrantes del clan de Fahdiel. Guardiana del cual no se puede pronunciar su nombre ya que se alió con Myryel y la asesinó. Se le conoce como la bestia en la escrituras antiguas. La obra que representaremos hoy será el pasaje donde se castiga a la bestia y los 6 devuelven el orden al mundo hasta que la diosa vuelva a renacer." Rei termino por fin de explicar.  
  
"Ermm no.... lo que esta *debajo del vestido* jejejeje." "¿Que, el fondo que va debajo del vestido?"Radhamis no entendió lo que Häggen quería decir con *debajo del vestido* obviamente.  
  
"A veces eres más torpe que yo .... -.-() ¿Que enserio no ves que Rei cada vez se pone mmm mas ..." Häggen dejo de hablar para poder babear a gusto.  
  
Radhamis se le quedó viendo a Häggen un momento antes de voltear a ver a Rei.  
  
"Häggen será Lafurne, el dragón guardián del tiempo." Dijo Rei mientras presentaba a Häggen y este hacía un reverencia. De repente algo rubio llamó su atención.  
  
"Minako en el papel de Faye, Dragón guardián de la fertilidad. Radhamis en el de la bestia, Yuichirou en el de Riesz.... "  
  
Sí Häggen antes estaba medio sonrojado al ver a Rei, al ver a Minako se puso rojo y nervioso. "OH NO, AHI ESTA MINAKO!" Häggen le dijo a Radhamis. "¿Donde?"Radhamis se inclino para ver a los demás que estaban formados hombro con hombro. Vio que Minako estaba del otro lado de la fila. "¿Que, también se le ve el fondo del vestido?"Preguntó Radhamis inocentemente mientras veía a Minako que también estaba pasando por aquellos cambios que comenzaban a hacerse notables.  
  
"Yo no veo nada raro... ¬¬." Radhamis volteo a ver a Häggen y noto que el ya no estaba viendo Minako sino a ella. "¿Que?" Preguntó Rad. "...Tu también." Dijo Häggen mientras observaba a Radhamis. "¿¿Ehh??" Radhamis exclamó, no sabia muy bien de que estaba hablando Häggen pero no le gustaba que la estuviera mirando. Justo en ese momento bajó el telón y Radhamis pudo patearle la espinilla a Radhamis. "!Deja de verme!"Häggen recibió un buen patadon el la espinilla que lo hizo caerse solo que cayó sobre el mecanismo *casero* de subida y bajada del telón y siendo muy endeble (pues fue hecho por los mismos niños) las cuerdas se zafaron de las poleas y el telón cayó al suelo encima de los niños que iban a actuar y sobre uno que otro espectador. De el salón solo se escuchaban gritos y exclamaciones se sorpresa al ver como les caía un enorme trozo de tela encima. Una vez que todos lograron salir de debajo del telón miraron a Häggen y a Radhamis echándoles la culpa mientras ellos dos hacían su mejor esfuerzo por fingir inocencia. +++++++++++ Fin del recuerdo. +++++++++  
  
Rad, quien había estado hojeando el libro de la obra mientras recordaba, lo colocó en su lugar y siguió su lento camino hacia la sala de conferencias.  
  
No logro avanzar mucho. Radhamis comenzó a sentirse extraña de repente y dejo de caminar.  
  
Sintió calientes los ojos al mismo tiempo que sus pupilas se dilataban y un agudo y punzante dolor en la espalda, precisamente la región de los omoplatos la hizo encorvarse e hincarse. El dolor en la espalda se fue haciendo mas y mas agudo, sentía como si algo tratara de salir de debajo de la piel, de esa región de la espalda algo empujaba al punto de rasgar la piel. Su visión se hizo varias veces más nítida y detallada. "!!Ahhh!!" El dolor en la espalda llego a su pico y Radhamis gritó.  
  
Pero después de eso, el dolor se desvaneció tan rápido como había llegado. Su visión volvió a ser normal y el dolor de su espalda desapareció completamente dejando a Radhamis en cuatro patas sobre el suelo tratando de recuperar su aliento.  
  
Radhamis estaba ya apunto de reincorporarse cuando sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro.  
  
"¿Te sientes bien?" La voz de una anciano llego a los oídos de Radhamis. Ella se volvió para ver al dueño de esa voz. Era un hombre ya mayor de larga barba y abundantes cejas del mismo color vestido en toga y birrete. Era el jefe de los eruditos de la real escuela de magia y ciencias de Feagris.  
  
Radhamis se levantó y le sonrió al erudito. "No es nada de que preocuparse Lord Wiccan, seguramente solo fue una vieja herida." Dijo Radhamis al preocupado viejecillo que estaba frente a ella.  
  
Lord Wiccan era el erudito encargado de los estudios de Rei, Rad le tenia mucha estima, el era el único además de Rei, Häggen y Minako que no la veian como una bestia, como los nobles o como un animal exótico que había que poseer, como las personas que *la admiraban*. Él la veía como lo que era, una persona igual que él y que todos los demás, incluso llego a enseñarle bien el idioma de los humanos.  
  
Lord Wiccan examinó a Radhamis. No parecía haberse creído lo que Radhamis le había dicho.  
  
"Radhamis, ya cumpliste tus 18 años ¿Verdad?" Preguntó Lord Wiccan a Radhamis que no entendía la naturaleza de la pregunta.  
  
"Si, los cumplí el sexto día del doceavo mes. Hace 3 semanas.¿Porque la pregunta?"  
  
Radhamis notó que de algún modo la respuesta que dio puso nervioso al erudito pero no tardó mucho en recobrar la compostura.  
  
"Entonces asumo que el dolor que sentías hace rato era en la espalda y ojos entre otra partes del cuerpo, ¿no es así?"  
  
"Emmm.... si." "Mmm ya veo, es normal." Dijo el erudito mientras se acomodaba los lentes ya que los tenia en la punta de la nariz.  
  
"¿Ehh?" | "Si, déjame explicarte: Como sabes el clan de Fahdiel existe para la guerra y fueron formados con las características de varias criaturas y estas se van manifestando con la edad. Lamentable mente toda la información respecto a ese cambio importante se mantiene en secreto y según las costumbres de tu clan, no debes saber nada de esta etapa."  
  
"Ohhhh" Radhamis se limitó a decir eso. Le agradaba hablar con el erudito, sabia muchas cosas y cada vez que hablaba con el aprendía algo interesante que no sabía.  
  
Lord Wiccan tomó un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma en un tintero y escribió algo en el pergamino que después dobló.  
  
Tomó una trozo de cera roja de su bolsillo y la calento con la llama de una vela que estaba un una de las mesas para leer que estaban al ado de los estantes de libros.  
  
La cera se calentó y la retiró del fuego para dejar caer varias gotas para que formaran una maleable plasta que sellaba la carta. Una vez que la cera cayó, Lord Wiccan presionó su anillo contra la cera dejando impresa en ella el escudo de armas de su anillo.  
  
"Cuando los dolores sean mas prolongados y seguidos vean a verme."Dijo Lord Wiccan como si Radhamis fuese un paciente y él un doctor. "Será mejor que entonces le pidamos permiso al Rey para que permanezcas unas semanas sola en las montañas hasta que ya hayas entrado en la etapa adulta."Lord Wiccan continuó, a Radhamis le pareció que el erudito sabia más de lo que le estaba diciendo pero en fin, no está permitido que ella supiera nada así que no tiene mucha importancia.  
  
Lord Wiccan le entregó a Radhamis la carta que había sellado con cera. "Por favor entrégale esto al Rey ahora que lo veas en la reunión, es importante."  
  
Radhamis se preguntó que podría decir ese papel que fuera tan importante habiendo sido escrito tan de repente.  
  
"El rey te explicara el contenido de la carta, ahora me retiro. Y hice lo que debía hacer. Hasta luego General, la veré en el baile."  
  
El viejo erudito comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a Radhamis y ella antes que él se fuera hizo una última pregunta.  
  
"Disculpe pero ¿Que es lo que tenía que hacer?"  
  
Lord wiccan se detuvo y volteo a ver a Rad. "Solo ver como estabas." Dijo el erudito con una sonrisa amable.  
  
"Has crecido mucho durante estos 6 año, siento como si fuera hace una semana que llegaste al castillo y ahora ya estas por llegar a tu fase adulta .... Jejejeje ya estoy muy viejo" Diciendo esto Lord Wiccan siguió su camino hasta que salió.  
  
Sonriendo, Radhamis no le quitó la vista de encima al amable anciano que salió de la biblioteca.  
  
"Jejej bueno, gracias a él ya no hablo chistoso ^-^" De repente Radhamis recordó que tenia que ir al salón de conferencias a hablar con el rey, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la mandaron llamar así que trotó lo que le faltaba de caminó hasta que llegó al portón de la entrada de dicho salón. Abrió las pesadas y enormes puertas que rechinaron sonoramente anunciando la llegada de la general al salón. Radhamis entro sin darse cuenta que su torpe amigo rubio la estaba siguiendo y entro de tras de ella al salón.  
  
+++++++++++ Habitación de Rei.+++++++++++  
  
Häggen acababa de ser ahuyentado por las feromonas de Rei y ella ahora estaba sola en su habitación.  
  
"Por fin..." Rei suspiro en alivio, por fin estaba sola. Así que fue y cerró la puerta con llave para asegurarse que nadie entrara e interrumpiera lo que iba a hacer. Se acercó a la chimenea de su habitación que estaba en la pared que queda frente a su cama. La chimenea estaba apagada y con leños nuevos dentro de ella, estaba lista para que fuese prendida de nuevo.  
  
Rei se sentó sobre sus tibillos (N/A: A la forma japonesa.)frente a la chimenea, alzó sus manos a la altura de su ostro, tenía los dedos entrelazados a excepción de los índices ya que estos estaban juntos y apuntando al cielo.  
  
"Rin Pyo Toh Sha Kai Jin Retsu Zai Zen," Rei cerró los ojos y comenzó a recitar una invocación mientras cambiaba la forma que entrelazaba los dedos y la posición de las manos con cada palabra que pronunciaba y justo cuando termino de pronunciar la última palabra e hizo el último movimiento de manos los leños de la chimenea se prendieron dando lugar a un rojo y vivo fuego.  
  
Abrió los ojos y aun teniendo las manos entrelazadas de esa peculiar forma, observó el fuego con atención.  
  
Rei tenía el don de ser Oráculo, a través de las flamas ella podía ver el presente pasado o futuro de alguna persona pero ningún tipo de predicción hecha por humanos era concisa y concreta, este tipo de predicciones consistían de imágenes de la vida o el futura de la persona de quien se hacia la predicción pudiendo estas imágenes ser de su presente pasado o futuro e incluso algunas veces de alguna vida pasada.  
  
La razón por la que Rei consultaba las llamas era debido a que, aunque no lo mostraba, algo acerca del incidente de las cartas de esa tarde la molestaba y mucho así que decidió hacer una adivinación por su propia cuenta.  
  
Como Rei no podía hacer predicciones de una objeto inanimado como unas cartas entonces decidió investigar al muchacho que hizo la adivinación.  
  
Rei se concentro en esa persona y las visiones comenzaron a hacer se visibles entre las llamas.  
  
Las imágenes que logró ver fueron las de una gran dragón verde echado en la entrada de lo que parecían ser ruinas de una antiguo templo envuelto por una espeso y oscuro bosque y ahogado en maleza. La segunda fue una imagen de el planeta Gahiel.  
  
Rei no encontró la relación que podía haber entre una muchacho de apenas 18 años con una dragón y todo Gahiel así que dejo de investigar al muchacho y decidió mejor buscar sobre Radhamis... pero las visiones que vio no fueron necesariamente más claras.  
  
Un gran dragón negro resguardando la entrada de un templo dentro de las profundidades de una gruta alumbrada con nada mas que antorchas y la misma visión del mundo de Gahiel que antes fue lo que Rei vio. En cierta forma eran las mismas cosas que había visto en el otro muchacho. Porque aparecían cosas tan relativamente iguales entre Radhamis y ese adivino...¿Que relación tienen ellos dos que nunca antes se habían visto? Preguntas como esa hicieron que Rei siguiera viendo las flamas en busca de respuestas.... pero talvez vio demasiado, cosas que no se supone que debió haber visto.  
  
~ Se vio a sí misma frente a una altar a la orilla del cráter de una volcán, hincada y arrebatada en llanto mientras abrazaba el frió cuerpo sin vida de Radhamis que estaba recostado sobre su regazo.~  
  
Después de ver eso s Rei ya no le quedaron ganas de segur viendo las flamas y trató de alejarse de ellas pero sintió una jalón en el pelo y algo frío recorrer su espina inmovilizándola por completo cuando una femenina voz monótona y cruel resonó en su cabeza....  
  
*Querías ver que había más allá.... ahora termina de ver....* Aunque Rei tratara de moverse ningún músculo respondía y se quedo paralizada viendo las siguientes visiones....  
  
~ Radhamis estaba vestida de pies a torso en una túnica negra dejándole la cabeza sin cubrir. Estaba de rodilla sobre el piso con la cara viendo al suelo, sobre este había una estrella de 7 picos formada por algún tipo de luz que salía de la tierra misma y Radhamis estaba en el centro lastimeramente tratando de ponerse de pie mientras 6 personas vestidas en túnicas blancas que los cubrían de pies a cabeza la rodeaban. Una de las figuras blancas desenvaino una espada y atravesó limpiamente el pecho de Radhamis con ella. Radhamis cayo boca abajo al suelo y otra figura se acerco a ella sosteniendo un pendiente muy hermoso sobre el cuerpo y un tipo de luz comenzó a salir del cuerpo y a ser absorbida por el pendiente.~  
  
Rei inmediatamente reconoció ese pendiente, ere el que Radhamis le había prestado. El pendiente de su madre. ¿Que era exactamente lo que estaba viendo? fue lo que se peguntó Rei antes de tratar de alejarse de las llamas en vano...  
  
~ Una femenina figura envuelta en una túnica negra caminaba por el techo del edificio principal del castillo llevando en brazos la inconsciente figura de Radhamis, caminaba calmadamente bajo ,a luz de la luna hacia un enorme dragón verde que la estaba esperando unos metros más adelante. La figura subió a Radhamis en el dragón y ella subió después justo en ese momento la misma Rei llegó al techo solo para ver como el dragón emprendía vuelo llevando se a Radhamis.~  
  
La siguiente llego casi instantáneamente después que la anterior....  
  
~ Entrada la noche la luz de la luna llena se reflejaba en un charco de sangre... El rey estaba inmóvil tirado boca abajo sobre ese charco formado de por su propia sangre... Radhamis, tenía los ojos de color rojo y un par de alas negras semejantes a las de un dragón que salían de su espalda. Estaba parada junto al cadáver sin vida del abuelo de Rei. Su espada, aún empuñada en su mano derecha, estaba cubierta de sangre mientras ella le sonreía sádicamente al cuerpo dejando entrever colmillos que sobresalían ligeramente de los demás dientes.~  
  
Al ver eso Rei logro juntar la suficiente fuerza como para ahora si lograr separase de la chimenea. Casi de un salto llego a su cama donde se recargó contra la orilla no teniendo la fuerza suficiente como para subir en ella.  
  
Aterrada confundida y nerviosa , toda ella temblaba al punto de no poderse mover ni estar en pie, la vista asustada fija en la chimenea que de golpe se apagó dejando ver los leños intactos no había nadie en la habitación mas que ella....  
  
Algo golpeó bruscamente contra el vidrio y Rei volteo rápidamente en esa dirección solo para ver algo negro en la ventana....  
  
Eran Fobos y deimos, los cuervos de Rei que estaban golpeando el vidrio para que ella los dejara entrar.  
  
Rei ya un poco mas calmada se acercó a la ventana con pasos cortos y indecisos, con las manos aún temblorosas abrió la ventana y los dos pajarracos entraron felizmente y aterrizaron sobre la cama de Rei. Rei dejó la ventana abierta y fue a sentarse a su cama donde estaban los cuervos haciendo escándalo despreocupadamente.  
  
Rei tomo a fobos e inconscientemente comenzó a acariciarlo para calmarse.  
  
*Todo lo que vi....que es, No entiendo nada. Hay muchas cosas que no son congruentes a como son las cosas ahora, el pendiente de Radhamis, ese altar.... La voz que escuche....."  
  
"Talvez todo fue producto de mi imaginación, Si son solo cosas que no podían ser ciertas ¿No crees Deimos?"Rei le hablo al otro pajarraco que estaba descaradamente picoteando la almohada de Rei cuando de repente noto algo el la pata del animal.  
  
Había una pequeño papel atado a la pata de Deimos con pelo humano de color negro.  
  
Rei soltó a fobos y tomó a Deimos desatando el amarradijo de cabello y tomando el pequeño papel lo desenrolló........ tres palabras escritas en sangre fueron suficientes para llevarla al borde de la histeria...  
  
* TODO ES VERDAD....* Estaban esas tres palabras escritas de forma apresurada. y debajo de ellas en letra mas chica habían cuatro fechas.  
  
El pavor invadió a Rei de nuevo, estaba demasiado asustada como para moverse pero aun así logro alcanzar el tintero y la pluma que estaban sobre si mesa de noche y en otro pedazo de papel escribio:  
  
*¿Quien eres?* Lo ató a la pata de Deimos y este salió inmediatamente por la ventana.  
  
Rei estaba temblando incontrolablemente y el cabello le caía sobre e rostro ........ algo le llamo la atención de su cabello había un mechón mucho más corto que los demás, parecía haber sido arrancado...... en ese momento Rei recordó haber sentido un jalón en el pelo al intentar retirarse del fuego.  
  
Tomó el mechón de pelo con el que fue amarrada la nota y la puso debajo del mechón corto.... encajaba a la perfección... ese era el pelo que faltaba para que estuviera el mechón a la altura de los demás.  
  
Hasta donde Rei sabía ella estuvo sola todo el tiempo e incluso dejó cerrado con llave su cuarto. ¿ Como había logrado alguien arrancarle un mechón de pelo sin estar ahí? ¿Acaso Había alguien más en la habitación sin que ella se diera cuenta? Era la única explicación.....  
  
Justo en eso Deimos aterrisó en la cama ruidosamente con una nota en el pico. Rei juntando el valor que le quedaba tomó la nota y la leyó....  
  
*Asómate a la ventana*  
  
Rei sintió como los pelitos de la espalda se le erizaban mientras dudosamente se acercaba ala ventana.  
  
Rei se asomo y buscó, su ventana daba a los jardines de árboles de cerezo pero no vio nada hasta que sintió que algo la observaba y volteo en dirección de la torre sellada solo para ver 2 figuras negras sin rostro como las de sus visiones mirarla fijamente desde la cima de la torre.  
  
Una era igual a la que Radhamis le había dicho que había visto en ese mismo lugar.  
  
Rei casi inmediatamente se alejó de la ventana y corrió en dirección a la puerta saliendo de su cuarto corriendo sin dirección alguna por los pasillos hasta que al doblar en una esquina se encontró cara a cara con Minako y Serena que estaban ya listas para bajar al baile.  
  
"!Rei! aun no te has arr—Rei ¿Te sientes bien?" Minako drásticamente cambió lo que iba a decir al verle la palidez y temblorina que tenia.  
  
Serena se apresuro a poner unos de los brazos de Rei sobre sus hombros para evitar que Rei cayera al suelo y sin decir más se llevaron a Rei rápidamente a la habitación de serena.  
  
+++++++++++ Salón de conferencias.++++++++++  
  
La junta ya ha empezado en el salón. Esta pieza del castillo es una construcción circular que se va sumiendo poco a poco. Tiene exactamente la forma de un anfiteatro, círculos de asientos de piedra al rededor del salón que van bajando y haciendo se más pequeños hasta llegar al centro que es donde se expone a los demás que están sentados. Uno de los candelabros parecidos a los del recibidor alumbra el salón de piedra blanca. Häggen se había escondido detrás de unos asientos de piedra en la primera fila un tanto alejado de Radhamis par que no lo descubriera. En el centro estaba Serenity la Reina del reino de Luna hablando al c consejo de Feagris ahí reunido, a su lado una mesa donde habían varios pergaminos enrollados y documentos.  
  
Resultaba que la Reina había venido a Feagris en representación de los otros cuatro reinos de los humanos. En Gahiel solo hay cinco grandes reinos pertenecientes a los humanos: Feagris, Luna, Litrandir, Müryel y Azhgiël.  
  
Feagris estaba ubicado sobre las montañas de Iria, en el continente del centro; Erëndil.  
  
Luna estaba en el continente del oeste; Uriel. Litrandir estaba en los desiertos del continente del sur, Dicanriël. Azhgiël se encontraba en una de las islas del continente este; Leädriel. Müryel era la cuidad humana que estaba en el mismo continente que la ciudad de Mavoria, ciudad del clan de Fahdiel o El clan de los niños de nadie, como solían llamarlos los Müryielianos, estaban ubicados en el continente de los hielos perpetuos; Syriandiël.  
  
Radhamis estaba sentada junto al rey en la primera fila de los duros asientos de piedra y los demás miembros de consejo gubernamental de Feagris estaban también ahí desperdigados en las filas.  
  
Este consejo esta formado por los nobles más influyentes y con más tierras en el Reino de entre los cuales se elige un representante quien será el consejero del Rey.  
  
La Reina de Luna estaba explicando la situación de los cuatro reinos al rey y a su consejo cuando groseramente el actual consejero la interrumpió. "Entonces nos está diciendo que usted, en representación de los otros cuatro reinos ¿Viene a pedir una alianza con nosotros porque no pueden sofocar pequeños ataques terroristas en sus naciones, que acaso no tienen ejercito?"  
  
Dijo el consejero arrogantemente. Era un hombre calvo en la mayor parte de la cabeza solo a los lados de esta tenia aun un poco de pelo, tenía ojos saltones y un bigote ralo que le hacia ver mas flaco y esquelético de lo que ya estaba. era ya un hombre maduro y entrando en la vejez que estaba vestido en toga roja adornada como bordados en amarillo y negro (los colores del reino)  
  
"Arias..." Dijo el rey en tono calmado y a la vez severo. "Me parece que la reina Serenity no había terminado de hablar..." Dijo el rey en el mismo tono mientras miraba severamente al consejero quien se sentó en su sitio casi a regañadientes.  
  
La reina educadamente contestó la arrogante pregunta del consejero.  
  
"Así es, Vengo en representación de los otros cuatro reinos humanos de Gahiel y como ya he dicho en todos hemos tenido casos alarmantes de ataques a las familias reales y miembros concejales durante los últimos me---" La reina fue interrumpida otra vez por el consejero.  
  
"Su alteza, ¿Es que acaso no tiene ejercito para controlar aquellos disturbios? Seguramente son solo campesinos hambrientos las armadas serian suficientes para acabar con ellos. No movilizaremos a nuestros hombres para resolver asuntos internos de un país que no puede controlar a su gente ni mucho menos acordar una alianza bélica en caso de guerra civil."  
  
El Rey una vez que el consejero dejo de *hacerla de Rey* miro a Arias y con una sonrisa irónica le dijo: "Muy bien Arias, pero...hasta donde yo se, él que esta usando la corona en este momento soy yo."  
  
Radhamis apenas pudo evitar reírse al ver la expresión de aquel hombre necio que se sentaba de nuevo a regañadientes. Rad se pregunto como un hombre de tan poco criterio podía tener ese puesto pero recordó que ella estaba mas o menos en la misma situación y puso atención a la respuesta de la Reina.  
  
"Ciertamente los ataques que han azotado a los cuatro reinos pueden ser suprimidos y son suprimidos por nuestros ejércitos no son la razón por la cual hemos venido a pedir una alianza."  
  
La Reina caminó hasta la mesa donde estaban todos aquellos documentos, tomó uno de los pergaminos enrollados y le lo dio al rey.  
  
Él desenrolló el pergamino y se encontró con una carta redactada en una escritura que el no entendía. El rey ladeo la carta para que Radhamis también la viera pero sacudió la cabeza diciendo que ella tampoco entendía.  
  
Él rey devolvió la carta. "No entiendo ¿Qué es lo que dice?" Preguntó el rey al mismo tiempo que la reina tomaba la carta.  
  
"La carta está en dialecto antiguo, este se usaba entre todas las razas para comunicarse pero el lenguaje hace miles de años que se ha extinto y son muy pocas las personas que aún lo conocen. Esta es la carta que hemos recibido todos los reinos además de advertencias varias veces siempre antes de algún ataque." Dijo la Reina antes de volver a desenrollar el pergamino y empezar a traducir, ella era de las pocas que conocía el dialecto.  
  
""El día está cerca.... la sangre aún no derramada será cobrada como el precio acordado .... la raza sin nombre llegara de noche a destruir sus aldeas y sus familias y al terminar no quedara piedra sobre piedra ni familias sin perdidas..... vendrá escondido entre las sombras cual ladrón ........  
  
La bestia debe morir.... su sangre debe correr... ser derramada..... su sangre terminara la guerra y destruirá a la raza sin nombre......Buscad a la bestia y aliaos con ella.... solo su sangre salvara vuestras aldeas y vuestras familias.... Buscad la marca y encontrareis a la bestia..."  
  
Una vez que la reina termino de leer la carta esta conmocionó a gran parte de los miembros de consejo quienes comenzaron a hablar ruidosamente entre ellos.  
  
El consejero se puso de pie nuevamente e hizo una pregunta, al instante todos se callaron para poder escuchar.  
  
"¿La bestia? ¿A que refiere con eso y que es la raza sin nombre?" Preguntó el consejero.  
  
"Se refiere a la guerra entre las dos fuerzas que conforman Gahiel, La guerra entre la diosa Fahdiel y su sombra Myryël: su fuerza opuesta, desde que la diosa Fahdiel fue asesinada hace unos 25,000 años por la traición del dragón de la oscuridad, la diosa dejó el mundo de Gahiel y se retiro al mundo de las esencias a esperar el mejor momento para reencarnar y volver a Gahiel. Al irse la balanza se inclinó de modo que la presencia de Myryël es más fuerte que la de Fahdiel debido a eso se han tenido guerras periódicas entre las creaciones de Fahdiel y las aberraciones creadas por Myryël, mismas creaciones que se hacen llamar la raza sin nombre." Explicó El Rey en al consejo en general.  
  
"Las guerras generalmente ocurren cada 200 años aproximadamente y cada una de ellas es presagiada por el nacimiento de "la bestia" 18 años antes." Añadió la Reina.  
  
"¿Pero quien es *la bestia*? ¿Como la vamos a encontrar, acaso vamos a revisar as espaldas de todos los habitantes de Gahiel?" Preguntó el ya desesperado consejero.  
  
Radhamis comenzaba a entender la razón por la cual había sido llamada a esta junta de consejo...  
  
El Rey suspiró, se puso de pie y bajo al centro parándose al lado de la Reina Serenity, Radhamis supuso que también debería seguir a su majestad y así lo hizo , parándose al lado de él.  
  
Por los vitrales que estaban a la mitad de la pared de la habitación circular se veía caer la nieve suavemente, había comenzado a nevar.  
  
El Rey se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar. Radhamis veía los copos de nieve caer y salir del campo de visión que daba la ventana mientras escuchaba lo que el rey decía.  
  
"Hace ya seis años el jefe del Clan de Fahdiel y su hijos Reskáresu y Jormagund, vinieron desde Mavoria en el continente norte Syriandiël hasta Feagris trayendo consigo a una niña de apenas 12 años de edad. Concedí una auditoria con ellos y el patriarca del clan me dijo la predicción del oráculo de Mavoria. ( Oráculo; persona que tienen la capacidad de el futuro)  
  
Esta decía que la guerra ya estaba próxima, la raza sin nombre ,en ese entonces, ya llevaba 6 años preparándose para la guerra. Guerra que con certeza perderíamos contra las creaciones de Myryël y como resultado de ello no habría sobrevivientes y las creaciones de Fahdiel se extinguirían. Decía que los seis dragones fieles a Fahdiel, desde el inicio de las guerras habían hecho un pacto con las creaciones de la diosa.  
  
Un sacrificio de sangre seria necesario para que los seis dragones interfirieran en la guerra y ayudaran a las demás creaciones de Fahdiel, pero no podía ser cualquiera aquel que diera su sangre.  
  
Debería ser alguien con la marca de Kaín en la espalda, marca que tienen las criaturas de Fahdiel cuando han sido elegidas por los dragones guardianes, las razones del porque una criatura tiene esa marca no son claras, lo único que se sabe es que esa marca la llevan los que tienen un destino ya marcado y decidido por los dragones.  
  
Dieciocho años antes de las guerras nacerá entonces una niña con esta marca y será quien sacrifique su sangre a los dragones dando el gane a la creación de Fahdiel.  
  
Esta niña es conocida a través de la historia como "la bestia" y la niña traída hace 6 años ........."  
  
El rey hizo una pausa para ver a Radhamis, que hasta ahora estaba viendo caer la nieve. Radhamis miró el rey con una mirada suave y comenzó a desabrocharse un poco la camisa de seda que traía puesta y la dejo resbalar por sus hombros hasta la media espalda se dio la vuelta mostrando su espalda al consejo.  
  
En la parte superior derecha tenía una marca de nacimiento, esa marca era de piel muy oscura, casi negra. La marca tenía la forma de un dragón expandiendo sus alas apunto de emprender vuelo y le cubría toda la región del omóplato.  
  
"*La bestia* Soy yo...." Dijo Radhamis calmadamente pero a la vez fuerte y claro para que todos oyeran.  
  
Por varios instantes un silencio muy incómodo llenó la habitación hasta que la reina habló de nuevo.  
  
"La palabra *bestia* en dialecto antiguo........ se pronuncia *Radhamis*."  
  
Inmediatamente después todas las miradas en el salón recayeron en Radhamis quien volvió a ponerse bien la camisa evitando las miradas lo más que podía.  
  
Häggen que estaba escondido entre las filas de asientos, no estaba preparado para oír eso la conmoción fue tal que se puso de pie y vio a Radhamis que estaba solo a unos cuantos pasos de él.  
  
La expresión en el rostro de Häggen era de negación, aunque el ya sabia que Radhamis moriría joven él nunca pensó que seria de esa forma o que seria ya en ese mismo año.  
  
Radhamis entonces notó que Häggen estaba parado en la primera fila con esa expresión en el rostro mientras la veía.  
  
Rad solo miro apologéticamente a Häggen antes de evitar su mirada y mirar al suelo.  
  
Murmuros molestos llenaron la habitación. Cuando Radhamis había llegado al castillo hace seis años el rey hablo solo con los el patriarca y sus hijos. Nunca dijo a nadie de que habían hablado ni la razón por la que la * pequeña salvaje* se quedaría a vivir ahí. Ahora que ya lo sabían, los miembros del consejo parecían estar molestos. La situación era precaria; una carta en dialecto antiguo, *la bestia* , los cuatro países buscando su alianza; la profecía del Oráculo de Mavoria. Todo encajaba y tenia sentido.  
  
Habría guerra pronto....  
  
Parecía que los concejales estaban molestos, Radhamis sabía bien porqué, se quedo callada y evadiendo las vistas y comentarios de todos mientras llevaba su mirada hacia la ventana donde sonrió al ver la nieve caer.  
  
El consejero en tono molesto habló al rey. " Sabiendo que la salvaje esta es la bestia que presagia esa guerra ¿Como pudo majestad aceptar a la bestia entre nosotros?!"  
  
Los murmullos pasaron de murmullos a vociferaciones después de esto.  
  
Uno de los concejales, un muchacho joven usando uniforme militar, como de la edad de Radhamis se levantó y caminó hasta estar frente a Radhamis. Era un sobrino de el consejero Arias que tenia reputación de ser un cobarde que se escondía en batalla en vez de pelear.  
  
Ella lo ignoró y siguió viendo la nieve caer del otro lado de la ventana no separó la vista de ahí, ni siquiera cuando el concejal desenvainó una espada corta y la presiono contra su garganta haciendo una pequeña herida de donde comenzó a gotear ligeramente la sangre en gotas pequeñas que recorrían la espada corta.  
  
"Debieron matarla en cuanto nació! No dejarla venir al mundo, de esa forma no habría guerra." Dijo el joven concejal. Radhamis no dijo nada, solo volteo a ver al concejal inexpresivamente cuando de repente vio la punta de una espada colocarse contra la garganta del joven e ignorante concejal.  
Justo en ese momento los dos escucharon una voz grave y aguardentosa y voltearon a ver a quien pertenecía la voz y la espada.  
  
"Idiota.... De haber hecho eso entonces no habría forma de terminar la guerra sin necesidad de la mayo parte de los soldados muriesen. Es gracias a ella que puedes esconderte en tu casa en las tierras de tu familia y no detrás de una roca en el campo de batalla como sueles hacerlo."  
  
Radhamis se encontró con un hombre de casi dos metros de altura, de bigote,, barba, cabello hasta los hombros y canoso que en alguna época fue rubio. A pesar de ser un hombre maduro este seguía viéndose fuerte y capaz.  
  
Era Lord Siegfried, comandante de las batallones de dragones del norte. Veterano de guerra condecorado muchas veces por valor en batalla, maestro del arte de la espada, héroe de Feagris....... y padre de Häggen.  
  
La imponente figura de Siegfried apabulló al joven e ignorante concejal quien casi inmediatamente retiró la espada del cuello de Radhamis, la enfundó y con la cola entre las patas fue a su asiento.  
  
Radhamis miró a Siegfried por unos segundos con una mezcla de respeto y agradecimiento en la mirada antes de volver su mirada a la ventana.  
  
En ese momento Siegfried, quien tenia el respeto y admiración de los demás concejales, comenzó a hablarles y explicarles que el lamentar era inútil. Todo estaba listo y que envés de pelear entre ellos seria mejor prepararse para la guerra.  
  
Después el Rey tomó la palabra, aceptó sin condicionamientos las propuestas de alianza. Se hicieron las votaciones correspondientes como consejo. Todos votaron en favor a excepción de Arias y su sobrino quienes estuvieron en contra de las propuestas.  
  
Parecía ser que todo salió bien. Feagris obtuvo aliados y los cuatro reinos lograron obtener el favor de la bestia.  
  
La junta estaba a punto de terminar cuando Radhamis hizo una pregunta importante.  
  
"El que deja las cartas y los avisos...¿Quien es?" Preguntó Radhamis ahora viendo a la reina y no a la ventana.  
  
"Justo antes que los ataques ocurran una mujer vestida en una túnica negra que la cubre totalmente aparece y manda sus cartas con nuestras propias palomas mensajeras." Dijo la reina.  
  
La respuesta alarmó a Radhamis y por alguna razón al Rey también, la reina notó eso en el rostro de la joven general.  
  
"No me digas que...." Empezó la Reina. "La vi esta mañana, parada en la cima de la torre sellada." Dijo Radhamis. "Una mujer envuelta en negro.... aquí en Feagris ... otra vez." Dijo el Rey.  
  
Tanto Radhamis como la Reina estaban apunto de preguntar a que se referia en rey con *otra vez* cuando se abrieron de golpe las puertas del salon y entró serena corriendo.  
  
"!Mamá!" Serena corrió hasta donde estaba su madre. "Es Rei, dice que ha visto a una mujer en una túnica negra sobre la torre sellada, que la ha hecho ver cosas y que le ha envido una carta." Dijo serena completamente asustada.  
  
Radhamis no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada, tanto por Rei como por aquélla figura que ha vuelto a aparecerse en la cima de esa torre tenia razones de preocuparse.  
  
Los conejales comenzaron a salir del salón cada uno fue a dar ordenes de redoblamiento de seguridad y guardias en el castillo.  
  
Radhamis Salió corriendo en dirección a la habitación de Rei ya que era ella quien le preocupaba más con Serena y Häggen corriendo detrás de ella.  
  
Dejando solos al rey, la reina y a Lord Siegfried en el salón....  
  
"Así que la mujer de negro ha aparecido esta vez en Feagris..... Otra vez." Dijo la Reina mientras miraba al Rey Saekaki esperando una explicación a eso. El rey entendió y precedió a explicar.  
  
".........Yo no dije todo lo que sabía al consejo acerca de Radhamis, la guerra y esa mujer de negro."  
  
"Eso es evidente Saekaki.... pero por favor dime más acerca de este asunto que nos concierne a todos."  
  
El Rey respiró hondo y después de unos instantes dejó salir el aire.  
  
"Hace exactamente 40 años fue cuando ci por primera vez a la mujer de negro, me visitó en un sueños por más de 6 meses. Me dijo que en cuarenta años el ejercito de Myryël estaría listo para empezar una guerra nueva contra las creaciones de Fahdiel. Dijo que en cuarenta años en las tierras del norte nacería *la bestia* símbolo de la alianza de los 6 dragones fieles ( Son 7 dragones pero el de la oscuridad traicionó a Fahdiel y la asesinó, así que a los demás que permanecieron fieles a Fahdiel se les llama los 6 fieles.) con las creaciones de Fahdiel.  
  
Dijo que para que esa niña naciera las creaciones de Fahdiel deberíamos pagar una precio a los 6 fieles y a la diosa en sí.  
  
*Todo tiene un precio.* *Todo tiene un precio y tu habéis sido elegido junto con otros para pagar ese precio* Fue lo que dijo esa mujer en mi sueño.  
  
En ese entonces yo tenía 20 años y pensé que podría pagar con cosas como la riqueza de un pueblo, era joven y estúpido no pensé que fuera a haber nada más costoso que eso... y me equivoqué.  
  
El precio que he tenido que pagar ha sido muy alto..... tan alto que incluso Rei debe pagarlo también.... Rei...."  
  
+++++++++ Habitación de Rei. +++++++++  
  
Radhamis, Serena y Häggen habían corrido a toda velocidad por los pasillo llenos de señoras usando pomposos vestidos que estorbaban el paso hasta llegar a la habitación de Rei. Radhamis llego a la puerta de la habitación y la abrió de golpe y sin tocar. "!Rei!" Radhamis exclamó al entrar.  
  
Nadie le contestó, la habitación de Rei estaba vacía no había nadie más que los 2 cuervos de Rei que estaban felizmente picoteando las velas aromáticas sobre la mesa de noche.  
  
Radhamis entro en la habitación, todo parecería normal de no ser por el ligero olor a quemado que había en el cuarto. Radhamis revisó la chimenea, los leños estaban intactos. (* Seguramente estaba haciendo algún tipo de adivinación con el fuego*) pensó Radhamis. Häggen y Serena se quedaron en la entrada viendo como Radhamis inspeccionaba la habitación.  
  
Algo en el suelo frente a la chimenea llamó su atención, era un mugriento y desgarrado trozo de tela negra.  
  
Radhamis recordó que la mujer en túnica negra que vio es mañana tenia la túnica sucia y desgarrada en la parte que arrastra con el suelo.  
  
El trozo de tela probablemente era de ella y eso significaba que había estado dentro de la habitación de Rei..  
  
Guardó la tela en uno de sus bolsillos y siguió inspeccionando el lugar. Fobos y Deimos estaban felizmente picoteando las velas aromáticas sobre la mesa de noche al lado de la cama de Rei.  
  
Ahora fue la cama la que llamó su atención. Quito a Fobos y Deimos de la mesa mientras iba a la cama.  
  
Un papel escrito en rojo, un mechón del pelo negro era todo lo que había ahí. El pelo era de Rei, Radhamis los supo por el olor, simple y sencillamente olía a Rei.  
  
Era extraño, Rei nunca se arrancaría el pelo ella sola. No el pelo del cual estaba tan orgullosa.  
  
(* Rei es demasiado vanidosa como para hacerse esto ella sola.... que extraño..¿ El cuarto huele a madrea quemada pero los leños son nuevos? ¿Que pasó aquí? *)  
  
"Errrmmm Radhamis..." Dijo serena un poco angustiada por el hecho de ver a Rad husmeando las cosas de Rei.  
  
"¿Que?" Dijo Radhamis despreocupadamente mientras tomaba el mechón de pelo de Rei.  
  
"Bueno como puedes ver Rei no esta aquí, esta en la habitación de Minako arreglándose para el baile, ¿No crees que se enojará si se entera que estuviste husmeando su cuarto sin su permiso?"  
  
A Rad le salió una gota de sudor sobre la cabeza mientras soltaba el pelo.  
  
"T_T Tienes razón, me colgaría viva..... mejor la espero abajo en el baile o me culpara de la destrucción de sus velas."  
  
"Bien, tu también Häggen... Ehh... ¿Häggen?"  
  
Häggen no contestó, estaba ocupado mirando fijamente a Radhamis con expresión seria.  
  
Ella sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que explicarle este hecho a Häggen y parecía ser que el momento era ahora.  
  
Radhamis salió de la habitación con Serena y Häggen detrás.  
  
Serena entonces cerró la puerta de la habitación de Rei y se despidió de Häggen y Radhamis diciéndoles que los vería en el baile y se fue dejando a Radhamis y a Häggen solos e inmersos en un silencio muy incómodo. Caminaron los dos juntos por largo rato, hasta llegar al recibidor, no entraron en el salón de fiestas, sin decírselo habían acordado hablar en privado así que salieron por la puerta del recibidor hacia el jardín de enfrente y por el doblaron a la derecha, caminando un rato más llegaron hasta el plantío de árboles de cerezo. Ahí, aún sin decirse nada, decidieron que seria el lugar donde hablarían.  
  
Ninguno se miraba a la cara y la nieve ya se estaba apilando poco a poco sobre sus hombros y cabezas suavemente.  
  
Häggen se sentía traicionado por el hecho que Radhamis no le hubiera dicho nada de lo que se había enterado en el junta de consejo.  
  
Estaba buscando la mejor forma de preguntar el porque mientras que Radhamis no sabía que decirle o como explicar el porque nunca dijo nada.  
  
El silencio se mantuvo por un largo rato hasta que Häggen dijo algo.  
  
"¿Porque nunca me dijiste nada? Siempre creí que decías que morirlas joven por que somos soldados y podemos morir en batalla pensé que tu abuelo te dijo que moririras en batalla como soldado no como una sacrificio a los dioses. Si tan solo me lo hubieras dicho---" Häggen, quien estaba hablando con enojo fue interrumpido con la calmada voz de Radhamis.  
  
"Si te lo hubiera dicho.... ¿Que habrías podido hacer?" Radhamis evito la mirada de Häggen.  
  
"Yo hubiera---" Al momento que Häggen comenzaba a casi gritar su respuesta se dio cuenta de lo que Radhamis quería decir con lo anterior. Su enojo instantáneamente se transformó en frustración.... Miró al suelo mientras apretaba con fuerza los puños y los dientes ante el apabullante sentimiento de impotencia..... Era su voluntad contra las d los 6 dragones fieles que eran semidioses en este mundo... Un gusano contra seis leones. Radhamis tenia razón aunque ella le hubiera dicho todo, no la haría sentir mejor solo haría que los que están a su alrededor sintieran lástima por ella.  
  
Radhamis en todo ese tiempo había evitado la mirada de Häggen y aun ahora lo hacía al mirar al lado opuesto de donde estaba él.  
  
"Además no es algo que importe mucho...." Radhamis dijo desinteresadamente.  
  
"¿Que acaso no te entristece o por lo menos altera el que vayas a morir en cuestión de meses?" Häggen no entendía la actitud de Radhamis, como si no le importara vivir o no.  
  
"¿Estas desconsolado?"Dijo Radhamis. "Si, si lo estoy. La persona que es como mi hermana va a morir en cuestión de meses y yo no puedo hacer nada...." Dijo Häggen tristemente, tratando de obtener alguna reacción de ella.  
  
"¿Häggen, acaso eres inmortal?" Preguntó Radhamis en el mismo tono calmado de voz. Esta conversación no iba a ninguna parte desde el punto de vista de Häggen, él estaba preocupado por Radhamis y ella solo hacia preguntas que no venían al caso con el tema.  
  
"No, no lo soy. ¿Porque me---"Radhamis interrumpió a Häggen. Esta vez Radhamis miró a Häggen directa y seriamente a los ojos pero aun estaba calmada.  
  
"¿Entonces por que no te sientes desconsolado por tu propia muerte?........ Todos, tarde o temprano morimos. Es solo una cuestión de como, cuando y porqué. Realmente no hay ninguna diferencia en mi muerte a la de los demás.... Lo único que cambia es que sé el porqué y tengo una vaga idea del cuando.."  
  
"!!Es el cuando lo que me molesta!!¿Porqué los dragones tenían que escogerte a ti? ¡No es justo! !!Si realmente fueran dioses dignos no cobrarían precios a sus criaturas!! ¿¿!!PORQUE, PORQUE TE NIAS QUE SER TU??!!"  
  
"Eso no lo se.... no se porque fui yo a la que escogieron pero no tiene importancia, nadie guarda luto por una guerrero del clan de Fahdiel así como nadie llora por un niño que no es propio. Nadie lloraría por uno más de el clan de los hijos de nadie...."  
  
"!!¿QUE NO TIENE IMPORTANCIA, QUE HAS DE REI, QUE HAY DE MI?!! ¡!¿ ACASO CREES QUE NO LLORARIAMOS POR TI??!!"  
  
A Häggen se le empezaba a quebrar la voz... "Yo vivo para morir, ese es mi propósito.... ese es el destino que me tocó y no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo no importa cuanto lo intente. Pronto me olvidarán y después cuando sea la próxima guerra nacerá otra bestia con el mismo propósito a la que a la larga nadie recordará.... " Fue la fría respuesta de Radhamis.  
  
"!!NO ENTIENDES NADA, NADA!!! ERES UNA ESTUPIDA!!" Fue la dolida respuesta de Häggen. Después de gritarle eso a Radhamis, quien ni siquiera se dignaba a verle a la cara, caminó apresuradamente lejos de Radhamis. *** Empieza el songfic.***  
  
Hasta que las pisadas de Häggen dejaron de oírse fue cuando Radhamis volteo para verlo caminar a lo lejos y entrar en el castillo.  
  
"...Talvez... si sea una estúpida después de todo." Radhamis se rió suave y amargamente mientras se sentaba en la fría nieve que le mojaba la ropa. "Pero aun así. Me gusta pensar que estaré dando mi vida por Häggen y por Rei cuándo llegue mi hora...."  
  
Una ráfaga de viento cruzo los árboles de cerezo moviéndole el pelo a Radhamis y arrancando pétalos de sakura llevándoselos consigo a través de los aires.  
  
~~Cultivate your hunger before you idealize.  
  
Motivate your anger to make them all realize.  
  
Climbing the mountain, never coming down.  
  
Break into the contents, never falling down.~~  
  
El viento los llevó hasta cruzar frente la ventana abierta del segundo piso donde Häggen ahora estaba asomado mientras veía con tristeza caer la nieve y suavemente apilarse sobre el pretil de la ventana.  
  
Pétalos de sakura pasaron frente a él llevados por el viento dejando sobre el pretil unos cuantos...  
  
Häggen los tomo con la mano y los miró con tristeza.... "Tonta...." Fue lo que Häggen murmuro antes de devolverle los pétalos de cerezo al viento, este los tomó y los llevo junto con los demás.  
  
~~My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,  
  
Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door.  
  
A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care.  
  
Waiting is wasting for people like me.~~  
  
Häggen cerró la ventana y caminó en dirección al salón del baile....  
  
*Yo no olvidaría tan fácilmente a alguien que ha sido como mi hermana todos estos años...* Pensó Häggen justo antes de abrir la puerta y entrara al salón.  
  
~~Don't try to live so wise.  
  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.~~  
  
Mientras tanto, Radhamis se levantaba de donde se había sentado, se sacudió la nieve de la ropa, metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar lentamente por el plantío de árboles de cerezo con la cabeza baja viendo al suelo.  
  
*A quien trato de engañar.... tengo miedo de morir, no quiero morir tan joven... pero no puedo hacer nada así que debo ser fuerte y soportarlo ya que esta carga es mía y solo yo la puedo cargar...*  
  
Pensaba Radhamis al ver como la nieve se aplastaba bajo sus botas de caballería.  
  
Caminó un poco más antes de alzar la cabeza y ver al cielo estrellado que estaba sobre ella y al ver la hermosa vista del cielo una palabra escapo de sus labios...  
  
"Rei...."  
  
~~Don't try to live so wise.  
  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.~~  
  
Desde la ventana por la cual estaba asomado Häggen la ráfaga continuó su camino, llevando las flores de sakura hasta otra ventana a medio cerrar.  
  
El viento empujó la ventana de golpe..  
  
Radhamis caminó en dirección al castillo deteniéndose momentáneamente bajo la ventana que había sido abierta de golpe por el viento observándola.  
  
~~You say, "Dreams are dreams.  
  
"I ain't gonna play the fool anymore."  
  
You say, "'Cause I still got my soul."~~  
  
El viento entró en la habitación a través de la ventana que había abierto desperdigando todos los pétalos alrededor de la habitación donde estaban Rei, Serena y Minako. Las ultimas dos estaban alrededor de Rei acabado de arreglarla para el baile justo cuando las flores de sakura se esparcieron por todo el lugar  
  
Varios pétalos cayeron sobre el regazo de Rei quien estaba sentada frente a una cómoda con espejo. Un olor conocido le impregnó la nariz. Tomó las flores de sakura en las manos y con tristeza la observó mientras recordaba aquella primera visión de hace rato antes de cerrar el puño, apretando las flores entre sus dedos mientras a ella también se le escapaban las palabras de los labios.  
  
"Radhamis...." Rei se levantó y recargándose contra el pretil se asomó por la ventana.... Inesperadamente encontrándose con que Radhamis estaba caminando cabizbaja y sin rumbo con las manos en los bolsillos, caminando bajo la nieve varios metros abajo de la ventana.  
  
Rei estiró el brazo como si tratara de alcanzarla pero antes que pudiera llamarla por su nombre Radhamis había entrado por una puerta que llevaba hacia dentro del castillo y se desvaneció de su campo de visión.  
  
~~Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down.  
  
Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom.  
  
Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing You still are blind, if you see a winding road,  
  
'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see..~~  
  
Del brazo y la mano que estiró Rei cayeron las pequeñas flores de sakura y estas lentamente cayeron al suelo sin que el viento las recogiera de nuevo.  
  
Rei se quedo en la ventana viendo los pétalos de sakura esparcidos en la nieve del suelo antes que Minako y Serena la alejaran de la ventana para ya irse al salón del baile. húmedo aspecto caminó por el pasillo al que conducía la puerta a la que entro hasta llegar al recibidor una vez ahí caminó hasta la puerta del salón del baile y puso la mano en la manija... donde se detuvo un momento.  
  
(*.... Si esta gente supiera acerca de ese secreto.... me sería aun más difícil abrir esta puerta y entrar.... prefiero insultos y comentarios hirientes a tener que pensar en esto...... Aunque sea egoísta de mi parte....*) Después de pensar eso Radhamis respiró profundamente y contuvo el aliento por unos instantes antes de soltarlo y abrir la puerta.  
  
~~Don't try to live so wise.  
  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.~~  
  
Radhamis, sin darse cuenta que Rei la había visto, entro al castillo por una puerta que estaba debajo de la ventana donde estaba Rei. Su ropa estaba húmeda y aun tenía nieve sobre los hombros. No tenia una expresión muy alegre y sin darle mucha importancia su  
  
Al hacerlo lo hizo de tal forma que no llamara la atención de nadie, revisó el lugar en busca de el lugar con menos gente posible.  
  
Había un solitario espacio vació frente a una gran chimenea encendida. Estando húmeda, fría y con ganas de estar sola, Radhamis caminó hasta la chimenea y se quedo ahí sintiendo el calor del fuego calmar el frió que sentía. Se sentía desanimada y cansada, el calor de la chimenea la estaba adormeciendo y de no ser por el mesero que le ofreció una copa un fino de vino blanco Radhamis se habría que dado dormida recargada contra la repisa de la chimenea.  
  
Ella nunca bebía, no le gustaba el sabor del alcohol pero con tal de que el mesero se fuera tomó una copa. El mesero antes de irse le dijo a señas que tenia algo atorado en el pelo. Ya que Radhamis estaba ocupada buscando entre el pelo con una mano mientras la otra sostenía la copa de vino no se dio cuanta que habían detenido los bailes y la música ante la llegada de ambas herederas; Rei y Serena con Minako al lado de ellas.  
  
Después de unos instantes los bailes y la música continuaron y las tres se mezclaron en la multitud sin que Radhamis se diera cuenta.  
  
Las tres estaban vestidas en sus mejores ropas y para acabar pronto las tres se veían apabullantemente elegantes, con los elaborados vestidos, la joyería de intrincado diseño y el maquillaje ligero no había quien no voltease a verlas. Rei trataba de no llamar mucho la atención, no quería estar entre los círculos de jovencitas chismosas, ni saludando a todo noble que la veía. Lo que quería era encontrara a Radhamis lo antes posible.  
  
Frente a la chimenea Rei encontró a la persona que buscaba, extrañamente estaba hurgándose el pelo con una sola mano mientras la otra sostenía una copa de vino. Era una vista extraña no solo por el hecho de que Radhamis estaba hurgándose el pelo con cara de concentración si no porque tenia una copa de vino en la otra mano.  
  
~~Don't try to live so wise.  
  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.~~  
  
Rei caminó hacia donde estaba Radhamis. Rei estaba usando el pendiente que le había dado Radhamis, traía el pelo suelto ya que sabía que a Radhamis le gustaba así, en algún momento de su niñez se lo había dicho. Sobre de ella estaban las miradas de varios nobles jóvenes que no podían dejar de mirar a la hermosa princesa.  
  
Se había separado de las otras 2 para venir hacia Radhamis quien ya se había rendido con la búsqueda en su cabeza y estaba viendo consumirse los leños en el fuego de la chimenea.  
  
Radhamis no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Rei detrás de ella, parecía que estuviese pensando en algo muy difícil y talvez doloroso ya que se le notaba en la mirada triste y vacía en la que se reflejaba el fuego de la chimenea.  
  
~~'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.~~  
  
Rei no sabia en que era lo que Radhamis pudiera estar pensando pero estaba segura que sea lo que fuera el dolor que Radhamis estuviera sintiendo no sería tan grande como el que ella estaba sintiendo ahora.... El recordar las visiones que tuvo, las notas con fechas y el ver a Radhamis ahí parada mirando de esa forma al fuego hiciera que se l hiciera un nudo en la garganta. No sabia si huir de Radhamis o quedarse con ella después de lo que vio...  
  
~~'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.~~  
  
Las imágenes que vio pasaron lentamente por su cabeza.... El cadáver de ella sobre su regazo, la figura negra que se llevaba a Radhamis en un dragón verde y a la Radhamis de apariencia extraña que sonreía sádicamente sobre el cadáver de su abuelo.  
  
La visón que Rei tenia de Radhamis se volvió borrosa ya que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.... Lo más importante para ella en esas visones le estaba siendo arrebatado y sin embargo Radhamis estaba tan cerca de ella.....  
  
~~'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.~~  
  
Lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, estaba asustada, confundida y Con voz quebrada y suave, Rei llamó a Radhamis por su nombre haciendo que ella volteara de golpe. En cuanto Radhamis la vio, tan hermosa, elegantemente vestida y con lagrimas corriéndole el poco maquillaje que traía puesto, sin darse cuenta de cuando soltó la copa de vino que tenia en las manos y esta se rompió ruidosamente cuando llegó al suelo.  
  
Rei se lanzo hacia Radhamis rodeándole la cintura con los brazos mientras apoyaba el rostro contra el pecho de ella. Las lagrimas mezcladas con el maquillaje le estaban manchando la blanca camisa de seda que traía puesta  
  
Radhamis tardó en reaccionar, no sabía como ni porque pero Rei estaba llorando abrazada de ella tan fuerte que hasta podía sentir sus uñas clavarse en su espalda.  
  
Lo único que a Radhamis se le ocurrió en ese momento fue abrazar a Rei tan fuerte como pudiera sin lastimarla....  
  
~~'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.~~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Fin del capitulo  
  
Wow.... 44 páginas, eso debe ser suficiente por el mes sin updatear LOL.  
  
Espero les haya gustado... de aquí en adelante es donde empieza la verdadera historia. Agarren su cajita de kleenex, esta vez estaré updatendo mas seguido. Lo prometo ^-^() 


	7. Israfel, la quimera

N/A: ¡Hola!.... ¡WOW actualicé! Perdón por la tardanza pero aquí esta el capitulo siete, he pasado estos últimos meses con un bloqueo de escritor que bueno... pero ya entre otras vez en mi etapa creativa y ya tengo planeada una buena parte de la historia - Notaran que en este capitulo empezare a usar el idioma Élfico (Quenya) creado por Tolkien (Si, el autor del señor de los anillos) para representar el dialecto del clan de Fahdiel y el idioma antiguo. Con eso dicho empezare con el fic. Porfas no me demanden por usar el idioma de Tolkien solo obtendrán las pelusas de polvo debajo de mi cama porque no tengo más .()  
  
Capítulo 7; Israfel.  
  
Radhamis nerviosamente volteó a ver si alguien se había dado cuenta de la repentina reacción de la heredera. Afortunadamente todo el mundo estaba muy ocupado divirtiéndose como para haberse dado cuenta.  
  
Radhamis sentía como la camisa se le humedecía con las lagrimas de Rei. Si no se daba prisa alguien lo notaria y entonces todos querrían saber que le pasa a la heredera, algo que seria muy incomodo para Rei.  
  
Radhamis decidió que lo mejor era llevarla a otro lugar donde nadie se entrometiera. Vio que a su derecha, no muy lejos había un portal de cristal que llevaba a un jardín con muchos arbustos sin podar y una fuente de mármol de dos repisas que estaba siendo medio comida por los arbustos.  
  
El baile estaba ya en pleno apogeo y no había nadie fuera del salón, el jardín estaba completamente vació a excepción alguno que otro animalillo que hacia ruido entre el pasto y la nieve que había caído hace un rato. Ya ha dejado de nevar, y la nieve esta apilada sobre las copas de los pinos, los arbustos y en parte del pasto.  
  
El cielo nocturno estaba nublado, amenazando con volver a nevar de nuevo y pronto.  
  
Radhamis se quitó su capa y puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Rei y las dos caminaron hasta llegar a aquella fuente que estaba retirada de todos los festejos del pomposo salón. Una vez que llegaron ahí Radhamis se sentó en el pretil de la fuente su capa de gala en un brazo mientras el otro seguía alrededor de los hombros de Rei.  
  
Este Jardín estaba ubicado cerca de la muralla que protegía al castillo. Una muralla de protección que se alzaba hasta los 8 metros de altura.  
  
Esta muralla estaba justo de tras de la fuente a las espaldas de Radhamis y Rei, quienes estaban tan absorbidas en ellas mismas como para darse cuenta de las dos negras figuras bañadas en la luz de aquella luna entre escondida entre las densas nubes.  
  
Dos figuras antropomorfas que estaban paradas sobre la alta muralla viéndolas detenidamente sin que su rostro fuese descubierto por las sombras ni un segundo.  
  
La figura de apariencia femenina de pronto vio al cielo.  
  
"I' tigin en' Myriël bel shuf. Aell commae ron karn bel.... ( Las bestias de Myriël se mueven rápido. En cualquier momento harán su primer movimiento...)" Dijo aquella joven mujer oculta en el negro de su túnica.  
  
"Radhamis,I' tigin en' Fahdiel na dagor rato...(Radhamis, La bestia de Fahdiel pronto será puesta aprueba...) "Continuó aquel hombre que la acompañaba de nombre Lafurne.  
  
"I' tigin en' na ndengin. Ndengin i' net en' keryth (Las bestias de Myriël intentarán destruirla... y con ella la única oportunidad de ganar la guerra.)" Dijo la mujer.  
  
"Neh tua he elye tigin ndengin. Neh deanam tua.... Ryële (Pero no podemos intervenir aún si la bestia de Fahdiel resulta muerta a manos de Myriël. No importa cuanto lo desees, no podrás hacer nada por ella... Ryële." Dijo Lafurne dirigiéndose a la mujer de negro que siempre estaba con él.  
  
"Amin sint... (Lo sé...) " Ryële, volvió la mirada a los arbustos que rodean a la fuente. El viento movió la túnica que le cubría el cuerpo a aquella mujer. Los arbustos que estaban al lado de Radhamis comenzaron a moverse discretamente.  
  
"I' tigin en' Myriël cael tul. Ta naa commae. (Las bestias de Myriël han llegado. Ya es hora.)"  
  
El llanto de Rei ya casi se había extinguido, de él solo quedaban sollozos suaves y la humedad en la camisa de la bestia de Fahdiel.  
  
"¿Rei... que pasa?" Susurró Radhamis con la voz más dulce que pudo. Rei, aun prendida de ella, se mantuvo como hasta ahora, recargado la cabeza contra el pecho de Rad.  
  
"Solo... déjame estar así un rato." Fue la entre cortada respuesta de Rei debido a los suaves sollozos que la atacaban al hablar.  
  
Rad trató quedarse callada un rato pero no paso mucho tiempo antes que preguntara: "Rei... Esto.... es tuyo. ¿Verdad?" Dijo Radhamis sacando el mechón de pelo que había encontrado antes en la habitación de Rei.  
  
Rei alzó un poco el rostro, solo lo necesario para ver lo que Radhamis le estaba mostrando.  
  
Al primer momento que Rei vio el mechón de pelo no pareció entender, pero después de verlo bien se revisó el pelo, notando que había un mechón faltante.  
  
Rei, apunto de preguntar cómo había pasado tal cosa, se quedó en silencio puesto que Radhamis dijo la respuesta.  
  
"Serena me hizo saber que habías visto una mujer envuelta en negro, corrí a buscarte a tu habitación pero esto fue lo único que encontré." Dijo Rad al tiempo que miraba aquel arrancado mechón de pelo que despedía ese inconfundible olor que solo Rei tenía.  
  
Radhamis posó una mano sobre una de las mejillas de Rei. "Me preocupé cuando no te encontré en tu habitación...Creí que..." Dijo Radhamis en un tono nunca más alto que el de un susurro y deliberadamente no terminando el enunciado.  
  
Rei, al contrario, no dijo nada pues el rojo tono del que se teñían sus mejillas ya lo había hecho por ella.  
  
La situación, el momento... El estar a solas con la única persona que la que deseaba estar desde hace años era lo que más deseaba y por fin estaba ocurriendo pero... Algo no estaba bien, ahora los sentimientos de Rei hacía Radhamis se habían mezclado con miedo. Miedo a la muerte de Radhamis y miedo El frío acero de la espada de la desesperanza y el miedo le atravesaba el pecho incesantemente, destrozándola lentamente.  
  
¿Qué podía hacer? Las predicciones, aunque nunca directas, era extraño por no decir imposible que resultaran erróneas.  
  
Lo único que le otorgaba el lujo de la duda era el hecho que le fueron mostradas por aquella extraña mujer que cual sombra parecía estar en cualquier lugar.  
  
Una pregunta surgió y Rei quien no dudó en hacerla.  
  
"Radhamis... ¿Me odias?" El tono de voz de Rei falló en ser firme y serio siendo envés de eso un lastimero gemido de un asustado pequeño que lamenta la ausencia de su madre.  
  
Radhamis no puedo evitar sorprenderse de aquella pregunta pero no tardó mucho en recuperar la expresión y mirada suave de antes. Se inclinó hacia delante y besó la mejilla de Rei al tiempo que le susurraba algo al oído.  
  
"Lo que siento por ti en estos momentos... es todo menos eso." Fueron esas las dulces palabras que hicieron que Rei se sintiera mejor pero desgraciadamente no fueron suficientes como para detener aquella espada que le cercenaba el pecho.  
  
¿Cómo podría posiblemente ella calmarla cuando la causa de su desesperanza era la misma Radhamis?  
  
Radhamis, notando que Rei no estaba completamente convencida, siguió hablándole.  
  
"¿Recuerdas aquella promesa que te hice hace 5 años en las ruinas de aquella catedral escondidas entre los bosques de las afueras del reino?"  
  
Rei no dijo nada, parecía no recordar bien de lo que Radhamis estaba hablando pero de todas formas no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar.  
  
Notó que de pronto la mirada de Radhamis se había vuelto fría y atenta y que además estaba fija sobre los arbustos que estaban detrás de Rei.  
  
"¿Radhamis?" Rei trato de llamar la atención de Rad pero ella no contestó. De pronto se había puesto tensa y alerta con la mirada fija en esa área de los desatendidos arbustos que casi se comían aquella fuente.  
  
Rei estaba apunto de volver a llamar a Radhamis cuando algo la interrumpió. Era un sonido. Un grave y gutural sonido que más bien parecía ser el gruñir de una bestia de gran tamaño juzgando por la sonoridad y cavernosidad del sonido.  
  
Las pupilas de Rei se contrajeron cuando vio a Radhamis discretamente empuñar su espada.  
  
Los nubarrones de la nevada cubrieron la luna, dejando a Rei, a Radhamis y a lo que fuera a lo que le perteneciese ese ruido solos en una completa oscuridad en la cual Rei no podía ver casi nada.  
  
Debido a la fisonomía diferente de los Mavorianos (N/A:Mavoria es la cuidad donde viven los guerreros de Fahdiel), la oscuridad no entorpecía en lo absoluto la visión de Radhamis.  
  
Los sentidos de un Mavoriano eran muy superiores a aquellos de los humanos sin contar lo mucho que se afinaban en estado de alerta.  
  
El gutural y cavernoso sonido alcanzan los oídos de la general y la heredera siendo esta vez mas fuerte y prolongado...  
  
Las Hojas de los arbustos comenzaron moverse.....  
  
Radhamis desenvainó su espada un poco, lo suficiente como para que el mythril de, Fharadir, su espada se asomara sobre de la funda y fuese el desenvaine más rápido a la hora de ejecutarlo.  
  
Un tercer rugido llega a los tímpanos de Rei a Radhamis. Y un par de grandes ojos completamente blancos, sin ningún tipo de pupila, aparecieron justo detrás de Rei.  
  
La nuca se le erizó a Rei al sentir un aliento cálido y de olor fétido moverle el pelo. Rei quedó paralizada y por más que quiso no pudo moverse. Trató de llamar a Radhamis otra vez. Sus labios se movieron pero no hubo sonido que emanara de ellos.  
  
Radhamis se dio cuenta y rápidamente tomó la mano de Rei y la jaló hacia ella con fuerza. Las dos cayeron entre los arbustos que estaban del otro lado de la fuente justo antes que aquella bestia saliera de donde estaba escondida.  
  
Los arbustos donde habían caído Rei y Radhamis ahora las escondían por completo. Rei había caído encima de Radhamis y estaba abrazada de ella pero dudaba en quedarse así o no.  
  
Rei tenía los ojos cerrados y la cara hundida en el pecho de Radhamis y permaneció así aun cuando Radhamis se reincorporo y se sentó para poder ver mejor a la bestia desde atrás de los arbustos.  
  
"Es... una Quimera." Dijo Radhamis en tono incrédulo. Rei abrió los ojos y vio entre los arbustos a una bestia de cuatro patas con una alza de un metro noventa a la cruz y alrededor de 3 metros de largo con alas que reposaban encogidas sobre la espalda de la bestia. Las patas eran amplias y muy musculosas tal y como el resto del cuerpo lo era. Lo único que no era blanco de aquel animal eran las puntas del pelo de la melena, las partes bajas de las patas, la punta de la cola y las alas que se van obscureciendo gradualmente hasta llegar a negro cenizo. El pelaje era largo y abundante, típico de un animal de climas fríos. Las alas no eran peludas, incluso no parecía que debieran estar en el cuerpo de aquella bestia sino en la espalda de algún dragón pero aun así las tenía.  
  
Las alas, extendidas eran lo suficientemente grandes como para que el animal pudiera con solo batir sus alas una vez, alcanzar suficiente altura como para emprender vuelo.  
  
"Una quimera de " Especificó Radhamis en voz baja. La voz de Radhamis dispara en Rei el recuerdo de aquella escabrosa visión de la cambiada Radhamis al lado del ensangrentado cuerpo de su abuelo... y el miedo hacia Radhamis se intensificó Rei volvió la mirada hacia Radhamis y después de un momento hacia la quimera De la nada comenzó a sentirse atrapada entre 2 bestias de las tierras del norte: Una guerrera de Fahdiel y una quimera de (Myriandiel)  
  
Ahora que el miedo era el sentimiento dominante para con Radhamis, Rei ya no sabía que tanto podía confiar en ella y definitivamente no correría hacia la quimera en busca de protección. Ahora el miedo era más grande, estaba completamente sola a merced de esos dos monstruos sin nadie que la ayudara o que la protegiera. Rei soltó a Radhamis y se alejo asegurándose de estar bien escondida tras los arbustos.  
  
Radhamis, quien la estaba abrazando, notó esto y con una expresión entre confundida y lastimada miró a Rei.  
  
"¿Rei?" Dijo Radhamis perdiendo todo interés y atención en la quimera que estaba olfateando el suelo tratando de encontrarlas.  
  
Rei evitó la mirada de Radhamis.  
  
El caos en su mente le impedía actuar coherentemente. Hace solo unas horas antes el deseo de estar cerca de Radhamis era tan grande que la ausencia de ella le quemaba por dentro y ahora tenia tanto miedo de ella como a la quimera que ahora estaba olfateando más y más cerca de donde estaban ellas. Aquellas visiones habían afectado a Rei mucho más de lo que ella pensaba que le habían hecho. Radhamis estiró el brazo e intentó tocar a Rei pero ella se hizo hacia atrás evitando que Rad la tocara. La lastimera expresión de Radhamis se hizo más evidente.  
  
El ver los expresivos y profundos ojos de Rad solo incrementó la intensidad del caos de sentimientos bipolares de cariño y miedo. Radhamis intentó tocar a Rei una vez más. "Rei... ¿Porqué me huyes? No-no voy a hacerte nada. Rei-" Rei golpeó la mano de Radhamis con fuerza antes de ponerse en posición fetal, con los brazos abrazando las rodillas. "No me toques." El miedo tomó el control de Rei debido a la situación y comenzó a decir cosas sin antes pensarlas. El tono de voz de Rei era peligrosamente alto, la quimera podría oírla. Radhamis se acercó a Rei, la angustia la tenía plasmada en el rostro mientras pensaba como era posible tan repentino cambio de actitud. Radhamis no puedo ahondar en la razón ya que entones Rei le gritó que no se le acercara.  
  
Radhamis no hizo caso y alcanzó a tomarle las manos con las suyas. "Que no recuerdas nada de lo que hablamos y lo que prometí hace 5 años?" Dijo Radhamis tratando angustiadamente de traer devuelta a la Rei de hace unas horas. Rei se soltó del agarre de Radhamis, el terror se le podía ver en los ojos...  
  
"!NO ME TOQUES! !NO TE ACERQUES NI AMÍ NI A MI ABUELO! !NO TE ATREVAS A PONERLE UN DEDO ENCIMA!! TU--- BESTIA!!"Gritó Rei sabiendo bien como le dolía a Radhamis el que la llamaran así dejando a Radhamis muy dolida y atónita.  
  
El grito de Rei fue lo suficientemente fuerte y prolongado como para que la blanca quimera se diera cuenta de donde estaban escondidas. Esta inmediatamente corrió hacia donde estaban, dio un salto y pasando sobre los arbustos cayó sobre sus patas traseras mientras alzaba una de las delanteras.  
  
Afiladas y larga garras reflejaron la pobre luz que apenas lograba traspasar los nubarrones que ahora cubrían la luna. Ignorando por completo a Radhamis, la bestia se centro en Rei y aun apoyaba sobre sus patas traseras, la quimera lanzo una zarpazo hacia Rei poniendo todo su peso en esa pata.  
  
Rei no pudo moverse, tal y como un pequeño animal aterrorizado se quedó ahí paralizada... y lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y esperar el corte....  
  
.... Un sordo sonido hizo eco por aquel jardín.... y la sangre se arrastró por el suelo formando un pequeño charco... Al mismo tiempo que una ahogada inhalación acompañara al sordo sonido en aquel resonar.... Rei no sintió dolor alguno... ni siquiera podía sentir la humedad de la sangre empapando la ropa. Al no sentir nada, Rei, quien aún tenía los ojos cerrados los abrió y solo la oscuridad se desenvolvía a su alrededor. Ni siquiera podía verse ella misma.  
  
¿Acaso es que ya he muerto? Talvez sea esa la razón por la cual no siento nada.   
  
De pronto una pálida luz comenzó a iluminar el lugar, los densos nubarrones había ya descubierto la luna.............. y fue entonces cuando Rei puedo ver claramente aquellas largas garras......incrustadas en el costado de Radhamis mientras su sangre escurría de ellas a gotas y formaba un pequeño charco en el suelo.....  
  
....Radhamis se había interpuesto entre la bestia y Rei para recibir ella el impacto.... Después de unos instantes la bestia al darse cuenta que había fallado retiró sus garras del ahora rígido cuerpo de Radhamis quedando estas impregnadas de su sangre.  
  
Radhamis después de un rato comenzó a desplomarse por lo que le pareció a Rei Una eternidad n la cual muchas peguntas surgieron en la mente de Radhamis mientras veía caer aquel rígido y pálido rostro desfigurado con pupilas contraídas por el dolor.  
  
Porqué... ¿Porqué se interpuso? ¿Porqué lo hizo ... después de todo lo que le dije ....  
  
Los ojos de Rei se llenaron de lágrimas y tornaron vidriosos. ... !Porqué! Al tiempo que Rei se hacía esas preguntas mientras veía caer tormentosamente lento el cuerpo de Radhamis Rei recordó lo que Radhamis quería decir con aquella promesa que le hizo hacía 5 años....  
  
5 años atrás. Mediados de Otoño.  
  
Era una noche tormentosa, el cielo tronaba estrepitosamente y no había estrella que mirar en el cielo.  
  
En ese entonces el Rey Saekaki era más joven y el príncipe a la corona y su esposa Vivian en el castillo con él junto a su nieta Rei que esa primavera cumplió los 13 años. La pequeña salvaje, como era llamada por todos los del castillo, ya tenía casi un año de haber llegado al castillo y ya estaba empezando su entrenamiento en la escuela militar de Feagris.  
  
Ya estaba entrada la noche, el gran reloj de pared del recibidor ya marcaba casi la media noche. Rei se encontraba en la ala oeste, donde es encontraban todas las habitaciones de la familia real en ese entonces. Ella estaba hincada frente a un sofá en el pasillo del ala recostando la cabeza sobre él mientras lloraba sobre sus brazos completamente sola y sin nadie que se tomara la molestia de consolarla.  
  
Enfermeras y varias sirvientas entraban y salían de la habitación cuya puerta tenia al lado el sofá donde estaba recargada Rei con palanganas de agua y toallas ensangrentadas. Sin prestarle atención a la afligida niña a pesar que ella las miraba cuestionantemente cada vez que salían.  
  
Aun a estas horas Radhamis estaba merodeando el castillo en un ataque de insomnio. Todavía estaba usando el uniforme de aprendiz de caballero que hacia 2 días le acababan de dar, estaba en el ala oeste y al doblar en aun esquina se topó con La presumida princesa llorando sobre el sofá al lado del cuanto de sui madre.  
  
Radhamis minutos antes había oído los chismes de la servidumbre cuando pasó por la cocina, la madre de Rei, la princesa a la corona de Feagris, quien estaba embarazada, había entrado en trabajo de parto hacia unas horas. Al parecer el parto se había complicado y todas las parteras y sirvientas estaban aceleradas gritando y dando apresuradas ordenes e instrucciones, talvez era esa la razón del insomnio de Rad.  
  
El producto aun no había salido del vientre de la madre y esta estaba desangrándose y los doctores no lograban detener el sangrado. Radhamis se quedó en l entrada del pasillo de piedra color sepia, la mirada fija en la princesa a la que había considerado insoportable y presumida desde que la vio por primera vez en aquel bosque viendo suplicantemente a todo aquel que salía de la puerta.  
  
Ninguna de esas personas se molestaba n verla para darle algo que vagamente pareciese un consuelo. Rei necesitaba que alguien le dijera que todo estaría bien, que su madre y su hermano o hermana estarían bien... que no había nada de que preocuparse pero lo único que escuchaba eran los gritos de los doctores que ya no sabían que más hacer. Radhamis siempre había considerado a Rei como una niña caprichuda y odiosa pero el verla ahí llorando fuera del cuarto de su madre y siendo ignorada por la demás gente que supuestamente esta a su servicio, todos hacían caso omiso de las miradas suplicantes de una niña que pronto perdería a su madre.  
  
El verla de esa manera movió algo en el interior de la fría niña nórdica. Un vació en el pecho, cual nido que hacen las palomas al anidar en el corazón de uno y eventualmente así queda, vació. Radhamis camino hacia donde estaba Rei, quien no se había percatado de su presencia, y buscó su pañuelo pero se dio cuenta que no lo traía consigo. Mortificada, ya no supo que otra cosa hacer más que poner una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Rei.  
  
Rei volteo y se encontró con el mortificado y reconfortante rostro de Radhamis, la pequeña bestia nórdica que tanto le llamaba la atención por ser algo desconocido para ella pero que siempre evitaba la compañía de los demás a excepción de Häggen. Las dos se quedaron viendo un rato hasta que Rei se calmo un poco, entonces Radhamis se jalo la manga larga de su uniforme que consistía en una camisa de manga larga blanca sobre una túnica de manga corta y pantalones blancos donde toda la parte hasta la mitad del muslo era cubierto por la túnica. La manga quedo colgando, le cubría la mano y bajaba aun más. Un poco apenada le ofreció la manga a Rei para que la usase como pañuelo.  
  
"Perdón.... Olvide traer mi pañuelo conmigo." Radhamis sonrió mansamente sin dejar de verse apenada y después continuó. "P-pero mmm ... "Radhamis miro su manga colgante. "Puedes usarme a mí si quieres..."  
  
De todas las personas que decían preocuparse por la princesa, la única que le tendió una mano fue una pequeña niña que se dice viene de un clan de bestias y que sin importarle que ese uniforme y otras pocas prendas eran la única ropa que tenía ella se la ofreció para que la usara como pañuelo.  
  
Radhamis se sentó en el suelo al lado de donde estaba hincada la heredera aún incrédula de que estuviera con ella cuando generalmente evitaba el contacto con los demás.  
  
El día que llegó al castillo, sin tener que decir una sola palabra, Radhamis se había hecho del interés de Rei y ahora varios meses más tarde de la misma forma parecía haberse ganado algo más profundo de la heredera.  
  
Rei nunca contesto que si quería o no usar a Radhamis de pañuelo viviente así que Rad, aun con la manga colgándole de la mano, le secó las lagrimas con su manga sin saber que ese simple acto hizo que Rei sintiera un vacío en el estómago el cual se intensificó cuando Rad le rodeo los hombros con un brazo dando su propio hombro para que Rei se apoyara en él.  
  
Rei, quien se encontraba agotada del estrés y del cansancio que provoca el llanto, no pudo rechazar la oferta y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Radhamis.  
  
El sueño comenzó a tomar control de Rei y mientras el sueño acababa de tomarla se preguntó por qué si Radhamis era la bestia insensible y traicionera que los nobles decían que era ¿Entonces porque fue ella la única que se molestó en darle algo de consuelo cuando casi nunca habían cruzado palabras?  
  
Desde ese momento Rei se dio cuenta que no todo lo que decía la gente supuestamente con más sabiduría y experiencia era necesariamente cierto. Una bestia insensible no es capaz de transmitir un sentimiento de apoyo y confortamiento sin tener que decir una sola palabra, eso no se puede fingir.  
  
Con eso Rei se quedó dormida en el hombro de Radhamis tranquilamente.... y no tuvo que escuchar la noticia que ahora todos en el castillo pasaban: La infanta y el bebé habían muerto.  
  
El día siguiente fue el oneroso funeral de la infanta de Feagris, Rei estaba siendo fuerte, su padre se había encerrado en su habitación desde que escucho la noticia y no salió. El Rey estaba llorando la muerte de su hija al igual que casi todas las sirvientas muy cercana a ella al ver que todos estaban deshechos Rei decidió que alguien debería permanecer fuerte y nadie más que ella podía hacerlo.  
  
El funeral fue llevado a cabo en el cementerio Real a unas cuantas horas de camino del castillo.  
  
Rei salió del castillo al jardín que estaba al frente, justo antes de la reja de entrada.  
  
Tenia puesto un vestido negro, no muy ornamentado. Era sencillo y sin mucho chiste, Rei era de la idea que los vestido muy elaborados eran para usarse en situaciones alegres, usar uno muy ornamentado aun que fuese negro seria casi como un insulto ..Aunque no todas las mujeres nobles compartieran esa idea ya que en su mayoría estaban luciendo lo más elegante que tenían había unas incluso presumiendo y modelando los suyos con las demás nobles, eran jóvenes por supuesto.  
  
Rei al verlas no puedo evitar en sentirse insultada y enojada.  
  
"De no ser que están vistiendo de negro habría pensado que esta es solo otra reunión social de las que acostumbran hacer." Dijo fríamente una familiar voz que hizo que Rei sintiera un extraño cosquilleo en la base del estómago. Rei volteo y se encontró con Radhamis en su uniforme de gala, menos adornado que el de los demás soldados por solo ser cadete, como todos estaban guardando luto los de la escuela militar habían sido obligados a usar el uniforme de gala..  
  
Estaba más pálida que de costumbre, Rei supuso que era por la falta de sueño y aún así no pudo evitar sentir ese raro cosquilleo sin explicación intensificarse cuando se acerco un poco.  
  
"Veo que ya estas mejor...." Dijo Radhamis fríamente, frialdad que lastimó a Rei. Este era el tono con el que le hablaba las pocas veces que lo hacía. Frió y desinteresado, como si lo que pasó ayer realmente no hubiera pasado. La dolida sorpresa de escucharla hablarse así debió haberse mostrado en la expresión de Rei ya que casi inmediatamente Rei puedo notar una apenada expresión en Radhamis quien se estaba sobando la nuca con una mano. Parecía estar muy nerviosa.  
  
"Eh.. Lo siento, no quise mmmm---" Radhamis se veía muy incómoda y ansiosa. "---Siento mucho lo de anoche, se que la hice sentir incómoda, no debí meterme en asuntos que no son míos. No sé que me pasó" Dijo Radhamis.  
  
Ese día se lo habían dado libre a los cadetes, Radhamis estaba usando su tiempo libre para ir a buscarla y disculparse.  
  
Rei no puedo evitar sorprenderse, siempre había pensado que Radhamis seria como la había visto:, Fría, desinteresada, insensible. Nunca pensó que podía ser una niña que podría enternecerla. Rei poco a poco estaba descubriendo facetas de esa niña nórdica, facetas que hasta ahora la fascinaban y la hacía querer descubrir que más detrás de esa coraza de desinterés que rodeaba a Radhamis.  
  
"Bueno... yo ya me voy." Dijo Radhamis pero antes de que pudiera moverse Rei le habló. "Ya estoy un poco mejor... Gracias a ti." Dijo Rei de repente.  
  
"¿Ehh?" Respondió Radhamis inteligentemente. Rei caminó hasta estar frente a Radhamis. "No tienes nada de que disculparte.... Gracias a ti me siento un poco mejor." "Pero yo no he hecho nada." Rei no sentía la necesidad de decirle más, no era el momento y no se sentía del todo bien.  
  
"Haz hecho más de lo que crees." Dijo Rei mientras se tomaba de la mano con Radhamis en un gesto de agradecimiento y haciendo su mayor esfuerzo en ignorar ese cosquilleo que le sobrevino al tocar a Radhamis.  
  
Sus manos eran duras, callosas y fuertes. Algo normal en alguien que todo el DIA practicaba artes de guerra, sus manos eran muy diferentes a las de Rei que eran de apariencia frágil, y muy suaves.  
  
"!Señorita Rei! ¿Que cree que está haciendo con esta insensible bestia? "No debería juntarse con gente de esa calaña!" Una sirvienta de voz chillona exclamó al ver a Rei y a Radhamis de la mano. Era una de las sirvientas que había ignorado a Rei la noche anterior.  
  
Radhamis inmediatamente soltó a Rei pero ella volvió a tomarle la mano y a ignorar el cosquilleo subsecuente.  
  
"Rei volteó a ver a la sirvienta con expresión orgullosa, lo único que delataba su enojo era la intensidad de la mirada.  
  
"Disculpe ¿Acaso dijo usted bestia insensible?" "Así es, usted bien me escuchó. Uno no debería confiar en razas tan faltas de nobleza con la de esta insensible bestia."  
  
"Ya veo, pues esta insensible bestia como usted la llama, en primer lugar tiene un nombre; Radhamis. Haga el favor de usar su nombre cuando se dirija a ella, cuando menos en mi presencia y segundo la única persona que ayer me consoló en los momentos de agonía de mi madre no fue otra que su bestia insensible cuando usted entre otras personas me trataron como si no hubiese estado ahí. Así que en lo que a mí respecta ustedes son más insensibles y bestias que Radhamis."  
  
Radhamis estaba boquiabierta. ¿Desde cuando las niñas caprichudas como Rei hacen algo que no sea para su propio beneficio?  
  
La sirvienta se veía claramente ofendida.  
  
"!Que atrevimiento el suyo señorita! No podrá ser jamás una reina digna si no aprende a respetar exclusivamente a las personas más sabias y expertas que usted."  
  
"Ya veo, entonces no tengo porque guardarle respeto a alguien lo suficientemente necio e inexperto como para dar calidad de sabiduría a un prejuicio infundado que crece de la intolerancia."  
  
Paso un tiempo antes que el peso y significado de las palabras de Rei penetraran en el cerebro de aquella ignorante sirvienta pero para cuando abrió la boca para refutarle a la princesa esta ya estaba caminando hacia el negro Carruaje que la llevaría al lugar del funeral llevándose a Radhamis consigo tomada de la mano dejando a la enfurecida mujer atrás.  
  
Radhamis estaba siendo literalmente jalada hacia el coche tirado por cuatro percherones negros. "!Rei! ¿Qué haces?" Rad dijo casi a gritos al darse cuenta que estaba siendo llevada al carruaje.  
  
"¿Pues que parece? Voy a llevarte conmigo." De pronto Radhamis se arrepintió de pensar que talvez Rei no era tan caprichuda como parecía "¿Crees que esa sirvienta se va a tragar el coraje que le hice pasar? Si te dejo en el castillo estoy segura que se desquitará contigo. Ahora súbete." Al entrar en el oscuro carruaje, Radhamis volvió a cambiar de opinión sobre Rei.  
  
El carruaje era negro y por dentro tenia vestiduras rojo vino, la ocasión requería esos oscuros colores.  
  
!Demonios! Ahora no podré ir a atrapar gallinas con Häggen. Pensó Radhamis con desilusión.  
  
Radhamis se sentó en uno de los dos asientos largos que había en el carruaje. Un asiento largo frente a otro.  
  
Una vez sentada, Radhamis se dio cuenta que había otra persona además de ellas dos en el carro.  
  
Un hombre comenzando la vejez vestido en toga y birrete negros, tenia cejas muy pobladas y de una barba tan larga que parecía ser uno de esos hechiceros de los cuentos de hadas. Llevaba puestos unos graciosos lentes de fondo de botella que le aumentaba el tamaño de los ojos por lo menos unas cinco veces. A Radhamis se le encresparon los pelitos de la nuca. Para colmar su desgracia, además de ser llevada a un funeral donde tendría que estar entre los siempre incultos y antipáticos nobles tendría que soportar las 4 horas que dura el camino soportando los prejuicios de un viejito senil.  
  
"Buenos días profesor Wiccan." Dijo Rei en tono pesado como si estuviese agotada por alguna razón y apenas eran las diez de la mañana.  
  
"Buenos días Rei." Dijo el anciano en tono afable que no dejaba de ser solemne debido a la ocasión. Radhamis miró de reojo a Rei y al anciano, esperando que en cualquier momento el viejillo notara su presencia y saliera con algún comentario hiriente.  
  
¿Y quien es tu linda acompañante? Dijo el profesor Wiccan en el mismo tono afable de antes.  
  
Radhamis casi se cae del asiento de la impresión.  
  
Lord Wiccan examinó a Radhamis con la mirada haciendo esto más cuidadosamente al verla a los ojos, estos eran almendrados y grandes e intensos y a la vez profundos: las características exactas de los ojos de los dragones, criaturas sagradas consagradas a los siete dragones... o más acertadamente a los seis dragones fieles ya que uno de ellos era un traidor y fue condenado al olvido a trabes de los años.  
  
Antes de que Radhamis pudiera decir algo Rei ya estaba presentándola con aquel viejo erudito barbón que no dejaba de recordarle a un perro shnauzer.  
  
"Ella es Radhamis, la niña de Mavoria que trajeron aquí hace un año, acepto acompañarme al funeral de mamá."  
  
¬¬ Yo nunca acepte a nada, tu me metiste en esto. Pensó Radhamis pesimistamente mientras veía Rei de reojo sin que ella se diera cuenta.  
  
Lord Wiccan de repente se vio tan interesado en Radhamis que acercó el rostro tanto hacia Rad que ella ya casi no veía otra cosa que no fueran los ojos anormalmente agrandados por los lentes o las sobre crecidas cejas canosas. ---- Radhamis  
  
. ----- Lord Wiccan.  
  
"¿Tú eres la niña que vino de Mavoria hace un año? Radhamis asintió inseguramente con la cabeza. La mirada del viejo se llenó con una extraña mezcla de emociones difícilmente discernibles; Sorpresa, admiración, curiosidad, compasión y una lástima y preocupación tan sinceras como el carácter amable de aquel viejo erudito.  
  
La mirada de Radhamis se volvió aprehensiva cuando de la nada el viejo retomó su expresión afable.  
  
"El Rey en sus cartas habla mucho de ti." Tal y como lo esperaba el profesor Wiccan Radhamis se quedó con cara de ¿Qué?  
  
"El profesor es la máxima autoridad en su campo Historia y folclor de las razas de Gahiel "  
  
Radhamis se quedó atónita, siempre había querido ver otras partes del mundo además de la siempre helada Mavoria y tenia a un hombre erudito en esas cosas.  
  
"Ahh... errr" Fue lo único que pudo decir Radhamis, no se le ocurrió algo más inteligente.  
  
Como Radhamis no estaba ayudando a hacer un tema de conversación Rei decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos.  
  
"¿Y donde estuvo esta vez profesor? Como estuvo ya 2 años fuera supongo que visito muchos lugares."  
  
Ahora que había algo de que hablar el viaje no sería tan incomodo tanto para ella como para Radhamis y ahora podría distraerse de su pena.  
  
Durante todo el viaje las dos niñas escucharon al erudito hablar y hablar acerca de todo lo que había visto en sus viajes alrededor de Gahiel.  
  
Rei al poco tiempo demostró tener una habilidad que pocos tienen: Quedarse dormida con los ojos abiertos.  
  
Radhamis al contrario estaba fascinada escuchando las historias de aquel anciano, lo que a él le resultaba muy gratificante ya que no habían muchos con el interés de escucharle.  
  
Después de un rato el anciano se quedó dormido, siendo Radhamis la única despierta en el carruaje.  
  
Radhamis volteo a ver a Rei, ya ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de mantener abiertos los ojos. Estaba tan dormida como el anciano frente a ella.  
  
Aburrida y sin nada más interesante que hacer, Radhamis comenzó a contar las vacas que veía a través de su ventana al pasar por los campos.  
  
Ya estaba por contar treinta vacas cuando sintió un peso sobre su hombro derecho. Al ver que había ahí Radhamis se topó con que Rei estaba recargada contra ella, su cabeza sobre el hombro de Radhamis.  
  
Radhamis sintió un ligero cosquilleo en la boca del estómago.  
  
Tonta, hubieras esperado a hablar con Rei hasta que regresara del funeral, así no tendrías que estar pasando por esto Pensó Radhamis reprendiéndose a sí misma, molesta de no saber la razón del molesto cosquilleo.  
  
Decidió ignorarlo y siguió contado vacas hasta que ella también se quedó dormida, perdió el equilibrio en una sacudida de carruaje al pasar sobre alguna piedra del camino y lo ultimo que supo antes de caer de lado derecho y acabar de dormirse fue que cayó en algo suave y cálido.  
  
Pasaron varias horas y Rei abrió los ojos somnolientamente, lo primero que vio fue el techo del carruaje, estaba acostada boca arriba sobre el asiento largo del carruaje.  
  
Se percató entonces de que había algo pesado sobre ella y que al mismo tiempo le rodeaba la cintura y le apachurraba el pecho. Rei bajó la mirada para ver que era lo que estaba sobre su pecho, sonrojándose completamente cuando vio que era Radhamis la que estaba encima de ella rodeándole la cintura con ambos brazos mientras su cabeza descansaba sobre suave y cálido pecho en formación de Rei.  
  
Rei sintió como el corazón se le subió a la garganta y como un cosquilleo enorme tomaba posesión de su estómago y espalda e hizo que le temblaran las piernas. De estar de pie sus piernas no habrían sido capaces de mantenerla en pie.  
  
Podía sentir como la sangre le irrigaba las mejillas cada vez que escuchaba y sentir la tranquila y pausada respiración de Radhamis sobre su pecho.  
  
Rei estaba lejos de sentirse incómoda o indignada pero el decir que estaba fascinada con la nueva sensación que Radhamis le causaba era poca cosa.  
  
Un agradable aroma estaba embriagándola, casi inmediatamente reconoció el olor como el aroma de la flor de sakura, la flor del cerezo.  
  
Rei se percató que la procedencia de aquel olor era la misma Radhamis.  
  
Dejándose llevar por todas aquellas nuevas sensaciones embriagantes que no esperaba experimentar en ese viaje y mucho menos en su situación, Rei entonces rodeó con ambos brazos la cintura de aquella niña que en tan solo dos días había conseguido hacerla sentir especial.  
  
Rei cerró los ojos y no hizo más que disfrutar su embriagado estado y la calidez de la niña a la que Rei comenzaba a ver de forma muy distinta a la de ayer por la mañana.  
  
Al poco tiempo Rei se quedó dormida y no se despertó hasta sentir que la calidez de Radhamis la abandonaba antes de escuchar que algo caía pesadamente al suelo con un ruido seco.  
  
Rei se despertó inmediatamente y miro hacia abajo. Vio a Radhamis sentada en el suelo robándose la cabeza "!Ouch...ouch, ouch!!" Rei entonces se dio cuenta que el carruaje se había detenido de repente y como consecuencia Radhamis se había caído al piso del carro golpeándose la cabeza al caer. Si esto hubiera pasado hace dos días, Rei no habría tenido el menor remordimiento al carcajearse frente a Radhamis hasta que le doliera el estomago de tanto reírse. En vez de eso y sin decirle nada, Rei se preguntó a sí misma si Radhamis se habrá hecho mucho daño al caer.  
  
Radhamis sintió la mirada de Rei y volteó a verla dejando de sobarse el lugar donde saldría un chichón del tamaño de una naranja para en la tarde.  
  
Radhamis esperaba encontrar a Rei apunto de estallar en carcajadas pero en vez de eso se topó con una Rei preocupada mirándola dulcemente, La mirada más dulce que se hubiera posado en ella jamás.  
  
¡Que demonios!¿Qué hace? ¿!Porqué me esta viendo así en vez de rodar por el suelo de risa?¡ Pensó Radhamis mientras correspondía la mirada dulce y preocupada de Rei con una de "Y a esta vieja que le pasa. : / "  
  
Al cabo de unos segundos el dolor en el futuro chichón de Radhamis se volvió mas fuerte y volvió a sobarse la cabeza.  
  
"Radhamis, ¿Estas bien?" He ahí otra sorpresa para Radhamis.  
  
Volvió a poner la misma cara de antes, ignorando el punzante dolor en su cabeza. ¿Desde cuando le interesa si estoy bien?... Ah si, desde hoy en la mañana... ¡Pero ese no es el punto! ¬¬  
  
"Si, si estoy bien. Solo fue un golpe."Dijo Radhamis rápidamente al darse cuenta que Rei estaba esperando una respuesta. Rei no cambio la dulce mirada exceptuando ahora que miraba por la ventanilla del carruaje.  
  
Ya habían llegado. El lugar al que habían llegado era un antiguo cementerio donde todos lo reyes de Feagris son inhumados desde el inicio de la dinastía a la que pertenecía Rei. Era un gran terreno lleno de opulentas piedras mortuorias formadas en filas. Rei apartó la mirada de la ventanilla, realmente no quería pensar en lo que venia cuando se bajaran del coche.  
  
"Ya llegamos Radhamis." Dijo Rei levantándose del asiento y ofreciéndole una mano a Radhamis para ayudarla a levantarse del piso. Con una mano aun sobándose el golpe, Radhamis tomo la mano de Rei. Rei sintió un leve estremecimiento que le recorrió la espalda en el momento en que Radhamis la tocó pero lo ignoró, no era el momento de distraerse por esas cosas. Rei estaba de luto e iba a guardarlo correctamente así que salió de carruaje con Radhamis detrás de ella. Ninguna de ellas se dio cuenta que el profesor Wiccan aún estaba en el coche pretendiendo estar dormido. Él las estuvo observando todo el tiempo.  
  
Antes que el erudito saliera del carruaje se dijo algo a sí mismo: "Pobre Rei... No importa cuanto lo intente. Es demasiado obvia en cuanto a lo que le interesa. Me pregunto cuanto tiempo llevará así..." Después de eso suspiró y salió del coche para unirse a las multitudes vestidas de negro en su camino a una gran pila de madera seca acomodada ordenadamente. Sobre esa pila había una mujer. Estaba recostada boca arriba y vestía una sencillo vestido blanco de mangas largas y acampanadas en su extremo. Sus manos estaban una sobre la otra reposando sobre su abdomen apaciblemente. Tenía un velo blanco sobre el rostro que disimulaba un poco su anormal palidez. A través de aquel velo podía apreciarse la sutil púrpura en los labios de aquella mujer de largo y bien cuidado pelo negro, aquella mujer que yacía completamente inmóvil sobre aquella gran pila de madera seca. He ahí a Faye, la fallecida infanta de Feagris, hija del Rey Saekaki. Mujer que ya no verá llegar el día de su coronación, ni volverá a ver el sol de otro día.  
  
La multitud se había reunido al rededor de aquella pila, sentándose en las simples bancas que habían sido previamente acomodadas.  
  
Rei y Radhamis estaban sentadas en una de las bancas más cercanas a la pila. Rad vio a su alrededor y notó que el funeral no era nada de lo que se había imaginado en el camino, ella pensó que seria toda una demostración de opulencia y elegancia y se encontraba con un funeral tan simple que hasta un campesino habría podido pagar por el. Miro a la gente a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que ella no era la única que se había "desilusionado" por la simpleza. "No es una cena de gala..." Dijo Rei lo suficientemente alto como para que solo Radhamis pudiera oír. Era como si hubiera podido leer lo que Radhamis estaba pensando en ese momento. Rad entonces entendió la razón de la austeridad, los cortesanos tomaban toda oportunidad para hacer de cualquier ocasión un evento social donde podrían hacer alianzas, negocios o solo para presumir de algún nuevo lujo a los demás y subir en la "escala de los cortesanos"; quien era más importante que otro. Al hacer el funeral tan austero los cortesanos no podrían rebajarlo a solo un evento social más ya que no habría nada más que a lo que se fue a hacer allí.  
  
Rei lo hizo así para que los cortesanos tuvieran que tener respeto por la ceremonia, después de todo, era su madre la que sería incinerada y merecía todo el respeto posible.  
  
No era una cena de gala... Radhamis no pudo estar más de acuerdo con la postura de Rei.  
  
Rei miró a su madre recostada sobre aquella pila de madera, muy pronto lo únicos que quedaría de ella serían solo recuerdos y un montón de cenizas.} Su madre había pedido que en vez de ser enterrada fuese incinerada, Rei nunca entendió porqué. Era costumbre que todos los integrantes de la dinastía fuesen enterrados, no incinerados. Pero eran los deseos de su madre, no pudo negarse.  
  
Por primera vez en todo el viaje , cuando Rei miró a su madre, Radhamis sintió el agarre de la mano de Rei sobre la suya debilitarse.  
  
Radhamis casi pudo entender lo que Rei estaba sintiendo en ese momento.  
  
Aunque tratara de aparentar que esto no la estaba afectando tanto como a sus demás familiares, Radhamis sabía que Rei estaba llorando por dentro.  
  
Ella misma había sentido algo parecido cuando el jefe de Mavoria aceptó decirle algo que tenía que ver con su madre.  
  
Igual fue su reacción cuando se le dijo que la única razón por la cual le dejaban saber algo de ella era porque ya había fallecido. Murió al dar a luz a Radhamis y ahora lo único que tenia de ella era ese pendiente que siempre colgaba de su cuello. En cierta forma Radhamis envidiaba a Rei.  
  
Rei sea como fuera ella tenía recuerdos de su madre y su padre aun estaba con ella. Ella no tenía nada, lo más cercano que tenía era la escueta descripción de su madre que obtuvo del jefe de Mavoria después de insistirle tres días.  
  
Lo único que tenía de su padre era esa imagen de su imaginación de cómo podría ser él.  
  
De todas formas esa diferencia no cambiaría el hecho de que ambas sabía que nunca escucharían sus voces de nuevo, jamás las volverían a ver sonreír ni llorar, jamás volverían a escuchar la alegría de su risa ...  
  
A Radhamis le habría gustado tener eso que Rei tuvo con su madre pero no podía, había nacido como una guerrera del clan de Fahdiel no era humana y por lo tanto no tenía derecho a vivir para buscar su propia felicidad, vivía para cumplir su propósito. El vivir para al felicidad propia no estaba en la naturaleza de un guerrero de Fahdiel, ellos solo existen para cumplir el propósito para el cual fueron creados y nada más.  
  
Solo necesita tiempo y el consuelo de alguien para superar esto. Pensó Radhamis mientras ella también comenzaba a soltar la mano de Rei.  
  
Las dos observaron a dos de los sepultureros arrojar petróleo sobre la madera y un tercero estaba prendiendo una antorcha.  
  
Rei palideció.  
  
Tiempo.. solo necesita eso. Se repitió Radhamis como si tratara de convencerse de ello ahora que el verla así le estaba estrujando el pecho.  
  
El tercer sepulturero logró encender la antorcha y con ella prendió otras dos antes de acercarse a la pila húmeda con petróleo.  
  
Una sacerdotisa de la orden del dragón del fuego consagrada a Fahdiel entonces se acercó también y comenzó con la ceremonia de cremación.  
  
Seria solo menos de una hora para bendecir el alma que había dejado el cuerpo para después comenzar la cremación.  
  
Ni Rei ni Radhamis pusieron atención a las palabras de la sacerdotisa. Rei tenía la mirada fija en la antorcha que estaban tan cerca de la pila donde estaba su madre y Radhamis no apartaba la vista de Rei.  
  
El sepulturero repartió las antorchas encendidas de modo que cada uno tenía una. Los tres rodearon la pila sosteniendo solemnemente la antorcha en sus manos y después de unos segundos le prendieron fuego.  
  
Las flamas comenzaron a hacer la madera arder en llamas tal y como las lagrimas caían de las mejillas de Rei humedeciendo su rostro. Rei hizo un intento inútil por disimular el llanto limpiándose la cara rápidamente con la manga pero los ojos rojos la delataban.  
  
Alguien va a consolarla, si... alguien lo hará. Volvió a repetirse Radhamis mientras veía correr nuevas lagrimas que rápidamente fueron enjugadas por la mangas del Rei.  
  
Fue en ese momento que Radhamis se dio cuenta de algo. Rei no tenía a nadie que la ayudara a superar la muerte de su madre. ¿Porqué otra razón buscaría estar con la única persona que se molestó en darle ese consuelo aunque se hubieran empezado hablar hace tan solo un día? Tal vez esta situación no era solo de ahora que había muerto Faye, talvez esta situación siempre había sido así.  
  
Si, eso era. La única persona cercana a Rei había muerto y lo que antes era una moderada soledad ahora era total. Su padre casi nunca pasaba tiempo con ella por, talvez, una falta de interés en ello y su abuelo pues no se le podía culpar, las presiones y responsabilidades de manejar un reino importante eran muchas como para pasar tiempo con un niña en plena pubertad.  
  
Radhamis comenzaba a entender poco a poco a la niña que nunca había bajado de ser imposible, odiosa y consentida. Nadie realmente entendía que Rei era así porque necesitaba la atención de los demás. Rei era una niña que se sentía sola. Rad cada vez se sentía un poco más identificada con ella, tal parecía que después de todo ellas dos no eran el agua y el aceite. Al darse cuenta Radhamis de eso, tomó una decisión. La mano de Rei, que hasta ese momento estaba impaciente por ser soltada, fue tomada nuevamente por la mano de Radhamis.  
  
Rei se sorprendió momentáneamente al de pronto sentir el firme agarre de la mano de Radhamis sobre la suya y miró a Radhamis, tal y como ella se había preocupado cuando Radhamis se golpeó la cabeza, Radhamis lo estaba haciendo ahora. Rei se encontró con una preocupada y un tanto apenada Radhamis que nuevamente le ofrecía la manga de su uniforme de gala que colgaba de su otra mano.  
  
Las llamas rápidamente cubrieron toda la pila y el cuerpo dejándolo fuera de vista.  
  
"Perdón, volvía olvidar mi pañuelo. No pensé que llegaría a necesitarlo hoy." Dijo Radhamis aun sin haber hecho algo malo.  
  
Rei no sonrió ni dejó de llorar. Al contrario, el llanto pareció empeorar y Radhamis se sintió culpable. "L-lo siento, n-no quis--" Rei entonces , a pesar de todas las miradas de no aprobación, hundió el rostro en el pecho de Radhamis y la abrazó tan fuerte como su delgada forma le permitió como si buscara la protección a la realidad en ella.  
  
Entonces Radhamis supo que lo que había decidido era lo correcto: Ella seria quien estaría al lado de Rei cada vez que lo necesitara.  
  
Radhamis no sabía que la había llevado a tomar esa decisión. ¿Qué era apresurada? Si, si lo era. Apenas se llevaba con Rei y ya había tomado ese papel por su cuenta. Tal vez lo había decidido así porque a ella misma le habría gustado que alguien hubiese hecho eso por ella cuando supo que su madre había estado muerta desde que ella nació. En realidad no lo sabía con certeza... Seguro pensaría que estoy loca o que soy rara... Pensó Radhamis decidiendo también que no era necesario decirle a Rei de aquella decisión mientras sobaba la espalda de Rei consolándola.  
  
Las horas fueron pasando y los desinteresados cortesanos poco a poco fueron encontrando excusas para salir de la triste y austera atmósfera a la cual no estaban acostumbrados.  
  
La pila aun estaba ardiendo sin dar indicios de que fuera a apagarse cuando llegaban los cortesano dando el pésame y su excusa a Rei para poder marcharse sin que hubiese terminado la cremación y subir a sus irrespetuosamente lujosos carruajes.  
  
No pasaron muchas horas antes que Rei, El profesor y Radhamis se percataran que ellos eran los últimos que quedaban.  
  
Lord Wiccan estaba aun acompañando a Rei en la ceremonia dentro del carruaje. Ya era viejo y no podía estar mucho tiempo parado además aprovechó para dejar a su princesa y a Radhamis a solas ya que sabía que a Rei le agradaría eso aunque pretendiera no ser así.  
  
Las dos niñas s encontraban sentadas en el banco de siempre viendo como el denso humo negro salía de las flamas para subir y mezclarse con las nubes y el aire del cielo.  
  
El cielo... Radhamis miró al horizonte, ya estaba el sol ocultándose y empezaba a hacer mucho frío, el frío no afectaba en lo absoluto a Radhamis que venia de una tierra de hielos perpetuos pero cuando vio a Rei se dio cuenta de que a ella si la estaba haciendo tiritar.  
  
Rei estaba usando solo un simple vestido negro que no ofrecía protección en lo absoluto contra el frío. Estaba frotándose los brazos con las manos tratando de calentarse.  
  
Su respiración se pintaba de blanco al hacer contacto con el frío aire de la meseta de la montaña donde estaba ubicado el cementerio. Rei estornudó. "S-si quieres puedes irte con el profesor al carruaje, ya está enfriando."Dijo Rei con la voz gangosa después de haber estornudado como si estuviese cuidando a Radhamis. "Vete al carruaje, te vas a resfriar." Dijo Rei.  
  
Radhamis no se movió más que para quitarse la negra capa de su uniforme de gala.  
  
"¿Que haces?" Preguntó Rei al tiempo que se seguía sobando lo brazos. Radhamis no dijo nada y cubrió a Rei con su capa haciendo que Rei se sonrojara sin que Radhamis se diera cuenta de ello.  
  
Radhamis entonces le sonrió honesta efusivamente haciendo que el estomago de Rei cosquilleara una vez más pero esta vez cuna una intensidad tal que le temblaron las piernas.  
  
Radhamis se extraño de ver lo sorprendida y sonrojada que estaba la cara de Rei. Era entendible, ahí estaba aquella niña extranjera que hacia sentir extraña a Rei sonriéndole honestamente. Jamás había visto a Radhamis sonreír, generalmente siempre tenia un rostro serio y ojos melancólicos. Estaba segura de que ella era la primera persona que la había visto sonreír de esa manera desde que ella llegó aquí... además, nadie nunca le había sonreído de esa manera tan libre y transparente... Esa sonrisa, la hacia sentir más ligera por dentro, no podría creer el extraño efecto que tenia en ella y apenas la conocía pero no le importaba, solo sabía que quería que ella le sonriera de esa manera siempre. No sabía la razón y no le importaba, mientras tuviera esa sonrisa con ella sentía que podría sobreponerse a la muerte de su madre y a cualquier otra cosa, la hacía sentir más fuerte, mas decidida... menos sola.  
  
"La que se esta muriendo de frío eres tú, no yo y la que debería ir al carruaje eres también tú. En Mavoria nieva todo el año y siempre hace frío, más que frío que cualquier invierno en Feagris así que esto para mi no es nada. Me quedaré aquí hasta que esto se acabe y no podrás obligarme a ir al carruaje. ¬ Ja ja jaa." Radhamis se rió un poco tratando de aligerar el humor de Rei y logro poner una melancólica sonrisa en el rostro de Rei.  
  
Radhamis decidió por ahora mantenerse en silencio ya que seguirse riendo seria una falta de respeto.  
  
Afortunadamente para las dos la pila se apago dos horas después. Rei se había quedado dormida envuelta en la capa del uniforme de Radhamis. Los sepultureros se apresuraron a juntar las cenizas y a ponerlas dentro de una urna la cual le fue entregada Radhamis ya que Rei estaba dormida.  
  
Radhamis regresó y se sentó en la banca donde Rei estaba dormida. Rad se quedó mirando a Rei sin saber si despertarla o no, la ceremonia había terminado y realmente ya quería regresar al castillo pero no sentía que debiera despertar a Rei.  
  
No le daba mucha confianza quedarse ahí de noche con tres sepultureros. Así que entonces decidió cargarla hasta el carruaje donde estaban el cochero y el profesor dormidos también.  
  
Puso un brazo bajo las piernas de Rei y otra detrás del cuello y justo cuando iba a cargarla Rei despertó gritando dándole un buen puñetazo en la nariz a Radhamis.  
  
El golpe hizo que Radhamis cayera al suelo de sentón, este definitivamente no era su día.  
  
Radhamis ya estaba maldiciendo en un idioma extraño mientras se tapaba la nariz con ambas manos para cuando Rei se dio cuenta que era Radhamis la que la estaba cargando.  
  
"Ahh lo siento, me asustaste!" Dijo Rei excusándose al ver a Radhamis. "Mmmm.... No es nada. Mejor ya vamonos." Dijo Radhamis levantándose de suelo con las manos aun sobre su nariz.  
  
Las dos comenzaron a caminar en dirección al carruaje, Rei cargando la urna que se le había caído a Radhamis.  
  
El cochero despertó y se fuero ya rumbo al castillo. Al cabo de unas horas llegaron al castillo y en cuanto llegaron las dos se fueron directo a dormir.  
  
A Radhamis le dolía la nuca y la nariz y ya tenia un chichón del tamaño de una naranja en la cabeza.  
  
Pasaron dos días y todo en el castillo parecía congelarse, nadie hacia nada más que lamentar la muerte de la infanta. Ella sería quien prontamente heredaría el trono de Feagris, no el padre de Rei. Este era de los pocos reinos que se gobernaban sin el uso de la ley Sálica.  
  
Ahora el rey tendría que esperar más para abdicar a favor de Rei. No podía permitir que un extranjero del que no se sabía mucho como lo era el padre de Rei se quedara con el trono y destruyera la dinastía del fuego.  
  
Pasaron dos días en los que Radhamis y Häggen tuvieron que estar en la escuela militar antes de regresar debido a otro evento de importancia en el castillo.  
  
Los niños de la escuela militar fueron llevados a casa debido a un problema en el parlamento de mucha importancia en el cual podría una guerra civil.  
  
Häggen y Radhamis llegaron al castillo muy temprano en la mañana, el sol aún no había salido y ninguno de los niños sabía bien porque estaban de vuelta en casa.  
  
Häggen y Radhamis no le dieron importancia a la situación, llenar sus estómagos estaba primero así que se dirigieron a la cocina donde escucharon el chisme de las cocineras, una de ellas estaba a medio desplumar de un pato.  
  
Los dos se sentaron a la mesa de burda madera oscura y se comieron el pay de manzanas recién salido del horno que estaba ahí. Las cocineras estaban tan intrigadas con el chisme que ni siquiera se molestaron en correr a los hambrientos niños de la cocina.  
  
"!Ahorita que vengo de dejarle el desayuno a su majestad me he enterado que el infante Yukichi, el esposo de la infanta Faye, ha desaparecido!" Dijo la sirvienta del pato a medio desplumar.  
Ni a Rad ni a Häggen les importó lo que pasaba y siguieron comiendo,  
el pay estaba mejor que los chismes de las cocineras.  
  
"¿Creen que haya sido el Rey el que lo haya desaparecido? Nunca aprobó realmente al infante Yukichi como esposo para la infanta Faye." Dijo otra. Una tercera sirvienta estaba apunto de dar su exagerada versión de las cosas cuando cinco oficiales de la guardia real entraron a la cocina con un aire de urgencia.  
  
"!Ahí! Ustedes ¿Han visto a princesa Rei?" Preguntó el que era el líder del grupo y que al mismo tiempo era un de los maestros de Häggen y Radhamis.  
  
"No ¿Qué no está en su habitación?" Dijo la sirvienta mientras desplumaba el pato que tenía en las manos.  
  
De pronto el líder notó la glotona presencia de sus alumnos comiendo pay y al parecer se molesto de verlos tan calmados.  
  
"¡¿Ustedes que demonios están haciendo aquí?! ¡La princesa Rei ha desaparecido también!! Límpiense el pay de la cara y vayan a hacer su trabajo!" Gritó el soldado pero Radhamis ya se había echado a correr desde que escuchó las palabras Rei y desapareció juntas.  
  
"¿Y a ella que le pasa?" Preguntó el soldado en tono molesto. "Eee... este... ¡Ah si!! Las manzanas le dan diarrea! ... ¡Y a mi también! Con permiso!" Dijo Häggen rápidamente antes de correr tras Radhamis y huir del soldado.  
  
Häggen perdió entonces a Radhamis y decidió que lo mejor sería esconderse en algún baño para escapar del trabajo.  
  
Radhamis corrió tan rápido como pudo en dirección a la habitación de Rei, ya sabía donde estaba ya que el día del funeral la acompañó hasta su habitación e incluso se había quedado un ratito ahí.  
  
Radhamis abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación una vez que llegó y encontró la habitación vacía.  
  
La cama estaba desatendida y había una especie de libro abierto y una pluma sumergida en un tarrito de tinta sobre la mesita de noche. Mientras se acercaba a dicha mesa Radhamis percibió el olor de Rei en la habitación.  
  
Eso solo significaba que Rei no tenía mas de dos horas que salió de la habitación. Eso no podían saberlo las demás personas ya que su sentido del olfato era inferior al de un guerrero de Fahdiel.  
  
Radhamis no encontró otro olor que no fuera el aroma floral dulzón que le gustaba usar a Rei eso significaba que no la habían podido haber raptado, al menos no en este cuarto.  
  
Sabiendo eso entonces tomó aquel libro abierto, era un libro con paginas en blanco, del tipo que uno usa para escribir cosas.  
  
La tinta estaba a medio secar, Radhamis leyó la penúltima pagina del libro que más bien era un diario.  
  
Ayer papá estaba muy extraño, tan extraño como los últimos tres días. No dejaba entrar a nadie a su habitación, ni siquiera a la sirvienta que trae la comida.  
  
Me quedé tras la puerta de su habitación para escuchar lo que decía. Parecía estar hablando con otra persona pero eso no es posible, nadie ha entrado ni salido de la habitación yo misma me he cerciorado de ello.  
  
Por un momento me pareció escuchar una voz que hablaba un idioma que no pude entender pero no dudé en descartarla como un producto de mi imaginación, después de todo nadie había entrado ...pero esa voz que discutía con papá estaba verdaderamente disgustada.... al igual que papá.  
  
Radhamis dio vuelta a la pagina y entonces leyó la ultima anotación del diario, por la fecha se dio cuenta que era de esta mañana.  
  
Me he levantado a mitad de la noche. Tenía sed y la jarra con agua en mi habitación ya estaba vacía así que bajé a la cocina. El cuarto de papá estaba de paso y cuando caminé al lado de la puerta de su habitación volví a escuchar aquella voz de ayer hablar una vez más en aquel idioma irreconocible para mí, lo hizo de forma tan fuerte que me hizo esconderme tras una de las columnas que hay en el corredor.  
  
Escuche a papá nuevamente discutir con aquella voz, noté que era la voz de una mujer que tenía gran autoridad e imponencia en el tono de su voz en cambio la de papá aunque molesta estaba llena de nerviosismo.  
  
La voz dijo una palabra rápidamente y los dos callaron. El sonido de sus voces fue reemplazado por el marchar de cinco soldados.  
  
Las pisadas se hacía más y más fuertes hasta que vi a cuatro soldados todos sin uniforme, usando ropa civil, supe que eran soldados por la forma de caminar "marchando". Tocaron la puerta irrespetuosamente fuerte antes de entrar por la fuerza al no recibir respuesta. Lo gracioso es que yo creí escuchar a cinco personas no a cuatro, pero bueno de todas formas son muchas personas marchando como para saber con exactitud cuentas son.  
  
Justo después de ver como el cuarto soldado entraba en la habitación sentí un dolor agudo en la nuca, mi vista se tornó negra y perdí el conocimiento. Alguien me había golpeado por la espalda.  
  
Desperté en mi habitación horas después, me vestí y me dispuse a salir de mi habitación. Una vez afuera me topé con que la servidumbre ya estaba de pie y alborotada. Nadie se dio cuenta de que estaba fuera de mi cuarto tan temprano. Era como si no existiera, me entere que papá había desaparecido y hablaban mal de él enfrente de mí sin realmente notarme.  
  
No había notado hasta ahora lo sola que estoy sin mamá... me gustaría que Radhamis estuviera aquí...pero no está. Creo que iré a cabalgar un rato en los bosques de las afueras del castillo. De todas formas no me importa mucho que papá haya desaparecido..... no hay nada que pueda hacer.  
  
Radhamis cerró el diario y calmadamente salió de la habitación. No quería que nadie sospechara que sabía algo, Si Rei había salido a las afueras del castillo era porque no quería estar con nadie. De hecho solo iría a echarle un vistazo y talvez observarla de lejos para verificar que no se metiera en problemas.  
  
Cuidando que nadie sospechara de ella y al mismo tiempo pretendiendo estar buscando a Rei.  
  
Salió del castillo y se dirigió a las caballerizas, sería una búsqueda muy larga como para hacerla a pie.  
  
Radhamis llego y entró en las caballerizas, ahora se enfrentaba con un pequeño problema, muy pequeño, casi imperceptible: No sabía montar a caballo. En Mavoria no habían caballos, se montaban quimeras y esas volaban, no galopaban y uno no rebotaba como una pelota de goma mientras estaba montado en ellas.  
  
Bueno... que tan distinto puede ser... Pensó Radhamis y sacó a uno de los caballos.  
  
Se monto en él y comenzó a galopar.  
  
Radhamis estuvo literalmente rebotando sobre la silla del caballo durante horas al rededor de las tierras en los limites del castillo.  
  
Una espesa neblina comenzó a cubrir el suelo cuando el sol se estaba poniendo.  
  
Pasaron muchas horas y Radhamis aun con un caballo no encontró nada. Radhamis estaba apunto de regresar rebotando sobre el caballo al castillo cuando se escuchó el relinchido de una caballo.  
  
El sonido espantó al caballo de Radhamis y este relincho salvajemente antes de ponerse en dos patas.  
  
"! No caballo idiota!! Me vas a tiraaaaaa!!!!" Demasiado tarde, Radhamis cayo de pompas al piso. El caballo volvio a ponerse en cuatro patas. "!!!Odio-a-los-caballos!!!" Le gritó Radhamis al caballo mientras se sobaba el trasero. El caballo volteo a verla y Radhamis pudo jurar que esa era una mirada indignada.  
  
"¿Huh?" Dijo Radhamis. El caballo relinchó indignadamente y comenzó a trotar en dirección a donde escuchó el otro relinchido. "¿Eh? ¡N-no! ¿¡A-adonde vas¡? ¡Estaba bromeando!" Grito Radhamis mientras corría detrás del caballo.  
  
Radhamis estuvo como veinte minutos corriendo detrás del caballo. Cuando llegó a lo que parecían ser las ruinas de una vieja catedral perdida entre tantos árboles.  
  
La neblina era espesa y cubría el suelo, debido a la altura del lugar donde estaba Feagris esto era normal.  
  
Radhamis inspeccionó el lugar por fuera, encontró a un caballo blanco que estaba relinchando de repente.  
  
"Es el caballo de Rei." Radhamis se dijo a sí misma y sonrió. Entro en las ruinas mandando al desobediente caballo a la.... tostada.  
  
Adentro había una pequeña fogata donde se estaba asando un pescado y tapada bajo una capa negra estaba Rei dormida sobre un colchón viejo lo suficientemente cerca de la fogata para calentarse y al mismo tiempo no quemarse.  
  
A Radhamis la capa le pareció familiar.... era la suya, ahora recordaba que Rei nunca le devolvió la capa y a ella se le había olvidado.  
  
Rad caminó y se sentó al lado de la dormida forma de Rei. Miró a su alrededor y miro varias cosas que no deberían estar ahí, como ropa y un montoncito de comida como quesos, pan, chorizo etc. y el colchón viejo.  
  
Que extraño, parece que estuviera preparándose para vivir aquí. No dejó nada de esto escrito en su diario.... Claro, si iba a hacer esto no lo iba a dejar escrito en un diario que cualquiera podía leer. Pensó Radhamis.  
  
El olor a pescado asado hizo que le rugiera el estomago a Radhamis, no había comido nada desde el pay de manzanas de la mañana.  
  
"Te lo puedes comer si quieres Rad."Dijo una voz soñolienta y conocida a su lado.  
  
Radhamis se sonrojó sin darse cuenta mientras veía a Rei con cara sorprendida.  
  
"¿Te desperté?" Pregunto Radhamis inteligentemente en inmediatamente arrepintiéndose de haber hecho una pregunta tan tonta. Rei solo le sonrió mientras se levantaba, Radhamis vio que Rei estaba un poco roja pero pensó que debía ser por la la luz rojiza del fuego.  
  
"No podría comerme tu pescado." Dijo Radhamis sobandose la nuca con la mano.  
  
Rei se levantó y tomo el palito donde estaba empalado el pescado asado y regreso a sentarse al lado de Radhamis. Rei se lo acerco a la boca de Rad y con una sonrisa le dijo.  
  
"Abre la boca aquí viene el barco." Dijo Rei entre risitas. Radhamis notó que Rei estaba feliz de verla y bueno tenia hambre así que mejor le siguió el juego y después de reírse con Rei abrió la boca y mordió el pescado.  
  
Rad ya no encontraba tan extraño esto, ya se estaba acostumbrando al comportamiento extraño de Rei, solo que algunas cosas la tomaban por sorpresa, como esta.  
  
El procedimiento siguió hasta que Radhamis se terminó el pescado y la verdad Radhamis se había quedado con hambre.  
  
Después de que eso terminó las dos se quedaron sentadas sobre el colchón viendo el fuego arder. Rei estaba atizando el fuego con un palito para que no se apagara mientras Radhamis le echaba un ojo a la demás comida, sobretodo al chorizo curtido que se veis tan bien, el rebotar y correr detrás de una caballo le había dado hambre.  
  
Estaba apunto de pedirle a Rei algo de ese pequeño montón de comida cuando Rei habló primero.  
  
"Sabes... creo que... bueno..."Rei trató de decir algo pero al momento que vio a Radhamis a los ojos en vez de al fuego lo único que salió de ella fueron palabras sueltas. No importaba en que situación, cada vez que Rei veía Radhamis le temblaban las piernas y se le trababa la lengua. Rei estaba empezando a entender porque le pasaba eso pero aún no estaba segura.  
  
Rei decidió entonces mantener la mirada fija en el fuego, de ese modo sería más fácil hablarle a Radhamis.  
  
Rei aun sentía las piernas temblorosas y las manos sudadas por los nervios.  
  
Respiró profundamente y miro al fuego, era extraño. Ella la ahora única heredera al trono de Feagris, quien solía tener toda la autoestima y confianza del mundo, no era mas que un manojo de nervios con manos sudadas cada vez que estaba ante Radhamis, una pequeña plebeya de una tierra de hielos perpetuos. Era casi irónico.  
  
"Me... me da gusto que estés aquí." Dijo Rei rápidamente cerrando los ojos fuertemente como su tuviera jabón en ellos.  
  
"¿Ehh?" Fue la inteligente respuesta de Radhamis. De alguna forma la tonta respuesta de Radhamis alentó a Rei a seguir hablando. No era tan difícil hablar con ella después de todo.  
  
"B-bueno es que... Talvez te suene estúpido, apenas nos conocemos pero... me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, no puedo evitarlo ni explicarlo... me haces sentir más ligera por dentro, me haces sentir menos sola... como si tu sola presencia me diera la fuerza que necesito para sobre ponerme a cualquier cosa, incluso a la muerte de mamá...."  
  
Rei se sonrojó inmediatamente después de decir lo que dijo, no planeo lo que iba a decir. Lo que dijo solo le fluyó.  
  
Radhamis no sabia que responderle... otra vez pero bueno no tuvo que hacerlo, Rei siguió hablando Había algo que ella quería decirle a Radhamis.  
  
"Seguramente, te esas preguntando porque estoy aquí.¿No es verdad?" Dijo Rei, su expresión cambiando repentinamente de una nerviosa y tensa a una relajada y melancólica.  
  
"Bueno... Si." Dijo Radhamis recordando que venia buscando a Rei desde el principio.  
  
"Supongo que has escuchado la noticia de la desaparición de papá." Radhamis asintió con la cabeza mientras se preguntaba que tenia que ver eso con su estancia aquí. De pronto se dio cuenta de la razón de ello, Radhamis miró a su alrededor, el techo de la ruina apenas podía llamársele techo debido a lo derruido que estaba. La comida que había traído no era mucha  
  
"Oí que se fue del castillo." Dijo Radhamis Rei soltó una corta risita amarga y sarcástica.  
  
"Así es, con mamá y el bebé muertos él ya no tiene porque quedarse aquí... Nada lo ata a Feagris, el no puede tener la corona ya que mi abuelo jamás abdicaría en su favor."Dijo Rei sentidamente. Radhamis entonces notó algo. Rei no podía realmente ser seria en esto de quedarse a vivir en la ruina. El techo apenas podía llamársele techo debido a lo derruido que estaba. La roba que había traído apenas eran como tres vestidos. No sobreviviría a un invierno con esa ropa. ¿Qué la hizo decidir escapar de la cómoda vida a la que estaba acostumbrada?  
  
"Pero... ¿Qué hay de ti?"Preguntó Radhamis.  
  
Rei tardó un poco en responder, atizó un poco el fuego antes de responder. Radhamis notó que este tema era doloroso para Rei y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no empezar a llorara y mantener su dignidad.  
  
El porque estaba ahí Rei cada vez se hacía más evidente. En realidad Rei no estaba escapando del castillo, si alguien fuese a escapar de un lugar entonces se iría lo más lejos posible de donde estaba escapando y Rei no lo estaba haciendo. Rei no estaba huyendo. Ahora que sabía más de Rei, Radhamis podía ver más allá de lo que aparentaba. Ahora Radhamis estaba consiente de lo triste que era la familia de Rei, y lo difícil de su circunstancia...  
  
"Heh... Yo.. Jamás fui demasiado importante para él. No importaba cuanto me esforzara, lo que hacía jamás era suficiente. Lo único que le importaba parecía ser mamá y el nuevo bebé cuando él se enteró que mamá lo tendría. Jamás tuve cabida en su mundo.... Realmente ya no me importa donde esté o que le haya pasado. Yo solo fui un objeto, algún proyecto defectuoso que no valía la pena para él..." Al decir la ultima frase la voz de Rei comenzó a quebrarse.  
  
Nadie jamás se había hecho cargo de Rei más que su madre. Ella era la única que evitaba que Rei se hundiera en la angustia de estar sola en la que ahora estaba inmersa. Realmente no había nadie que viera por Rei, la única razón por la cual todo estaban vueltos locos en el castillo era porque Rei era la única que podía recibir la corona en un futuro. Rei, lo que hacía al irse del castillo pudo haber tomado dinero y haberse ido lejos... pero se quedo en las ruinas. Más bien parecía estar esperando que estar huyendo. Estaba esperando...  
  
Esperaba que talvez alguien viniera a ella, alguien quien se preocupara por "Rei" y no por la heredera a una corona.  
  
Esperaba que alguien llegara y la sacara de la monótona ahogante soledad en la que estaba inmersa... No importaba quien fuera. Aunque para ser francos Rei tenía una persona en mente la cual deseaba que fuera la que apareciera en la entrada de aquella derruida entrada, grande fue la felicidad de Rei cuando esa misma persona fue la que apareció en la entrada. La misma persona que la había escuchado la última vez estaba ahí una vez más.  
  
"Ya no tienes que preocuparte por él. Él ya no está aquí y no tienes que preocuparte más por él..." Dijo Radhamis torpemente. Ella no sabía lo que Rei estaba sintiendo pero extrañamente hizo sentir mejor a Rei.  
  
Rei respiró profundamente y dejó salir el aire lentamente. "No se que voy a hacer Radhamis, mamá murió y papá se fue. Estoy completamente sola..."  
  
A Radhamis entonces se le ocurrió una idea, se arremango la camisa y atada en su muñeca había una pulsera hecha de un delgado trazo de cuero del cual colgaban dos plumas cortas de alguna extraña ave. Eran un pluma blanca y una pluma azul.  
  
Radhamis la desató de su muñeca y la puso en el regazo de Rei. Ella tomó la pulsera que Radhamis le había dejado viéndola con una mirada confundida.  
  
Radhamis con una sonrisa discreta le habló mientras veía quemarse la madera en la fogata:  
  
"Sabes... antes cuando te vi por primera vez en el bosque hace un año ... pensé que no eras más que una niña caprichuda que no podría valerse por si misma... una inútil niña mimada....pero me equivoque, en unos cuantos días me di cuenta el esquema que tuve de ti por un año estaba mal. No pude evitar entonces el notar ... que eres igual que yo."  
  
Radhamis tomó la pulsera y la ató en la muñeca de Rei. "Esto es un Seler Kess, una pulsera de la hermandad. Nosotros los niños del clan de Fahdiel somos sacados de nuestras familias a los 3 años y no se nos permite saber nada de ellos hasta haber alcanzado la etapa adulta. No tenemos a nadie más que a las personas en quienes depositamos nuestra confianza y eso se hace a través del Seler kess Un lazo que mientras uno viva no se disuelve......"  
  
Rei la vio con una expresión sorprendida y conmovida a la vez.... Radhamis la miro por unos instantes antes de volver la mirada al fuego.  
  
"No estas sola, Rei. Tu y yo después de todo.... No somos diferentes." Dijo Radhamis mientras veía arder las flamas.  
  
Rei levó su mirada de las plumas a Radhamis y encuanto poso la mirada sobre ella, Rei se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado totalmente. Fue en ese momento, en el que una burda pulsera de cuero le hizo entender que ahora una simple niña de las tierras del norte se había convertido en lo más importante para ella. Fue en el momento en que escuchó esas simples pero significativas palabras de los labios de Radhamis en el que se dio cuenta que.... estaba enamorada de ella. La infanta de Feagris se había enamorado de una bestia de las tierras del norte...  
  
Los ojos de Radhamis se posaron sobre Rei. Los fríos , profundos y al mismo tiempo vacíos ojos que la habían capturado desde el día que puso un pie en el reino...  
  
"¿Hablas enserió?..." Preguntó Rei de pronto con voz temblorosa.  
  
Radhamis la miró decididamente dando su respuesta sin necesidad de decir nada.  
  
"Si es verdad lo que dices entonces quiero...que me prometas algo." Dijo Rei acercándose a Radhamis quien asintió con la cabeza .  
  
"Quiero... quiero que me prometas que te quedaras a mi lado para siempre... Para siempre, no importa lo que pase." La voz de Rei sonaba desesperada y decidida al mismo tiempo. Radhamis estaba sorprendida pero no lo demostró por alguna razón sentía que esto Rei ya se lo había pedido antes aunque nunca le había pedido tal cosa.  
  
Radhamis sonrió levemente, casi no se podía notar.  
  
"Lo prometo. Me quedaré a tu lado.... Hasta el día que muera." Dijo Radhamis mirando el suelo... Rei no sabía a que se refería Radhamis con la ultima oración pero no importaba, ahora no había nada que la pudiera separar de Radhamis y eso era lo único que le importaba.  
  
Rei había recordado lo importante que Radhamis era para ella y como era ella en realidad las visiones que tuvo ahora ya no la confundían más.  
  
El cuerpo de Radhamis cayó pesadamente en el suelo ente los ojos de Rei, su sangre formando un pequeño charco donde yacía.  
  
Al verla Rei sintió que un intenso fuego le quemaba las entrañas. La enorme quimera se estaba acercando a Radhamis, el olor se su sangre emocionando a la bestia.  
  
El fuego dentro de Rei se vivó con tal fuerza que sin pensarlo comenzó a murmurar palabras y a poner sus brazos en un extraña pose, estaba aparentando tensar una arco para lanzar una flecha cuando no tenia nada en las manos. La quimera abrió las fauces y se acercó a Radhamis decidida a destrozarla con los dientes. En ese momento un arco y una flecha aparentemente formados por nada más que llamas aparecieron en las manos ya listas de Rei quien apuntó al pecho de la quimera.... El coraje, el fuego de las entrañas de Rei se había convertido en arco y flecha.  
  
"!!!Maskan elandi!!!" Grito Rei con todas sus fuerzas mientras liberaba la flecha de su agarre, la flecha de fuego golpeó el pecho de la quimera justo antes de que esta atrapara a Radhamis en sus fauces. La quimera fue golpeada con tal fuerza que esta cayo sobre su lomo mientras rugía en aparente dolor.  
  
El golpe había sido fuerte pero no derrotó a la quimera solo la paralizó por unos instantes. Rei aprovechó y tomo a Radhamis quien afortunada mente solo estaba inconsciente y la escondió tras unos arbustos. Rei notó que Radhamis fruncía el ceño, miró sus heridas. Increíblemente estas se cerraban y curaban solas frente a sus ojos a una gran velocidad pero aun así tardarían en sanar por completo, por ahora solo estaba sanando superficialmente.  
  
Rei salió de los arbustos rápidamente lista para enfrentarse a la quimera y defender a Radhamis a toda costa.  
  
"Maldita bestia. No dejare que te lleves lo más importante que me queda." Murmuró Rei para si misma ministras volvía a tensar el arco y la flecha de fuego que se formaron en cuanto puso los brazos en posición.  
  
La quimera no tardó mucho en ponerse en pie pero no importaba, Rei estaba lista, furiosa con la quimera, con la mujer que la había hecho ver semejantes cosas, y consigo misma por dudar de lo más importante que poseía que era la confianza que tenía en Radhamis...  
  
La quimera tenia una quemadura horrible y sangrante en el pecho, Rei sonrió satisfecha.  
  
Por un momento pareció que la flecha y el arco ardían con más intensidad, las flamas revoloteando más vigorosamente.  
  
La quimera se mantuvo en pie mirando a Rei.... cuando de pronto una voz grave de mujer emanó de la quimera.  
  
"Tigin en' Fahdiel........llie naa n'. ¡ Mor, onna en' Fahdiel! Bestia de Fahdiel..... tu no lo eres. ¡!Muere, creación de Fahdiel!!" Dijo la voz gutural en un idioma que Rei no entendia y que parecía provenir de la quimera. Esta se abalanzó sobre Rei fieramente. En pocos segundos la quimera caería sobre ella y la habría pedazos con sus fauces. Rei no tenía tiempo de lanzar otra Maskan elandi. (Flecha de Fuego.)  
  
Un agotado grito se eschuchó: "!!!Map en' i' mormhaor!!!!" Rei vio como un humo verdoso envolvía a la quimera, el humo parecía formar figuras que parecía que atrapaban a la quimera. Rei pronto se dio cuenta que el humo verdoso no era solo humo sino una gran cantidad de cuerpos humanos a medio descomponer que se formaban de ese humo y con sus podridas manos agarraban y jalaban a la quimera llevándola lentamente de nuevo al suelo y una vez ahí atrapándola en el suelo sin dejar que se moviera. El nombre de ese hechizo literalmente significaba, la atadura de los no muertos.  
  
Rei reconoció el ataque mágico, Map en' i' mormhaor. Era un ataque del tipo de oscuridad en el que se usaba a los muertos para atrapar a la victima en inmovilizarla en el suelo.  
  
Rei se volvió para ver quien había lanzado ese ataque y vio una Radhamis a medio desmayar agorándose de una rama para no caer.  
  
La quimera la vio y sus ojos parecieron encenderse con emoción enfermiza.  
  
Radhamis se puso en pie con mucho trabajo y dijo:  
  
"I' tigin en' Fahdiel na amin... Kel Rei, re na n' mani llie ma nesh. La bestia de Fahdiel soy yo... Deja a Rei, ella no es a quien buscas." Dijo Radhamis en el mismo idioma extraño en el que hablaba la quimera.  
  
Rei entonces se dio cuenta que la quimera y Radhamis estaban hablando en el mismo idioma, el idioma del los que habitan Mavoria, El clan de Fahdiel. Rei jamás había escuchado a Radhamis hablar su propio idioma.  
  
La enfermiza emoción de la quimera le dio más fuerzas logrando liberarse de el Map en' i' mormhaor. La quimera abrió la fauces, saliva escurría por sus largos colmillos por la enfermiza emoción de ver a quien venia a matar.  
  
La quimera dio un paso al frente y se detuvo al ver como Rei se ponía de pie y se paraba frente a Radhamis con brazos extendidos, poniéndose entre Radhamis y la quimera, protegiendo a Radhamis.  
  
Entonces la quimera habló de nuevo pero a sorpresa de Rei esta vez le habló en el antiguo idioma de los humanos.  
  
"¿ Que estáis haciendo? ¿ Porque el afán en proteger a la bestia de Fahdiel?" Dijo la voz del la quimera.  
  
"¡No dejare que te lleves a la persona más importante que tengo!" Exclamó Rei decidida a no moverse de donde estaba, decidida a defender lo más importante para ella.  
  
La quimera la vio extrañada.  
  
"¿Acaso lo más importante que posees es solo un muerto viviente? La bestia de Fahdiel vive para morir. Es como un muerto en vida esperando revivir cada día hasta que por fin muere y su existencia inútil termina.  
  
Las palabras de la quimera molestaron enormemente a Rei.  
  
"!No se de que me estas hablando ni porque me lo dices! ¡Pero eso no cambia en nada lo que siento por Radhamis! Radhamis es lo más importante que tengo junto con mi abuelo, son lo único que tengo y no dejare que una bestia como tu les ponga un dedo encima sin que yo haga algo!"  
  
La emoción enfermiza volvió a los ojos de la quimera. "Jejeje los humanos son seres tan estúpidos.... Creen que pueden interferir en los deseos de los dioses y no se dan cuenta que son solo gusanos tratando de derrotar leones. Bien, No importa lo que desee un simple gusano como tu, talvez solo te mate junto con la bestia de Fahdiel!"  
  
Radhamis no pudo mantenerse más en pie y calló de rodillas al suelo. La quimera corrió en maníaco frenesí hacía las dos jóvenes saliva escurriendo de sus colmillos y con ojos desorbitados llenos de la enfermiza emoción que le causaba el saber que podría matar a la bestia de Fahdiel.  
  
Rei se preparó para lanzar otro Maskan elendi pero el lograr ejecutarlo tomaba mucho tiempo y la quimera estaba corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección a ellas... Rei no tendría tiempo de terminar el Maskan elendi pero no importaba si iban a matarlas a las dos no lo haría sin que ella antes intentara defender a Radhamis.  
  
Rei cerró los ojos y continuo con la ejecución del Maskan elendi, el arco y la flecha de fuego apenas aparecieron cuando la quimera ya estaba a pocos metros de ellas.  
  
Rei sabía que no tendría tiempo de disparar pero aun así apuntó, pero estaba en estado de pánico, por más que quería no lograba apuntar, estaba temblando.  
  
Rei estaba apunto de rendirse cuando un par de manos que venían de alguien que estaba atrás de ella la ayudaron a puntar el arco. El aroma de flor de sakura con sangre y sudor le llenó las fosas nasales, una respiración jadeante calentaba su cuello.  
  
"Radhamis...." Dijo Rei en voz baja. "No importa, no importa si muero aquí...." Dijo la voz jadeante de Radhamis. Inconscientemente los ojos de Rei se llenaron de lágrimas. "Radhamis..." Repitió Rei. "... Porque estas conmigo, mientras estés conmigo soy capaz de cualquier cosa." Ambas decididamente tensaron el arco y apuntaron al corazón de la quimera. La quimera ya se había abalanzado sobre ellas , aunque soltaran el arco ahora no haría nada, le faltaba fuerza a las flamas de la flecha pero aun así no dejaron de apuntar y tensar.  
  
Las fauces de la quimera se abrieron totalmente por arriba de ellas, cuando vieron una Lanza manejada por un joven de pelo amarillo y largo incrustarse en el cuello de la quimera haciendo que esta cayera de costado unos cuantos metros lejos de Rei y Radhamis.  
  
La quimera se puso de pie casi inmediatamente con una mirada furiosa contra quien fuera que le hubiese clavado la Lanza en el cuello. La quimera volteo y se encontró con Häggen apuntando su Lanza ensangrentada contra la quimera  
  
"¡!Los deseos de los dioses son que la bestia de Fahdiel muera en un altar en Labesrau ofreciendo su sangre por la vida de todos, no que muera por las sucias garras de una bestia asquerosa como tu!!  
  
"Häg...Häggen..." Radhamis estaba rápidamente pediendo la poca fuerza que tenía.  
  
""Yo tampoco dejare que se me arrebate alguien que es importante para mi antes de tiempo!" Diciendo eso Häggen se arremetió contra la quimera.  
  
"Humano estúpido, tu también morirás." La quimera corrió entonces en dirección a Häggen.  
  
No había forma de que Häggen pudiera vencer a una quimera con solo una Lanza aunque consiguiera clavársela esta aun podría atacar y matarlo.  
  
Rei miró la flecha, aun no estaba terminada la ejecución. La jadeante respiración de Radhamis se volvió más intensa.  
  
A Radhamis estaba pasando por una fase de preparación a la metamorfosis adulta como la que le dio en la biblioteca horas antes.  
  
Radhamis volteo la cabeza y entonces vio los ojos de Radhamis, estaban por cortos momentos tornándose rojos mientras una enojada expresión se dibujaba en su rostro el dolor en la espalda se dejó venir pero eso no le restó fuerzas.  
  
Rei sentía como el arco de flamas se tensaba con más y más fuerza y las flamas se avivaban. Rei estaba viendo como Radhamis comenzaba a verse como la Radhamis de la visión que tuvo... la que estaba al lado del cuerpo de su abuelo sonriendo sádicamente mientras sostenía una espada manchada con su sangre.  
  
El ver a Radhamis así alteró a Rei, pero recordó entonces la promesa de hace cinco años y las palabras que recientemente le dijo.  
  
El sonido de metal atravesando un cuerpo se escucho y ambas vieron como la Lanza de Häggen atravesaba el pecho de la quimera pero esta no se detenía por eso. La quimera alzó una de sus patas y con las garras listas para cortar a Häggen.  
  
Rei entonces ayudó a Radhamis a tensar el arco... "!!MASKAN ELENDI!!!" Gritaron las dos al liberar la flecha. Esta vez la flecha fue más rápida y más contundente que la anterior, golpeó y quemó el costado de la quimera haciéndola estrellarse contra un árbol.  
  
Esta vez la quimera no se levantó... aún respiraba pero no se levantaba. Soldados que estaban haciendo guardia cerca escucharon el rugido que la quimera hizo antes de caer al suelo y llegaron al lugar donde estaba inconsciente la quimera.  
  
Radhamis ya no pudo más y cayó. Rei la sostuvo y la recostó en el suelo mientras, tenía los ojos abiertos y la mirada en blanco.  
  
"!Radhamis! "Gritó Häggen mientras corría para llegar con Rei dejando su Lanza olvidada. Unos cuantos soldados se quedaron vigilando a la quimera mientras otros fueron a hacer bola alrededor de Rei, y Radhamis. Häggen llegó y Radhamis gruño de dolor, afortunadamente solo se había desvanecido por un instante. Sus heridas, que eran graves, estaban cerrándose por si solas pero estaba muy débil.  
  
"Estas bien.... Gracias a Fahdiel que estas bien." Dijo Häggen increíblemente aliviado de ver responder a Radhamis. "Jeje.... Häggen... imbecil.... solo tu atacas de frente.... a una bestia con solo una lanza." Dijo Radhamis en un patético intento de bromear con Häggen.  
  
Häggen se rió irónicamente. "Y tu eres una estúpida que usa un ataque de este tipo cuando está tan débil." Radhamis se incorporó, ahora estaba sentada en el suelo.  
  
"!Radhamis!" Rei se hincó a su lado y la abrazó echándosele encima.  
  
Radhamis le sonrió débilmente, Radhamis se recuperaba rápido pero un estaba agotada y casi no se podía mover.  
  
"!Oye! ¿Qué haces? "No la aplastes!" Exclamó Häggen al ver a Rei encima de Radhamis.  
  
Rei se quitó de un brinco cuando se dio cuenta que estaba aplastando a Rad. "!Lo siento!" Se disculpó Rei inmediatamente. Häggen puso uno de los brazos de Rad sobre sus hombros y la ayudó a levantarse. Rei también ayudó a Häggen a poner en pie a Radhamis. Varios de los soldados empezaron a bombardear a Radhamis con preguntas derivadas de ¿cómo te sientes?   
  
Radhamis estaba apunto de mentir y decir que ya estaba bien cuando uno de los soldados la llamó. "General, hemos encontrado un objeto extraño en la quimera. Mire esto" Dijo un sargento mientras le daba a Radhamis un extraño brazalete, este era de un metal parecido a la plata y era grueso como un grillete solo que ornamentado elegantemente. Tanta formalidad en el trato se le hacía extraño a Radhamis pero era el protocolo del ejercito. Quitando el brazo que tenia alrededor de los hombros de Rei, Radhamis tomó el grueso brazalete de diseño intricado.  
  
Rei sintió que de pronto como si hubiera perdido algo pero no dejo que es notara, después de todo Rad solo había quitado su brazo de sus hombros para poder tomar lo que le estaba dando el soldado. Rei discretamente suspiró y pensó que se estaba volviendo ridícula, entonces decidió poner atención a lo que pasaba.  
  
Radhamis lo sostuvo deforma que todos pudieran verlo. La luz de la luna hacía que el brazalete brillara hermosa y extrañamente. La pulsera no podía ser solo un adorno...Ahora que lo recordaba. Esa quimera era una quimera de las tierras del norte, donde Radhamis vivía por lo tanto era un creación de la diosa Fahdiel... pero ¿Porqué entonces hablaba de las creaciones de Fahdiel como si ella no formara parte de ellas?  
  
Radhamis no sabía que era esto, le dio el brazalete a Rei esperando que ella supiera que era o para que servía. No se molestó en dárselo a Häggen las cosas de tipo intelectual y de memoria no eran su "especialidad."  
  
Rei entonces le devolvió el brazalete al soldado.  
  
"¿En que parte del animal lo encontraron?" Preguntó Rei refiriéndose al brazalete.  
  
"Lo tenía en una de las patas delanteras." Dijo el soldado rápidamente. Rei pensó un poco mientras la atención de todos estaba fija en ella.  
  
Finalmente Rei dijo: "Déselo al profesor Wiccan y dígale que venga a buscarme cuando sepa algo. Debe decirme esta noche, no importa que tan tarde encuentre alguna información debe decírmela en cuanto sepa algo aún si debe despertarme a media noche."  
  
El sargento hizo un rápida reverencia a la infanta Rei y acompañado de sus soldados se encaminó hacia los aposentos del profesor. Radhamis se apoyo una vez más en los hombros de Rei, haciendo que ella sintiese que había recuperado lo que había perdido antes. Rei volvió a regañarse. Estaba siendo ridícula otra vez.  
  
Radhamis ordenó a los demás soldados evacuar uno de los establos y encadenar a la quimera allí.  
  
"Disculpe General, ¿No sería mejor matarla de una vez?" "No, este animal posee información relevante para mi en materia personal. Necesito que lo mantengan en uno de los establos." Dijo Radhamis firmemente, a Rei en lo personal le gustaba ver como Radhamis daba ordenes a los demás soldaos, ella sabía que eso era algo tonto pero no importaba, era algo sin la menor importancia.  
  
Los demás soldados hicieron saludo y se fueron a cumplir con su orden.  
  
"Rad... Vamos al castillo. Necesitamos limpiar las heridas." Dijo Rei mientras le rodeaba la cintura a Radhamis con el brazo que tenía libre mientras el otro afianzaba el brazo de Radhamis sobre sus hombros.  
  
Häggen vio como tanto Radhamis como Rei se quedaron mirando a los ojos unos instantes mientras se sonrojaban cuando Rei le rodeó la cintura con el brazo "Bola de viejas cursis..." Murmuró Häggen en voz baja y después se rió lo que hizo que Rei le preguntara de que se reía. Häggen dijo que no era nada y que mejor empezaban a caminar.  
  
Los tres comenzaron a caminar con cuidado hacía la única entrada y salida que había. El salón de baile.  
  
A pesar del ruido que hubo afuera nadie se había percatado realmente de lo que había pasado, con los músicos tocando tan fuerte y el ruido de las platicas de los nobles era algo entendible.  
  
Los tres entraron nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de que habían entrado. Rei vio a Serena hablando con un muchacho de pelo negro en un traje de gala negro también. Era el duque de Navale, Darien. Un exnovio de Rei al que realmente no quiso y no le dio importancia.  
  
Minako estaba por ahí chismorreando con otras cortesanas esnobistas. Rei caminó un poco más y pasó por una mesa que tenía un platón con ponche y varios tarros limpios.  
  
Rei se detuvo y alcanzó una silla desocupada con un brazo. Ayudó a Häggen a sentarla en la silla. Radhamis se retorció de dolor al doblar el abdomen. "Te traeré algo de tomar." Dijo Rei con una sonrisa que escondía la preocupación de Rei que observaba como el costado de la camisa de Radhamis estaba desgarrada y manchada de sangre, las heridas no eran muy graves pero si se llegaban a infectar seria otra historia.  
  
Rei caminó hacia la mesa con el ponche y llenó un tarro. Una vez hecho eso, Rei se dio la vuelta para regresar a donde estaban Häggen y Radhamis cuando algo llamó su atención. El Rei, su abuelo, la observaba de forma acechante y desconfiada pero lo que Rei vio en los ojos de su abuelo fue miedo el cual se acentuó cuanto su mirada viajó desde donde estaba Rei hacia donde estaba Radhamis sentada. No era miedo cualquiera, era el miedo de un hombre que estaba viendo el fin de sus días...  
  
El abuelo de Rei se levantó de su silla, disculpándose apresuradamente con la Reina Serenity y lord Siegfried quienes estaban en la mesa con él y camino rápidamente hacia una puerta sencilla que estaba al fondo del salón, abrió la puerta y entró a lo que fuera que estuviese detrás de ella cerrando la puerta detrás de él.  
  
Rei no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al ver la conducta extraña de su abuelo.  
  
Decidió ignorar eso por el momento y entonces miró a la entrada del salón. El profesor Wiccan estaba ahí, parecía estar despidiéndose de un soldado que le dio algo, no le puso mucha atención puesto que estaba observando alarmadamente el brazalete y la puerta donde había salido el Rey.  
  
Una vez que el soldado se fue el profesor caminó apresuradamente hacia la misma puerta por donde salió el rey cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Rei se preguntaba que podría estar pasando pero no ahondó mucho en el tema ya que Häggen llamó su atención.  
  
"Rei, apúrate con eso."Dijo Häggen.  
  
Rei hizo una mueca molesta, Häggen nunca se dirigía a ella con tono respetuoso sino con uno igualado pero no le daba demasiada importancia.  
  
Rei caminó hasta llegar con Radhamis y le dio le tarro con ponche. Radhamis lo bebió con torpes y grandes tragos haciendo que parte del ponche se derramara por su barbilla. Radhamis comenzó a ahogarse con el ponche y alejo el tarro de sí tosiendo y jadeando, tratando de recuperar el aliento.  
  
"Mejor la llevamos a mi habitación a que se recueste." Dijo Rei mientras volvía a poner uno de los brazos de Radhamis sobre sus hombros. Häggen asintió con la cabeza e hizo lo mismo que Rei con el otro brazo de Radhamis. De la nada a Häggen cayó en cuenta de algo.  
  
".. ¿Por qué a tu habitación? Radhamis ahora tiene la suya." Rei solo le hizo una cara de Cállate Häggen, no digas nada y Häggen entendió pero siendo el hombrecito indiscreto que es entonces empezó a molestar a Rei con Radhamis. "Ohhhh, ya veo. Solas ustedes dos en tu habitación, me pregunto que podría pasar... Jejejeje" Fue lo que dijo Häggen. "Cállate Häggen, necesito pensar..." Fue la seca y cortante respuesta de Rei. Lo que había pasado hasta ahora le estaba dando mucho a pensar...  
  
Los dos salieron del salón sin darse cuenta de las dos negras figuras que estaban paradas sobre la muralla que rodeaba el jardín observando a los soldados que subían a la inconsciente quimera a una carreta para llevarla a los establos.  
  
"Sut kekuel, nae magh onna en' Fahdiel ent n' tigin en' Myriël leha i' tigin en' Fahdiel naa kuila. Tanya naa mani mali. (Que astutos, usar una creación de Fahdiel en vez de una de Myriël para atacar ..pero la bestia de Fahdiel sobrevivió. Eso es lo importante.)" Dijo Ryele, la joven mujer envuelta en negro.  
  
"I' tigin en' Fahdiel na rato wea. He lem nae gurtha na ie bell ent i' cor na yewl agar. I' keryth na yest rato ent he lem vee' eithel. ( La bestia de Fahdiel pronto se convertirá en adulto. Su viaje al infierno empezará pronto y el Rey pronto pagará el pago de sangre acordado.)" Dijo entonces Lafurne que al igual que Ryële estaba envuelto en una túnica negra.  
  
"Ta naa commae nae hinual nae i' cor. ( Es tiempo de hablar con el Rey.)" Continuó Ryële. Lafurne asintió con la cabeza, , una vez que la luna fue cubierta por nubes la oscuridad rodeo todo ambos pudieron moverse hacía el jardín sin ser notados por los soldados que ya se estaban marchando con la quimera en la carreta . Los dos se escondieron tras unos arbustos. "Eller naa rell gwaith. ( Hay demasiada gente)" Dijo Lafurne viendo desde atrás de unos arbustos la entrada al salón donde la gente bailaba.  
  
"Lye uum n' ant nae shan eller. (No necesitamos pasar por ahí)" Dijo Ryële mientras caminaba en dirección a una área donde las sombras eran más densas y oscuras. Fue ahí donde desaparecieron, como si de sombras estuviesen hechos...  
  
Mientras tanto el rey Saekaki, quien estaba dentro de un pequeño despacho, al que se llegaba por la puerta por la que había salido del salón, sentado en la cómoda silla detrás del escritorio, un bien servido vaso de licor de trigo estaba sobre su escritorio al lado de la botella de dicho licor y un grueso y elegante brazalete de un metal desconocido.  
  
Estaba temblando, estaba pálido y tenía bolsas en los ojos. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas esa noche todas demasiado aprisa como para que lograra asimilarlas.  
  
"Ese brazalete se me hizo llegar por ordenes de la infanta Rei y la general Radhamis." Dijo el profesor Wiccan que estaba ahí con el Rey.  
  
".......... Di'thang rien..... El brazalete del esclavo." Dijo el rey después de beber la mitad del vaso de licor de un solo trago.  
  
"Asi es... una brazalete que controla el cuerpo y la mente de que lo use. En nuestro caso fue una quimera." Dijo el profesor Wiccan mientras vio un par de sombras más oscuras que las demás correr rápidamente por solo un pequeño instante.  
  
"Como fue que nadie se dio cuenta de la llegada de ese enorme animal..." Dijo el rey quien también había visto pasar las sombras peculiares por la ventana. Su rostro de preocupado paso a perdido y resignado.  
  
"Fue enviado por Miryël para encontrar a Radhamis, La bestia de Fahdiel." "Pero ¿Porqué enviar a un animal a hacer el trabajo de un asesino?¿Por qué no enviar a una de las creaciones de Myriël?"  
  
"Porque la verdadera intención del enemigo no era matar a Radhamis, sino evaluarla. Es una estrategia militar, se envía a un pequeño grupo de soldados para que se familiaricen con el terreno, la guardia y vean la fuerza del enemigo antes de declarar guerra. En nuestro caso fue para evaluar la fuerza de la bestia de Fahdiel.... y la misión fue un completo éxito." Explicó el profesor. El rey se empezó a sobar el rostro con una mano en señal de desesperación.  
  
"Ni siquiera necesitaron revelar que tipo de fuerzas tienen ellos, el usar una creación de Fahdiel para atacar a Radhamis fue una burla." Siguió el profesor.  
  
"Pero por que precisamente ahora, hoy, enviaron evaluar a Radhamis...." Preguntó el rey dando otro sorbo a su licor. No hubo respuesta por un segundo cuando de pronto el pesado acento extranjero de la voz de una muchacha resonó por la habitación:  
  
"Porque ha sido hoy que la bestia de Fahdiel ha comenzado a mutar a su forma adulta."  
  
Tanto el Rey como el profesor reconocieron la voz, ambos palidecieron al escucharla. El Rey roció el sorbo de licor en todo su escritorio antes que tanto él como el profesor vieron en dirección de donde se había originado la voz encontrando a las dos personas envueltas en túnicas negras paradas sobre una de las vigas del techo en una esquina donde parecía que las sombras eran más densas.  
  
El vaso de licor que el rey tenía en las manos fue dejado caer al suelo. Mientras el profesor y el rey se pusieron de rodillas antes esas personas.  
  
Los dos bajaron de las vigas y se pararon frente a los dos ancianos que estaban de rodillas ante ellos.  
  
Lafurne se quitó la capucha de la cabeza dejando se ver. Su extraño color de pelo era acentuado por la luz de las velas.  
  
Ryële no se quitó la capucha y permaneció oculta bajo las sombras de su túnica. Debido a la luz de las velas solo se logró visualizar la fina barbilla y labios de Ryële que se encorvaron en una arrogante sonrisa.  
  
Tomó la barbilla del rey con la mano y bruscamente hizo que la mirara al rostro cubierto por sombras del cual solo logro ver un par de ojos grises que eran muy parecidos a los de un dragón... La muchacha volvió a hablar en el dialecto de los humanos con ese acento pesado y extraño.  
  
"Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos ¿No es así, Saekaki?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	8. Israfel, la quimera parte II

Capitulo 8 ; Israfel (parte 2)

Esos ojos grises, el rey se encontraba observando esos vacíos pozos grises una vez más...

El cuerpo del rey se volvió rígido, apenas podía respirar. Sentía que todo a su alrededor se resumía a aquellos interminablemente vacíos ojos, comenzaba a sentir que se ahogaba...se estaba ahogando en la profunda frialdad de los ojos de aquella joven mujer de acento cargado.

El profesor miró de reojo al rey y pudo ver claramente como la pupilas de él se dilataban.

"Ryële..." Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el rey, fue un susurro casi inaudible.

La sonrisa arrogante desapareció de los labios de Ryële. El rey pareció recuperarse casi inmediatamente cuando Ryële le soltó la barbilla.

"¿Qué hace aquí?... Mi señora." Preguntó el rey en un tono sumiso agregando la ultima frase para hacerla sonar más respetuosa.

"A que he venido..." Dijo Ryële en un tono que aunque era calmado aterraba tanto al profesor como al rey. Las sombras volvieron a cubrir por completo el rostro de Ryële. Su cabeza giró y parecía que observaba los jardines nevados a través de la ventana.

Ryële suspiró y su aliento se tornó blanco....

"Si mal no recuerdo, Saekaki... Hace 40 años visite en sueños a un hijo de los hombres nacido para gobernar el reino de las flamas. En esos sueños le hablé de una guerra de la cual no existen documentos escritos, no muchos saben de su existencia hasta que es tiempo de que ocurra otra vez...." Dijo Ryële.

Lafurne se sentó en la silla detrás de el escritorio y sacó de entre sus mangas un mazo de cartas largas las cuales empezó a barajar y a acomodar sobre el escritorio.

"Hace alrededor de 30,000 años, una diosa descendió del mundo etéreo, universo donde residen las esencias de los dioses, al mundo material donde creo la tierra de Gahiel usando una corta espada sagrada, Sylfaën.

Creó la tierra, el cielo y las estaciones pero la diosa no estaba satisfecha con eso. El mundo estaba vacío, no había quien lo habitara."

Continuó Ryële.

Lafurne sin mover la vista de las cartas que ahora volteaba y leía continuó la explicación de Ryële.

"Todo mundo, universo e incluso personas y animales depende de un balance de creación y destrucción. Hay veces en que se representa a la creación como el bien y a la destrucción como el mal. Es una representación errónea. Sin destrucción la creación no tendría limitantes y eso se traduce en la autodestrucción de las creaciones al igual que si la destrucción no tuviera la limitante de la creación no existiría nada sobre la faz de Gahiel.

Al momento en que la diosa decidió crear vida en Gahiel, usando el criterio erróneo de la creación y la destrucción, decidió separar la parte de destrucción que había en ella con la finalidad de crear seres buenos y ella misma ser una diosa que fuese como una madre con sus creaciones. Buscaba crear un mundo utópico que no era posible. Quería crear un mundo donde no existiera el sufrimiento que causa la destrucción a las creaciones, donde no hubiera muerte ni enfermedades...pero olvido que la felicidad existe porque el sufrimiento también existe, que la muerte es para dar el lugar de otros a nuevos.

Separó la destrucción de ella y creo lo que vemos; Humanos, elfos, sirenas, dragones...pero hubo un problema, aun habiéndose dividido. Sus creaciones enfermaban, entristecían, envejecían y eventualmente morían. No dio mucha importancia a eso ya que aun así sus creaciones eran felices.

Para ellas creo tres mundos más, uno para las almas que tenían una gran carga de energía acumulada a lo largo de varias reencarnaciones. Esta almas con energías descansarían en ese paraíso no material alimentando a la diosa con esa energía hasta que se descargaran y volvieran al ciclo de reencarnaciones, el mundo donde las almas partían a la reencarnación era Nifelheim una gran montaña donde solo existía la noche y las almas caminaban y escalaban hasta la cima donde había un agujero donde estas almas caían para entonces llegar al universo material, donde estaba Gahiel donde tomarían el cuerpo de algún niño dentro del vientre de su madre.

Y finalmente un infierno, un mundo formado por una gran planicie donde no existe ni el día ni la noche, no existe dicha ni tristeza. Un mundo completamente estéril donde las almas que hubiesen cometido un crimen imperdonable ante los ojos de la diosa esperaban en incertidumbre y miedo a que su alma y su esencia fuesen destruidas completamente sin posibilidad de volver.

Una vez terminado eso la diosa descansó en el paraíso que creó. Todo fue perfecto de esta manera por 5,000 años , años de creación y aumento de población. Hasta que entre las creaciones de Fahdiel, que ya se habían esparcido por Gahiel, empezaron a correr rumores

de que antes de que la diosa subiera al paraíso escondió la espada con la que había creado a Gahiel y sus creaciones en una cueva del continente norte; Syriandiël.

Esa espada tenía el poder de manipular las creaciones de la diosa en la forma que quien la usara quisiese.

Una guerra entre todas las razas de mayor inteligencia sacudió a Gahiel. Diezmando terriblemente la población de las creaciones.

La diosa entonces se dio cuenta de su error, al dividirse ella misma no habían quedado una diosa de creación y otra de destrucción sino simplemente habían quedado dos diosas ambas con su balance entre creación y destrucción, cada una con voluntad propia e igual omnipotencia.

La diosa ignoró completamente el paradero de su otra parte, de esa otra diosa, y no le dio importancia.

Ahora entendía porque sus creaciones envejecían y morían, el poder de la destrucción siempre estuvo presente en Gahiel y tanto en una diosa como en la otra. La diosa que creo Gahiel nunca se purificó como ella pensaba.

La diosa que creo Gahiel tomó entonces el nombre de Fahdiel mientras que la otra tomó el de Myriël. Creación y destrucción presentes en lo que resultó ser un intento fallido de un mundo utópico.

Myriël había sido quien incitó a los hombres y demás razas a entablar guerras mientras se buscaba la espada.

Fahdiel, desilusionada de sus creaciones bajó a Gahiel tomando la forma de una joven mujer halada de pelo dorado y ojos del mismo color vestida en túnica blanca mientras irradiaba una tenue luz.

Llamó a una de las únicas razas sabias que no participaron en la guerra, los dragones.

Todos los clanes de dragones acudieron al llamado de la diosa. Los representantes de cada clan de dragones hizo saber los acontecimientos de su región a la diosa.

Fahdiel, al ver que casi todas las razas sabias estaban peleando unas contra otras por tomar el control de Gahiel, decidió crear una raza más."

Lafurne terminó de hacer sea lo que fuese que estaba haciendo con las cartas y dejó a Ryële continuar con lo que él decía.

"La diosa creo una raza más cuando las llamas de la guerra quemaban todo a su paso. Esta raza sería la más fuerte entre todas y aplastaría a cualquier otra raza que tratara de tomar el control de Gahiel otra vez. Serían los brazos de la diosa en Gahiel.... Nacerían de entre los dragones, teniendo su fuerza, nobleza y capacidad de volar.

Tendrían el poder de invocar la más alta magia de los demonios que cuidaban el infierno, también tendrían la apariencia de los humanos y su capacidad de sentir, hablar y caminar en sobre dos piernas.

Los dragones aceptaron ser el vientre de donde nacería esa nueva raza sin nombre.

Cada clan daría nacimiento a un niño de esta nueva raza. Eran seis clanes de dragones; luz, oscuridad, tierra, fuego, viento y agua.

Fahdiel bendijo a las hembras representantes con su sangre. Ellas bebieron la sangre de la diosa quedando preñadas con la nueva raza. Dijo que cuando estos niños nacieron que entonces volverían a reunirse en ese mismo lugar.

La diosa entonces ordenó a los dragones volver a sus territorios , donde pasarían 6 meses en los cuales la diosa recuperó su espada antes que los demás y esperó a que los niños de la nueva raza nacieran.

Pasaron los 6 meses, y la diosa y los dragones se reunieron trayendo a niñas y niños con las alas de los dragones del clan donde habían nacido, estaban desnudos y sucios montados en los lomos de los dragones, aunque hacía poco que nacieron parecían ser de 7 años. Tenían miradas vacantes y profundas con ojos parecidos a los de sus dragones aunque podrían pasar por ojos humanos a simple vista.

A estos niños se les encomendó la tarea de liderar a lo dragones a las capitales donde se encontrase el líder de cada raza en guerra. Los dragones acabarían con sus ejércitos mientras los niños asesinarían al líder de cada raza. Los niños parecían estar en estado de trance, estos niños carecían de alma. La diosa prometió darles una en cuanto cumplieran con sus ordenes.

Al terminar de dar indicaciones la diosa envió a sus niños y a sus dragones a acabar con la guerra.

Al cabo de semanas las razas en guerra fueron rindiéndose y la guerra no tardó en apagarse. Mientras los niños y los dragones cumplían con los deseos de la diosa, ella vagó por todo Fahdiel tratando de salvar a tantas de sus creaciones jóvenes como pudo.

Una vez que la guerra terminó la diosa y los dragones perdieron contacto con sus niños, estos habían obtenido una alma y perdido sus alas y ahora vagaban sin un rumbo y sin saber quienes eran esparcidos por todo Gahiel.

La diosa Fahdiel entonces se embarco en busca de sus niños recorriendo cada rincón, cada pueblo, cada orfanato donde pudieran estar tomando la forma de una mujer rubia vestida con armadura y túnica blancas.

Después de una larga búsqueda Fahdiel encontró a sus niños y entonces les dijo la razón por la que habían sido creados ya que ellos no recordaban nada.

Hijos de los dragones que mantendrían una control sobre las demás razas sin ellos dominarlas, tendrían un propósito fijo el cual deberían cumplir o morir para dar lugar a otro.

Los niños fueron enviados a Syriandiël, el continente del norte donde fundaron Mavoria.

Antes de subir de nuevo al paraíso, la diosa Fahdiel hizo algo más, dio a todas las razas una oportunidad más y escogió a un niño de cada raza , dos de sus niños de Mavoria y creó a 7 semidioses quienes tendrían templos en Gahiel y quienes serian mensajeros entre sus razas y la diosa además de cumplir con una tarea especifica cada uno.

El equilibrio entre las fuerzas de Fahdiel y Myriël, quien ahora empezaba a crear sus propias creaciones se mantuvo por mucho tiempo. Hasta que un día Myriël logró llegar al paraíso donde la diosa vivía con sus niños, ahora semidioses, y convenció a la más pequeña de todos, a la dragón de la oscuridad quien cuidaba del paraíso y demás inframundos, a traicionar y asesinar a la diosa Fahdiel.

Ese acto causo un desequilibrio en las fuerzas de creación y destrucción, la presencia de Fahdiel ya no estaba en Gahiel, Myriël incrementó sus creaciones en secreto y declaró la guerra las creaciones de Fahdiel.

Los semidioses al ya no tener la sangre de la diosa que los alimentaba entonces eligieron a una niña del clan de Fahdiel para que les diera la sangre necesaria para poder pelear con Myriël y ganar.

Así ha sido por los últimos 25,000 años, teniendo esa guerra contra Myriël cada 200 años.

A la niña elegida para el sacrificio se le dio el nombre de la bestia de Fahdiel y esta nacería con una marca de nacimiento con forma de dragón en la parte superior de la espalda, La marca de Kaín.

Para que esta niña nazca cada 200 años es necesario que todas las razas paguen un precio a los semidioses durantes decenas de años antes del nacimiento de la bestia, un precio que solo puede ser pagado con sangre."

Ryële miró a Saekaki mientras pronunciaba lenta y peligrosamente la ultima frase.

"Hace poco preguntaste que hacíamos aquí..." Continuó Lafurne.

"Cuando te visité en sueños acordamos tu pago, el pago que deberías pagar por el nacimiento y por que esa niña fuera traída a tu castillo. Estamos aquí para verificar que el precio acordado sea pagado."

Dijo Ryële mirando fijamente a Saekaki.

Lafurne entonces tomó una carta de las que estaban en su escritorio y se la lanzó a Saekaki, quien estaba pálido, sudoroso, y temblando. Este tomó la carta ya la miró, era una carta de tarot grotesca.

Una bestia parecida a un dragón devorando a un hombre vivo que estaba atado en lo que parecía un altar.

"La carta del sacrificio...." Dijo el profesor Wiccan palideciendo.

"Radhamis alcanzará su etapa adulta en exactamente dos semanas, la noche de su metamorfosis morirás a manos de la bestia de Fahdiel.... tal y como acordamos hace 40 años. Tu sangre será tu precio a pagar por la salvación de tus súbditos exclusivamente." Dijo Ryële fríamente mientras volvía a subir junto con Lafurne hacia la viga en la esquina donde las sombras eran anormalmente oscuras y profundas.

"¿Solo de mi gente? ¡¿Qué hay de mi nieta, Rei?!" Dijo El rey nerviosamente. "¡Hace cuarenta años me dijiste que Rei también se salvaría!"

"Tu sacrificio la salvara pero... me pregunto si ella realmente quiere ser salvada...."

"!¿A QUE TE REFIERES CON ESO?!" Saekaki ahora estaba desesperado.

"Algo que no había ocurrido antes esta ocurriendo.... Radhamis parece ser una persona .... muy importante para tu nieta. No me sorprendería que terminara convirtiéndose en La flor de la bestia si esos son los deseos de los dioses..." Fue lo que dijo Ryële antes de desaparecer entre las sombras junto con Lafurne.

El rey Saekaki no entendió a que se refería Ryële con "La flor de la bestia." Pero el profesor pareció entender bastante bien cual era el significado de eso.

El rey noto eso y le ordenó al profesor que le explicara lo que significaba.

El profesor asustadamente le explicó al profesor lo que era la flor de la bestia.

"Casi nada se sabe de la flor de la bestia, solo sé que es alguien que será el sustituto de la bestia por si esta muere antes de poder hacer el sacrificio...." Wiccan susurró al oído del rey y este se alteró de inmediato.

Se levantó de inmediato y se acerco a su escritorio donde tomó un tarro y lo llenó de licor.

Si Rei decidía convertirse en la flor de Radhamis, la bestia de Fahdiel, entonces no habría nada que él pudiese hacer para salvarle, hacerlo sería ir en contra de los dioses y los que lo hacían morían a manos de estos....

La puerta de abrió de golpe, el rey y el profesor miraron hacia la puerta, Yuuichiro estaba en la entrada mirando al rey con una sonrisa y una mirada poco honesta.

Un rayo cayo del cielo iluminando con blanca luz la mal iluminada habitación justo cuando el rey y Yuuichirou se miraron.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de ambos hombres maduros. Había algo que estaba mal en ese hombre joven, el rey siempre había sentido eso cuando lo miraba. No podía dejar de notar como él era el mismo tipo de hombre que el infante Yukichi, padre de Rei y hombre que nunca había aceptado del todo como esposo de Faye, su hija.

Yuuichirou cerró la puerta tras él.

"Lo siento, no pude evitar escucharles.... "Dijo Yuuichirou sonriendo burlonamente.

Para ser sinceros, al rey no le agradaba del todo Yuuichirou pero su reino estaba convirtiéndose con el pasar del los años en una poderosa nación bélica que no podía ser ignorada sin correr el riesgo de que intentara conquistar reinos, después de todo Labesnrau es solo una isla y su población crece rápidamente.

Un pacto era necesario para la soberanía de Feagris, esa era la razón por la cual él le había pedido a Yuuichiro que viniera a Feagris. Para firmar un tratado.

"Rei ,La flor de la bestia.... No me agrada la idea." Dijo Yuuichiro mientras tomaba una copa y se servia de la botella sobre el escritorio.

"A _nadie_ le agrada la idea..."Dijo el rey cortantemente antes de beber de su tarro.

"Debí haberlo sabido... La infanta Rei, desde niña ha mostrado un interés especial por Radhamis...." Dijo el profesor quien se estaba sentando en una silla frente al escritorio.

"¿Interés especial?" Preguntó el rey, no tardo en entender que quería decir.

"No querrás decirme que a Rei le interesa Radhamis... de esa forma. ¡Radhamis es mujer también!"

El profesor asintió con la cabeza.

"No es su culpa, estas cosas no se deciden... Talvez, así es como los dioses han decidido que sea." Dijo el profesor mientras se enjugaba el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo de tela.

"No es justo. ¡De que sirve morir por los dioses si mi linaje no continua! "

El rey azotó su tarro contra su escritorio y se dejó caer en la silla detrás del escritorio.

"No sirve de nada... " Dijo Yuuichirou calmadamente.

"....Rei va a odiarme pero no tengo otra opción, quiero que el reino tenga a Rei como reina y que ella tenga un heredero...." Murmuró el rey lo suficientemente alto como para que el profesor y Yuuichirou escucharan.

El profesor se levanto de golpe de su silla.

"!Si intervienes en esto y resulta que los dioses han designado a Rei como la flor de Radhamis estarías desafiando su voluntad!" Exclamó el profesor Wiccan alteradamente después de escuchar al rey.

"¿Eso significa que ha considerado mi oferta de esta mañana?" Dijo Yuuichirou ignorando al profesor totalmente.

La mirada del profesor viajo del rey a Yuuichirou y de regreso.

"¿!Qué propuesta?!" Alegó el profesor.

"He venido aquí para firmar un tratado de paz con Feagris...En mi opinión no hay mejor tratado de paz que un acta de matrimonio firmada por los soberanos de los reinos. ¿No cree profesor?"

Yuuichirou esperó a que el anciano le contestara pero no lo hizo, estaba demasiado escandalizado, así que siguió hablando.

"Es algo que les conviene más a ustedes que a Labesnrau...." La actitud altanera de Yuuichirou estaba cabreando al rey quien no estaba de humor como para soportarlo.

"¿En que me conviene casar a mi nieta contigo? Talvez no ataques Feagris, pero que hay de los demás reinos pequeños. Feagris formara parte de una nación con política expansionista como la tuya. No volveré a cometer el mismo error como con Faye, a la cual le permití casarse con un hombre como tu."

"En esos tiempos Feagris no necesitaba un tratado de paz porque Labesnrau era solo una reino pobre pero ahora que es una potencia hegemónica, un tratado entre Feagris y mi reino no solo es importante, es elemental para ustedes. Nosotros podemos declarar guerra contra ustedes cuando nos plazca a menos que haya algo de valor en medio que nos impida hacerlo."

"¿Insinúas que tu verdadera intención ha sido el venir a pedir la mano de Rei?" pregunto el profesor.

Esto estaba tomando una dirección que no le agradaban ni al rey ni al profesor pero lo que más les molestaba era el que no tenían salida alguna. Estaban cayendo en el juego del príncipe de Labesnrau.

"Lamentablemente yo difiero en la opinión que tiene el profesor con respecto al _especial interés_ que tienen Rei y Radhamis la una por la otra. Es asqueroso y antinatural. El hombre fue echo para tomar mujeres y la mujer para ser tomada por el hombre, es por eso que existe el hombre y la mujer. La prueba de que eso es lo correcto y lo natural es que la unión de hombre y mujer da como resultado la descendencia y las uniones de otro tipo no lo hacen. ¡Tal unión entre la infanta y esa bestia asquerosa no puede ser tolerada y mucho menos permitida! No solo porque sea una unión antinatural, sino porque llevará a la infanta a la muerte como la flor de la bestia. Hay que impedir que tal unión se dé para que Rei no resulte elegida como la flor de la bestia. Es por eso que estoy aquí, yo siempre he querido a Rei como mi esposa pero la bestia siempre me ha robado su atención. Si acepta mi proposición entonces Rei se casará conmigo y la bestia no podrá reclamarla como suya, Rei no será elegida como la flor de Radhamis y se salvará además de eso Labesnrau no atacará nunca a Feagris."

El tono de voz de Yuuichirou esta vez sonaba más desesperado que arrogante aunque eso solo lo notó Wiccan. Yuuichirou era solo un muchacho de 18 años enamorado de una mujer que no lo notaría por más que intentara, un muchacho que en la competencia por Rei, donde solo se supone pueden competir otros hombres, era siempre vencido por una mujer.

"¿ Y qué si no lo acepto?" Dijo el rey desafiantemente, no se iba dejar engatusar tan fácil por un mocoso de la edad de su nieta y eso hizo a Yuuichirou enfurecer.

"La decisión de matrimonio le corresponde solo a mi nieta, quien será reina. Talvez, no lo sepas pero nosotros no usamos en la ley sálica para gobernar nuestro reino así que no tenemos que buscarle marido como si estuviéramos criando perros, como lo hacen ustedes. "

Yuuichiro llegó al limite, arrojó su copa contra el piso en una ataque de rabia antes de gritar:

"!!Si no acepta entonces Labesnrau y Feagris están oficialmente en guerra!!"

Que falta de respeto... Un mocoso viene prácticamente exigirle su reino y su heredera, si tan solo tuviera la fuerza militar como para declararle la guerra a Labesnrau lo haría... pero no tenia esa fuerza militar. Ellos habían encontrado la forma de controlar a los no muertos y los usaban para le guerra. Un no muerto necesita mucho más castigo para ser muerto en batalla que un soldado normal. Estaban en desventaja contra ese tipo de ejércitos.... Aunque fueran a la guerra, Yuuichirou obtendría al reino y a Rei. Sería inútil poner resistencia.

El profesor Wiccan parecía estar apunto de golpear a Yuuichirou, el rey estaba frustradamente mirando el vació tarro en sus manos... No tenía salida. Él moriría como pago a los dioses en poco tiempo y si Rei seguía junto a Radhamis acabaría siendo su flor y su linaje de todas formas acabaría.

El rey no quería que Rei se casara con un pelmazo como ese, si la hacía feliz estar con Radhamis por el estaba bien mientras encontrara la forma de darle un heredero pero ese no era el caso, justo antes de caer en desesperación el rey de pronto recordó algo que le sería útil...

Si los dioses han decidido que Rei sea la flor de la bestia entonces los seis dragones fieles se encargarían de matarlos tanto a él mismo como a Yuuichirou por desobedecer y si resulta que los dioses permiten que Rei se case con Yuuichirou entonces por lo menos ella estará a salvo.

Es más... era un plan casi perfecto para matar a Yuuichirou y debilitar a Labesnrau.

Como ellos se gobernaban usando la ley Sálica entonces entrarían en guerras civiles para ver quien sería el próximo rey ya que Yuuichirou era joven y no tenía herederos.

Otra cosa llegó a la mente del rey...

La tarea de pagar el precio de sangre a los dioses era transferible... quien fuera que fuese el rey de Feagris en una semana y media tendría que morir a manos de Radhamis.

Si los dioses permitían que Yuuichirou se casara con Rei entonces el rey abdicaría y Yuuichirou pasaría a ser el rey tanto de Feagris como de Labesnrau y él moriría a manos de Radhamis!

Que suerte que Yuuichirou no supiera que el pago de sangre es transferible.

¡Era un plan maestro, no importaba cual fuese la reacción de los dioses ante la boda de Rei, ese arrogante Yuuichirou moriría de cualquier forma!

El rey cuidadosamente no dejó que su alegría y alivio se notaran, fingió estar arrinconado y desesperado, hizo una trágica pausa donde se sirvió más licor.

( Si Rei resulta ser la flor de la bestia elegida por los seis dioses dragón entonces no habría forma de salvarla... No habrá nada que hacer así que no me preocupare si Rei resulta serlo pero por lo menos me encargaré que no caiga en manos de este idiota. Hoy es Viernes tengo hasta el miércoles que vendrá en dos semanas para llevar esto acabo.) Pensó el rey antes de decir:

"Hoy es viernes... Que la ceremonia se lleve acabo el Lunes por la noche." Dijo el rey aparentando resignación.

El profesor estaba completamente escandalizado, no podía creer que el rey accediera tan fácilmente al capricho de ese niño. No fue hasta después de unos minutos que llegó a la misma concusión que el rey después de pensar el porque.

Yuuichirou pareció calmarse y volvió a su arrogancia de siempre.

"Pediría que fuese antes, pero tengo entendido que necesitará hacer preparativos. Bien... es hora de que me vaya..." Con eso dicho Yuuichirou se acerco a la puerta y la abrió.

"No te atrevas a tocarla. Hasta pasada la ceremonia ella no es nada tuyo." Dijo el rey autoritariamente.

Yuuichirou sonrió irónicamente.

"No lo haré." Dijo Yuuichirou antes de salir por la puerta y cerrarla tras él.

Una vez que las pisadas de Yuuichirou se alejaron Wiccan se acercó al rey.

"¿Qué estas tramando? No habrías aceptado tan fácilmente de no ser porque planeas algo... quiero yo pensar."

El rey le contestó con una sonrisa irónica antes de contarle todo su plan.

El profesor Wiccan pensó que era brillante solo que tenía un pequeño detalle que podría echarlo a perder.

"¿Tu crees que Rei aceptará casarse con Yuuichirou cuando solo tiene ojos para Radhamis?"Preguntó Wiccan

"Tarde o temprano tendrá que hacerse a la idea que no podrá vivir el resto de su vida con ella. Radhamis pronto iniciara su viaje y Rei no puede cambiar el destino de la bestia de Fahdiel. Es mejor que la deje ir ahora a que la vea morir con sus propios ojos."

Wiccan no dejaba de estar totalmente de acuerdo con el rey ,no había una mejor forma de separarlas ya que ninguna era menos dolorosa que la otra.

"No hay más que podamos hacer..." Dijo Wiccan.

"No, no hay más. Habrá que esperar hasta el lunes por la noche para ver que es lo que pasa."

"Entonces me iré a mi habitación tengo que analizar esto." Mintió el profesor tomando el brazalete, el se dirigía a la habitación de Rei como ella se lo había pedido.

Caminó hacia la puerta y antes de salir del cuarto miró al rey y le preguntó:

"¿Hablaras con Rei acerca de esto?"

"Prefiero que lo hagas tu ahora que en estos momentos te diriges a su habitación." Dijo el rey riéndose suavemente, conocía a Wiccan desde hace años y sabía que él le tenia cierto cariño a Rei y que iría a contarle todo lo que sabe del incidente de hoy.

"Jejeje. Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo." Dijo Wiccan.

"No podría estar más de acuerdo con eso" Contestó el rey, se sentía mejor ahora que sabía que era lo que haría y que es lo que pasaría...

Tanto el rey como el profesor salieron de la habitación y cada quien se dirigió a donde debería ir.

El rey volvió a la mesa donde estaba y el profesor Wiccan fue a la biblioteca por unos libros que necesitaba para poder explicarle mejor a Rei. En cuanto terminara iría a buscar a Rei.

Rei, quien en estos momentos estaba cambiándose para dormir. Estaba muy cansada, habían pasado demasiadas cosas este día.

Radhamis estaba acostada debajo de las mullidas colchas de la cama de Rei, estaba despierta, sonrojada y respetuosamente fijando su mirada a la pared para no ver a Rei cambiarse.

Rei y Häggen ya habían desinfectado y vendado sus heridas dejándola solo en pantalones y sostén como pijama. Rei quería prestarle un camisón pero Radhamis no quiso, sentía que se enredaba en la cama cuando usaba esas cosas.

Una vez que terminó Rei de desvestirse sacó uno de esos camisones que le gustan para dormir de su guardarropa y cerro la puerta de este. La puerta del guardarropa tenia espejos incrustados al frente del mismo tamaño de la puerta y por medio de este espejo observó a Radhamis sin que ella se diera cuenta. Con una extraña mezcla de admiración y desilusión Rei notó que Radhamis hacía lo posible por evitar mirarla, pretendía estar muy interesada en el intricado vitral que había en la pared a su lado aún cuando su rostro estaba sonrojado y tenso, con mirada apenada y semblante nervioso.

Después de todo... Rei estaba frente a ella en nada más que sostén y bragas...y pues, Radhamis ya no era una niña.

Esta no era de ninguna forma la primera vez que veía así a Rei pero se había dado cuenta que al pasar los años se le hacía más difícil impedirse mirarla.

El impedirse eso y el impedirse acercársele y atreverse a tocarla le resultaba casi doloroso.... Radhamis entonces decidió pensar en la quimera... Eso era más importante que preguntarse porque estaba nerviosa y sonrojada.

Rei se sentía decepcionada ya que quería en parte que Radhamis la mirase aunque tenía que darle crédito a su auto control por no estar morbosamente observándola... como ella, Rei, lo haría.

Ella quería que Radhamis la viera, no era una fijación o manía extraña, Rei quería que Radhamis tuviera ojos solo para ella , no quería ser solo una amiga, como Radhamis siempre la había visto hasta hace unos cuantos días ... Quería que la notara... ¡Y eso es a lo que obligaría a Rad ahora!

Rei abrió nuevamente la puerta de su guardarropa y sacó otro camisón. Este era mucho más corto que el otro, apenas le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos. El material de la cual estaba hecho era muy fino y se podía ver a través de este. Era blanco, ceñido y con un escote que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. En pocas palabras era una prenda bastante llamativa.

Rei jamás en la vida lo había usado, de hecho fue Minako quien se lo regaló en su pasado cumpleaños como una broma.

Todas sus amigas se rieron de la cara que puso cuando sacó el camisón de la caja.

!Jajajaja! ¿Quién ríe ahora? Pensó Rei pícaramente.

Rei entonces volteo en dirección donde estaba la cama con todo y Radhamis.

Abrió ampliamente los brazos sosteniendo un camisón en cada mano dejando el resto del cuerpo al descubierto.

"Rad, no puedo decidirme por uno ¿Cuál te gusta más?" Le preguntó Rei a Radhamis guiñándole un ojo haciendo que ella a fuerzas volteara a verla. Radhamis se incorporó hasta quedar sentada sobre la cama y miró a Rei.

La cara de Rad al instante se puso tan roja como el edredón de la cama pero no dejó de mirarla. Rei no hacia el menor intento por cubrirse con alguno de los camisones y podía jurar que en cualquier momento cantidades industriales de sangre saldrían por la nariz de Radhamis.

La expresión de Rad era bastante cómica. Era una mezcla de estupidez, sorpresa y estupefacción, tenía la boca abierta y los ojos casi desorbitados.

La cara no le duró mucho a Radhamis ya que rápidamente bajó la mirada a las sabanas y se cubrió con estas la boca. Su intención era cubrirse la boca con las manos pero estas ya estaban agarrando las sabanas sin que ella lo notara.

Había veces en las que Radhamis era irresistiblemente adorable a los ojos de Rei. Radhamis estaba sentada en una esquina de la cama y estaba apunto de caerse de esta.

"Rad, ponme atención. ¿Cuál de los dos?" Dijo Rei disfrutando el torturar a Radhamis de esa manera.

Ella inocentemente volvió a mirarla encontrándose a la misma Rei en ropa interior de hace unos instantes. Se quedó mirándola como diez segundos antes de registrar en el cerebro lo que estaba haciendo y voltear bruscamente a un lado cerrando los ojos fuertemente como si le hubiera entrado jabón en ellos.

"Radhamis, ¿Cuál?" Insistió Rei disfrutando cada gesto de Radhamis.

Rad no volvió a mirarla, solo intentó hablar aunque de su boca solo salían balbuceos.

"¿El blanco?" Rei le puso una trampa a Radhamis ya que ambos camisones eran blancos.

"S-s-s-si, el blanco." Dijo Radhamis apresuradamente sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

"!Ajá! ¡Caíste! No me estabas poniendo atención Radhamis. Los dos son blancos solo que uno es largo y otro corto."Dijo Rei continuando con su tortura.

Radhamis soltó otra tanda de balbuceos incomprensibles a los cuales les sacó provecho.

"¿Dices que te gusta más el corto?"Dijo Rei refiriéndose al atrevido camisón que le dio Minako.

Radhamis con tal de acabar ya con la situación le respondió lo primero que se le ocurrió.

"S-si el corto esta bien."

"Ok"

Mientras Rei se ponía el camisón Radhamis se acostó en la cama y se cubrió totalmente con las sabanas.

Rei se puso el camisón rápidamente y se subió a la cama para continuar torturando a su Radhamis.

Aprovechando que estaba acostada Rei la atrapó acostándose encima de ella.

Radhamis gritó como un puerco y Rei se rió histéricamente mientras le quitaba las sabanas de la cara a Radhamis la cual se llevo una infartante sorpresa ya que el amplio y lleno escote de Rei estaba pocos centímetros sobre su cabeza. Radhamis tuvo que llevarse las manos a la nariz porque esta le empezó sangrar.

Rei se dio cuenta de eso y decidió que ya era suficiente tortura.... por el día de hoy. Se quitó de encima de ella y se acostó a su lado bajo las sabanas.

La sonrisita pícara de Rei se convirtió en un débil sonrisa acompañada de una calmada mirada.

Radhamis se calmó una vez que Rei se cubrió con las sabanas, el sangrado de la nariz se detuvo. Radhamis entonces se levantó de la cama y fue al baño para lavarse, no cerró la puerta del baño para no manchar el pomo de sangre

Rei siguió a Radhamis con la mirada hasta el baño... no le quitó la mirada de encima ni un instante. La vio caminar hasta entrar al baño y de ahí observó cada movimiento suyo.

Como abrió la llave del agua (un adelanto en comodidad para el castillo increíble hecho por el profesor Wiccan) y se miró la sangre en las manos y nariz.

Radhamis se quedó viendo la sangre en sus manos y dejó correr el agua sin darse cuenta.

La sangre que había en sus manos le había recordado lo que dijo la voz que venía de la quimera... Ella solo era una muerto en vida. Esa sangre que tenía ahora en las manos le recordó que muy pronto la daría en sacrificio junto con su vida...

El pensar en ello la entristecía y la hacia temerosa de ese momento.

Había veces en que se preguntaba porque había sido ella escogida... pudo haber sido cualquiera del clan. ¿Porqué ella?

Radhamis se sacudió la cabeza mandando a volar esos pensamientos autocompadecientes, pensara lo que pensara la realidad era que ella era quien tenia la marca de Kain en su espalda y no otra persona. De nada servia hacer dramas y pensar porque ella de toda la gente. Eso no iba a cambiar las cosas.

Radhamis entonces metió las manos al chorro de agua que caía y vio como el agua se teñía ligeramente de rojo y como este color poco a poco desaparecía del agua y de sus manos.

Rei la miró todo el tiempo... notó la marca de nacimiento de peculiar aspecto en su espalda además de muchas cicatrices en ella, cicatrices de batalla seguramente.

Todo de ella le fascinaba, su personalidad distraída e ingenua.

Su voz hacía que sintiera escalofríos por el cuerpo y cuando la tocaba hacia que se le doblaran las rodillas. Cuando la veía de sorpresa sentía mariposas en el estomago y vértigo... No tenía muchas oportunidades de verla con poca ropa como esta, no quería desaprovecharla.

Rei estaba siguiendo las líneas de el cuerpo de Radhamis, la estaba desvistiendo con la vista y no se preocupaba en disimularlo. Estaba más preocupada por suprimir el enorme deseo que tenía de ir donde Radhamis y besar suavemente sus labios al tiempo que le desvestía lentamente.

No podía hacer eso si quería que Radhamis pasara la noche con ella ya que la pondría demasiado nerviosa y esta acabaría yéndose a su propia habitación.

El impulso no se iba y el mirar así a Radhamis no la estaba ayudando en nada.

Rei optó por morderse el labio inferior, talvez si sentía dolor el impulso desaparecería... No fue así el impulso no desapareció y ahora también tenia que soportar el dolor de una pequeña cortada en los labios.

Rei se sintió tonta. Tomó una almohada y la puso sobre su rostro preguntándose si podría resistirse al impulso cuando Radhamis regresara a la cama.

Radhamis terminó de lavarse y salió del baño. Al salir vio su ropa tendida sobre el respaldo de una silla. Caminó hacia la silla y pensó que sería mejor ir a dormir a otro lado, lejos de Rei.

No porque no quisiera estar con ella... sino había esa lucha interna de si dejarse enamorar de Rei o mantenerse a distancia. Si optaba por la primera estaba segura que haría la sufrir cuando llegara su hora. Si optaba por la segunda....

Solo la estoy haciendo sufrir en estos momentos.... Pensó Radhamis en si optaba por la segunda.

Ojalá y supiera que hacer, nadie nunca me ha explicado que hacer en casos como estos...

Radhamis sintió miedo y fue por eso que escogió irse de la habitación. Tenia miedo de escoger una opción y que esta fuese la equivocada así que decidió huir.

Radhamis tomó su ropa de la silla, se puso solo la camisa y se aclaró la garganta sonoramente haciendo que Rei se quitara la almohada de la cara y se incorporara hasta estar sentada sobre la cama.

Rei vio a Radhamis parada frente a su cama, inmóvil y alterada con la ropa que había puesto sobre una silla en sus manos y de inmediato supo que Radhamis iba a irse a dormir a otro lugar... lejos de ella.

Rei de inmediato se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta estar frente a Radhamis. Pudo notar como ella se sonrojó nuevamente al verla vestida así y como miró hacia otro lado.

Rei miró a Radhamis mientras esta evitaba hacer contacto visual con ella. Fue entonces cuando Rei tomó la ropa que estaba en las manos de Radhamis y también evitó hacer contacto visual con ella.

".... No te vayas." Fue lo único que pudo obligarse a murmurar Rei.

"Esto no esta bien... Lo que hemos estado haciendo estos últimos días no esta bien."

Rei ahora miró a Radhamis a los ojos, lagrimas empezaron a acumularse en los ojos de Rei pero ella siguió evitando su mirada.

"¿Porqué está mal? Jamás te quejaste y.... jamás sentí que estuviera mal en ningún momento." A Rad se le hacía cada vez más difícil hablar, tenia un nudo en la garganta de ver a Rei así de nuevo cuando se había prometido no volver a hacerla llorar.

"Lo que estoy haciendo no es algo que una amiga hace." Dijo Radhamis como su patética excusa.

Rei comenzó a llorar en silencio y su voz al hablar estaba quebrada y era casi inaudible.

"...Idiota... Tu nunca has sido una amiga para mi." Rei no pudo controlarse, eliminó la distancia entre las dos y sin que Rad pudiera reaccionar juntó sus labios con los de ella.

Rad no se apartó, ni siquera pudo moverse, Rei inmediatamente puso sus manos en los hombros de Rad, despegaron sus labios, aún sintiendo que la calidez de la general la embriagaba la miró a los ojos, ese color verde ambarino la empujaba a ir mas allá, lentamente puso sus labios en la oreja a Rad, ésta en seguida se estremeció por el leve contacto.

"Siempre te he amado" suspiró Rei mientras soltó a Radhamis y camino hasta estar al lado de su cama, alejándose de ella.

Radhamis se quedó inmóvil donde estaba, tragó saliva con dificultad... Rei le había dado su primer beso. Nunca había besado a nadie antes, nunca. Desde que la calidez del cuerpo de Rei la dejó, Radhamis sintió que le faltaba algo...

Miró a Rei que estaba parada junto a su cama, estaba de frente pero evitando mirarla. Aun estaba sonrojada y respiraba rápidamente, las lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos aun estaban ahí... Por primera vez Radhamis sentía que quería estar cerca de Rei una vez más sin tener ese remordimiento de que la estaba hiriendo... En esos momentos ya no deseaba huir, deseaba el calor de Rei y sus labios una vez más. Nunca había conocido algo más placentero que el sentir los labios de Rei y sus senos presionándose contra los suyos. Radhamis quería desesperadamente sentir eso otra vez.... No, no solo una vez más. Quería poder tener a Rei así de cerca siempre...Ya no importaba lo que sucediera después, solo importaba el ahora ya que ella no tendía un después.

Radhamis miró el cuerpo de Rei, esta vez no se sintió avergonzada sino que era ella era lo que sentía que le faltaba...

"Si te vas a ir... vete ya." Dijo Rei con voz quebrada sin ver a Radhamis al tiempo que cruzaba las brazos bajo sus senos haciendo que estos se apoyaran sobre el brazo que ahora los sostenía.

Radhamis tragó saliva nuevamente esta vez con más dificultad, tenia la boca seca. Esta era la primera vez que se veía a si misma deseando a otra persona con tanta fuerza.

Misma fuerza que la hizo soltar la ropa que llevaba en las manos y caminar rápidamente hasta donde estaba Rei quien la miró sorprendidamente, Rei estaba esperando oír el abrir y cerrar de una puerta, no esperaba tener a Radhamis frente a ella viéndola con una mirada afectuosa.

Radhamis la abrazo fuertemente por la cintura haciendo que sus cuerpos estuvieran tan pegados como fuese posible.

La mirada de Radhamis cayó en los labios de Rei.

"Yo...Ya no quiero estar lejos de ti... "Radhamis no dijo nada más y se acercó para besar a Rei... no giró la cabeza a un lado y su nariz chocó suavemente con la de Rei en su intento por besarla.

Rad se sintió avergonzada, Rei comenzó a reír suavemente antes de murmurar:

"Torpe... Se hace así."

Rei rodeo el cuello de Radhamis con sus brazos y le besó los labios una vez más, lo hizo lentamente disfrutando con los ojos cerrados cada roce...Cada nuevo beso y cada caricia de las manos de Radhamis en si cintura.

Se quedaron así varios minutos tan absorbidas en lo que hacían que no notaron cuando se abrió la puerta de la habitación con el profesor tras de ella.

Se quedó boquiabierto al verlas, más bien al ver a Radhamis besar a Rei con el mismo cariño que con el que lo hacía Rei.

El sabía que indudablemente ambas se sentían atraídas la una por la otra desde niñas (aunque a Radhamis le costara trabajo admitírselo) pero nunca se habría imaginado que lo que había entre ellas estuviera ya a ese nivel... Siempre pensó que no rebasaba el nivel platónico.

Él ya venia listo para hablar del acuerdo con Rei, estaba listo para ver negarse y llorar a Rei por ya no poder estar con Radhamis porque pensaba que la relación aun venia solo del lado de Rei...

No contaba con que Rei ya estuviese besándose al lado de la cama con Rad, vestida en una camisón... poco ortodoxo.

Ahora no solo tendrían que lidiar con Rei sino que también tendrían que lidiar con una guerrera del clan de Fahdiel quien seguramente encolerizaría al ver que casaban a su mujer con su rival.

La poca confianza que el profesor había logrado juntar en el tiempo que estuvo en la librería se había ido al suelo.

Ya no se atrevía a decirle nada a Rei. No porque tuviera miedo de la reacción de Radhamis sino que.. sería muy duro para todos.

Wiccan en el fondo no quería llevar a cabo el acuerdo pero hacerlo era lo correcto y lo correcto no siempre es lo más fácil.

El profesor cerró la puerta, la cual no abrió demasiado, y se fue a hablar con el rey. De todas formas, la situación se había complicado... en el plan no se había contemplado la reacción de Radhamis. La reacción de Rei podía ser controlada, la de Radhamis no...y esta podía arruinar todo el plan.

El profesor bajó las escaleras del ala oeste y se dirigió al salón de baile donde aun estaba el rey. Varias persona ya se estaban retirando, ya era tarde pero la mayoría aun estaba dentro. Abrió la puerta del salón y entró, pensando en una forma de deshacerse de Radhamis por unos días.

Rei y Rad aun estaban haciendo lo suyo en la habitación. Rei recordó algo y dejó de besar a Radhamis quien no dejó de hacerlo obligando a Rei a hablar entre besos lo cual resultaba bastante incomodo y tuvo que taparle los labios a Rad con su mano.

Rei logró detenerla con eso ganándose una confundida y reprochadora mirada de Rad.

Rei entonces se quitó el pendiente que tenía puesto y se lo puso a Radhamis.

"El pendiente de tu madre. Te lo devuelvo antes que se me olvide."

Radhamis miró a Rei con cara de ¿y para eso me detuviste? e intentó besar a Rei de nuevo pero fue detenida en el acto.

"Ven conmigo, hay algo que quiero mostrarte..." Dijo Rei mientras se quitaba el camisón y se ponía ropa cómoda; unos pantalones café tipo pesquero (pantalones que llegan apenas debajo de la rodilla) , una camisa de seda y botas; las ultimas dos parecidas a las que Radhamis usa solo que las botas no llegaban hasta debajo de la rodilla sino que llegaban a los tobillos. Radhamis reconocía esa ropa, esa era la ropa que Rei usaba cuando practicaba con el arco y la flecha. Rad la había visto muchas veces practicando desde que llegó al castillo.

El arco y la flecha eran el arma que Rei usaba con más eficacia, no es de sorprenderse que su "Mascan Elendi" sea tan fuerte.

Una vez que Rei se vistió tomó a Radhamis de la mano.

"Listo, ya vamonos."

Rei llevó a Radhamis hasta la ventana y la abrió.

Había una resistente enredadera que crecía y subía por el muro del castillo hasta el pretil de la ventana, uno podía fácilmente bajar al jardín usando la enredadera de escalera.

Radhamis ya la había usado muchas veces en el pasado para escapar de la habitación de Rei cuando ella quería ponerle un vestido y maquillarla.

Las dos bajaron por la enredadera y corrieron tomadas de la mano hacía uno de los establos que no habían sido evacuados.

Rei sentía que estaba en el cielo y a Radhamis se le vencían las piernas... Era extraño, en poco tiempo empezó a experimentar cosas como estas cuando estaba con Rei.

Llegaron al establo y Rei entró dejando a Radhamis afuera.

Rei se tardo un poco allá adentro y entonces Rad escucho varios gruñidos débiles provenientes de donde había ordenado que se mantuviera a la quimera. Volteó a mirar el establo donde estaba esta. La quimera era ya de tamaño adulto pero no parecía ser muy madura, aun era una cría y sería fácil domarla como se lo habían enseñado en Mavoria. Ahora ya no tendría que usar caballos.

Rei entonces salió con solo una caballo, uno grande. Un percherón negro de peludas patas que ya estaba ensillado. La silla era lo suficientemente grande como para que cupieran las dos en ese mismo caballo.

Rei montó en el caballo y Radhamis hizo lo mismo, deliberadamente sentándose detrás de ella para poder abrazarla durante el viaje.

Jejeje me estoy volviendo cursi como Rei... pero ¿Que puedo hacer? Pensó Radhamis mientras abrazaba la cintura de ella.

Rei sintió que su estomago dio un brinco, tomó las riendas e incitó al caballo a caminar.

Rei se adentró en los bosques del reino y cabalgaron un buen rato ... más bien dejaron al caballo ir por donde el quería ya que Rei estaba muy ocupada derritiéndose ahora que Radhamis la abrazaba mientras le besaba el cuello.

"Te estas volviendo cursi, Radhamis." Dijo Rei cuando Rad se detuvo.

Ella se rió y después le contestó a Rei.

"Pues es tu culpa, tu me has pegado lo cursi. Así que ahora tendrás que soportarme .Por cierto ¿A dónde me llevas?"

"Ya verás cuando lleguemos pero ya habríamos llegado si me hubieras dejado concentrarme en el viaje."

"Jejejeje Perdón."

Radhamis tuvo que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo de no distraer a Rei, después de todo no faltaba mucho... según Rei.

Mientras Rei llevaba a Radhamis a quien sabe donde , Wiccan había encontrado al rey sentado donde antes, aunque estaba dando la impresión de que no había pasado nada en la habitación, aún estaba pálido y sus manos temblorosas.

El profesor tragó saliva difícilmente y se acercó a la mesa, esta estaba ocupada solo por el rey y la reina del reino Luna. Los otros ocupantes de la mesa ya se habían retirado a dormir.

Fue una gran suerte que mientras el profesor se acercaba a la mesa la reina se despedía para retirarse a dormir. Wiccan, una vez que la reina se retiró, se sentó al lado del rey sin decir nada. Puso el brazalete de la quimera y los papeles que traía sobre la mesa con aire de frustración.

"... No te atreviste a decirle."

Fue el rey quien rompió el silencio con una acertada oración.

"La situación... es más complicada de lo que pensamos."

"¿A que te refieres con complicada?"

"¿Nunca pensamos en la reacción de Radhamis? ¿Por qué habría de tomarse en cuenta? A ella no le interesará que casemos a Rei, ella solo la ve como una amiga según me he dado cuenta."

"Eso era hasta hace poco... Las vi hace un momento. Rei estaba besando a Radhamis y ella la besaba de vuelta."

El rey frunció el ceño

"... Esto complica los planes, será muy difícil controlar a Radhamis por ser Mavoriana."

"No es solo eso, Radhamis tiene completo control del ejercito. Podría dar un golpe de estado si se lo propusiese ahora que es general."

El rey pensó por un momento con el ceño fruncido.

"Hay que deshacernos de Radhamis por 3 días....¿Que tal las mazmorras?" Dijo Saekaki de repente y sin mirar a Wiccan. No había expresión en su rostro.

"No hay mazmorra que pueda contener a un Mavoriano que ya esta entrando en etapa adulta."

"¿No hay alguna forma de inutilizarla? Dormirla tres días talvez."

"....Hay una pero sería arriesgar mucho."

Un mesero se acercó a la mesa y sirvió más vino en sus ahora vacías copas, sospechosamente tardándose lo más posible

"No importa."

" Cuando los Mavorianos fueron creados, estos nacieron de los huevos de los dragones bendecidos por la diosa. Ellos carecían de alma y por ende solo obedecían al propósito que la diosa les dio; terminar con la primera gran guerra. Una vez cumplida la tarea, la diosa les recompensó con almas y estos sentían y pensaban como las personas. Pasaron por niños humanos ya olvidaron quienes eran y para que existían.

Ya que fueron creados sin alma se dice que es posible extraer esta del cuerpo del Mavoriano dejándolo en estado de catatónia ya que solo actuará si la diosa se lo ordenara y como sabemos que la diosa está muerta pues Radhamis no se moverá."

"¿Por que dices que es arriesgado? A mi me suena como la solución perfecta."

"Porque si por alguna razón alejamos más de la cuenta el alma del cuerpo, Radhamis morirá. Si se rompe el contenedor de su alma también morirá. Y si ella muere entonces puede que usen la sangre de Rei y aunque todo salga según el plan, Rei morirá también.

"Entonces lo que hay que hacer es mantenerla en un celda de las mazmorras, con grilletes en sus tobillos y muñecas y cintura para que quede suspendida en la pared y no pueda moverse. Diremos que enviamos a Radhamis en un visita diplomática al continente del este.

El mesero se retiró hacía otras mesas cercanas a la del rey y del erudito.

"El problema no es ese sino el conseguir una (caja del alma)...." Dijo Wiccan.

El mesero fue llamado por una persona sentada en una mesa cercana y vestida de blanco quien le dio una nota para que se la diera al rey.

El tomo la nota y la entrego al rey.

"De parte del caballero de blanco de la mesa de atrás."

El rey tomó la nota y la leyó.

Esta decia:

El collar de Radhamis.

Ambos ancianos voltearon y encontraron a Yuuichirou sentado en la mesa de atrás, saludándoles con la mano burlonamente. Él había enviado al mesero a que espiara la conversación y ahora estaba al tanto de todo.

( Jjajaja vaya tonto, el solito me esta entregando las herramientas para que lo envié al infierno.)

"Todo resuelto, ahora solo tienes que hacer que vayan a algún lugar lleno de gente para poder secuestrar a Radhamis." Dijo el rey.

"Yo me encargaré de eso." Dijo Wiccan con aire penumbroso. En otras palabras debería tenderles algún tipo de trampa a las niñas.

"Bien, entonces retirémonos de aquí."

Wiccan asintió con la cabeza.

Los dos hombres se levantaron de la mesa casualmente y se fueron en diferentes direcciones.

Mientras tanto, Rei y Radhamis seguían cabalgando.

En poco tiempo llegaron a lo que parecían ser las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue una catedral. Eran las ruinas donde Radhamis había encontrado a Rei después de la muerte de su madre cuando eran niñas.

Radhamis no reconoció el lugar. Se quedó admirando la catedral, que aun estando en ruinas y siendo carcomida por hiedras trepadoras y arbustos, era muy hermosa y reconfortante hasta cierto punto.

Rei desmontó y Radhamis hizo lo mismo.

"¿Recuerdas este lugar?" Preguntó Rei mientras caminaban adentrándose en las bien conservadas ruinas.

"Honestamente...no." Respondió un apenada Radhamis mientras se rascaba la nuca con la mano.

A Radamis el lugar se le hacía familiar más no lo recordaba.

"Fue aquí donde me diste esto-"Rei sacó un vieja y burda pulsera con dos plumas que colgaban de ella.

".... Mi seler kess." Radhamis dijo al ver la burda y casi mal hecha pulsera que Rei sacó de su bolsillo. Lo miró un momento y volvió al rascarse la nuca mientras se reía.

"Nunca fui buena para las manualidades. Si que se ve fea. Pensé que ya te habías deshecho de ella teniendo cosas más bonitas y finas que usar."

"Siempre la llevo conmigo desde que me la diste, sobretodo cuando tengo practica de mafia o tiro con arco. Es mi amuleto de buena suerte y la pulsera que más me ha gustado."

"Pero es de cuero corriente y plumas pintadas con pigmentos de flores y hecha por una deficiente artesana de 8 años." Dijo Radhamis refiriéndose a si misma, estaba extrañada de que Rei aun tuviera eso con ella, ya hasta se había olvidado de esa pulsera.

"No es la pulsera en si, si no lo que significaba cuando me la diste. ¿O es que te olvidaste de eso?"

Radhamis había olvidado la pulsera más no la promesa, olvidó la pulsera porque jamás pensó que Rei fuera a apreciarla cuando tenia tantos lujos a su alcance y el que la hubiese guardado durante tantos años las había dejado desconcertada.

"Mmmm no.... De hecho fue por eso que solicite el puesto de escolta cuando me gradué."

Ahora fue el turno de Rei de desconcertarse.

"¿Tu lo solicitaste? Siempre pensé que solo te lo habían asignado."

"De hecho estudie dos semanas para sacar las mejores notas y quedarme con el puesto y pues lo logré."

Dijo Radhamis cotidianamente.

"Rei miro a Rad por unos instantes y después se aclaró la garganta.

"Bueno, ¿Entonces ahora recuerdas el lugar o todavía no?"

"Si, ya lo recuerdo. Fue donde te escondiste después de que tu papa se fue."

"Si. ¿Sabes porque de todos los lugares me escondí aquí?"

Radhamis no dijo nada, no tenía idea del porqué. Miró a Rei quien estaba ahora abriendo el portón para entrar a la catedral.

Abrió la puerta y ante ellas estaba una majestuosa iglesia que parecía no haber sido corroída por el correr de los años.

Todo era rico en detalles y lujos, todo de mármol blanco y los adornos en plata. Habían estatuas de la diosa Fahdiel y de los 7 dragones, coloridos vitrales que mostraban escenas de la creación de Gahiel.

La semidiosa la oscuridad estaba entre las esculturas al lado de la semidiosa de la luz. Radhamis no pudo evitar notar como ambas eran de rasgos muy parecidos.

"La luz y la oscuridad...." Dijo Rei al ver que Radhamis se había detenido a ver esa escultura.

"¿Sabías que ambas semidiosas eran hermanas? La mayor, Ryële, era la semidiosa de la luz encargada de mantaner el orden y justicia en Gahiel. Dicen que es una de las primeras integrantes del clan de Fahdiel."

Radhamis vio la escultura de la jovencita al lado de la de la semidiosa Ryële y la señaló.

"¿Y ella?"

"Ella es la semidiosa de la oscuridad, nadie sabe su nombre pues fue exiliada después de asesinar a Fahdiel. Solo se sabe que era la hermana menor de Ryële y la más pequeña de los semidioses. Era la más inocente y ella juzgaba a los muertos y los mantenía en sus respectivos mundos según su comportamiento; Alfenheim; el paraíso donde las almas descansan de las reencarnaciones y con su energía alimentaban a Fahdiel. Nifelheim; la montaña por donde caen las almas hasta el mundo material, Gahiel, para reencarnar.

Y por ultimo Helheim; el infierno donde las almas que no merecían existir eran devoradas por no muertos y erradicadas del universo. Ahí rumores que dicen que era muy habi en las artes de la guerra.... No me sorprende que lograra asesinar a un dios. Debió ser muy duro para la hermana mayor ver como la pequeña se había corrompido tanto."

".... Si. ¿Me pregunto que habrá hecho que ella decidiera matar a un dios?"

"Nadie sabe con certeza, como fue condenada al olvido pocas personas recuerdan tan solo su existencia, hay teorias que dicen que ella se alió con Myriël, la contraparte de Fahdiel. Ahí otras que dicen que fue engañada y cosas por el estilo."

Radhamis se sintió extraña al ver esa escultura, la hermana de Ryële parecía ser una persona triste y solitaria. Hasta cierto punto se sintió identificada con ella.

"Esta capilla debe ser muy antigua pues la escultura de la hermana de Ryële no esta destruida como en catedrales remodeladas."

Radhamis entonces siguió caminando mirando que otras cosas había en esa interesante catedral.

Después de ver algunas otras cosas preguntó a Rei que eran. Y al no recibir respuesta miró hacia atrás.

Rei estaba repetidamente viendo de la escultura de la semidiosa de la oscuridad hacia ella.

"¿Que pasa?"

Rei miró a la escultura por ultima vez. Antes de ir donde estaba Radhamis.

"No es nada."

"¿Que tanto le veías a esa escultura?"

"Nada en especial, solo me parecío, al ver esa escultura, que tu y la semidiosa exiliada.... son parecidas."

"¿Parecidas? Yo no soy una traidora asesina a sangre fria jajajaja." Dijo Radhamis bromeando.

"No, pero-"Radhamis y Rei miraron la cara de la escultura de mármol.

"Pero la expresión llena de soledad y tristeza de ambas.... son las mismas." Continuó Rei ahora mirando a Radhamis quien aun veía a la escultura.

Rei miró como Radhamis se ponía pensativa, pero ella no había traido a Radhamis aquí para eso. Tomó la mano de Rad y una vez que Radhamis dejó de mirar la escultura las dos caminaron hacía el altar.

"...Aquí fue donde mi madre se casó con papá..." Dijo Rei y se tomó de la mano con Rad.

"Por eso viniste a esconderte aquí de todos los lugares..." Dijo Rad en voz baja.

"¿Sabes cual ha sido mi sueño desde niña?"

"¿Cual?"

"Casarme en este lugar usando el vestido de bodas de mamá....y que me traiga aquí en brazos la persona que quiero." Rei abrazó el brazo de Radhamis al decir la ultima oración.

Radhamis tragó saliva y sintió vacío en el estomago.

Rei se sonrojó y abrazó el brazo de Rad más fuerte antes de decir lo que quería, la razón por la cual la había traído aquí.

"¿C-crees.... Crees que algún día p-puedas.... traerme en brazos aquí?" Preguntó Rei con mucha dificultad y pena.

A Radhamis casi se le desorbitan los ojos y se cae la quijada pero se compuso rápidamente.

Abrazó a Rei y le susurró al oído.

"Algún día te traeré aquí..."

Rei se sonrojo más y besó a Radhamis suavemente en los labios quien la besó de vuelta.

Después de unos instantes Rad se separó y le pellizcó la lonjita de cintura.

"Pero tendrás que adelgazar o no podré cargarte por pesada." Dijo Radhamis riéndose.

Rei hizo una mueca de descontento y entonces pellizcó el trasero de Radhamis.

"Pues todos esos pastelillos que te comes ¿A donde crees que van? ¡Tu también tienes que adelgazar para entonces!"

Radhamis se rió más pero Rei se quedo medio ofendida por el comentario sobre su figura.

"Huy si, Ya te enojaste." Dijo Radhamis burlonamente.

Rei le sonró malévolamente antes de darle una buena nalgada a Radhamis que le dolió hasta el alma.

"!OWW, OYE! ESO ME DOLIÓ." Dijo Radhamis mientras se sobaba el trasero.

"Esa era la idea, jajajaja."

" .- Ya vámonos. Tengo sueño y ahora me duele el trasero."

Radhamis se adelantó y salió de la catedral dejando atrás a Rei quien caminó hasta llegar a la escultura de las hermanas donde miró salir a Radhamis y miró la escultura de la hermana pequeña...

No lo decía, pero mientras más observaba a esta escultura más de Radhamis encontraba en ella.

Se sacudió la cabeza para obligarse a regresar al mundo real pero no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez, la hermana pequeña de aquella semidiosa y Rad podrían tener la misma personalidad..

Apresuró el paso, alcanzó a Radhamis y la tomó del brazo el resto del camino hacia el adormilado caballo.

No hablaron mucho durante el camino al castillo, Radhamis se limitó a abraza a Rei y a tratar de no quedarse dormida. Rei se recargo en Rad y dirigió al caballo.

Tardaron alrededor de 20 minutos en volver, mientras más se acercaban al castillo más se escuchaba la alegre música que se estaba tocando para los que aún estaban en el salón bailando.

Se dirigieron al establo para guardar al caballo y dejarlo dormir. Rei desensilló al caballo y lo metió al establo ya que Radhamis y los caballos no se llevaban muy bien.

Ambas salieron del establo. La música que provenía del salón podía escucharse hasta allí y a Rei pensó que sería divertido bailar ahí mismo.

Radhamis ya había comenzado su camino hacia el castillo cuando Rei la tomó de la mano y con un pequeño jalón la hizo detenerse.

"¿Huh?" Fue la inteligente reacción de Rad ante la risita alegre de Rei quien le estaba tomando la mano con las suyas.

Rei simplemente tomó la otra mano de Rad, la puso en su cintura, la mano de Rei que ahora estaba libre ahora estaba sobre el hombro de Rad mientras las otras manos de ambas aún estaban entrelazadas.

Rad no se dio cuenta que la pose en la que estaban era una de baile, estaba muy ocupada sonrojándose al notar que una de sus manos estaba en la cintura de Rei.

"¿Bailamos?" Fue la sencilla pregunta de Rei que sacó del trance a Radhamis y la hizo sonrojarse más pero era porque ahora se sentía algo apenada.

Después de todo... Radhamis no sabía bailar. Para ese tipo de cosas tenía la misma gracia que un elefante corriendo por una cristalería.

" Yo... mmm Yo... no se hacerlo..." Dijo Radhamis mirando hacia otro lado.

Rei sonrió ampliamente, esperaba esa respuesta.

"No importa. Es muy fácil. Mira—"

Rei guió a Radhamis en los movimientos. Rad la siguió pero sus pasos eran torpes, pesados y a destiempo.

"Un, dos, tres. Un, dos---¡Ouch!"

Radhamis pisó a Rei.

"!Lo siento!" Se disculpó rápidamente Rad.

"No importa...Sigamos. Un, dos, tres..."

Las dos siguieron con los movimientos...

"!OUCH!"

"!P-perdón!

Pero Radhamis no tardó en pisarla de nuevo.

Rei miró a Rad quien se veía frustrada y avergonzada y estaba tratando de memorizar como debía moverse.

Rei estaba divirtiéndose con esto pero Radhamis se estaba frustrando. Ella sabía que a Radhamis le era importante "impresionar" a Rei. Radhamis pensaba que así Rei mantenía el interés en ella y cuando no lo lograba se frustraba. Eso siempre había sido así. Aún cuando a Radhamis no le interesaba Rei como más que amiga el que Rei mantuviera el interés en ella le era importante.

Rei pensaba que Radhamis se veía adorable cuando se frustraba por no poder hacer algo bien frente a ella. Afortunadamente para Radhamis, de alguna u otra forma ella siempre lograba capturar la atención de Rei... aunque no siempre era impresionándola, como ahora.

Así que Rei fingió que se tropezaba con Rad. Ambas perdieron el equilibrio y Radhamis cayo de espaldas sobre el pasto y luego Rei le cayó encima sacándole el aire en el proceso.

"Ouwww...."

"Jajajajajaja" Rei se rió felizmente. "La venganza es dulce."Agregó.

"No lo hice a propósito." Dijo Rad cuando recuperó el aliento pero Rei siguió riéndose.

Ahora que lo notaba... Nunca antes había visto a Rei tan feliz. No la había oído reír así desde que su madre murió.

"Jajajaja. Estas borracha." Dijo Radhamis mientras se quitaba de encima a Rei y se levantaba. Ayudó a Rei a levantarse y la tomó de la mano.

" Mejor tirame sobre tu cama cuando estemos en tu habitación. Duele menos que caer en el suelo contigo encima."

Rei no contestó, estaba muy ocupada riendo y jugando con Radhamis.

Le dio una buena nalgada a Radhamis y salió corriendo para que Radhamis la persiguiera. Parecía una niña pequeña que había ingerido demasiado azúcar pero aun así... a Radhamis le dolió la nalgada, así que salió corriendo tras Rei para devolvérsela.

No se detuvieron hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Rei. Radhamis no logró alcanzarla... Talvez Rei tenía razón con eso de los pastelillos pero aun así ella se había ganado un buen pellizco en la lonja.

Rei abrió rápidamente la puerta de su habitación y entró en ella dejando a Rad afuera.

Entonces Rad tuvo una idea, no intentó abrir la puerta y se escondió recargándose contra la pared donde estaba la puerta.

Después de un rato Rei salió ya que pensó que Radhamis se había ido a su habitación. Gritó sorprendidamente cuando sintió el pellizco en la cintura y otra vez cuando Radhamis la cargó sobre su hombro como si fuera un viejo tapete enrollado para entrar a la habitación.

Una vez adentro, Rad tiró a Rei sobre la cama y se acostó.

Se quitó las botas y la camisa y es acurrucó bajo las gruesas sabanas, Rei hizo lo mismo; se quito la camisa y las botas quedando solo en pantalones y sostén.

Se acurrucó bajo las sabanas lo más cerca de Radhamis que pudo. Ambas estaban acostadas de lado, una frente a la otra.

El candelabro en el techo de la habitación se apagó gradualmente, dejando a las dos a oscuras.

Rei ya no podía ver a Radhamis, sus ojos aun no se acostumbraban a la falta de luz, solo el olor característico de Radhamis, el calor de ella y el sonido relajada su respiración le indicaban que aún estaba allí junto a ella.

Los párpados comenzaron a pesarle debido al cansancio. No se había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba hasta ahora que estaba en su cama. Habían pasado tantas cosas desde la gradación de Rad en tan poco tiempo...

( Mañana dormiré hasta tarde.) Rei sonrió después de pensar eso, nada sería mejor para descansar que dormir con Radhamis a su lado.

Un par de brazos rodearon la cintura de Rei. Acercándola hacia Radhamis quien acurrucó su cabeza en el pecho de ella. Rei rodeó con los brazos a Radhamis y así se quedaron dormidas al poco rato.

La noche transcurrió sin eventualidades hasta entrada la madrugada, justo cuando la noche era más oscura, dos negras figuras antropomorfas emergieron de entre las sombras y se desplazaron hasta estar parados al pie de la cama, uno en cada lado de esta.

Ambos observaban fijamente a las dos chicas que dormían abrazadas en aquella cama. Ninguno de los dos hablo por varios minutos

"N'nir nat' naa n'ataya. (..........Algo es diferente a las otras veces.)" Dijo Lafurne por fin rompiendo el silencio murmurando como una serpiente, su aliento pintándose de blanco debido al frío de la noche.

"Tisi, ta naa sai rato nae sint. (....... Podría ser, es muy pronto para saberlo.)" Murmuró Ryële en esa forma que hacía que pareciera una serpiente.

"Lav lye cael tyalie faer sen kesha i' cor neuma. ( .... Divirtámonos un poco con ellas antes de ver como el rey lleva acabo su pequeña conspiración.)

Si sus rostros no hubiesen estado cubiertos por sombras se habría podido vislumbrar la hambrienta y sádica sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de ambos.

Sonrisa que dejó entrever blancos colmillos cuyas puntas sobresalían de los demás dientes.

"Amin cael n' mat nesh an commae.(No he comido desde la ultima vez que visitamos el palacio de tu pequeña hermana traidora.)" Continuó Lafurne mientras retiraba el suave pelo azabache del cuello de Rei.

La no visible sonrisa del rostro de Ryële se desvaneció por completo.

"Uum n' hinual en' seler aul ale'quel en' amin. ( No hables de mi hermana en mi presencia...) Dijo Ryële peligrosamente.

"Amin Taudl.( Lo siento) Dijo Lafurne burlonamente. "Vel'bol bauth izin ilta ulu kyorl mzild bauth lil j'nesst il v'dri xuil ji loff'ta ( Que tal si le dejamos ver a esta niña un poco acerca de la persona con quien duerme abrazada tan confiada y felizmente...)"

Continuó él mientras jugueteaba con el pelo de Rei, enredándoselo en sus pálidos dedos.

"Usstan xun naut kyon vel'bol dos xun ulu ilta.( Hazlo que quieras con ella....) Dijo Ryële con una voz teñida de repulsión hacia Rei.

"Jhal udos z'klaen jous lil fuer'yon lil toha klez udos jous ilta. ( Pero aquello que le vas a mostrar también debe verlo la bestia. Ya que ella también debe empezar a saber más de ella misma.)

Ryële retiro el castaño cabello del cuello de la dormida Radhamis. Lafurne rió en tono bajo y grave.

"En' rant, he lem nae i'helheim yest rato.( Claro... Su viaje al infierno está por comenzar.)"

Ambos se hincaron al pie de la cama y abrieron la mandíbula sobre los cuellos de Rei y Radhamis. Lafurne clavó los suyos en el cuello de Rei, quien estar en un sopor extrañamente profundo, lo suficientemente profundo como para no sentir las puntas de aquello colmillos penetrar su cuello.

Ryële estaba por hacer lo mismo que él, pero cuando estuvo a punto de morder a Radhamis se detuvo. Lafurne al darse cuenta de esto dejó a Rei.

"¿Mani naa ta? ( ¿Qué te ocurre?)

"Re usquener ve' pio am..... Amin uum n' van ta.... Amin drag ta. (....Huele a flor de cerezo.... No soporto ese olor... Me da asco.")

"Ta naa sanya nesh gwaith ve' he nae usquener ve' tanya ( Es normal que la gente como Radhamis huela así.)"

Ryële se esforzó en soportar el olor y hundió sus colmillos en el cuello de Radhamis como lo hacía Lafurne.

Ni Radhamis ni Rei sintieron algo, estaban sumergidas en un profundo sopor desde que ambas sombras se materializaron en la habitación. Como si su sola presencia fuera la causa.

No hubo una reacción externa por parte de las dos que estaban dormidas en la cama a las mordidas en sus cuellos. Las reacciones fueron internas... ambas tuvieron un sueño... Él mismo sueño, que las sombras les mostraban al tiempo que se alimentaban con su sangre.

Ryële al poco tiempo dejó de alimentarse de Radhamis y esperó a que Lafurne terminara..

La sangre de la bestia era demasiado valiosa como para desperdiciarla en una comida además el olor a cerezo la repugnaba demasiado, le mostraría aquella visión de alguna otra forma...

Lafurne siguió alimentándose de Rei y ella siguió viendo ese sueño inducido...

Rei estaba parada a mitad de lo que parecía ser un bosque nórdico, todo pino árbol y arbusto tenía nieve sobre sus ramas. Su pies estaban varios centímetros hundidos en la nieve debido a la cantidad de esta acumulada en el suelo.

Miró hacía arriba. Podía verse un cielo nocturno entre las copas de los árboles y pinos. Estaba despejado y estrellas que brillaban intensamente cubrían el cielo. Sin embargo, las estrellas parecían tener un extraño color esta noche... parecían estar enrojeciendo lentamente con cada destello

Cada exhalación de ella se pintaba de blanco debido al frío. No había nada a su alrededor más que oscuridad, árboles ,el pie de una montaña no muy lejana y más nieve.

Caminó sin rumbo por unos minutos antes de notar como algo se movía ente las sombras. Era una pequeña luz verde que se movía aleatoriamente hacia arriba y hacía abajo pero siguiendo una línea recta en dirección a la montaña.

Notó que lo que parecía ser una sombra antropomorfa más oscura que las demás llevaba esa luz colgada del cuello como si de un collar se tratara..

Rei identificó esa sombra como la que la había estado siguiendo en el castillo.

No parecía haberse dado cuenta de que Rei la estaba observando... así que Rei decidió seguirla a ella.

Ella siguió a esta mujer en túnica negra cuidando que no la viera. Su andar por la nieve era torpe y se tropezaba con facilidad.

En varias ocasiones tropezó y cayo en la nieve y otras piso ramas, extrañamente aquella mujer no se percató del ruido que Rei hacía.

Siguió su camino hábilmente caminando sobre la nieve. La pequeña luz moviéndose a la altura de su pecho.

Rei la siguió por varios minutos, siguiendo su paso con ruidosa dificultad que la mujer no notó.

En su camino se toparon con un hombre alto de mediana edad. Su rubio pelo estaba ya encaneciendo, era largo y estaba mantenido en una holgada trenza. Tenía una barba corta y una poblado bigote. Su mirada era dura, nerviosa y preocupada. Vestía con burda ropa hecha con pieles de animales y una fina armadura y capa negras que eran la antitesis de su burda ropa. Tenía una aire autoritario y una altura de cerca de 2 metros.

Rei se había confiado al seguir a la sombra, no esperaba encontrar a nadie más en el bosque y ahora estaba a tan solo unos metros de distancia del hombre de la armadura quien salió sigilosamente de entre los árboles.

Rei estaba justo en medio del campo de visión de este impresionante hombre pero aún así él no pareció verla era como si no estuviera ahí para empezar.

La mujer entonces caminó en dirección al hombre de negra armadura pero como Rei estaba frente a él. Ella pensó que aquella mujer se dirigía hacia ella porque la había visto.

Su sorpresa fue grande cuando aquella mujer traspasó su cuerpo y siguió su camino hacia aquel hombre sin darse cuenta de su presencia.

Rei se quedó boquiabierta, una persona acaba de traspasarla como si fuera un holograma.

"Este no es un sueño.... "Una voz familiar llegó a los oídos de Rei, por un instante creyó que se trataba de Radhamis pero se encontró con la mujer de túnica negra que había entrado a su habitación al voltear. Después de todo tenía el pesado acento de un extranjero hablando el dialecto de los humanos.

Habían dos mujeres de túnica negra ahora, una que estaba hablando con aquel hombre y otra al lado de ella que le estaba hablando. La única que parecía darse cuenta de que ella estaba ahí.

Tenía una y mil razones para sentir miedo en esta situación pero no lo tuvo, el resentimiento de lo que le hizo ver hace unas horas era lo único que sentía en ese momento. Sin embargo no dijo nada.

"Es una realidad en los recuerdos de alguien más....No puedes cambiar nada aquí, nadie puede verte ni oírte. Aquí tu no existes , esto ocurrió hace 18 años. " Dijo Ryële mirando en dirección donde estaba ese hombre hablando con la otra mujer vestida de Negro.

Rei entonces miró a aquellos dos y se concentró en escuchar lo que decían.

Ambos estaban hablando en el idioma en el que le hablo la quimera a Radhamis pero aun así entendió cada palabra,.

"Sylfaen ha estado en labor desde hace 5 horas." Dijo el gran hombre

barbado aparentemente contestando una pregunta hecha anteriormente por la Ryële de ese recuerdo.

"Las estrellas ya han comenzado a cambiar de color. Ellas son las que anuncian la hora esperada. En muy poco tiempo tendrás aquello por lo que has pagado."

Dijo aquella Ryële mientras tomaba aquel pendiente luminoso en su mano, como si se estuviera cerciorando de que aun estaba allí.

Rei alcanzó a ver la apariencia de este pendiente...

Era igual al pendiente que pertenecía a la madre de Radhamis... No, era el mismo solo que estaba brillando.

¿Por qué tenía esa mujer el pendiente de Radhamis?

Fue lo que pensó Rei en cuanto lo vio.

"Toda la aldea esta esperando en la cueva y sus alrededores, hemos avistado movimientos de lo que creemos que son creaciones de Myriël. No sabemos cuantas son pero se han estado moviendo desde hace 3 días. No queremos sorpresas durante la ceremonia."

Dijo aquel hombre en tono severo y preocupado.

"Es normal que las criaturas de Myriël ronden el área. Nosotros no somos los únicos que sabemos que lo que ocurrirá en pocos minutos. Es probable que ataquen... asegúrate que no puedan entrar en la cueva y que Reskares proteja a Sylfaen hasta que haya muerto."

Un peso enorme parecía haber caído sobre el corazón de aquel enorme hombre. Tanto aquella Ryële como Rei notaron eso.

"He enviado a Reskares a cuidar la aldea, no estará en la cueva hasta que Sylfaen---"Ryële interrumpió al hombre bruscamente pero sin alzar la voz.

"¿Le dijiste a Reskares que su esposa moriría dando a luz?"

Hubo un gran silencio incómodo donde el enorme hombre barbado evadió la mirada de la mujer de negro. Sus ojos estaban llenos de remordimiento e indecisión y tenian un extraño parecido

"Le dije todo cuando me dijiste que lo hiciera... Excepto eso. Estoy seguro que no lo habría tomado bien."

"La ignorancia es una bendición en casos como este ¿No es así?" Dijo aquella Ryële piadosamente antes de mirar al cielo.

Rei miró al cielo también, las estrellas ahora eran más rojas que antes. Eran rojas casi en su totalidad.

"Ya casi es hora... vayamos a la cueva."

El hombre de negra armadura asintió con la cabeza y mostró el camino a aquella Ryële.

Rei entonces pregunto a la Ryële que le había hablado hace unos instantes.

"¿Quien es ese hombre?"

No hubo respuesta, Rei entonces volteo al sitio donde estaba Ryële y se encontró con que ya no estaba allí ni en ningún otro lugar. Había desaparecido igual que como había aparecido, sin dar aviso.

Sin nada más que su curiosidad, Rei siguió a la Ryële que la había atravesado y a ese hombre de negra armadura.

Todos iban a un paso rápido y no tardaron más de diez minutos en cruzar el espeso bosque cubierto de nieve, aunque a Rei le parecieron más ya que se cansó mucho de tropezarse con toda la nieve.

Ahora estaban al pie de una montaña no muy grande en la que había una entrada a una cueva subterránea.

Se podía ver la débil y parpadeante luz de antorchas alumbrar el camino cuesta abajo hacia el interior de la cueva.

El repetitivo sonido de cánticos ceremoniales que provenían de la cueva llegaban hasta los iodos de Rei. Había gente con armaduras, espadas y arcos alrededor defendiendo la cueva de posibles ataques.

Todos tenían ojos parecidos a los de Radhamis en cuanto a la forma, habían hombres, mujeres e incluso niños de alrededor de 13 años armados guardando la entrada y desperdigados en los alrededores de la montaña.

Ryële y aquel hombre entraron y descendieron las escaleras que llevaban abajo. Rei los siguió y entro en la cueva.

El camino era estrecho y peligroso, habían solo unas derruidas escaleras de piedra alumbradas por antorchas de pobre alumbrado para conectar la entrada y el fondo de la cueva que estaban separadas por un abismo.

La escalera estaba pegada a la pared y bajaba por el abismo tomando forma de escalera de caracol.

Mientras más descendían más sonoros eran los cánticos y mejor era la luz puesto que abajo había mayor numero de antorchas.

Las voces que llegaban a los oídos de Rei eran graves y aguardentosas. Pertenecientes a hombres, quienes cantaban los cánticos.

Esta vez Rei no entendió lo que decían los cánticos porque no se esforzó en entenderlos. Le interesaba más ver lo que estaba pasando allá abajo donde había bastante gente, toda vestida en túnicas negras como la de Ryële solo que sus cabezas no estaban cubiertas con las capuchas.

Mujeres y hombres, todos vestidos de negro, estaban reunidos en aquella cueva. Todos estaban armados con armamento diverso. Bajo sus túnicas podía notarse que llevaban algún tipo de armadura como la del hombre que venía con Ryële.

Ella y aquel hombre llegaron hasta el final de las escaleras. Tan pronto como llegaron la gente que llenaba el lugar se hizo a una lado abriendo paso a Ryële y a aquel hombre de armadura negra que , a diferencia de los demás, no llevaba puesta una túnica.

La gente siguió abriendo paso, formando un camino que llevaba hasta un altar de piedra. Había un relieve tallado en la pared de el fondo, era una relieve de la diosa Fahdiel con dos dragones, uno a cada lado.

La miradas de ellos estaban puestas sobre el altar de piedra.

Rei se acercó al dicho altar junto con Ryële y aquel hombre, que ahora que lo veía bien, le parecía haberlo visto antes en algún lugar.

Ahora estaban los tres frente a aquel altar de piedra. Adoloridos gritos y gemidos llegaron a los oídos de Rei y fue cuando ella se dio cuanta que sobre aquel altar de piedra yacía una joven mujer pelirroja vestida en nada más que un delgado camisón blanco que estaba cubriéndose de sangre en la región de las ingles. Estaba dando a luz encima de aquel frío altar de piedra con una vieja partera lista para recibir al bebé. La sangre parecía ser demasiada para ser un parto normal.

Los gritos de esa mujer estaban empezando a sobresalir de entre los cánticos.

"¿Cuanto tiempo falta para que nazca? Sylfaen lleva así horas...." Dijo el

hombre de negra armadura preocupadamente.

Ryële no contestó y Rei examinó las facciones de aquel hombre....

Fue entonces que Rei recordó donde había visto a este hombre. Aquí se veía más joven pero había visto a este mismo hombre el día que trajeron a Radhamis a Feagris. Era el jefe del clan de Mavoria, el hombre más viejo de los tres que habían traído a Rad.

El querer saber que pasaba dejó de ser una simple curiosidad de Rei para convertirse en una necesidad.

Entonces el sonido del resonar de un cuerno llegó a la cueva, los cánticos se detuvieron y lo único que se pudo oír eran los quejidos de aquella mujer.

El cuerno sonó de nuevo.

"Dos toques.... Las creaciones de Myriël han llegado a la cuidad. Seguro están buscando a Sylfaen."

Dijo el hombre de armadura negra sonriendo confiadamente.

"Es ahí donde esta Reskares con su grupo de guerreras ¿No es así?" Preguntó Ryële.

"Así es. Solo encontraran su exterminio en la cuidad.... Ahora solo podemos esperar a que nazca la bestia de Fahdiel y a que el cuerno suene tres veces. Esa es la señal de que hemos conservado la ciudad y exterminado a las criaturas de la diosa oscura. Si suena una vez significa derrota, dos veces es que piden refuerzos"

"¿La bestia de Fahdiel?" Se preguntó Rei a sí misma en voz alta.

"Entonces.... ¡Este es el día en que Radhamis nació!"

A partir de ahí la mente de Rei comenzó a generar muchas preguntas de las cuales no tenía las respuestas.

"¿Porque estoy aquí? ¿Por qué estoy soñando esto? ¡Es esa mujer de túnica negra que me esta mostrando cosas de nuevo!"

Un grito más fuerte que los demás de aquella mujer sacó a Rei de sus pensamientos y la obligó a mirar a aquella mujer en el altar.

Esa mujer no era mucho mayor que Rei. Talvez tan solo era 2 o 3 años mayor... El parecido de esta mujer con Radhamis no era mucho a primera vista pero si uno se fijaba bien las mismas facciones finas y hermosas de aquella mujer las tenía Radhamis. La misma forma de labios, nariz y cara. Esta mujer era pelirroja y de ojos azules, de un tono de piel aun más blanco que el de Radhamis y al parecer de menor estatura.

Pasó el tiempo y ni el nacimiento de la bestia de Fahdiel ni el sonar de el cuerno ocurría.

Rei entonces dedico su tiempo a observar a la gente de ahí. Pudo reconocer a otro de los hombres que habían traído a Radhamis un muchacho pelirrojo que estaba al lado de la joven mujer que estaba dando a luz. Eran hermanos seguramente por el parecido que tenían.

Después de un largo momento de silencio absoluto un alarido agudo escapo a los labios de aquella mujer.

La partera entonces exclamó:

"!Aquí viene, la bestia aquí viene!"

La ansiedad se dibujo en el rostro de todos los presentes y Ryële caminó hasta estar al lado de Sylfaen. La madre de la bestia.

Pocos segundos después del anuncio de la partera el cuerno sonó una vez... el pánico sustituyó la ansiedad en el rostro de los presentes... entonces el cuerno sonó por segunda vez y segundo después por tercera vez...

Habían logrado detener el ataque de la criaturas de Myriël.... Ahora solo faltaba el nacimiento de la bestia.

El tiempo pasó y las reacciones de la vieja partera fueron haciéndose más extrañas conforme la bestia iba naciendo.

Nunca hubo un lloriqueo por parte del bebé. Ni tampoco se vio que cuando la partera lo envolvió completamente en una sabana este se moviera.

La partera dejó al bebé sobre el altar al lado de su madre quien estaba exhausta y medio inconsciente y corrió a susurrar algo al oído de el hombre de negra armadura.

Una vez que hizo eso este hombre pareció enfurecer. Corrió al altar y cogió al bebé en sus brazos le quitó la sabana y se horrorizo al verlo.

Cogió a la niña recién nacida de los costados y se la enseño a Ryële furiosamente.

"¡¿Qué significa esto?¡"

La niña en las manos de este hombre, no se movía. En su rostro no habían ojos, boca o nariz. No tenía un rostro y estaba completamente muerta. El color de su piel y el _rigor mortis_ que presentaba su cuerpo lo decían.

Todos la miraron, unos confundidos, otros incrédulos de lo que veían y otros simplemente la veían furiosos.

"Rei se horrorizo al ver a un niño así, completamente desfigurado. No tenía rostro... nada que se le pareciera.

Ryële permaneció solemne y tomo a la niña poniéndola en el altar.

Se quitó el luminosos pendiente que traía en el cuello y lo sujeto a pocos centímetros de la cabeza del desfigurado bebé.

El pendiente instantáneamente comenzó a brillar con más intensidad.

( La hora ha llegado. Por la ley que rige a el universo.

Levántate. Regresa a Gahiel. Tus castigos vendrán a ti uno tras otro para volverse tu realidad. Serás maldita en la luz así como en la oscuridad de la muerte. Cuando nazcas.... cuando mueras, serás maldita. Tus acciones te perseguirán y el remordimiento te destruirá.)

El gas luminiscente que estaba dentro del pendiente se licuó y ahora era una liquido azul que brillaba intensamente.

La tierra comenzó a temblar. Pequeños trozos del techo de la cueva cayeron al suelo.

"( El cielo se tornara rojo y la tierra se volverá negra en infértil pero tu cadáver será la puerta a la salvación de los cielos. Serás quien salve a Gahiel.

Aquel que pudiera detenerte no existe.)

El liquido dentro del pendiente comenzó a chorrear de este y cayó sobre la cabeza de la pequeña niña. En cuanto este liquido hizo contacto con la niña , la cara de esta niña comenzó a tomar forma. Los ojos, nariz y demás comenzó a formarse. Las puntas de los dedos de sus pequeñas manos comenzaron a moverse espontáneamente.

"( Despierta... La sangre de la diosa se ha derramado y el fuego dorado de la diosa de la destrucción nos amenaza. Quemando todo a su paso. Conviértete en la sangre que devolverá el balance a este mundo.... ¡Despierta!)"

En cuanto Ryële terminó de pronunciar la ultima palabra. La niña inhaló desesperada y sonoramente comenzando a llorar inmediatamente.

La niña, que hasta hace unos minutos estaba muerta y sin rostro, ahora lloraba enérgicamente y tenía un hermoso rostro y unos grandes ojos verdes.

Rei estaba atónita jamás en su vida se había imaginado que cosas como esta pudieran pasar... pero algo que la desconcertó más fue ver como la capucha que siempre cubría el rostro de esa mujer de túnica negra resbalaba de su cabeza y la dejaba al descubierto.

Estada dándole la espalda a Rei en esos momentos. Su cabello era un castaño tan claro que casi era rubio, era largo y lacio. Ryële entonces tomó a la niña de los costados, dio la vuelta y la sostuvo victoriosamente sobre su cabeza mostrándola a todos quienes vitorearon y gritaron de emoción. Como si aquella niña fuese un trofeo. El olor a flor de cerezo llenó el lugar...

Todos estaban felices... todos menos Rei.

Ella no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Esa mujer de túnica negra, grises ojos, y finas y hermosas facciones tenía un parecido impresionante con Radhamis... Todo era igual excepto el color del pelo y ojos. Era como el negativo de Radhamis.

En ese momento todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor se detuvo y poco a poco se fue oscureciendo hasta que Rei quedó atrapada en una infinita oscuridad.

Donde solamente estaba ella y des pues de nos momentos... Ryële, quien había aparecido de tras de Rei de entre esa oscuridad. Como siempre, tenía la capucha sobre su cabeza, cubriéndole el rostro.

Rei volteó.

"¿Q-quien eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes al mostrarme todo esto?" Se apresuró a preguntar.

" Demasiadas preguntas... Demasiadas respuestas que no podrás asimilar todavía."

"!Responde!" Rei estaba alterada por lo que había visto y no tenia mucha paciencia.

"Que irónico... Ahora un humano me da ordenes.... Bien, responderé lo que crea que debes saber.

Mi nombre es algo que pronto sabrás. Y lo que pretendo es saber si eres digna de la bestia."

Esas respuestas solo generaron más preguntas. Pero antes que Rei pudiera formularlas Ryële desapareció en la oscuridad y ella despertó de golpe.

Se encontraba sentada sobre su cama, respirando agitadamente y sudando frío.

Sintió un ardor en el cuello y puso la mano donde lo sintió. Su mano se humedeció un poco.

Dos puntos de sangre estaban en su mano.... como llego a tener esas dos incisiones en su cuello, Rei no sabia.

Ella entonces ató cabos y llegó la conclusión de que fue aquella mujer que le muestra todas esas cosas la que le hizo esto.

Rei oyó un suspiro a su lado, era Radhamis quien, dormida aún, se acomodó en la cama y abrazó la cintura de Rei, quien pudo ver que Radhamis también tenía esas dos incisiones en su cuello.

La princesa entonces sintió miedo, no solo ella había sido victima de aquella mujer sino que Rad también. ¿Qué podía posiblemente querer con Radhamis?

Rei no lo sabía, solo sabía que lo que restaba de la noche no dormiría. Haría guardia y le arrojaría alguna magia de ataque a lo que fuese que se acercara a su Radhamis.

Rei abrazo a Rad y permaneció alerta las pocas horas de la noche que quedaban mientras trataba de asimilar lo que había visto en su sueño....


	9. Israfel parte III

Nota autora: PORFIN! PORFIN HE TERMINADO ESTE CAPITULO! Bueno el fic ya cumplio un año en dicienmbre y quero agradecer a los que han dejao review y tambien a los que han leido la historia. Y bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo 9 que me ha costado mucho trabajo escribirlo. Bye

Capitulo 9; Israfel (parte 3)

Los primeros rayos de sol entraban por el vitral de la habitación de Rei, quien aun estaba abrazando a Radhamis y pensando en todo lo que había pasado desde que Radhamis regresó de la academia militar.

Tenía una pieza de papel a su lado, en ella estaban escritas las primeras visiones que la mujer de la túnica negra le hizo ver. La muerte de su abuelo, el rapto de Radhamis a manos de las dos sombras que últimamente rondaban el castillo, y por último la muerte de Radhamis en algún templo de un país lejano.

Ahora estaba más cerca de entender lo que había querido decir la voz de quien usaba a la quimera cuando hablo con respecto a Radhamis.

"Radhamis..." Rei susurró para ella misma mientras dejaba el papel en el que había estado escribiendo sobre la mesita al lado de su cama y abrazaba a Radhamis, acurrucándose tan cerca de ella como fuera posible.

Rei se sentía tan bien estando con Radhamis, sentía que podía enfrentar lo que fuera, aun a esas sombras. El solo pensar en que le quitarían a Radhamis le dejaba sin aire. Se sacudió ese pensamiento de la cabeza y abrazó a Radhamis con más fuerza como si el hacer eso impidiera que eventualmente se la quitaran.

Como quería que Radhamis despertara ya... Necesitaba que le hablara en estos momentos pero no se atrevía a despertarla. Todo lo que había pasado en esos últimos días seguramente también había afectado a Radhamis. Rei quería que Radhamis la tuviera en sus brazos y la besara como lo habían hecho ayer por primera vez.

Fue algo tan especial para Rei...La pobre estaba tan enamorada de ella que no había día que no le escribiera a la academia cuando aun no se graduaba. Y no había día en que no sintiera una intensa emoción cuando recibía una respuesta de ella. Si en esos días apenas podía soportar la distancia, ahora debía estar aun más enamorada de ella ya que no podía soportar el no tener un contacto físico y reciproco con ella.

Quería tanto que despertase ya, ya no quería pensar en todo lo que aquella mujer le hacía ver aunque fuera por unas horas. Lo único que quería en estos momentos era a Radhamis, quería besar a Radhamis.

La mañana era fría y nublada y los rayos de sol débiles, estaba muy oscuro afuera y no daban muchas ganas de hacer otra cosa que quedarse en cama. El cuarto se estaba enfriando y las sabanas no calentaban lo suficiente. Así que Rei se separó un momento de Radhamis para ir a encender la chimenea y cerrar las cortinas. Cerró las cortinas primero, haciendo que el cuarto se oscureciera más y después se sentó frente a la chimenea. Le bastó con una magia simple de fuego para encenderla... Ahora empezaba a hacer un poco más de calor, pero Rei aún tenía frío.

Un par de brazos sujetando una manta rodearon el cuello de Rei des de atrás.

Rei reconoció el olor de Radhamis, quien se sentó detrás de Rei y la abrazó quedando las dos cubiertas por la manta, frente a la chimenea.

Radhamis besó la mejilla de Rei cariñosamente y descansó su barbilla sobre el hombro de ella.

"Que raro, casi nunca te levantas temprano. ¿Por qué lo haces ahora que dormimos juntas?" Dijo Radhamis susurrando, besándola otra vez cuando terminó de hablar.

Rei recargó su espalda contra Radhamis, mirando hacía arriba encontró el rostro de Rad. Re entonces besó los labios de Radhamis por varios minutos mientras se calentaban frente a la chimenea.

"Porque quería que despertaras para poder hacer esto." Dijo Rei una vez que separaron sus labios.

Radhamis se sentía tan cálida por dentro, no por la chimenea, sino porque Rei estaba con ella. Era tan agradable, jamás había sentido algo como eso. Ahora quería besarla más.

Radhamis entonces cargo a Rei en brazos y la llevó de vuelta a la cama. Donde la acostó, ella poniéndose encima. Se cubrieron con las sabanas y comenzaron a besarse una y otra vez mientras se acariciaban la una a la otra con las manos.

Rei no recuerda haber sido tan feliz como lo era ahora al lado de Radhamis. Lo mismo sucedía con Rad...

Entonces Rei se recostó su cabeza en las pernas de su general mientras disfrutaban del calor de la chimenea en ese día tan frío.

"¿Qué harás hoy?" Preguntó Rei entrelazando una de sus manos con una de las de Radhamis.

"Tendré que hacer un reporte de lo que pasó ayer con la quimera y luego encargarme de ella. Me llevara toda la mañana." Dijo Radhamis con un animo extraño, generalmente no le gustaba hacer papeleos ni informes.

"Ahhh,. ¿Y después de eso?"

"No creo tener ningún tipo de misión por ahora."

Rei sonrió y se levantó de repente, sobre el pretil de su enorme vitral había un pequeño cofre de madera.

Rei lo tomó y regresó junto a Radhamis. Lo abrió y adentro estaba un trozo de papel amarillento por el paso del tiempo.

Abrió el pedazo de papel y sonrió estúpidamente cuando termino de leerlo y se lo dio a Rad.

Rad intrigada lo leyó en voz alta.

" Yo, Radhamis Vinsildür, acepto hoy, 5to día del tercer mes del año 117, ser esclava de Rei por un día completo el día que ella considere oportuno.

Firma

Radhamis."

Al final de la carta, escrita con la letra de Rei, estaba un garabato a modo de firma que parecía decir Radhamis.

Después de leer esto Radhamis se quedo boquiabierta.

"�¿D-de dónde salió esto!" Exclamo Radhamis sonrojada y confundida a la vez.

"Hace 3 años. ¿Recuerdas que entre tu y Häggen se comieron una caja entera de chocolates rellenos de licor de cereza en una tarde?"

"... No."

"Jejeje no me extraña estabas tan ebria que ni mantenerte en pie podías, pero como me enojé contigo por habértelos comido todos aceptaste firmar esto cambio de que te perdonara y no le dijera a tu superior que te habías emborrachado."

Radhamis no dijo nada...solo se quedó pensando en la frase "esclava por un día".

¿Qué querrá decir con eso?

Rei entonces se acerco seductivamente a Radhamis, quien se puso nerviosa y empezó a tartamudear y a hacerse para atrás. Justo antes de que Radhamis perdiera el equilibrio, Rei puso una sonrisa feliz e inocente y dijo:

"Quiero una cita."

"¿Ehh?" Fue la _inteligente_ respuesta de Radhamis.

"Una cita. Hoy en la noche. Tu y yo en el pueblo."Dijo Rei explicándole a Radhamis.

"Pero—"

"No hay peros, tu firmaste esto, tu tienes una cita conmigo en la noche." Dijo Rei firmemente.

Rei levantó a Radhamis.

"Ahora ve y haz lo que tengas que hacer. Y asegúrate que estés libre para hoy en la noche." Dijo Rei feliz mente mientras empujaba a Radhamis en dirección a la puerta.

"!Hey! Espera." Mas se tardó Rad en decir eso que Rei en abrir la puerta y sacarla de la habitación.

Rei se despidió con una rápido beso en los labios de Rad y cerro la puerta de su habitación. Dejando a la asombrada Rad viendo a la puerta.

"Que... extraña puede ser a veces... En fin." Se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia a su habitación.

Abrió la puerta y entró para cambiarse y hacer lo que necesitaba antes de empezar el día.

Mientras tanto, Rei tras haber cerrado la puerta se recargó contra ella de espaldas y suspiró. No fue el suspiro de mujer enamorada sino el una preocupada persona que piensa como resolver un grave problema.

Caminó hasta la mesita al lado de su cama y tomó el papel donde había escrito las profecías que le habían sido mostradas.

Las anotó según el orden en que le fueron mostradas y les puso un titulo a cada una:

La bestia de las alas negras: Profecía en la cual se ve a Radhamis con la apariencia distinta, alas negras ojos de color rojo, rojo como la sangre que manchaba su espada y las finas ropas del cadáver de su abuelo que estaba bocabajo sobre la tierra, empapándose en el charco de su propia sangre.

El dragón y la sombra: El rapto de Radhamis a manos de una de las sombras y un gran dragón verde en el cual huían.

La muerte de la Bestia de Fahdiel; La última visión que tuvo. La cabeza de una frígida Radhamis yacía sobre su regazo mientras ella lloraba.

Rei suspiró nuevamente al terminar de leer el papel. El sonido de alguien tocando a la sacó a Rei de sus pensamientos.

Caminó a la puerta y la abrió, había una niña de alrededor de 12 años en la puerta cargando una charola que tenía unas cartas dirigidas a ella.

"Mensajes para usted, majestad."

"Gracias" Dijo Rei mientras tomaba las cartas y cerró la puerta una vez que la niña se fue.

Dejó las cartas por un momento sobre su cama aún sin tender y fue al baño para llenar la tina de agua caliente. La dejó llenándose y regreso a la habitación para desvestirse y ponerse una bata de baño. Tomó las cartas, entró al y se sentó en el filo de la tina, dando tiempo a que esta se llenara de agua.

Eran tres cartas. Una era de Yuuichirou , Rei le hizo una mueca de poco interés y la dejó sobre el lavabo, sin siquiera abrirla. Lo haría después de leer las otras cartas.

La segunda era del profesor Wiccan, Rei la abrió y la leyó.

Esta la citaba a las siete de la noche en la biblioteca del castillo para explicarle lo que anoche no puedo ya que se encontraba _ocupada _con la general Radhamis en la habitación.

Rei se sonrojó un poco, pero no estaba arrepentida en lo más mínimo, después de años de soñar y desear a Radhamis, por fin podía decir que era suya. Aún no eran oficialmente una pareja pero eso quedaría solucionado en la cita de esta noche.

Sabía que Radhamis era demasiado distraída como para darse cuenta que aún tenía que formalizar las cosas, así que sería ella misma quien las formalizaría.

Ahora, la cita con Radhamis tendría que ser a las ocho de la noche ya que debía prestarle por lo menos una hora al profesor para que le explicara que estaba pasando.

Volvió a meter la carta del profesor en su sobre y la dejo encima de la de Yuuichiro, que estaba sin abrir.

El último sobre no tenía remitente, estaba en blanco. Aún así, Rei supo de quien era la carta. La carta tenía el olor, ligero y casi imperceptible, de Radhamis.

Abrió el sobre con impaciencia, rompiéndolo en el proceso. Saco el papel doblado en cuatro, escrito con la garrafal letra de Radhamis, estaba lo siguiente:

_En la reja principal a las 8._

_Te quiero._

_Radhamis._

Rei sonrió sonrojándose ligeramente. Abrazó la carta felizmente y se rió como una niña atolondrada. No podía esperar a ver a Radhamis esa noche, hasta el horario había resultado conveniente. De siete a ocho estaría con el profesor y de las ocho en adelante con Radhamis.

Rei se asomó a la tina, esta aún no estaba llena. Así que para matar el tiempo tomó la carta de Yuuichirou y la abrió. El sobre contenía una pequeña flor y una anota.

Saco el papel, leyó lo que te tenía escrito:

_Una flor para celebrar el inicio de nuestra vida juntos, una nueva vida que comenzará pronto._

Rei alzó una ceja al terminar de leer la nota.

_¿De que estaba hablando ese idiota¿Qué vida juntos? Habla como si hubiera aceptado una inexistente propuesta de matrimonio con el_. – Pensó Rei.

Exasperada, Rei metió la carta y la flor de en el sobre.

Rei pensó que seguramente eran los patéticos intentos de conquistarla lo que lo llevo a escribir esa nota.

La tina se lleno de humeante agua caliente, dejó las nota de Yuuichirou junto con las demás en el lavabo. Se quito la bata y se metió en la tina, el agua estaba muy caliente y Rei tuvo que meterse al agua lentamente para acostumbrarse al incremento de temperatura. Tomo el frasco que tenía las sales de baño. Tomó un poco y las roció sobre el agua. La tina de llenó de burbujas en poco tiempo. Rei se relajó y se puso a pensar. Trato de pensar aún más en las cosas extrañas que habían pasado desde que Radhamis regreso al castillo, pero le estaba empezando a dar sueño así que de pensamientos importantes pasó a pensamientos triviales que le ayudaron a concebir el sueño.

Esta vez soñaría con algo más agradable que lo que soñó anoche. Mientras pensaba como sería la cita con Radhamis esa noche, Rei se fue quedando dormida sin darse cuenta de cómo las dos personas vestidas de túnica negra de anoche aparecían de la nada en su habitación...

Mientras tanto, Radhamis, quien ya había terminado de arreglarse salió de su habitación y del castillo, dirigiéndose desayunar para después ir a los establos, donde se había encadenado a la quimera. Necesitaba examinar su estado actual para poder presentar su reporte.

Entro en la cocina y salió por la puerta trasera la cual llevaba al área de los establos.

Habían varios sirvientes atendiendo a los caballos evacuados del establo donde esta ahora la quimera.

En la cocina, un are muy grande donde los soldados de baja categoría y demás sirvientes en el castillo comían. Häggen, aun que podía ir a desayunar junto con los soldados de más alto rango, prefería no hacerlo y comía junto con los demás soldados de menor rango. Al igual que Radhamis, no gustaba de la compañía de los demás nobles.

Siendo francos, los cadetes que se graduaban de la academia y obtenían altos rangos en el ejercito al poco tiempo de graduarse; la mayoría de las veces era por el prestigio de su familia no por tener las cualidades necesarias para el puesto. Eran contados los casos donde un plebeyo alcanzaba un buen rango al graduarse por excelencia académica.

Incluso, ya hasta se tenía por costumbre que ciertos puestos solo podían ser ocupados por cadetes nacidos en el seno de una familia prestigiosa aún cuando esto no estaba estipulado en ningún reglamento. Ella era una muy extraordinaria excepción.

Häggen le hizo señas a Rad para llamar su atención y que lo acompañara a desayunar. Radhamis tampoco comía con los demás de su rango, ni ella ni Häggen pertenecían allí.

Radhamis le sonrió y saludo a Häggen discretamente antes de ir con la cocinera a que le diera lo que los demás comían. Esta le dio un plato de viscosa y pesada avena cocida un pan duro y algo de leche en un tarro mientras la miraba confundidamente , como preguntándole "_¿Usted que hace aquí?" _con la mirada. Radhamis le dio las gracias sonriente sin poner atención a la insinuante mirada de la gorda y anciana cocinera.

Llevó su comida hasta donde estaban Häggen y otros soldados con los que se llevaban bien.

Häggen y los demás bromearon y comieron todo el tiempo. Radhamis casi no había tocado su comida y se había pasado todo el rato mirando por la ventana , estaba sonrojada y con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Después de un rato Häggen y los demás se dieron cuenta de cómo estaba Radhamis, se callaron todos y la miraron aguantándose la risa.

"Mírenla, parece una puberta enamoradiza." Dijo uno de los soldados y los demás no pudieron más, se rieron y trajeron a Radhamis de vuelta al mundo real borrándole la sonrisa del rostro.

"¿Ehh?" Fue la inteligente respuesta de Radhamis.

"Jajajajajaja ¡Debiste ver tu cara Rad, parecías una niñita enamoradiza!" Dijo Häggen entre risas.

"Ahhhh." Fue la indignada respuesta de Radhamis quien entonces se puso a comer sin decir nada.

"Hey¿Por qué estas toda roja?" Pregunto Häggen.

Radhamis no contesto, se puso a comer rápido, ignorando el sabor rancio de la avena y la dureza del pan. Se bebió todo el tarro de leche en tres tragos para bajar la comida atorada en su garganta.

Terminó y se levantó de la mesa sin darse cuenta que tenía _bigotes de leche _en la boca.

Häggen y los otros dos soldados, un chico pelirrojo y una chica rubia de pelo largo y ojos verdes, obviamente se dieron cuenta pero no le dijeron nada a Radhamis.

"Debo ir a terminar mi reporte, los veo después." Dijo Radhamis y se fue huyendo por la puerta de la cocina que llevaba afuera, en dirección a los establos.

"!Apuesto que no se da cuenta de los bigotes de leche hasta después de dar su reporte!" Dijo Häggen a los otros dos.

La chica de pelo rubio, vio como Radhamis se marchaba lentamente hacia el frente de la cocina para dejar sus platos sucios, se sonrojó un poco.

Los otros dos se dieron cuenta y pusieron cara de _¿Y a esta que le pasa? _Al tiempo que se volteaban a ver. La chica tomó una servilleta de la mesa y caminó rápidamente hacia Radhamis, quien estaba apenas dejando sus cosas al frente de la barra y le toco el hombro.

Volteó y vio a la chica. Ella le dio la servilleta a Radhamis y le dijo en voz baja que tenía bigotes de leche. Häggen notó a varias de las otras chicas del ejercito y una que otra mesera mirando con cierta envidia a la chica de pelo rubio.

"¿Huh?" Respondió inteligentemente Radhamis al tiempo que hacía bizco para tratar de verse los labios... sin lograrlo obviamente.

Tanto Häggen como el chico pelirrojo notaron como la chica rubia y otras de las soldados que estaban almorzando ahí sin sonrojaron y suspiraron al ver a Radhamis hacer esto. Era como si estuvieran viendo a un lindo cachorrito haciendo alguna gracia con la diferencia de que a Häggen y a los demás chicos de por ahí no les pareció lindo sino torpe.

Häggen miró al chico pelirrojo quien en vez de verse sorprendido se veía harto.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" Pregunto Häggen refiriéndose a todas las chicas que suspiraron al ver la torpeza de Radhamis en acción. Digo, Häggen ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a las torpezas de ella pero nunca había pensado que eran algo de que sonrojarse.

"Eso... fue el "_club de admiradoras de Radhamis"_ en pleno acto de estúpida e innecesaria adoración." Dijo el chico sarcásticamente.

Häggen se quedo frío.

"¿Desde cuando existe eso!"

"Desde hace 3 años... Ya estoy harto."

Dejando la servilleta con la leche que estaba en sus labios sobre la barra donde dejó sus trastes sucios y agradeciendo a la chica rubia, Radhamis salió por la puerta trasera de la cocina y se fue en dirección de los establos.

Caminó rápidamente, la nieve crujía bajo sus botas y su aliento se pintaba de blanco por el frío.

No tardó mucho en llegar, habían cinco construcciones de madera que podían albergar hasta 20 caballos cada uno. Estos eran los establos.

Uno de los establos estaba lleno al doble ya que uno de los establos tuvo que ser evacuados para mantener ahí a la quimera.

Radhamis se dirigió al establo sin caballos. Abrió la puerta y al fondo encontró a la quimera encadenada de las cuatro patas con gruesos grilletes de hierro.

Estaba dormida. A juzgar por lo desgastado de las cadenas se podía decir que la quimera estuvo durante mucho tiempo intentando liberarse sin mucho éxito.

Ahora se encontraba dormida por el inútil esfuerzo que hizo.

Radhamis se acerco y se puso en cuclillas frente a la quimera. No paso mucho tiempo antes que el enorme animal percibiera el olor de ella y despertara.

La quimera se veía confundida y alerta. Las dos se quedaron mirándose por varios minutos...

La quimera se aburrió de ver a Radhamis después de un rato y se echo a dormir de nuevo entre roncando y ronroneando sonoramente. Radhamis alzó una ceja en señal de confusión.

La quimera no estaba actuando como lo había hecho anoche.

No había una polifónica voz que emanara de ella, ni una emoción enferma por atacar. Ni siquiera le molestaba la presencia de Rad. !Le valía un soberano cacahuate que estuviera ahí o no!

Lo que estaba frente a Radhamis en estos momentos de ninguna forma era lo mismo que la ataco anoche.

Rad vio un palito de madera de más o menos medio metro de largo. Lo tomó y se acercó a la quimera un poco mas, esta sólo alzo su enorme cabeza con la mayor flojera del mundo para ver que hacia Radhamis, quien empezó a picar las costillas de la quimera con el palito.

Radhamis no sabia si espantarse o carcajearse cuando la quimera se echó de panza a querer atrapar el palito que le estaba haciendo cosquillas como si fuera un pequeño gatito.

Entonces ella llego a la conclusión de que este animal había sido controlado por otra u otras personas mientras la quimera mordisqueaba el palito felizmente.

Cualquiera que viera esto no podría dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían; un enorme león halado que media como un metro setenta a la cruz y como dos metros y medio de punta de la nariz a la punta de la cola jugando con un palito como un gatito, pero Radhamis conocía este tipo de animales, eran como los perros para los humanos. Con la diferencia del tamaño, la capacidad de volar, y que solo obedecían a un Mavoriano durante toda su vida.

Radhamis sabia que las quimeras blancas como esta eran típicas de la región fría de Syriandiël, donde ella vivía y que las adultas eran más grandes que la cachorra frente a ella.

Así es, la enorme quimera que jugaba felizmente con el palito de madera era apenas una cachorra en vías de convertirse en adulta.

Estos animales eran muy útiles en la vida cotidiana de el hegemónico pueblo de Mavoria.

Tenían una utilidad desde la bélica hasta la de mascotas.

Radhamis tuvo una idea, conservaría la quimera. Le seria muy útil en el futuro y lo mejor de todo... Se libraría definitivamente de los caballos; de tener que estar rebotando sobre su lomo y que la tiraran cuando les viniera la gana.

Se acerco más a la quimera y le rascó la panza, una de las enormes patas de el animal se poso encima de la cabeza de Radhamis juguetonamente.

"¿Te diviertes?" Vino una voz familiar desde la entrada del establo.

"!Häggen¡No! estoy terminando la conclusión de reporte."

Häggen, quien había estado viendo a Radhamis jugar con la quimera desde hacia un rato, esta viendo a Rad con una mirada burlona y una sonrisita sarcástica.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Radhamis con tono exasperado cuando vio la expresión de Häggen.

"Jajajajja. No sabía que tenías un club de admiradoras."

"Un club de �¿QUE!" Los ojos de Rad se pusieron tan grandes como platos.

La sonrisita de Häggen se cayó.

"¿No sabías?" Preguntó Häggen ya sabiedo que la respuesta sería que no.

"�¡NOOOO¿Quién te dijo esa estupidez?

A Häggen le salió una gota de sudor en la frente.

"Nadie, yo lo vi."

Rad abrió y cerro la boca varias veces tratando de decir algo pero no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra.

" Deber ser alguna broma pesada con la cual se burlan de mi..." Dijo Radhamis acariciando tristemente la melena de la quimera que estaba feliz de la vida jugando con el palito de madera que ya le había quitado a Radhamis.

Häggen pensó que ella tenía algo de razón. Ella era el antónimo de la palabra "sociable" y habían varios chicos que la molestaban de chica porque no sabía bien el idioma, la atosigaban con preguntas tontas acerca de su raza y de Mavoria o simplemente la molestaban porque no tenían otra cosa que hacer. Las burlas cesaron cuando Radhamis golpeo a todos esos idiotas una vez que la hicieron enojar de verdad.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, Häggen recordó que eran chicos los que la molestaban.

No todas, pero varias de las chicas eran a veces demasiado amables con ella y pues las que eran parte del club ese pues eran todas chicas.

Häggen decidió dejar ahí el tema, no quería traumar a Radhamis con eso de que ahora era el objeto de suspiros de varias otras chicas. Lo tomaría como algo poco agradable y se la pasaría huyendo de ellas.

"¿Que haces con la quimera?"

"Mmm, pues ... juego con ella."

"Así que se esta comportando como un animal normal. Tal vez sea nada mas una treta hay que mantenerla en observación."

"Lo se, por eso pediré custodia de ella."

"¿Ehh, Te vas a quedar con ella?

Radhamis sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"¿ Y como vas a domar a una quimera salvaje?" Pregunto Häggen.

"Muy fácil... Así." Radhamis sacó una navaja de bolsillo y se hizo un pequeño corte en el antebrazo.

"¿HEY, QUE HACES?" Häggen se asusto de ver a Radhamis cortarse a si misma.

Radhamis le ofreció su brazo a la quimera poniéndolo frente a su hocico, esta la olió,

se levantó y examinó la cortada, sangre estaba saliendo del pequeño corte que hizo.

La quimera miró a Radhamis y después ... se dio vuelta, caminó y se salió campantemente del establo. Häggen había dejado la puerta abierta y no la cerró.

"¿Que pasó?" Pregunto Häggen señalando la puerta.

Radhamis hizo pucheros y se cruzo de brazos.

"No quiere ser mi quimera..."

"¿Huh?" Dijo Häggen inteligentemente al ver a Radhamis caminar enfadadamente tras la quimera.

"¡No quiero tener que acercarme a un caballo!" Con eso Radhamis salió en busca de su _futuro medio de transporte _con Häggen caminando detrás de ella para no perderse de nada

Rei mientras tanto, estaba dormida en la tina llena de humeante agua caliente con sales de baño que despedían una relajante aroma.

Riel y Lafurne, se quedaron en la habitación. Lafurne vio el pedazo de papel donde la princesa había escrito sus visiones.

" (...¿No ha sido suficiente lo que le has mostrado ya? Los humanos generalmente no tienen acceso a esas visiones por que no soportan la realidad del futuro. La estas destrozando... )" Dijo Lafurne en un tono que reflejaba lastima por Rei.

Ryële entonces le respondió fríamente mientras miraba a la dormida Rei soñando feliz en la tina.

"( Ella puede ser la flor de la bestia, la sustituta en caso de que la bestia muriera en las pruebas que le esperan. Esa niña de cabello negro me interesa, es la causa de muchas de las diferencias que hay ahora con las bestias anteriores y las flores. Si resulta que ella es la flor... ¿Me pregunto que otras cosas cambiaran con respecto a los demás sacrificios?)"

"( Le seguirás mostrando visiones para ver las reacciones de esa niña... ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir?)

"( ... Si, necesito saber ...ciertas cosas.)"

Ryële no explicó que quiso decir con ciertas cosas y entró en el baño, era la primera vez que Lafurne la escuchaba hablar así... Talvez la influencia de esa niña es tan trascendente que incluso está cambiando a Ryële, quien había supervisado a las bestias y flores anteriores desde el asesinato de la diosa a manos de su pequeña hermana...

Lafurne entro al baño tras Ryële quien ya estaba hincada sobre una sola rodilla frente a la tina.

La temperatura en el baño bajó drásticamente , al punto en que la respiración de Rei se pintaba de blanco. Rei cayó en el mismo sopor que la noche anterior, Ryële puso su mano sobre la frente de la princesa. Era una mano de mujer joven, pero antinaturalmente pálidas y frías.

Rei empezó a soñar la visión que Ryële quería que viera...

Rei estaba nuevamente caminando en el bosque nevado del sueño de la noche anterior, lo supo porque reconoció el cielo despejado lleno de estrellas rojizas.

Sin pensarlo mucho y con frío, Rei caminó por el bosque sin un rumbo. En su camino aleatorio se encontró con varios hombres tirado en el suelo sobre un charco de su propia sangre manchando la blanca nieve. El color de la piel era extraño, era negruzca y contaba con abundante vello. Tenían los ojos rojos y estaban vestidos rudimentariamente con pieles de animales , usaban los cráneos de animales como caribúes o alces como cascos. Eran grandes, de estaturas que llegaban a los dos metros, y músculos. Seguramente de lentos movimientos por la corpulencia de sus cuerpos.

Siguiendo un especie de camino marcado por cadáveres de este tipo de gente extraña que Rei jamás había visto, encontró a un joven hombre halado.

Sus alas eran como las de un dragón, eran de color café al igual que su pelo. Tenía los ojos rojos y una correosa musculatura, no muy voluptuosa pero si muy marcada.

Usaba una armadura parecida al del jefe de la aldea solo que mucho mas sencilla y sin adornos o capa. Estaba armado con una lanza de acero de elaborado diseño la cual estaba manchada de sangre y apuntando a la garganta otro hombre. Un hombre de apariencia idéntica a la de los cadáveres que Rei había visto en el suelo.

Ese hombre de alas café se parecía mucho a la Radhamis que conocía y al mismo tiempo se parecía mucho su sádica versión de la visión de la muerte de su abuelo.

Alas, ojos rojos y frías y crueles expresiones en los rostros hacían de ese hombre y esa versión de Radhamis muy parecidos.

El color, textura del pelo y porte con el que se movían , hacinad de ese hombre también muy parecido a la torpe Radhamis que Rei conoce.

Un certero pique de la lanza de aquel hombre halado contra la garganta de su extraño enemigo le propina a este una muerte horrible. El hombre negruzco se desploma y cae al

suelo asfixiándose con su propia sangre que le invade la boca y tubo respiratorio. La sangre se infiltra hasta llegar a sus pulmones incrementando la sensación de asfixia.

Al transcurrir los segundos, los intentos de aquel hombre en el suelo por respirar se hicieron menos y menos frecuentes. El joven halado tomo su lanza y la cavó en el pecho de el agonizante hombre negruzco. Acabando con la miseria de este.

Rei mira a su alrededor. Hay otros hombre y mujeres halados, de expresiones crueles y rojos ojos en la lejanía. Apenas son visibles debido a la distancia que les separa y a la pobre luz que da la rojiza luna del cielo.

Rei camina cuidadosamente hasta estar frente a este hombre, este no la ve. Al igual que en el otro sueño nadie podía verla.

"Esa mujer de negro, debo estar en otra de sus—"

El sonido de alguien soplando un cuerno se escucha en la lejanía interrumpiendo sus pensamientos en voz alta.

El sonido del cuerno se escucha tres veces y aquel hombre frente a ella suspira aliviado.

Cierra sus rojos ojos, su expresión se relaja y ... extrañamente las alas que crecen de la parte superior de su espalda parecen estarse fusionando con el resto de su espalda.

Las alas se pliegan y se fusionan en la piel de la espalda de este hombre. Las alas desaparecen y él abre los ojos. Estos habían cambiado de rojos a verdes... la misma extraña tonalidad de ojos que Radhamis tenía.

Lo que Rei ahora tenia frente a ella no era más un hombre de apariencia demoníaca, sino un hombre de apariencia normal. Rei miró con más detalle a este hombre. Realmente era parecido a Radhamis. Tenía los mismos ojos verdes y el mismo color de pelo, hasta la textura de este era la misma. Era de pelo corto , este estaba despeinado y un poco crecido. Era músculo, alto, y tenía la misma mirada melancólica y perdida que generalmente tiene Radhamis. Usaba pantalones hechos con la piel de algún animal y botas hechas con el mismo material. Ambas eran de color negro. Tenía una especia de soporte de metal amarrado en la espalda para sostener su lanza. Tenía el pecho desnudo y cubierto de heridas tanto viejas como recientes, notó una especia de marca de nacimiento con la forma de una dragón entre todas las cicatrices. Era igual que la que Radhamis tenía.

La única diferencia era, además del sexo, la finura de las facciones faciales. Las de él eran duras y toscas cuando las de Radhamis eran finas y elegantes, como las de la mujer pelirroja que había visto dar a luz en su sueño anterior. "

_La madre de la bestia" _Pensó Rei mientras recordaba el sueño

¿Podría ser que el hombre frente a ella fuese ... El padre de la bestia¿El padre de Radhamis?

La expresión que tenía este hombre en el rostro era de ansiedad y urgencia.

Éste comenzó a correr en dirección a una montaña.

"_La montaña con la cueva en su base." _Recordó Rei al darse cuenta de adonde se dirigía el hombre. Ella entonces corrió tras el hombre. Le fue muy difícil seguirle el rastro pues él corría mucho mas rápido que ella.

Rei ignoro el dolor en sus piernas por el esfuerzo de no perder de vista a ese hombre. Ella no recordaba haber corrido con tanta fuerza o velocidad en toda su vida, pero tenia que _saberlo. _Tenía que saber a que se refería la mujer de la túnica negra con eso de ser digna de Radhamis. Necesitaba saberlo y talvez el seguir a ese hombre la acercaría a la respuesta.

Después de un largo tiempo corriendo tras el hombre, una agotada Rei llegó a la entrada de la cueva. Ella se quedó en la entrada recuperando el aliento mientras el hombre de ojos verdes bajaba las escaleras hasta él área donde estaban todos.

Rei podía escuchar el vitoreo de la gente que estaba abajo. Bajo las escaleras rápidamente, ya que el hombre ya le llevaba una ventaja considerable.

Cuando el hombre entro al lugar donde estaba llevándose acabo el nacimiento vio a Ryële sosteniendo a una recién nacida sobre su cabeza en modo de victoria.

Él se quedó contemplando a la niña con la mayor de las alegrías, eso le dio tiempo a Rei de alcanzarlo. Llegó jadeando al lado de este hombre.

Rei lo miró , estaba feliz viendo a la niña en los brazos de aquella mujer. Pero entonces la voz de la vieja partera que estaba con la pelirroja mujer anunció algo que acabó con la felicidad de todos.

"!Hemorragia!Traigan más telas y agua¡Sylfaen no deja de sangrar!" Algunas de las otras mujeres ancianas presentes se acercaron a la partera para ayudar.

Rei vio como de golpe la sonrisa de felicidad de aquel hombre se desvaneció por completo.

"!Sylfaën!" Gritó el hombre llamando la atención de todos, quienes habían caído en el silencio después de escuchar a la partera. Este hombre de ojos verdes corrió tratando de alcanzar el altar donde estaba la mujer pelirroja.

Varios de los hombres que estaban en la multitud corrieron hacía este joven impidiéndole el paso tomándolo de los brazos o de donde pudieran para detenerlo.

De alguna forma logró golpear a estos hombres dejándolos inconscientes. Corrió en dirección al altar. La gente de la multitud le abrió paso. Nadie se atrevió a detenerlo.

Ryële le entregó la niña a al hombre de pelo canoso y armadura negra que la acompaño y se interpuso en el camino entre ese hombre y el altar donde estaba Sylfaen inconsciente y entonces alzó la mano.

"Iva andram Pared de luz." Una extraña barrera se creo frente a Ryële. Él aspecto de esta barrera era como la de ver la luz reflejada en la superficie del agua.

El joven siguió corriendo pero cuando hizo contacto con la barrera esta lo rechazó y lo lanzó hacia tras. Él cayo de espaldas sobre la roca del suelo y Ryële salió de la barrera de luz, la cual se ondeo al momento de su salida.

Caminó hasta estar frente al joven quien se levanto hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo frente a ella.

"No deberías estar aquí , Reskares." Dijo Ryële tranquilamente, poniendo una mano sobre el desaliñado pelo de él.

" Mi esposa esta dando a luz, mi señora ...¿Cómo no podría estar aquí?" Dijo Reskares en un tono lastimero y derrotado.

"Quédate aquí." Fue lo que Ryële dijo antes de emitir una luz blanca que envolvió a Reskares y lo dejó inmóvil completamente. A partir de ahora solo podría observar lo que pasara frente a él.

Rei se quedó mirando a Reskares, así que él era el padre de Radhamis, pero como no iba a serlo si eran tan parecidos.

La anciana partera corrió hacia Ryële tan pronto como entro en la barrera. Le dijo algo en voz baja.

Ryële asintió con la cabeza a lo que ella dijo y la anciana corrió de nuevo al altar donde estaba Sylfaen. Intercambió algunas palabras con ella.

Parecía que había vuelto en sí.

La barrera entonces desapareció y la anciana partera se dirigió hacia el inmóvil Reskares.

Rei se quedó al lado de el padre de Radhamis esperando a que la partera llegara.

Una vez que llegó se hincó frente a Reskares y con una voz sería le dijo:

"Es... Es increíble que Sylfaen ha recuperado la conciencia."

"¿Entonces ella está bien?" Preguntó Reskares ingenuamente.

"Reskares... Al salir la niña los tejidos internos del abdomen de Sylfaen se rompieron. No podemos detener la hemorragia, la cantidad se sangre que ha salido ya es demasiada. Es casi un milagro que este conciente ahora..."

Ni Reskares ni Rei pudieron decir algo. Los ojos de él se llenaron de lagrimas.

"No se cuanto tiempo le reste... y me ha pedido que hables con ella..."

Reskares trago saliva, tratando de deshacer el nudo en su garganta . Trataba de no llorar mirando evasivamente a varios lados rápidamente excepto a la partera. Después de un rato miró al suelo y hablo con la voz quebrada.

"A-Acaso...¿Es esta la ultima vez que hablare con mi esposa?" Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

El silencio de la partera fue la respuesta.

"Trata de no alterarla... solo así nuestra señora te dejara verla."

Reskares asintió con la cabeza.

La tenue luz que lo envolvía se desvaneció y este se puso en pie y caminó hacia el altar.

Una vez frente a el las ancianas se hicieran a un lado dejando ver a una pálida mujer acostada en un frío altar de piedra.

El delgado vestido blanco que usaba estaba cubierto en sangre a partir de al área abdominal, la sangre también había manchado la piedra donde estaba acostada.

Sylfaen tenía el rostro recargado sobre su hombro izquierdo, su mirada se fijo en Reskares. Ella trato de sonreírle.

Lagrimas inundaron los ojos de Rei, la situación era casi igual... La forma en que aquella mujer moriría era la misma en la que su madre lo había hecho. La misma agonía que la había consumido en ese entonces regresó al mirar a aquella moribunda mujer que le sonreía tan débilmente a Reskares quien ahora estaba hincado a su lado haciendo todo lo posible por que su agonía no se reflejara en su rostro mientras le tomaba la mano. Trato de sonreírle pero las comisuras de su falsa sonrisa que temblaban, las lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos y su quebrada voz hicieron que ese intento fallara miserablemente.

La agonía de ese hombre, era algo que Rei conocía perfectamente. Aquella, era una tristeza que paraliza y carcome por dentro. El tiempo parece congelarse al igual que el alma de uno.

Rei no se atrevió a acercarse. Sólo miró desde lejos, con lagrimas en los ojos, como ellos se hablaban.

Por un lado Rei creyó que ambos tenían surte de al menos verse una ultima vez, ella no tuvo ese privilegio. Nadie nunca la dejó despedirse de su madre mientras agonizaba.

Las lagrimas de Rei no dejaron de fluir ni tampoco la amarga tristeza que la consumía...Mientras veía a aquellos dos no podía evita imaginarse que seguramente su madre había muerto de la misma manera en la que esta mujer lo hacia ahora...

Una de las parteras llevo a la pequeña Radhamis, _La bestia_ a los brazos de su padre y la mostró a su esposa, a quien que se le escaparon las lagrimas de los ojos al verla.

Sylfaën se empezaba a ver cada vez más pálida y sus ojos empezaban a nublarse poco a poco. Su cuerpo empezaba a ponerse rígido y sus palabras eran mas susurradas y espaciadas la una entre la otra...

Reskares estaba empezando a ceder ante la agonía de verla desvanecerse. Reskares estrecho a la pequeña en sus brazos como si tratara de obtener algún tipo de consuelo al hacerlo.

Sylfaën habló una vez mas antes que Reskares empezara a hacerlo, llorando completamente desconsolado mientras lo hacía.

Reskares no dejó de hablarle aún cuando los ojos de Sylfaën se nublaron completamente ...No dejó de hablarle cuando su cuerpo se relajó totalmente para después volverse rígido.

...No dejó de hablarle aún cuando parecía que ella había dejado de escucharle desde hacía tiempo...

Con la ultima palabra que salió de los labios de Reskares, el ultimo respiro escapo también de los labios de Sylfaën.

"Sylfaën..." Fue lo único que pronunció Reskares al ver el cadáver de la mujer a la hasta la mañana de ese día había amanecido feliz a su lado.

Reskares lloro amargamente, abrazando a la pequeña Radhamis, quien al escuchar el llanto del padre también comenzó a llorar.

El hombre de negra armadura y pelo canoso se acerco a Reskares y paternalmente puso su pesada mano en el hombro de él.

Reskares se levantó con la niña en brazos.

" Su funeral será honroso, Sylfaën intercambió su vida por la de la bestia y al hacerlo ha salvado la vida de todos nosotros." Dijo el hombre de negra armadura.

Rei se secó las lagrimas de la cara, por fin el sentimiento que la había invadido antes la dejó

Reskares se secó las lagrimas con una mano sosteniendo a la niña con un solo brazo. Miro al hombre canoso y le dijo tratando de verse digno aún cuando más lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

"Gracias papá... necesito estar solo... con mi hija."

Diciendo eso Reskares salió de la cueva, la niña en sus brazos. La multitud de gente le abrió paso mirándolo a el y a la niña salir. Al momento que Reskares paso al lado de Rei , ella vio a la pequeña Radhamis y pudo notar que sus pequeñas manos ...estaban cubiertas de sangre.

Ryële entonces se le acercó al padre de Reskares quien parecía estar muy alterado al igual que toda la gente reunida en la cueva. Ryële se le acercó y le dijo.

"No te acongojes ahora, es muy tarde para arrepentirte y además hace 40 años que sabías que esto pasaría. No ha ocurrido nada que no supiera que ocurriría."

El padre de Reskares miró al suelo y suspiro. Llamó a dos hombres que estaban cerca y los envió a vigilar a Reskares para asegurarse que no fuera a hacer algo estúpido con la bestia.

Rei no puso mucha atención a lo que pasó después de ver la sangre en las manos de la pequeña Radhamis...

Fue en ese entonces cuando , al igual que la vez pasada, todo alrededor de Rei se detuvo y se oscureció. Rei de la nada sintió la ahora familiar presencia de aquella mujer de negro detrás suyo. Así que decidió apresurarse a hacer sus preguntas antes de que ella le creara más.

Rei dio la vuelta encontrándose con ...¿Radhamis envuelta en una túnica negra?... No, el cabello era demasiado claro, los ojos grises y la piel aún más pálida que la de Radhamis.

Era la mujer de túnica negra tal como la había visto en el sueño de anoche, con la cara descubierta.

"Por qué...¿Por qué había sangre en las manos de la pequeña Radhamis?"

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre las dos antes que Ryële contestara.

"Las manos de la bestia han estado cubiertas de sangre desde el día de su nacimiento."

Ryële no mostró expresión alguna en su pálido rostro, éste se mantuvo completamente inexpresivo mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras tan injustas a los oídos de Rei.

"Pero no es sangre que Radhamis haya derramado intencionalmente... Acababa de nacer, como pedí ella tener la culpa de la muerte de su madre. La muerte de Sylfaën fue una consecuencia a las complicaciones del parto."

Dijo Rei defendiendo la inocencia de la pequeña Radhamis ante tan injusta acusación.

Por un momento Re creyó ver a Ryële sonreír aprobatoriamente, talvez fue sólo su imaginación , pero si lo hizo fue tan solo un instante ya que su rostro seguía igual de inexpresivo.

Ryële cerró lo ojos, parecía como si se estuviera preparando para decir algo que le resultaba difícil decir.

"La culpabilidad de la bestia va, en muchos actos, mucho más allá de tu comprensión. Es culpable de mas actos de los que tu crees... La sangre que le mancha las manos no es solo la de aquella mujer que le dio a luz sino la de muchos otros antes que ella... y aún ahí más que mancharan aquellas manos con sus muertes mientras Radhamis viva. La sangre es el precio que hay que pagar para la existencia de ella y la supervivencia de aquellos creados por Fahdiel."

Un enunciado hizo eco en la mente de Rei:

Aún ahí más que mancharan aquellas manos con sus muertes...

La visión de la muerte de su abuelo a manos de Radhamis se le vino a la mente casi instantáneamente mientras trataba de entender a que se refería Ryële con esas palabras.

La mirada de Rei sobre Ryële se volvió alarmada, Ryële asintió con la cabeza al ver la reacción de ella como si pudiera saber en que estaba pensando.

"...Y él no será el único." Después de decir esto Ryële se dio la vuelta para irse dando por terminada la platica.

"¡Espera¡Aún tengo cosas que preguntarte!"

Ryële volteo la cabeza sobre su hombro.

"Las pruebas para que decida si eres digna de Radhamis o no, empezaran pronto. Ninguna de las otras flores me ha interesado como tú. Te estaré observando de cerca.

Necesito saber si tú podrás ...salvarla de mí."

"!Espera!"

"Dile al anciano erudito... que su plan puede que no funcione..."

Con eso, Ryële se desvaneció en la oscuridad tal y como lo había hecho la vez anterior

dejando a Rei sola en la oscuridad...

Las ultimas palabras que dijo Ryële llenaron a Rei de angustia. La angustia fue tal que ella despertó de golpe aspirando aire para llenar sus pulmones.

Se encontraba dentro de la tina en su baño ... Tenía frío , al agua de la tina estaba helada.

Ella salió de la tina de inmediato.

En cuanto salió miró por la ventana el sol se estaba poniendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dormida?

Después de varios segundos Rei ya no le dio importancia al hecho del tiempo. Se secó el cuerpo y se acercó al guardarropa. Se puso un vestido bonito pero modesto.

Iría con Radhamis al pueblo y no quería llamar mucho la atención de la gente pero si quería verse bien para ella.

Este era rojo entallado en la cintura con un escote no muy revelador. Era la primera cita y no quería que Radhamis se sintiera amenazada como la noche anterior. Quería que estuviera tranquila y relajada.

La platica con Ryële había dejado algo agitada a Rei acerca de Radhamis, pero decidió no pensar en ello, al menos esta noche. No dejaría que ello arruinara la cita ni si nueva relación con Radhamis la cual había deseado por años.

Ya vestida Rei tomó una gabardina negra y ya vestida salió de su habitación. No tenía nada de hambre. ¿Quién la tendría después de tener esos sueños?

Rei decidió que saldría a caminar un momento antes de ir a la biblioteca a ver al profesor para poderse ir con Rad.

La caminata le ayudaría a despejar su mente , tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y si no organizaba sus pensamientos estos la molestaran toda la noche.

Caminó por el pasillo y bajo por las escaleras mientras pensaba en que beneficio obtendría esa mujer tan parecida a Radhamis al mostrarle en nacimiento de la bestia.

Algo grande peludo y blanco que estaba echado frente a la chimenea encendida del recibidor llamó su atención. Acabó de bajar las escaleras y se acerco a la cosa peluda.

Esa cosa bostezo, revelando unas enormes fauces llenas de afilados dientes.

Rei reconoció a la bola de pelos como la quimera de la noche anterior, habría gritado de no ser que vio a Radhamis profundamente dormida encima del lomo de ella, como si fueran un niño pequeño y su perro que se quedaron dormidos después de jugar mucho tiempo. Así que , Rei , en vez de gritar se quedo con la boca abierta.

En eso salió Häggen de la cocina con dos tarros llenos de chocolate caliente en las manos.

"Hola Rei¿ Donde habías estado?"

Rei miró a Häggen, ella tenía un tic nervioso en la ceja izquierda y seguía con la boca abierta, y señaló a Radhamis encima de la quimera.

Häggen miró a Rad y a la quimera y solo se rió.

"Jajaja."

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Pregunto Rei indignada.

"Bueno, pasaron muchas cosas hoy." Dijo Häggen felizmente.

Rei hizo una mueca de confusión.

"Esta bien, te contare lo que pasó."

Häggen le contó A Rei del "club de fans" de Radhamis y noto que Rei se puso un poquito celosa por como frunció el ceño inconscientemente mientras le contaba de la chica que le dio la servilleta a Radhamis.

Luego le contó como, mientras Radhamis intentaba domar a la quimera al mantenerse en su lomo, esta la tiraba varias veces en el gallinero. De donde Radhamis salía con plumas y granos de maíz en el pelo y la ropa.

Rei se imagino como se vería Radhamis así y no pudo evitar reírse.

Luego ,Häggen siguió con su relato. Le contó a Rei como La quimera estrelló a Radhamis contra la pared, el piso, la dejó caer en el granero, en el chiquero, de nuevo en el gallinero y por ultimo dentro del lago.

" Y cuando cayó en el lago un enorme pez la confundió con algo de comer y la persiguió por el lago, una vez que logró salir le lanzo piedras al pez que brincaba de agua. Una piedra rebotó en el pez y le pego a Radhamis en la frente. Jajajajaja."

Häggen doblado de la risa en el suelo mientras Rei miraba a Radhamis dormir sobre la quimera, ahora que lo notaba, aún habían plumas y granos entre su cabello.

Rei se sentó al lado de Rad y la puso sobre su regazo cuidando de no despertarla. Le quitó de una en una las plumas y granos del pelo mientras escuchaba a Häggen contar el resto de la historia.

"Después que la quimera se cansó se jugar con Radhamis , después de cuatro horas de azotarla con todo, aceptó ser compañera de ella. Yo creo que Rad la divirtió tanto que la quimera finalmente la aceptó, porque así nunca pasaría un momento aburrido a su lado. Jajajaja yo debo admitir que nunca me aburro con Radhamis."

Rei se rió un poco , tenía que aceptarlo, Rad tenía muy mala suerte y la mayoría de las cosas que le pasan son bastante graciosas.

Häggen le ofreció a Rei uno de los tarros con chocolate que tenia en las manos.

"Era para Rad, pero como se quedo dormida ahora se queda sin chocolate."

Rei tomó el tarro y bebió de este. El chocolate le supo realmente bien, pero pues con hambre todo le sabe bien a uno y ella no había comido en todo el día.

Después que ella diera el primer trago , el aroma del chocolate les llegó a Radhamis y a la quimera Y las dos levantaron la cabeza al instante . Ambas con caras de sueño y los ojos medio cerrados.

Como por acto reflejo Radhamis el levantarse pronunció la palabra:

"Chocolate..."

Vio el tarro en las manos de Häggen y se la quitó dando las gracias. Era como un zombi con una necesidad fisiológica por el chocolate.

"He-Hey...Eso—" Dijo Häggen tratando de detener a Radhamis , quien con una sonrisa de satisfacción se bebió todo el contenido de la taza.

"...Era mío."

Radhamis suspiró felizmente después de tomar chocolate. Ya vacía, le devolvió el tarro a Häggen, quien no sabía si reírse de los bigotes que se le hicieron a ella con la espuma del chocolate o llorar porque su tarro estaba vacío.

Rei se rió delicadamente de los bigotes de Radhamis.

"Hey." Exclamó Radhamis feliz de ver a Rei, ya que por increíble que parezca no la había visto aún cuando estaba a su lado.

"Radhamis, límpiate la boca. Te vez ridícula con bigotes de leche."

Dijo Häggen, amargado por la ausencia de contenido en su tarro.

"¿Huh?" fue la inteligente respuesta por parte de Radhamis, quien no se había dado cuenta de la espuma en su labio superior.

"¿Tengo bigotes de leche de nuevo?" Le pregunto Rad inocentemente a Rei quien la miraba con ojos de borreguito enamorado mientras le asentía con la cabeza, Rei mágicamente olvidaba todos sus problemas cuando estaba con Radhamis.

"Ohh." Radhamis dijo antes de llevarse la mano a los labios para limpiarlos.

"Se ve ridícula con esos bigotes¿Verdad Rei?"

Häggen estaba un poco celoso de que las torpezas de Radhamis muchas veces fueran catalogadas como actos tiernos.

Häggen fue ignorado olímpicamente por Rei, quien le tomo la mano a Radhamis antes que pudiera limpiarse.

" Yo te los quito." Rei abrazó a Rad después de dejar su taza por ahí.

Se abalanza sobre ella y le besa los labios succionando el labio superior Häggen las dejó solas y se fue a la cocina preguntándose como podía Radhamis ser tan torpe y que la quisieran por eso.

Justo en eso entró Minako buscando algo de comer

Pues si funciona con Radhamis también debería funcionar conmigo¿No? Pensó Häggen inocentemente.

Se sirvió chocolate en una taza y camino hasta donde estaba Minako , viendo que se le antojaba del platón de frutas.

Häggen le toco el hombro y ella volteo para ver como Häggen se tomaba un tarro completo de chocolate en tres tragos dejándole unos enormes bigotes de espuma. Le alzó las cejas y le sonrió insinuante mente a Minako quien le miró despectivamente alzando una ceja antes de darle un buen golpe en la cabeza que le dejó un chichón del tamaño de una naranja.

Minako salió corriendo de la cocina con una manzana y se fue antes que Häggen pudiera levantarse.

"...No es justo." Dijo Häggen cuando se fue a su habitación sobandose la cabeza.

Rei y Radhamis se quedaron frente a la chimenea acostadas sobre la quimera dormida.

Ella estaba abrazando a Rei mientras la besaba y ella lo hacia también, después de todo no se habían visto desde temprano en la mañana.

Nadie decía nada, el único sonido era el respirar de la quimera y el crujir de la madera quemándose en la chimenea.

El reloj de péndulo del recibidor marcó las siete y comenzó a sonar. Haciendo que Rei detuviera los besos de Radhamis para decirle al oído que tenía que irse.

"Pero si no te he visto en todo el día..."

"Lo se, pero nos iremos en una hora. Yo tengo que ir con el profesor ."

Radhamis abrazo fuerte la cintura de Rei y no la dejó irse.

"¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo y vamos con el profesor cuando regresemos?"

Rei le sonrió .

"Porque quedé de ir con él hoy a esta hora. "

Radhamis suspiró derrotada y soltó a Rei, quien le dio un beso e la frente y se levantó.

"¿Entonces te veré frente a la reja principal como acordamos?"

Radhamis levantó diciendo eso. Le dio unas palmaditas a su quimera en la espalda y esta también se levantó modorramente.

Rei asintió con la cabeza y le pregunto algo, tomándola de las manos.

"¿Te quedas a dormir conmigo esta noche también?

Rad sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Rei le soltó las manos y se despidieron.

Radhamis, antes de subir las escaleras le dio un ultimo beso en los labios a Rei, dejándola con el estomago lleno de mariposas y las piernas ligeramente temblorosas.

Después de eso, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación seguida de su soñolienta quimera.

Rei se quedo inmóvil unos momentos, suspiró sintiéndose realmente feliz de que Radhamis estuviera con ella ahora. Después de unos instantes Rei caminó hacia la puerta principal del primer piso y se dirigió a la biblioteca, donde estaría el profesor esperándola.

Mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca trató de organizar sus pensamientos y sus preguntas a hacer. En estos momentos eran tantas las cosas que necesitaba saber que no podía ni organizar sus ideas.

En uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina puso aquel papel donde anoto todo acerca de sus revelaciones.

Llegó a la puerta, son tener mucho éxito en si organización de ideas. Tocó un par de veces... pero nadie le contestó esta solo se abrió un poco puesto que la puerta no estaba cerrada y el golpeteo la empujó un poco.

Rei entró en la biblioteca cerrando la puerta tras ella. Todo estaba oscuro, el sol ya se había puesto. La única fuente de luz era una pequeña vela que despedía una luz muy tenía y casi imperceptible.

El lugar estaba frío, tan frío que su aliento se congelaba al hacer contacto con el aire externo.

"¿Profesor?" Rei llamó al profesor , pero no hubo respuesta. Algo cerca de la vela llamó su atención. Era la respiración de alguien, se podía ver el aire exhalado pintado de blanco generarse para después disiparse.

Rei se acercó a la vela y vio al profesor Wiccan de pié a unos dos metros de ella.

Estaba mirando al aparente vacío, tenía la expresión de un hombre aterrado, su respiración era irregular y rápida y el color de su piel era enfermizamente blanco.

Su cuerpo estaba rígido y había sudor en su frente. Rei, asustada le tomó del hombro y le sacudió mientras pronunciaba su nombre.

No hubo respuesta. Su mirada seguí fija y aterrorizada al vació aparente vacío frente al él.

Rei siguió sacudiendo al profesor. Tan absorbida estaba en lograr una respuesta del anciano que nunca se dio cuenta de la presencia de un hombre joven envuelto en una larga túnica negra a quien el profesor veía tan aterrado.

Este tenía el rostro descubierto, su cabello era largo y verdoso, sus orejas eran largas y puntiagudas y ojos rojos que miraban penetrantemente al anciano. Su expresión era seria y severa. Unos segundos después él desapareció entre las sombras como si de ellas estuviera compuesto. Hasta el momento en que ese hombre desapareció Wiccan pudo calmarse lo suficiente como para regresar en si.

Rei sacudió de nuevo al anciano, este alarmadamente volteó y se encontró a Rei a su lado tomándolo con fuerza del brazo.

"Q-que hace aquí?" Preguntó alarmado.

" ¿A que se refiere con eso? Usted me mando llamar y para colmo lo encuentro catatónico en la oscuridad. ¿Que len pasa?" La preocupación de Rei se dejaba oír en su voz.

Wiccan , nervioso, miró la mesa tras él. Habían varios instrumentos para experimentación con magia regados sobre ella.

"Estaba haciendo un experimento, pero parece ser que hice mal los cálculos y el experimento falló creando un vació de energía que apagó todos los candelabros. me dejó aturdido y creo el frío que se siente aquí."

Wiccan mintió hábilmente, tranquilizando a Rei en le proceso. Ella suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

"... Debería tener mas cuidado. No siempre puede saber uno lo que le pasara en n futuro si no tiene cuidado." Dijo Rei preocupada, las palabras que dijo ella le hicieron eco en la mente al anciano.

_Ni si quiera teniendo cuidado sabe uno que es lo que le espera en un futuro... _Pensó Wiccan seriamente mientras pensaba en aquel joven envuelto en negro que acaba de visitarle.

"...Lafurne..." El anciano hablo en voz alta mientras pensaba.

"¿Que dijo?" Preguntó Rei sacando al asustado anciano de sus pensamientos.

El frío de la habitación comenzó a disminuir gradualmente y la luz regreso a los candiles iridiscentes y las velas de las mesas comenzaron a arder poco a poco al igual que el fuego de la chimenea. Era como si el calor, la luz y las flamas hubieran sido ahogados y muertos por la presencia de aquel joven, ahora que no estaba, parecía que estas revivían...

Sintiéndose mejor con la presencia de luz , el anciano le sonrió a Rei.

"No es nada de lo cual usted deba preocuparse."

Rei abrió la boca para hacer otra pregunta al respecto de lo que había hecho pero Wiccan cambió el tema abruptamente.

"Veo.. que esta noche usted y Radhamis están... menos ocupadas." Dijo el profesor insinuantemente mientras se acomodaba los anteojos y miraba al suelo.

Rei inmediatamente se sonrojó y también miró al suelo intento decir algo pero lo único que salía de su boca eran balbuceos.

" Me preguntaba cuando sería el día en el que las vería así."

La mandíbula de Rei llegó al piso, no se esperaba un comentario de ese tipo. Es más, ni si quiera sabía como era que el profesor sabía de su enamoramiento con Radhamis. Ella jamás le había dicho nada.

"Si no me equivoco, desde los trece o catorce años habían querido tener la relación que tienen ahora pero por una circunstancia o la otra jamás pudieron hacerlo."

"¿Como supo eso? Yo nunca le dije nada a usted. !Solo Minako y Serena sabían!... ¡Seguro Serena se lo dijo!... !Mataré a Serena en cuanto la vea!" Rei, con un gran vena saltada en la frente, se llevó el puño frente a su rostro amenazantemente.

El ver la expresión sonrojada y furiosa de Rei le causo gracia al anciano quien se rió confianzudamente.

"Jojojojo .El corazón de una jovencita, para un anciano como yo, es como una caja de cristal ."

Wiccan había logrado mantener la atención de Rei en otra cosa, ya se había relajado y estaba sonrojada mirando al suelo. Se había creído la historia del experimento fallido.

"Y eso aplica también para las jovencitas de Mavoria ..." Wiccan empezó a dirigir la conversación gradualmente hacia Radhamis.

"¿A que se refiere con eso? "

"Es gracioso como usted nunca se dio cuenta del tipo de afecto especial que le guardaba la pequeña Radhamis."

"Yo nunca le interese de la misma forma en la que a mi me interesa, hasta ahora." Dijo Rei bajando el puño y relajando la expresión.

El profesor forjó una paternal sonrisa.

"Si mal no recuerdo, ella fue la única que la buscó hasta encontrarla cuando huyo el día de la desaparición del infante Yuuki."

"Bueno si ,pero..."

Wiccan miró por la ventana en dirección a la luna, estaba guiando a Rei hacia donde quería llegar sin mucha dificultad...pero ahora que lo pensaba; la dificultad radicaba, no en el guiarla a hablar, sino a acceder a el matrimonio arreglado.

"Talvez si , pero es muy indirecta y fría su forma de mostrarlo entonces .Pero ahora no importa, Radhamis está conmigo y me ama."

Rei continuó felizmente.

El profesor siguió pensando... Por alguna extraña razón, en algún lugar recóndito de su mente, él sabía que el plan no iba a funcionar... tenía el presentimiento de que todo acabaría en una tragedia ... y por alguna otra razón cuando pensaba en esa posible tragedia, el nombre de Radhamis le llegaba a la mente.

Radhamis... Esa pequeña niña siempre había sido un gran misterio para él...Siempre tuvo la impresión de que ella era algo más que un sacrificio ... estaba en sus ojos y en el olor de su cuerpo...

"Rei ¿Alguna vez has imaginado como sería ...ser un niño pequeño al cual se le separa de sus padres apenas cumplen tres años para dejarlo solo en la tundra al norte de Syriandiël, para ver si es capaz de sobrevivir?...¿Cómo sería ver todos los días , a tan temprana edad, ver los cadáveres carcomidos por animales y semicongelados de los demás niños abandonados allí... ver como los adultos los recogen, los apilan formando grandes cerros y les prenden fuego? ... Crecer y sobrevivir con tan solo un arma y lo que pudieras conseguir de comer con ella hasta cumplir los seis, cuando son llevados a campos militarizados donde se les convierte en soldados hasta los doce.

Si logras sobrevivir a todo eso entonces se te permite tener un apellido el cual no es igual al de tus padres...¿Cómo sería que después de otros tres años de acabar el entrenamiento, cuando se les permite a los padres y a los hijos verse, tu estés es un país lejano con gente que no te acepta y recibes una carta... la cual te informa que tu madre murió dando a luz, que tu padre esta vivo pero se rehúsa a verte hasta que regreses?

Cómo será haber soportado todos esos años de sobrevivir a la tundra y al campo militarizado, para enterarte a tus escasos ocho años...que los dioses te han elegido para morir en un sacrificio que salvará a Gahiel.

Que si te niegas a aquel sacrificio o mueres antes de que se lleve acabo mataran a la persona de la cual te enamoraras en algún futuro.

¿Como se sentirá estar acorralado de esa forma¿Qué será ver pasar los días, los meses...los años sabiendo que cada segundo que pasa es un paso firme hacía una muerte incierta?"

Wiccan miró Rei, estaba pálida, con el corazón estrujado, sin capacidad de hablar y mirando al suelo.

"Los pequeños de Mavoria corren en las tundras vestidos con las pieles de los animales que cazan, no saben hablar bien y forman grupos. Como si de animales salvajes se tratara. Los cuerpos de los niños que mueren de hambre o no soportan el duro entrenamiento no se les da un entierro propio... Es por esas y otras razones que al clan de Fahdiel se le considera un clan de salvajes."

Rei muchas veces antes se había preguntado como habrá sido la vida de Radhamis en Mavoria, sabía que debió de haber sido una vida difícil, pero jamás se imagino que sería algo como eso.

El hecho de que Radhamis estuviese viva en estos momentos era de hecho una hazaña asombrosa.

"El nombre_ Radhamis_ es un nombre arcaico...significa "bestia" en el lenguaje antiguo. Ese lenguaje era el usado por la gente y los semidioses hace 25000 años."

"Cuando se creó Gahiel..."

"Así es... Nadie se llama así ahora. Y lo únicos que hablan un versión deformada del arcaico son los Mavorianos. Cada vez que la bestia viene a Gahiel, la semidiosa Ryële se aparece en sueños a los familiares, diciendo que deberán llamar a la niña con ese nombre.

Radhamis... ella tiene una relación con los dioses mucho más profunda de lo que nosotros podríamos comprender, Rei. Su existencia esta entrelazada con el cruel y oscuro destino de los dioses. Ella no es alguien normal y no podemos pretender que lo es.

Rei intentó decir algo, pero el profesor no le dio oportunidad.

"Los brazaletes que me diste ya los analicé y me han confirmado lo que te digo de Radhamis.

El brazalete que usaron para controlar a la bestia es un instrumento mágico de la era de la primera guerra. La guerra que fue la causa de la creación del clan de Fahdiel. Este tipo de brazaletes eran usados por los soldados del continente de los elfos. Se los ponían al enemigo y los usaban como mejor conviniese. Cuando la guerra terminó todos los brazaletes fueron destruidos por los Mavorianos."

"Entonces uno logró sobrevivir..." Dijo Rei pensativamente.

"Eso pensé al principio... sin embargo..." El profesor le dio el brazalete a Rei, el cual estaba en uno de sus bolsillos.

Rei lo tomó y lo examinó. A simple vista se veía como un brazalete nuevo y corriente pero cuando se miraba con mas atención se podían apreciar pequeñas grietas y oxido . Examinó la parte interior y pudo ver letras de un extraño lenguaje grabadas profundamente en él.

"Está sellado. Ese sello lo hizo la misma diosa Fahdiel para evitar su uso. Ninguna criatura de Fahdiel o Myriël podrían hacerlo funcionar, ni siquiera los semidioses ...A menos que..."

Rei esperó por la conclusión, pero nunca espero que la respuesta fuera lo que escuchó.

"A menos que quien controlara a la quimera ... fuese un ser con el mismo poder que Fahdiel..."

La princesa recordó haber hablado con la quimera, mas bien, con quien controlaba a la quimera... Recordó sus palabras...

_La bestia de Fahdiel es solo un muerto en vida esperando resucitar cada día..._

Recordó entonces el sueño del nacimiento de Radhamis.

Como aquella bebé sin rostro había nacido muerta y permaneció así hasta que La mujer de negro derramó ese gas licuado e iridiscente.

Dos cosas aparentemente sin relación estaban encajando perfectamente...

Rei, poco a poco estaba dándose cuenta de lo que quería decir el anciano. Radhamis no sólo era la niña extranjera de la cual se había enamorado. Era, alguien que tenía demasiados secretos, secretos que al parecer apuntaban hacia los dioses... _Su existencia estaba entrelazada al cruel y oscuro destino de los dioses... _

Pero...

Rei también estaba experimentando cosas extrañas. Visiones inducidas, visitas de una mujer envuelta en negro y con una apariencia desconcertantemente parecida a la de Radhamis.

La magnitud de las cosas que empezaban a pasar a su alrededor y al de Radhamis era aplastante...

Pero definitivamente Rei estaba teniendo un papel en todo esto. Aquella joven mujer de negro se lo dijo: _Necesito saber si tú podrás ...salvarla de mí._

¿Será que ella también forma parte de los planes de los dioses igual que Radhamis?

Rei sacó el papel donde anotó lo que ha soñado y visto hasta ahora y se lo dio al anciano.

Él lo tomó y lo leyó...

Una vez que terminó, intentó decir algo... pero no pudo. No había voz que saliera de entre sus labios...

"En los últimos días he recibido visitas de una mujer joven. Las primeras veces se mostró ante mí completamente cubierta por una túnica negra que le llegaba hasta los pies la cual tenía una capucha que le cubría la cabeza y hacía una sombra que no me dejaba verle el rostro en ningún momento. En cada visita me obliga a atener visiones ya sea despierta o en sueños. El día de ayer mientras dormía tuve un sueño..."

Wiccan sólo palidecía más y mas mientras escuchaba lo que Rei le decía. Llegó un momento en que tuvo que sentarse ya sus piernas ya no le daban soporte.

"En ese sueño estuve en Mavoria... el día en que Radhamis nació. Esa mujer estaba ahí en el sueño, traía una pendiente igual al que Radhamis tiene de recuerdo de su madre solo que ese estaba llenó de un vapor azul."

El profesor empezó a sudar frío... La jaula de almas. Pensó el profesor.

"Ahí seguí a esa mujer y a un hombre alto de armadura negra hasta un cueva donde había una mujer pelirroja, de facciones finas y exactamente iguales a las de Radhamis, dando a luz sobre un altar de piedra. Una vez que el bebe salió este estaba muerto y no tenía rostro, su cuerpo estaba rígido, su cuello arqueado hacia atrás. No fue hasta que la mujer derramó el gas que se había licuado dentro del pendiente sobre el bebe cuando a este se le formó el rostro y dio el primer respiro...

Todos en la cueva vitorearon mientras esa mujer alzaba a la pequeña Radhamis sobre su cabeza, y fue en ese momento cuando la capucha que le cubría la cabeza se le cayó y pude ver su rostro."

"!No me digas como es!"

Rei miró asustada al anciano quien parecía estar mucho más asustado que ella.

"La apariencia de su rostro es solo para ti, eso no es algo que yo deba saber... Ahora.. sigue" Dijo en anciano con voz quebrada.

Rei, sin entender las reacciones del anciano siguió contándole.

"Después de verle el rostro todo se oscureció y no fue hasta la mañana de hoy que me mostró el resto... el padre de Radhamis llegó y la madre de ella murió.

Después de eso, él se llevó a la niña y todo se volvió oscuro.

Aquella mujer entonces apareció de entre las sombras. No tenía la capucha puesta, tal y como la vi en el sueño...Su rostro era casi idéntico al de Radhamis. Me habló y me dijo que estaba a prueba, que necesitaba saber si yo sería capaz de salvar a Radhamis de ella...

¿A que podrá referirse con eso?... Yo no lo entiendo."

Rei esperaba una respuesta por parte del anciano erudito... la cual nunca llegó. Él desde hacia unos momentos ya había dejado de poner atención a lo que decía.

¿qué es lo que querrá la señora Ryële con ella? Qué podría necesitar, un ser como Ryële, de un humano cualquiera como Rei... Yo tampoco lo entiendo... !A menos que..

Ella pudo notar como con cada segundo, Wiccan, con lo que pasaba por su cabeza, palidecía y temblaba más y más.

... ¿Será que ya se ha escogido a Rei como la flor de la bestia?... No, la misma señora dijo que la estaba probando... Pero si resulta que si es la flor entonces nos estaremos entorpeciendo la labor que los dioses tienen para ella... Podrán matarnos al rey y a mi... No, podríamos causar la destrucción total del reino al provocar la ira de los dragones... Si Rei es la flor de la bestia y llega a morir , no habrá heredero al trono.

Si Rei no es la flor de la bestia aun la señora Ryële tiene planes para ella, planes que le atañen a ella y a Radhamis... Si la casamos según el plan también podríamos cursar la ira de la señora y los demás...Si llevamos acabo el plan puede que de cualquier forma Feagris sea maldecida por los dioses como reino de traidores y la destruyan... Moriríamos todos en Feagris... Pero si Rei sobrevive de alguna forma ... ella podría reconstruir a Feagris...

Wiccan estaba muy concentrado pensando en todas las posibles consecuencias de llevar acabo el plan... ninguna de las posibles parecía favorable ahora...Entonces Rei le habló una vez más

""Hay algo más ,esa mujer antes de irse en mi sueño me dio un mensaje para usted..."

"Esto llamó la atención de él.

"" Dijo que lo usted planeaba junto con otras personas, probablemente no funcionaría, pero que si sí funciona, provocaran la ira de los dragones..."¿De que está hablando esa mu"

Wiccan se levanto de golpe de la silla, y tomo a Rei con fuerza del brazo no dejándola terminar de hablar. Había pánico en los ojos del anciano, aun en el fuerte agarre que tenía para su edad, Rei podía sentir como él temblaba.

""�!Q-que hace¡Que es lo que pasa!"

Wiccan acerco su rostro al de ella y con tonó firme y bajo le habló, sin soltarle el brazo.ya tenía mas o menos un plan para sacar a Rei de Feagris y estropear el plan. Era preferible un guerra con el Reino de Yuuichirou que una masacre por parte de los dioses.

""!No hay tiempo de explicarte. Escucha, debes irte de Feagris esta noche!"

""�¿Qué!"

" Tu y Radhamis viajaran tres días al este hasta llegar al Reino Luna , una vez ahí ve al monasterio del Dragón de la fertilidad que se encuentra que esta a 2 días más al norte del Reino Luna, ahí pedirás asilo a las sacerdotisas y te quedarás ahí hasta que yo te diga que es seguro salir. Por ningún motivo puedes dejar que alguien te reconozca o que sepa a donde vas. Tampoco deberás salir del monasterio. ¿Entendiste?"

Rei no dijo ni una sola palabra.

"¿Porqué debo irme!"

Wiccan ya desesperado vociferó:

""!Porque si no te vas Feagris será maldecida por los dioses y será quemada hasta las cenizas y no quedara nada de ella ni de nadie que viviera aquí!"

Rei empezó a palidecer también.

""!Ahora quédate aquí!"

Rei vio como Wiccan se acercó a la puerta la abrió y mandó llamar a una sirvienta que se encontraba limpiando el pasillo a varios metros de distancia.

Con tono severo y autoritario le ordenó a la sirvienta preparar raciones de comida para tres días para 2 personas , 2 largas gabardinas negras con capucha y 2 caballos.

Cuando la sirvienta pregunto el porque de las extrañas ordenes este se limito a decir que si hacía preguntas y le decía a alguien más lo que estaba haciendo haría que la encerraran en el calabozo. Que si alguien preguntaba que hacia que se limitara a decir que es un encargo de la princesa y que en veinte minutos debía estar todo listo y esperando en los establos.

La sirvienta, no queriendo hacer enfadar al anciano corrió a hacer los encargos y entonces Wiccan le dirigió a palabra nuevamente a Rei.

"" En exactamente 20 minutos saldrás de aquí e iras a los establos donde te estará esperando la sirvienta con lo que le he pedido. Ahí te pondrás la gabardina y cubrirás tu cabeza con la capucha y esperaras a que lleguemos Radhamis y yo. Iré a buscar a Radhamis. No salgas hasta después de los veinte minutos."

Rei se quedó parada mirando como el anciano salía de la biblioteca tratando de caminar casualmente para no llamar la atención de la demás gente.

Ella decidió también actuar casualmente. Tomó un libro y pretendió estar sentada leyéndolo, en caso de que alguien más entrara en la biblioteca.

Wiccan caminó sin realmente saber donde podría estar Radhamis así que decidió ir en busca de Häggen quien no era muy difícil de encontrar, generalmente estaba en la cocina o en el área de entrenamiento.

Decidió buscar en la cocina donde lo encontró solo bebiendo chocolate.

"Häggen ¿Haz visto a Radhamis?" Wiccan intentó hablar casual pero su voz aun estaba muy temblorosa.

"Se fue a su habitación... ya lleva ahí un buen rato. Supongo que ha de estar dormida. hoy tuvo un día difícil..."

" Y se Irán poniendo peor... Pensó Wiccan con tristeza.

"Gracias Häggen.." Wiccan ya estaba saliendo por la puerta cuando Häggen le hizo un pregunta.

""¿Pasa algo?"

Wiccan se asustó por un momento. Häggen era torpe pero sin duda tambien era perceptivo, así que se apresuró a mentir.

"No es nada, Häggen." Diciendo eso Wiccan se dirigió hacia la habitación de Radhamis sin darse cuenta de la mirada esceptica que tenía Häggen cualdo él se fue.

Wiccan subió las escaleras , llegó al segundo piso y caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Radhamis. Mientras ponía la mano en el pomo de la puerta notó un extraño olor a sangre emanando de la habitación de Radhamis . Tambien pudo percibir unos casi inaudibles gritos ahogados de dolor.

Wiccan abrió la puerta y se encontró a Radhamis de rodillas en el suelo abrazándose a ella misma. Habían dos protuberancias picudas en su espalda que estaban rasgando la piel y la camisa. Los iris de los ojos de ella ya no eran verdes sino rojos y lo blanco se había vuelto negro.

Su expresión se había vuelto cruel pero al mimo tiempo reflejaba el dolor que sentía en la espalda y en todo el cuerpo.

Reflejándose en los gritos ahogados de dolor, la voz de Radhamis de momento a momento cambiaba de ser la voz de una mujer por la del grave y gutural rugido de un dragón.

Wiccan notó que la quimera que ahora era de Radhamis estaba mirando con atención sentada en la cama. No se veía con miedo, era como si estuviera acostumbrada a ver lo que le ocurría a Radhamis.

Él sabía ahora se daba cuenta de que era cuestión de días hasta que Radhamis alanzara la madurez. Los brotes de metamorfosis se hacían más intensos y largos , dentro de poco llegarán a su clímax.

Wiccan esperó en la entrada de la habitación hasta que el brote se fuera desvaneciendo. Al cabo de varios minutos el brote se desvaneció y las protuberancias en la espalda de Radhamis desaparecieron dejando solo las rasgaduras ensangrentadas de piel y tela y a una Radhamis exhausta que se quedo en el suela tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Hasta ese entonces Fue cuando Wiccan entro en la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él . Ayudó a Radhamis a ponerse en pie.

Radhamis le preguntó entre profundas inhalaciones a Wiccan cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí.

Él le dijo que no se preocupara que en unos cuantos días todo esto pasaría. Fue al baño y le trajo un vaso con agua a la cual le echo una gotas de un liquido negro que él llevaba en un frasquito en su bolsillo.

"Que es.. eso?"

"Es un tónico revitalizarte, a mi edad uno se cansa mucho y para seguir con mi ritmo de trabajo uso esto. " Dijo Wiccan dándole el vaso.

Radhamis lo bebió rápidamente y se sintió un poco mejor casi al instante.

"¿Crees poder montar?"

Radhamis miró confundida a Wiccan.

" Si creo que sí ¿Porqué?"

Wiccan empezó a hablar en voz baja pero con un sentimiento de urgencia.

""Debes llevarte a Rei el Monasterio del Reino luna. cuanto antes..."

"¿Le paso algo a Rei?"

"No, pero sin duda algo le pasara si no te la llevas esta noche ,Radhamis."

Radhamis asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie, estaba exhausta y realmente no sabía si podría cabalgar toda la noche, pero si era por Rei ella estaba más que lista para partir en ese mismo momento.

"Bien, solo cámbiate la camisa y no vamos a los establo. Todo está listo."

Radhamis tomó otra camisa de su armario y entro en el baño para cambiarse y lavarse la sangre de su espalda.

Después de unos minutos Radhamis salió del baño y los dos salieron caminando casualmente de la habitación.

Mientras tanto en los establos estaba la sirvienta con un muchacho encargado de los establos quien estaba ensillando a dos caballos . Dos caballos enormes de patas peludas, se trataba de dos percherones de color negro. Caballos grande y resistentes que aguataran un viaje de 5 días sin muchas necesidades ni descanso..

La sirvienta estaba metiendo las raciones de comida en las bolsas de las sillas de los caballos cuando alguien de semblante arrogante se les acercó a los dos siervos.

"Miren, lo que me he encontrado. Un par de siervos hurtando comida y dos buenos caballos. ¿A donde pensaban huir?"

Los dos siervos al momento que vieron a aquella persona se inclinaron en señal de respeto:

"No estamos hurtando príncipe Yuuichirou , estamos cumpliendo un encargo del señor Wiccan y la princesa."

"¿Les encargaron preparar un viaje a caballo para dos personas?"

"Así es un viaje de dos persona tres días hacia el este." Completó el muchacho ganándose un codazo departe de la otra sirvienta.

Yuuichirou supo de inmediato de que se trataba todo...

Pero no le preocupaba , él estaría preparado.

"Bien, entonces no les quitare más su tiempo." Diciendo eso Yuuichirou se dirigió al castillo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Minutos después llegó Rei, caminando lentamente.

La sirvienta entonces se apresuró a vestirla con la gabardina negra y la ayudo a subir al caballo que ya estaba ensillado.

Rei esperó a Radhamis con ansias y nerviosismo. Espero por varios minutos que se le hicieron eternos hasta que llegaron por fin Radhamis y Wiccan.

Rei se bajó del caballo y abrazó a Radhamis.

De alguna forma tenía que liberar la tensión dentro de si misma y esa era la mejor manera que ella tenía.

Radhamis abrazó a Rei y después se separó para vestirse con la gabardina negra y subirse a su caballo.

Rei subió al caballo tambien.

Wiccan, una vez que las dos estuvieron montadas y listas para partir, les dio instrucciones de como debería ser el viaje. Les dijo que él enviaría un mensaje al monasterio y que avisaría d su llegada a La Reina ,

" Ese Reino es tierra neutra allí no podría entrar Yuuichirou con su ejercito sin arriesgarse a hacer guerra con otros reinos aliados de ellos.

El monasterio es tierra del Dragón de la fertilidad. Las personas de negro que rondan el castillo no podrán entrar ahí.

Ahí estarás a salvo Rei."

Wiccan miró a Radhamis, realmente estaba exhausta, a apenas podía mantenerse sobre el caballo pero sin embargo ahí estaba lista y dispuesta para llevarse a Rei lo antes posible de un supuesto peligro.

Wiccan le entregó su espada a Radhamis, quien amarró el cinturón haciendo que la espada quedara en su espalda ya que así seria mas practico desenvainarla estando en el caballo.

"Espero que no tengas que usarla... pero es necesario ir preparada."

Radhamis asintió con la cabeza

"Asegúrate de que llegue bien al monasterio... antes de regresar aquí."

Rei acerco su caballo hasta donde estaban Wiccan y Radhamis.

"¿Porqué debe regresar¿No sería mejor que se quedara conmigo en el monasterio? Después de todo esas personas de túnica también están tras Radhamis."

Radhamis no dijo nada, ella sabía perfectamente porqué debía regresar a Feagris, y solo miró al suelo .

Hubo unos momentos de silencio incómodo hasta que Wiccan habló.

"La razón por la cual esas personas están aquí es por Radhamis, ella debe volver aquí y cuando llegue el momento debe empezar su viaje."

Rei miró a Radhamis, esperando que dijera algo, que dijera que no le importaba y que se quedaría con ella, pero no dijo nada. Sólo se quedó con la cabeza gacha sin decir nada.

Wiccan le dio un mapa a Radhamis.

" Una vez que lleguen al pueblo de Feagris tomen el camino del este que va por las montañas. Casi nadie viaja por ahí."

Radhamis tomó el mapa y lo escondió entre su ropa. Wiccan mando irse a los siervos y entonces guió a Rei y Radhamis hasta un portón que solo usaba la servidumbre para entrar y salir del castillo.

Wiccan abrió el portón y las dos salieron del castillo.

Radhamis cruzó por la puerta primero y al momento que lo hizo Wiccan le pidió que cuidara bien de Rei y que no dejara que nada le pasara.

"No necesita pedírmelo..." Fue la respuesta de Radhamis, quien entonces salió por el portón y espero a que Rei se despidiera del anciano.

Rei después de unos minutos salió y se reunió con ella que estaba varios metros más adelante esperando.

Wiccan cerró la puerta nervioso, pero con la gran esperanza de arreglar todo. Caminó hacia el castillo con paso apresurado sin darse cuanta que era observado por dos personas envueltas en túnicas negras desde la copa de un árbol cercano al portón.

" Amada, tank tanya naa n' aul llie neh an...Estúpido, arreglar esto ya no está en tus manos..." Dijo Lafurne despectivamente mientras observaba a Wiccan caminar.

"Leha ro mern nae tank sina. Pero por lo menos intenta remediar su error." Contestó Ryële tambien mirando al anciano.

"Ta naa n' horme. Ta na muat nae darn mani mart iire ron utu mormhaor hosse to Yuuichirou. Bien, no importa. Me interesa mas ver que pasara con ellas dos. Vamos si ellas pueden arreglar el error de esos tres estúpidos.

Diciendo esto , los dos desaparecieron del lugar.

Rei y Radhamis siguieron el camino cuesta abajo que les llevaría al pueblo de Feagris. Una al lado de a otra.

Radhamis no había dicho nada desde que habían empezado el viaje y Rei se sentía incómoda y angustiada por tener que salir así de castillo sin mayor explicación y para colmo Radhamis no daba indicios de querer quedarse con ella en el monasterio. Se sentía mal y tenia ganas de llorar.

"Una vez que lleguemos al monasterio ¿ Qué harás Radhamis?"

Radhamis frunció el ceño. La razón por la cual no había hablado en todo ese tiempo era para evitar justamente ese tema. Pero parecía ser que no había forma de evitarlo ni de salir airosa con una mentira.

"No lo sé Rei..."

Rei se estaba desesperando. No estaba del mejor humor como para soportar las evasivas respuestas de ella.

" Y SI NO LO SABES QUEIEN VA A SABERLO ENTONCES ¿ HÄGGEN! Rei explotó y le girito mordazmente a Radhamis.

Ella detuvo su caballo y la miró dolidamente por uno segundos, haciendo sentir culpable a Rei al instante. Radhamis volteó y siguió sin responderle ni decir nada.

"L-lo siento, yo" Rei intentó disculparse.

Radhamis se detuvo de nuevo, dándole tiempo a Rei de alcanzarla ya que iba varios metros más adelante.

Rei llegó al lado de Radhamis e intentó disculparse otra vez, pero ella empezó a hablar antes.

"Yo...si quisiera poder quedarme en el monasterio contigo, pero... No puedo hacerlo."

"¿Por qué no?"

"La única razón por la que existo es ser un sacrificio... Si no hago lo que debo hacer estaría sentenciando a todos a muerte bajo las creaciones de Myriël. No puedo simplemente negar todo y huir de mi responsabilidad..."

Radhamis no miro a Rei en ningún momento, su mirada permaneció fija en el cielo y su expresión dolida y melancólica.

Rei tomó una de las manos de Radhamis entre las suyas.

"Lo siento. No debí reprocharte"

"Esta bien, se que estás alterada porque por mi culpa tienes que salir del castillo e ir a un monasterio."

Radhamis intento soltar el agarre que tenía sobre las manos de Rei pero ella sujeto la mano de Rad con más fuerza.

"Lo que me altera... no es eso, es que me quedare en el monasterio no sabiendo si volveré a verte otra vez." La tensión de Rei fue demasiada y unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Radhamis le limpió las lagrimas de la cara con la manga de su gabardina.

"Siento que tengas que pasar por este tipo de angustias por mi culpa."

Rei no dijo nada, no podía. Ahorra estaba llorando cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

Radhamis bajó de su caballo y ató sus riendas en la silla del caballo de Rei, al cual Radhamis se monto para quedar detrás de ella. Rei no vio nada de esto, solo sintió el calor y el cuerpo de alguien sobre su espalda y como

un par de brazos le rodeaban la cintura y la abrazaban con firmeza haciendo que el cuerpo de ella estuviera más junto del otro .

Rei quitó las manos de su rostro y vio a Radhamis detrás suyo , con la cabeza recargada en su hombro y los brazos abrazándola fuertemente.

Cuando Radhamis notó que las manos de Rei estaban libres , entrelazo sus manos con las de ella.

"Si te hace sentir mejor, me quedare contigo en el monasterio... hasta el día en que tenga que partir."

Radhamis esta dispuesta a todo, incluso desobedecer un mandato del jefe del clan, que era nunca dejar Feagris, con tal de no ver así a Rei.

Ella tomó las riendas del caballo y siguió avanzando hacía el pueblo.

"No es justo...No quiero que te vayas..." Murmuró Rei mientras se dejaba abrazar por ella.

Radhamis hizo de cuenta que no escuchó eso ,de todas formas ¿Qué podía decirle?

"Cuando lleguemos al pueblo, compremos algo de comer. Muero de hambre"

Dijo Radhamis tratando de alegrar el ambiente, pero falló miserablemente.

Siguieron el camino y después de una media hora llegaron al pueblo.

Había mucha gente en las calles, depuse de todo el pueblo era también un puerto y como es de esperarse hay mucha actividad a lo largo de todo el día hasta las altas horas de la noche.

Pasaron a caballo por las anchas calles llenas de puestos de frutas, ropa y demás cosas, las cuales estaban llenas de gente que entorpecía el paso.

Las casas eran de madera y adobe con techos rústicos de paja, las calles empedradas y desgastadas por el paso del tiempo. Habían varios pequeños letreros anunciando que tipo de tienda era tal edificio.

Llegaron el centro del pueblo, que era una plaza en la cual había un fuete muy grande.

Regados por la plaza habían vendedores de comida y ese tipo de cosas, que hacían muy buen negocio con las parejas que estaban allí.

A Rad ya le dolía el trasero de estar sentada en el caballo.

"¿Quieres descansar un rato?" Preguntó ella, nuevamente en un tono amable y algo alegre con esperanzas de hacer sentir mejor a Rei que había estado muy callada todo lo que iba del viaje.

Rei asintió con la cabeza. Realmente se veía desanimada. Pues generalmente estando ene l pueblo, la obligaría a visitar cada tienda.

De no haber sido por Wiccan, la cita de esa noche así habría sido...

Radhamis suspiro algo desanimada. Le habría gustado más una Rei feliz que la obligara a probarse diferentes cosas junto con ella a una Rei deprimida.

Se bajo del caballo y gallardamente ayudó a Rei a bajar del mismo.

Amarró las riendas de los caballos a un poste.

"¿Qué quieres comer?" Preguntó Radhamis.

Rei no tenía nada de hambre, no estaba de humor como para eso, pero al ver como Radhamis se esforzaba por alegrarla decidió pedirle algo dulce con una mansa sonrisa que no dejaba de ser del todo melancólica.

Rad se tranquilizó un poco al ver a Rei sonreírle y pedirle algo.

Rei se sentó en una de las bancas que estaban cerca de la fuente y le dijo que la esperaría allí mientras Radhamis iba a comprar algo a alguno de los vendedores de por allí.

Mientras esperaba en la banca, Rei miró los alrededores del pueblo. Jamás había estado allí de noche todo era romántico y hermoso. Habría sido la cita perfecta con Radhamis de no ser porque ahora debía huir sin una razón clara. Había bastante gente toda dedicada a sus asuntos... ella miró a cada persona y pensó con tristeza lo afortunadas que eran esas personas, que tenían a su lado a esa persona especial y que no tendrían que despedirse de ellas eventualmente en contra de su voluntad... la mayoría parecían estar felices y despreocupadas. Observando a la gente mas de cerca, notó a varios hombres de apariencia burda y curtida que la miraban desde lugares semi-escondidos y se hacían señas entre ellos mientras sus miradas iban de Radhamis hacia ella.

Rei los miró extrañada .

Entonces llegó Radhamis regresó sonriente con dos pastelillos de arroz rellenos de cerezas, estaba haciendo todo lo posible por olvidar todas las presiones y porque Rei las olvidara también.

Le dio el pastelillo a Rei quien lo tomó y apenas le dio un mordisco. Volteó a ver a Radhamis y notó que ya iba a la mitad del pastel. No comía de forme asquerosa, sino de forma normal y educada pero lo hacía rápidamente y en grandes cantidades.

Miró a Radhamis por un rato más, ella estaba demasiado ocupada devorando el pastelillo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Se preguntó a si misma como podía verse tan feliz y despreocupada en esos momentos. Wiccan ya le había contado a grandes rasgos como es la vida en Mavoria, y ella la tenía peor ya que la única razón de su existencia es ser un sacrificio.

Rei, trato de ponerse en el lugar de ella y se dio cuenta de que de ninguna manera podría sobrellevarlo con la misma aparente calma y despreocupación.

Radhamis devoro el pastel y Rei decidió preguntarle algo ahora que ella había terminado de comer... pero Radhamis sacó otro pastelillo de sus bolsillos y empezó a comer de nuevo.

Rei se rió mansamente al ver eso y a la vez se asombraba de la actitud que tenía Radhamis ante muchas cosas...

Rei miró al cielo y se quitó la capucha de la cabeza, se arrimo a Radhamis y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

"Radhamis...¿Me amas?"

Radhamis casi se atraganta con el pastel. Sabía que Rei haría lo que fuera porque ella se quedara a su lado, se sentía feliz por ello, se sentía amada. Algo que nunca antes había experimentado, pero ella debía hacer lo que tenía que hacer... precisamente por que amaba a Rei, no desde el día que uso el listón rosado, sino desde hacía uno cuantos años atrás sólo que jamás lo demostró y trataba de negarlo.

Dejó el pastelillo a un lado, ya no tenía hambre.

Dio un profundo respiro seguido de un suspiro y abrazó a Rei de la cintura.

" Desde que salí de Mavoria, se me dijo la razón de mi existencia y lo que tendría que hacer en unos cuantos años. Desde ese día no he hecho más que tratar de olvidar esa responsabilidad, de no pensar en ella y tratar de vivir como los demás lo harían. Pero no importaba cuanto hiciera por tratar de no pensar en ello. Todo me lo recuerda, los amaneceres, las noches, ver como pasan las horas... Mientras más trate de querer vivir normalmente mas recordaba lo que debía hacer y más me aterraba... Decidí entonces dejar de huir a mi deber y alejarme de todo intacto con la demás gente. De esa forma mi muerte pasaría desapercibida... Nadie lloraría por mí y yo no lloraría por nadie.

Así planee vivir hasta el día en que muriera... pero hubieron dos personas que no me dejaron vivir así. El primero fue Häggen..."

Radhamis abrazó con mas fuerza la cintura de Rei.

"Y poco después fuiste tú... El estar contigo o haciendo tonterías con él me hacía feliz y me di cuenta de que si no cumplía con el sacrificio entonces se destruiría el mundo en el que ustedes son felices y donde fui feliz con ustedes... Así que, la razón por la que acepto el sacrificio es porque , talvez suene estúpido.. pero lo hago por Häggen y mas que nadie: por ti. ..

Talvez no pueda permanecer fisicame por siempre, pero mi muerte permitirá que tu y las demás personas que tienen una cierta importancia para mí sigan aquí...

Preguntaste si te amaba... Mi respuesta es que estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida con tal de que la tuya siga y puedas seguir viviendo feliz..."

Después de decir eso Radhamis tomó de nuevo el pastelillo y siguió comiendo, tratando de mantenerse ocupada durante los instantes de silencio incómodo que siguieron.

Rei no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta... Para ser sincera ella lo que esperaba era otra respuesta evasiva que no dijera mucho. Como esas que acostumbra dar cuando la respuesta es muy personal o difícil de explicar. Aunque las palabras de Radhamis no fueron exacta y precisamente "_Si ,te amo" _, Rei había comprendido lo que Radhamis había querido decirle al darle la razón por la cual estaba decidida a continuar con su razón de existir.

La respuesta, era tan sencilla que no sabía por que no la había comprendido la actitud de Radhamis antes...

Esa sencilla respuesta era que Radhamis la amaba tanto que estaba dispuesta a dar su vida con tal que ella siguiera existiendo... No solo le dijo un inexpresivo te amo sino que le dio a entender la magnitud de sus sentimientos por ella y lo que estos la impulsaban a hacer...

Rei, se sintió tan feliz de escuchar algo así de ella... Ahora entendía que le estaba hablando el profesor Wiccan cuando le hablo de la forma distinta en que Radhamis demuestra lo que siente.

Se sentía realmente feliz pero al mismo tiempo aumentó su tristeza, el hecho de que Radhamis se iría no había cambiado... al parecer no cambiaría debido a los sentimientos de ella.

Rei entonces se preguntó algo que hacía eco en la profundidad de su mente.

_Ella me ama lo suficiente como para morir por mí... ¿ La amo yo tambien de la misma manera¿ La amo lo suficiente para morir en su lugar?... Ella si me ama lo suficiente para hacer eso... ¿La amo de esa misma forma yo también? _Pensó Rei detenidamente.

No obtuvo respuesta a ello, realmente no sabía si estaba dispuesta a hacer algo de esa magnitud. No era cualquier cosa lo que se estaba preguntando a sí misma...

Rei se dio cuenta que entonces este viaje le aclararía muchas, muchas cosas.

Rei tomó de nuevo el pastelillo que había dejado a medio comer y siguió comiendo sin realmente tener hambre. Notó como Radhamis empezó a voltear de un lado a otro. Radhamis se había dado cuenta de los hombres que estaban viéndolas.

Radhamis frunció el seño y miró a uno de ellos fijamente, le sonrió arrogante mente y abrazó a Rei, quien se sonrojó y no pudo evitar reírse.

"¿Que haces?" Preguntó Rei riéndose un poco.

"Jejejeje, Nada. Sólo les doy celos a unos idiotas que nos están mirando."

En cuanto Radhamis dejo eso algo le cayó en cuenta pues frunció el ceño y se levantó.

"Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos de una vez, Rei."

Ella asintió con la cabeza y tomo del brazo a Radhamis. A ella también le pareció extraño ver como esos hombres las miraban y parecían moverse de lugar, siguiéndolas a distancia cuando estas se fueron en sus caballos hacía la salida este del pueblo.

Trataron de perderse entre la multitud, pero esos hombres con calma y a su paso las fueron siguiendo.

Legaron a la salida del pueblo y galopando, cada una sobre su caballo llegaron a un ancho camino poco alumbrado, Radhamis empezó a cabalgar por aquel camino primero, seguida de una desconfiada Rei a quien no le inspiraba confianza ir por ese camino cuando las estaban siguiendo...

Radhamis, empuñando la espada que le había dado el anciano , avanzó por aquel camino y al voltear sobre su hombro vio como un grupo de siete hombres que habían estado entre la multitud, con antorchas y espadas desenvainadas las seguían con una paso calmado.

Rei se acercó a Radhamis y estas siguieron avanzando con rapidez hacia el frente dejando a los confiados hombres atrás...

De entre las sombras del camino, otro grupo más de numeroso de hombres que emboscaron las emboscaron.

Radhamis inmediatamente se bajó del caballo y desenvainó la espada de Wiccan, una espada larga que se usaba con las dos manos. Imposibilitado al usuario de usar un escudo u otra cosa por lo pesada que era esta espada.

Pronto los dos grupos de hombres las alcanzaron y las rodearon, Rei no se quedaría sin hacer nada así que puso sus brazos en posición y preparó un Maskan Elendi.

Dos hombres se lanzaron a atacar a Radhamis pero ella los hizo retroceder al romper sus espadas con un golpe de la suya, mas pesada y resistente.

Entonces de entre aquellos hombres Apareció una mujer envuelta de negro. Rei la reconoció inmediatamente, pero le pareció extraño que se apareciera frente a ella y que no sintiera el mismo tipo de miedo

o pesadumbre. También pensó que era extraño que se apareciera ante ella sin descubrirse el rostro, pero seguramente era porque estaba materializándose frente a un grupo de más personas.

Los hombres se hicieron a un lado y ella se puso frente a Radhamis desenvainando una espada corriente.

"Radhamis, es hora de que empiece tu viaje. Llévense devuelta a Feagris a esa niña" Dijo esa mujer al señalar primero a Radhamis y después a Rei .

Tres hombres la sujetaron por la espalda y Rei quedó inmovilizada.

Radhamis se lanzó a tratar de herir a aquella mujer con su larga espada pero al momento de que esta tocara el cuerpo de ella, esta desapareció frente a sus ojos sólo para aparecer detrás de suyo Sosteniendo la empuñadura sobre su nuca, la cual golpea con fuerza tal que Radhamis cayo al piso inconsciente. Buscó entre sus ropas y rió satisfactoriamente cuando vio el pendiente de Radhamis.

Rei, quien estaba aun agarrada por esos tres hombres, miró impotentemente como esa mujer cargaba a Radhamis en brazos y se llevaba a Radhamis en dirección contraria.

Dio unos cuantos pasos al frente y dio la orden de llevar de vuelta a Rei al castillo, amenazando con aniquilar a cualquiera que le pusiera un dedo encima.

Radhamis, inconsciente y en brazos de aquella mujer que la cargaba sin esfuerzo aparente, fue desapareciendo entre las sombras ante sus ojos sin nada que pudiera hacer mientras era obligada a montar su caballo.

Rei fue escoltada de regreso al castillo, un hombre montado en su caballo detrás de ella poniendo su espada sobre su cuello para evitar que intentara algo...

Con desesperación y un aplastante sentimiento de impotencia, Rei, lloró amargamente hasta llegar de vuelta al castillo...


	10. La prueba de Rei

Capitulo 10

La flor de la bestia : La prueba de Rei.

La mujer de negra túnica caminó hasta estar segura de que los soldados ya se hubiesen ido con a princesa.

Una vez que se cercioró de que la princesa ya no estaba cerca, esta empezó a reir.

Dejó caer a Radhamis al suelo y ordenó a dos de los soldados que se habían quedado a su lado sujetaran a Radhamis de modo que esta estuviera hincada.

La mujer envuelta en la túnica siguió riéndose mientras una de sus manos viajaba hacia dentro de su ropa y sacaba un medallón de cristal el cual estaba brillando con una tenue luz roja. Se lo quito y lo puso frente a su opacado rostro.

"Ashan ri." Dijo ella, hablándole al medallón, cuya luz fue gradualmente extinguiéndose.

Al tiempo que la luz se extinguía una luz roja rodeó el cuerpo de ella... Lo único visible de ella ahora era su silueta, la cual al parecer estaba cambiando de forma.

El cuerpo que una vez fue femenino y esbelto fue tornándose cada vez más masculino y tosco, la femenina voz de la que emanaba aquella risa de satisfacción fue engrosándose a medida que el cuerpo se masculinizaba.

Los hombres que estaban presentes se miraban uno al otro y sonreían.

La luz sobre el cuerpo de aquella mujer se extinguió, revelando a una persona completamente distinta.

"Todo fue muy fácil, Infante Yuuichiro." Dijo uno de los hombres al ver a la persona que reveló la luz cuando se extinguió.

Yuichiro sonrió nuevamente y ordenó a sus hombres poner a Radhamis dentro de un saco.

Una carreta llevando un cargamento de verduras se acercó al lugar y se detuvo al lado de estos hombres.

Dicha carreta era conducida por otro hombre que inclinó la cabeza ante Yuuichiro en señal de respeto.

"La carreta está lista señor."

Radhamis ya estaba dentro de un saco y los dos hombres que la metieron allí ahora la estaban cargando.

A la señal de él los dos hombres metieron a Radhamis en la carreta junto con el cargamento de verduras que estaban metidas en sacos iguales a los que la habían metido.

El sacó donde estaba Radhamis no se diferenciaba de los demás.

"Bien. Ahora vamos de regreso al castillo" Ordenó Yuuichiro y se subió al carruaje.

"Y ustedes entren después que nosotros." Dijo él a los demás hombres que no estaban en la carreta de verduras.

Ellos asintieron con la cabeza y decidieron pasar un rato mas en el pueblo.

Yuuichiro entonces se dirigió al castillo.

Antes de entrar a este, él se bajó de la carreta y espero a que esta entrara para después entrar él si despertar sospecha alguna.

Esperó unos diez minutos y entro al castillo por una entrada diferente a donde había entrado la carreta.

Mientras la carreta había entrado por la puerta donde entraban y salían los sirvientes. Yuuichiro entro por la principal, en el recibidor estaba el Rey con la princesa.

Ella estaba llorando en el pecho de su abuelo y este la consolaba abrazándola y acariciándole la espalda. Los hombres que la habían llevado dijeron haber sido enviados por los dioses para traer a la princesa de vuelta y se fueron al pueblo sin decir nada más.

El rey supo de inmediato que pasaba y quien había tramado eso, lo único que no sabía era la razón de ello.

Yuuichiro se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente haciendo notar su presencia. El rey lo miró y Yuichiro le dio una mirada insinuante, el rey entendió y abrazando a una devastada princesa, la llevó a su habitación.

A los pocos minutos regresó con una mirada estricta y una expresión seria en el rostro.

Él sabía que esto era obra de Yuuichiro pues él mismo moriría **antes** de que la bestia fuera llevada lejos de Feagris.

Además Radhamis aun no llegaba a la adultez...

"¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?"

" Espero tenga lista la celda. Todo está listo y ella tiene el _quarlani obantish (Jaula del alma)._"

"No has respondido a mi pregunta niño."Dijo en rey en tono autoritario despectivo.

"Habíamos dejado eso en manos de Wiccan. ¿Que fue lo que hiciste con Rei?"

Continuó en enfadado monarca.

"Tal vez debería reconsiderar su actitud hacia mí... Ya que de no ser por mí todo el plan se habría arruinado."

El rey confundidamente preguntó a que se refería con eso.

"Vamos al calabozo, una vez que estemos allí mande llamar a Wiccan." Dijo él con una sonrisa un tanto sádica.

El rey sin más que decir guió a Yuichiro al calabozo, el cual estaba en el sótano de la torre oeste. Aquella que estaba en dirección opuesta a la torre sellada.

Al ellos salir del recibidor, un grupo de los hombres de Yuuichiro los escoltaron todo el camino. El príncipe ordenó a uno de ellos mandar llamar a Wiccan a los calabozos. Él se inclinó respetuosamente y fue a cumplir con la orden.

Caminando apresuradamente, los dos entraron en la torre. Poco iluminada y terriblemente húmeda era esta. Había goteras por todos lados y una que otra rata pasaba corriendo y chillando de un hoyo en la pared a otro. Los escoltas tenían antorchas que eran la única fuente de iluminación.

Un guardia cuidaba la única puerta del lugar. Al ver a su rey abrió la puerta inmediatamente y se inclinó respetuosamente.

La puerta abierta llevaba a unas escaleras que a su vez iban hacia abajo.

"El prisionera está abajo con otros guardias, como usted ordenó nadie le ha descubierto la cara y aguardamos a que nos diga en que celda encerrarle." Dijo el guardia.

El rey miró a Yuuichiro pues él no había dado tales ordenes.

Yuichiro sonrió arrogante.

"Todo sea por el reino, ¿No es así, majestad?

El rey no dijo nada, se limitó a bajar las escaleras con cuidado de no resbalar, pues estaban húmedas y musgosas.

Al llegar abajo se encontró con dos guardias frente a la reja principal. Uno de ellos cargaba un largo costal sobre su hombro.

Yuuichiro sonrió al ver el costal, el rey se alteró... de inmediato ordenó abrir una celda de confinamiento solitario y mandar traer una máscara de hierro.

Los guardias abrieron las puertas del oscuro y húmedo calabozo y se dirigiéron hasta el pondo de los pasillos de celdas. Donde ningún otro preso pudiera oír lo que pasara en aquella celda.

Abrieron una pesada puerta de madera con tan solo un orificio rectangular por donde pasar la comida.

El guardia dejó el costal y en cuanto hizo eso se le ordenó salir. Ordenó a todos los guardias presentes salir del calabozo y no entrar. Él único que podría entrar sería el profesor Wiccan.

Los guardias obedecieron, y tanto ellos como los hombres de Yuichirou salieron del calabozo, quedándose solos en la celda junto con Radhamis.

Yuuichiro con un cuchillo cortó las cuerdas que mantenían cerrado el costal donde estaba Radhamis y la sacó de allí.

El rey miró con lastima como Yuuichiro la sacaba de ese costal, completamente inconsciente.

"¿Cómo lograste noquearla?" Preguntó el rey con curiosidad y asombro.

"Jejeje." Yuichiro tomó su espada y se la mostró al rey.

"La base de la empuñadura tiene un piedra con una punta filosa, la impregne de una dosis suficiente de veneno como para dejarla inconsciente y cuando tuve la oportunidad la golpee en la base de la nuca asegurándome que la punta le atravesara la piel y el veneno hizo su trabajo instantáneamente."

El rey le encontró mucho sentido, no habría otra forma en que Yuichiro se atrevería a pelear uno a uno con un Mavoriano. El muchacho no era estúpido.

El rey le devolvió su espada Yuichiro y al hacerlo notó dos cadenas que venían del techo y terminaban a apenas un metro y medio del suelo.

Unidos al extremo estas cadenas habían unos grilletes para atar las muñecas del preso a ellas.

Yuichiro llevó a Radhamis hacia esas cadenas y le colocó los grilletes en las muñecas.

Ahora estaba de rodillas con la cabeza colgando hacia abajo. Lo único que la sostenía ahora eran los grilletes que hacían que colgara en forma de "V".

Él le abrochó la gabardina a Radhamis de modo que su uniforme fuese cubierto por este y que no se notara insignia alguna de quien pudiera ser o el rango que pudiera tener en el ejercito.

Hurgó entre el cuello de su gabardina y encontró el preciado pendiente de Radhamis.

Lo arranco de su cuello y sonrió complacidamente. Lo miró y lo examinó detenidamente por unos minutos.

"Tal y como pensé está sellado."

Diciendo esto, Yuichiro tomó un balde de agua helada, llena con el goteo de una gotera cercana, y la hecho en la cara de Radhamis, quien volvió en si al instante.

"Q-qué...'¡Rei!-- La mujer de negro--¿D-donde estoy? " Radhamis estuvo desorientada por unos momentos. Se alarmó cuando se vio en una celda oscura encadenada con grilletes que vienen del techo y que la mantienen en una constante posición semejante a la de la crucifixión.

"Bienvenida de vuelta, perra." Yuichiro le dio un fuerte y sonoro golpe en la mejilla a Radhamis con el revez de su mano. Reventándole el labio inferior a ella, quien escupió sangre.

El veneno aún circulaba por su torrente provocándole una severa debilidad muscular que no le permitía moverse.

El desprecio reciproco se les veía en los ojos cuando ambos se miraron las caras.

Aprovechando la incapacidad de Radhamis por mover los brazos, la golpeó de nuevo esta vez con la punta del pie sobre la boca de su estomago, sacándole el aire.

El rey se quedó inmóvil, sin hacer ni decirle nada a nadie. Sólo observó mientras Yuichiro golpeaba una y otra vez a Radhamis haciéndola sangrar de la nariz, esquinas de la boca y cabeza. Los grilletes con cadenas dejaban que ella, por la fuerza de los golpes del príncipe se columpiara hacia atrás y hacia adelante con cada golpe.

Una vez que Yuichiro se cansó de golpearla le tomó un puñado de pelo ensangrentado y con un fuerte jalón la hizo mirarla a los ojos.

Lo único que había en los ojos de ambos era un profundo odio y desprecio pero ahora intensificado en Radhamis por el dolor de la golpiza recibida.

"Seguramente te estarás preguntando que está pasando aquí, ¿No es así, pedazo de mierda?"

Radhamis estaba tan débil y adolorida que no puedo hablar, solo pudo emitir un débil gruñido de enojo.

"Bien, pues no es nada más y nada menos que uno de los muchos preparativos para mi boda con tu princesa. En dos días exactamente, estaré entre las caderas de tu amada."

Yuichiro se rió de los infructuosos intentos de Radhamis por levantarse y golpearlo, y después le dio una patada en la cara. Varias gotas de sangre se esparcieron por el suelo lamoso.

"Jejeje realmente fue fácil atraparte, bastó con crear una ilusión de la mujer de túnica negra que ronda el castillo... Debes tenerle mucho miedo, jajá jajá."

Radhamis ignoró los insultos.

"...Rei..." Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Radhamis debido a la acción del veneno y al dolor de los golpes.

"¿Rei? No te preocupes bestia, ella está a salvo en su habitación. Llorando porque su amada le ha sido arrebatada de su lado, pero dentro de pocos días te olvidará y se casara conmigo mientras tu te quedas aquí ¿No es así, majestad?"

Radhamis miró incrédula al rey, esperando que él pusiera a Yuichiro en su lugar y que le dijera que nada de eso iba a pasar, pero el rey se limitó a evitar la mirada de Radhamis.

"Lo siento, Radhamis."

Por alguna razón el rey se sintió insoportablemente mal consigo mismo cuando vio la mirada incrédula y traicionada de ella.

"Es por el bien de ella, Radhamis. Si permanece a tu lado puede que la maten junto contigo." Trató de explicar el rey a una Radhamis que nuevamente se intentó poner en pie. Su desesperación visible en su rostro.

Yuichiro estaba apunto de patearla de nuevo cuando la puerta de la celda se abrió... y un pálido y nervioso profesor entró.

Estaba apunto de saludar al rey y al príncipe de Labensrau pero cuando vio a Radhamis encadenada sus palabras se redujeron al silencio de un hombre aterrado.

"¿Radhamis?" Dijo incrédulamente el anciano.

Radhamis, se hincó en el suelo desconsolada y evitó la mirada del anciano.

"La atrapé huyendo con la princesa en dirección al este, profesor. ¿No es una suerte que yo estuviese cerca para evitarlo?

Wiccan intento hablar, sus labios se movían pero no había sonido que saliera de ellos.

"¿D-donde este Rei?" Wiccan preguntó lo mismo que Radhamis hacia unos momentos.

"En su habitación, arreglé todo de forma que ella pensara que Radhamis había sido llevada a cumplir con su razón de existir y que nunca la volvería a ver. ¿No es eso conveniente?"

Wiccan notó la manera en que Yuichiro lo miraba y supo de inmediato que el príncipe de Labensrau, de alguna forma, se había enterado de su intento por sacar a Rei del reino.

Wiccan hizo un gran esfuerzo por calmarse para poder analizar la situación y sacarle partido.

"Oh ya veo, así que fue por eso que tus hombres trajeron a Rei al castillo." Dijo el rey al reunir todas las piezas de información.

"Exactamente. Ahora que el profesor ha llegado podemos empezar con el proceso de separación."

Wiccan cayó en la cuenta de que Yuichiro no tenía intenciones de delatar su intento por sabotear el plan, ya que lo necesitaba para remover el sello del pendiente de Radhamis, que era un _quarlani obantish; _Una jaula del alma. Así que decidió sacar provecho de esta situación. Le seguiría la corriente a Yuichiro y al Rey y cuando estos dos estuvieran descuidados volvería a sabotear el plan. No podía poner la vida de todo el reino en peligro...Tampoco podía decirles a esos dos acerca de las visiones de Rei o con mas razón querrían casarla con Yuichiro para apartarla de Radhamis y de nuestra señora Ryële.

Yuichiro le entregó el pendiente al profesor.

"Está sellado...Arréglalo para poder terminar con esto." Ordenó el príncipe de Labensrau.

Wiccan tomó e pendiente en sus manos y miró a todos, de Yuichiro a Radhamis pasando por el rey.

Se dejó observar con detenimiento a Radhamis, notando varias cosas.

"La envenenaste..."

"De otra forma no la habría podido traer aquí." Contestó Yuichiro causalmente.

"Wiccan terminemos con esto... No hay mucho tiempo." Dijo el rey mirando por la apertura rectangular de la pared de piedra que funcionaba a manera de ventana.

Radhamis miró a Wiccan y él la miró a ella. Yuichiro se puso al lado del rey a esperar a que Wiccan usara el obantish.

Wiccan se acercó a Radhamis y apoyó una rodilla en el suelo.

Radhamis siguió con una débil, enferma y traicionada mirada.

"!_Aie cale aell amin ent i' seldi!Amin now llie... mali nesh he ent i' ardhon. __Leha llie na dhaeraow, sut los atta_!

!Me engañaste! Pensé que te importaba lo que le pasara a la princesa...pero solo eres basura traidora, como esos dos! "

Radhamis, desesperada al creerse traicionada y terriblemente aletargada por el efecto del veneno no se dio cuenta que hablaba en su idioma señalando a Yuichiro y al rey al finalizar, llamó traidor a Wiccan mientras forcejeaba débilmente con las cadenas.

Wiccan entendió perfectamente como se sentía Radhamis, sabía que su reacción no podía ser otra y aprovechando el que Radhamis hablase en otro idioma Wiccan se acercó a Radhamis.

"_Uum n' del, amin shan tul n'alaquel nesh llie rato. Lye utu he n'alaquel._" Susurró Wiccan al oído de Radhamis.

Yuichiro y el rey vieron como Radhamis de pronto dejó de forcejear y miró al suelo.

Con extrañeza el rey notó que ella poco a poco se había calmado mientras oía hablar a Wiccan.

"¿Q-qué le dijiste?" preguntó el rey que ahora veía a Radhamis colgar de sus cadenas derrotadamente.

Wiccan pensó en no contestar pero al ver la sospechosa mirada de Yuichiro hacia él, decidió inventar cualquier cosa.

"Tan solo en un conjuro para hacer el proceso menos complicado."

Tanto Yuichiro como el rey parecieron estar conformes con la respuesta. Yuichiro pensaba que el anciano no se atrevería a hacer algo chistoso en presencia de él y del rey.

Wiccan sacó una pequeña navaja y tomó una de las encadenadas manos de Radhamis. Hizo un corte en la palma y presionó la herida para que saliera algo sangre.

Ella soportó el dolor, las palabras de Wiccan resonaban en su mente, dándole una razón para soportar la situación.

Wiccan, entonces tomó el pendiente de Radhamis y lo impregno de la sangre en su mano.

Una vez que el pendiente estuvo bien impregnado de la tibia sangre de Radhamis, empezó a brillar con una luz plateada.

El cuerpo de Radhamis también empezó a emitir luz solo que la que ella irradiaba era de color azul. Los destellos que ambos emitían empezaron a resonar y a sincronizarse.

Wiccan se acercó y colocó el pendiente en el cuello de Radhamis.

El Quarlani Obantish comenzó a succionar hacia su interior la luminiscencia azul que rodeaba a Radhamis y este se vio sumergida en un dolor excruciante.

"!_M-Mani naa sina_¡(¿!Q-que es esto?)"

"_Aul nelde noresh,Radhamis. Feith nelde noresh e' i' quarlani obantish ent Amin tul n'alaquel nesh lliedesha tanya llie teshuel i' seldi noarun su sinome._( En tres días, Radhamis. Espera tres días dentro del quarlani obantish y te sacare de allí para que escapes con Rei lejos de aquí.)

Radhamis apenas pudo escuchar a Wiccan. El dolor era tan intenso que se retorcía entre las cadenas al tiempo que gritaba, haciendo evidente la tortura a la que estaba siendo sometida.

El obantish poco a poco iba succionando la azul luminiscencia que envolvía a Radhamis y la vaporosa luminiscencia azul se iba licuando; tomando forma liquida y semi coloidal.

Mientras más se llenaba el obantish de liquido iridiscente mas se debilitaban los alaridos y el forcejeo con las cadenas...

Los expresivos ojos de Radhamis se iban haciendo mas y más "muertos" y vacíos.

Radhamis con el paso de los minutos, fue palideciendo y entrando en un estado vegetativo.

La luminiscencia de Radhamis había sido absorbida casi en su totalidad por el obantish. Su conciencia empezó a desvanecerse y su cuerpo se dejaba colgar de las cadenas que sujetaban sus muñecas.

Era como ver morir a Radhamis lentamente... cuando el obantish terminó de absorber la azul luminiscencia de ella, la luz de los ojos de Radhamis se apagó, sus pupilas se dilataron y ella quedó inmóvil. Visualmente parecía estar muerta.

Wiccan se acercó a Radhamis...le tomó la muñeca y le tomó el pulso. Tenía un pulso normal.

Notó que seguía respirando, sin estar seguro de que el obatish hubiera funcionado, llamó a Radhamis por su nombre...

No hubo respuesta.

La sacudió con fuerza, y tampoco hubo respuesta alguna. Tanto sus ojos como su expresión estaban completamente muertos. El cuerpo estaba vivo, sin lugar a dudas. Pero "Radhamis" ya no estaba dentro de su cuerpo, este ahora no era otra cosa mas que un contenedor vació.

Wiccan suspiró al mirar el cata tónico estado de Radhamis...

_En tres dias, Radhamis. Espera tres dias._

"¿Está... muerta?" Preguntó el Rey, nervioso y con la garganta ronca por la impresión que le causo ver a Radhamis "apagarse" de la forma en que lo hizo.

"No, este es el estado de conciencia que tenían los primeros integrantes del clan de Fahdiel..." Contestó Wiccan con una combinación de admiración y horror.

"A que te refieres con "conciencia" ... No parece estar conciente de ninguna manera. No se mueve." Dijo el rey.

"... Y no se moverá... cuado la diosa creó al clan de Fahdiel no les otorgó ningún tipo de alma o libre albedrío. No tienen una mente propia y sirven solo para la guerra y para obedecer a la diosa... De cierta forma se puede decir que son solo "armas vivientes". D todas formas no se crearon para ser criaturas felices, son solo guerreros sin mente.".

Continuó Wiccan seriamente.

"Cuando los 6 niños que creó terminaron con la primera guerra, como les había ordenado la diosa, esta se dio cuenta que sus nuevas creaciones eran tan solo como armamento esperando ser usado... La diosa se entristeció y como recompensa, a esos seres incompletos les otorgó una alma, un libre albedrío. Lo que tenemos en Radhamis ahora, es lo que la diosa que creo al principio... Un ser incompleto. Un ser al que se le puede quitar el alma y su cuerpo sigue viviendo. Un "muerto en vida", podríamos decir."

Explico Wiccan a un rey que un veía con cierto sentimiento de culpa a la inanimada Radhamis.

"¿Qué le pasó al alma de Radhamis entonces? ¿Podemos devolverle al alma?" Preguntó el Rey aún preocupado.

"El alma de Radhamis esta ---" Yuichiro se acerco a Radhamis y le quitó el pendiente del cuello. El liquido coloidal azul empapando las paredes internas del hueco obantish.

"Condensada aquí..."

Un saldado tocó a la puerta.

Wiccan abrió la puerta y el soldado y le entregó un mascara de metal. El rey le ordenó que regresara a su puesto inmediatamente que entregó el objeto metálico son dejarlo entrar a la celda.

"Pónsela y veámonos ya."

Le ordenó Yuichiro a Wiccan con urgencia.

La mascara era ornamentada y sencilla, constaba de solo una placa forjada para que una cara humana pudiera esconderse tras de ella. Tenía unos orificios para los ojos muy pequeños, rectangulares y arqueados por los cuales apenas se podía ver.

Habían otros pequeños orificios en el área de la nariz y la boca. Y para sujetarlo a la cabeza tenía unas correas de cuero.

La mascara serviría para que nadie pudiera verle el rostro y reconocerla, asegurando el que e quedara allí hasta que fuera tiempo de que dejara el castillo definitivamente.

Wiccan se acercó a Radhamis y le colocó la mascara en la cara. Una vez que terminó le coloco la capucha de la gabardina en la cabeza.

Ahora no había forma de reconocer a Radhamis de entre los demás prisioneros. No llevaba uniforme y tanto cabello cono rostro estaban ocultos. Además de que Radhamis no podría hablar ni moverse.

"¿Qué hacemos con el obantish?" Preguntó el rey.

"Dejémoslo con Radhamis entre su ropa. De todas formas nadie salvo nosotros tendrá la llave de acceso a esta celda. Así evitaremos cualquier tipo de accidente con él."

"¿Que pasaría si por accidente se rompiera?" El rey seguía preocupado y hacia demasiadas preguntas...

"Si se rompe el obantish, el alma de Radhamis regresa al ciclo de reencarnación en la montaña de Nispelheim." Dijo Yuichiro casualmente. A Wiccan se le había hecho extraño que el príncipe de Labensrau tuviera conocimiento de cosas que él había tardado años en investigar... Conocimiento tan antiguo y avanzado acerca de reliquias como el obantish no estaba disponible a cualquiera...

No pudo evitar preguntarse de quien estaría obteniendo tal información.

Wiccan escondió el obantish que colgaba del cuello de Radhamis, bajo la gabardina para que quedara fuera de la vista

"Bien, vamonos ahora." El primero en salir por la puerta fue Yuichiro, seguido de un rey que no dejaba de mirar sobre su hombro con un gran nerviosismo.

El último fue Wiccan, quien se quedó unos momentos observando a Radhamis y preguntándose como pudo Yuichiro enterarse del escape de ella y Rei...

Encontró inútil el seguir preguntándoselo... Lo hecho, hecho estaba y ahora Radhamis estaba pagando las consecuencias...

Envés de sentirse derrotado por lo ocurrido empezó a pensar como sacar a Radhamis de allí.

Mirando una ultima vez a Radhamis, Wiccan salió por la puerta pensando en como hacer que Radhamis impidiera la boda de Rei...

El cuerpo de Radhamis, colgando de las cadenas, inmóvil y con aquella mascara puesta era una vista que daba lástima...

O por lo menos así lo pensó un cierto hombre joven vestido con una túnica negra que se materializó de entre las sombras de la oscura celda.

La única fuente de luz era una antorcha que amenazaba con apagarse en poco tiempo.

El joven, de pelo verduzco y orejas puntiagudas se acercó a Radhamis. Tomó su barbilla con la mano y la movió de modo que pudiera verle mejor la mascara.

"Pobre de ti...Has caído tan bajo y ni siquiera lo sabes..." El muchacho metió su mano dentro de la gabardina de Radhamis y sacó el obantish lleno de liquido iridiscente.

Lo quitó del cuello de ella y lo sostuvo en su mano.

" Puedes escucharme e incluso verme, ¿No es así?"

Él le habló al pendiente cuya cavidad interna estaba llena de liquido. Y al parecer el pendiente resplandeció una fracción de segundo como respuesta a su pregunta.

"No es de extrañarse... tu conciencia solo fue trasladada a este barato objeto de cristal."

Dijo él mientras examinaba el obantish.

El obantish resplandeció de nuevo.

" ¿Quién soy?... No me extraña que no recuerdes... Después de todo tus recuerdos han sido modificados. Por ahora solo necesitas saber que soy Lafurne, una de las dos personas que han rondado por el castillo desde hace unos dias... Supongo que eso ya lo sabías de cualquier forma."

El obatish siguió resplandeciendo.

"El pueblo... Jejeje, así es. Me recuerdas como el joven que no pudo leer tu fortuna. Ahora que estamos en ese tema..."

El Joven acercó el obantish a su rostro mientras este colgaba de su muñeca.

"¿Sabes por que no leí tu porvenir? Porque para entender el porvenir, hay que haber aprender del pasado... Y tu no recuerdas nada."

A diferencia de las otras veces, esta vez el obatish no respondió a las palabras de Lafurne.

" Lo recordaras todo durante tu viaje al altar del templo del dragón de la luz... Pero ese viaje no comienza hoy... La mujer con la que vine tiene un interés especial en la pobre niña que decidió enamorarse de ti. En estos momentos debe estar con ella."

Del obantish vino un destello un poco más prolongado.

" Parece ser que su alma tiene un tipo de conexión con la tuya... Jajá jajá que romántico, ¿No te parece? Ella cree que esa niña puede influir en tu porvenir, un porvenir decidido por semidioses. Yo creo que pierde su tiempo... Nadie puede salvarte. No falta mucho para que sepas porque."

"Vayamos con esa niña, ahí algo que debemos mostrarles..."

Lafurne se acercó a la parte más obscura de la celda y se desvaneció entre ellas.

Radhamis, encerrada en aquella joya extraña. Podía ver todo, oírlo todo pero no podía hablar, moverse. Solo pensar y talvez emitir algún destello por algunas fracciones de segundo.

Lo único que puedo ver mientras Lafurne la llevaba con él fue oscuridad y después de unos minutos la cegadora luz que proveía del cuarto de Rei.

Vio a Rei; estaba acostada boca abajo en su cama. La cara la tenía hundida en una almohada y parecía estar sollozando todavía.

Ryële estaba frente a la cama observando a Rei, igual que Lafurne. Ella también tenía el rostro descubierto. Grande fue la sorpresa de Radhamis el mirar el rostro de ella.

Era idéntico al suyo... la única diferencia era el tonó pálido y enfermizo de su piel, los ojos grises y el cabello casi rubio. Las facciones, expresiones, altura y complexión eran exactamente iguales.

Lafurne ágil y silenciosamente avanzó hasta estar al lado de Ryële.

"Ryële..."

Dijo Lafurne en voz baja, llamando la atención de la concentrada mujer.

"¿Dónde está Radhamis?" Preguntó ella en voz casi inaudible.

"Aquí."

Ryële tomó el pendiente en su mano.

"Usaron el obantish en ella..." Dijo Ryële, cierto grado de enojo entintando su voz.

Después de mirar, con fríos ojos grises , el obantish, miró a Rei.

"Veo que un lloras..."

Dijo Ryële en voz alta, llamando la atención de Rei.

Rei en cuanto la vio, envés de gritar, la miró por un rato y después se levantó y se acercó a ella.

"! Devuélvemela¡"Gritó Rei.

Esta reacción de Rei sorprendió un poco a los dos.

Tanto Ryële como Lafurne sabían de quien hablaba Rei, habían visto todo lo ocurrido con Radhamis. Pero no actuaron, de hecho pensaban hacerle provecho a la situación...

Ni Lafurne ni Ryële respondieron, pero Rei siguió pidiendo a gritos que le devolvieran a Radhamis.

"¿Porqué habría de hacer algo así? " Respondió Ryële después de un rato.

Rei se calló inmediatamente. Ambos pudieron notar como las lagrima comenzaban a acumularse nuevamente en los ojos de la princesa.

"Ella no es algo que te pertenezca." Frías eran la voz y la expresión de Ryële, claramente demostrando su disgusto ante forma en que Rei reaccionaba.

Rei tuvo que sentarse en la cama pues no tenía los ánimos ni para mantenerse de pie

"¿Que... es lo que quieres entonces? ¿Estas aquí solo para restregarme en la cara que me has quitado lo único que me hacía feliz?"Preguntó Rei entre sollozos.

"Ahora que Radhamis ya no está a tu lado... ¿Qué es lo que harás?" Dijo Lafurne oportunamente.

"Es esa pregunta la que nos ha traído aquí..."

El hecho de que le hubiera quitado a Radhamis, y que toda vía se atreviera a preguntarle que era lo que iba a hacer ahora, hizo enojar a Rei a tal puntó que se puso de pie, dio la vuelta y caminó hacía la puerta... pero no la abrió, se dio la vuelta y miró a las dos personas... sus brazos haciendo como si estuviera tensionando un arco.

Un arco y una flecha de llamas aparecieron donde debían ir un arco y flecha físicos.

Rei aun estaba llorando, era completamente evidente que tal acción venía de la desesperación por la que estaba pasando, pero se mantuvo firme.

"Haré que me la devuelvas... por la fuerza." Dijo Rei con falsa calma.

Lafurne miró a Ryële, los dos sonriendo burlonamente.

Ryële se acercó a Rei, y ella tensionó más su arco.

"¡Devuélvemela!"

"Que curioso, hace diez minutos eras un mar de lagrimas y ahora no dudas en atacarme..."

Rei lanzó un maskan elendi y este cayó cerca de Ryële sin darle pues Rei solo lo había lanzado como advertencia.

"Hábil... pero no lo suficiente." Dijo Lafurne quien aprovechando que Rei se había concentrado en Ryële, logró moverse hasta estar detrás de Rei.

Rei sudó frió, jamás se dio cuenta de que él se había movido.

"Porqué no le disparas..." Dijo Lafurne.

"Eso haré si no me devuelven a Radhamis."

"Que bueno que estés tan decidida... pero, ¿Qué harás si tu flecha falla?" Dijo Ryële abriéndose de brazos para recibir el impacto.

"No lo hará." Dijo Rei molesta por la actitud de los dos.

Rei concentró toda su fuerza en esa flecha, las llamas que conformaban su arco y flecha ardían vivazmente. El poder de la flecha estaba a la par del maskan elendi que derribo a la quimera.

Soltó la poderosa flecha, hizo un viaje rápido y directo al pecho de aquélla mujer, que según ella, le había arrebatado lo que más atesoraba.

A tan solo unas decenas de centímetros se encontraba el maskan elendi de hacer contacto con el cuerpo de aquella mujer cuando dicha flecha se desvaneció... Las llamas de la flecha se extinguieron a unos cuantos centímetros de hacer contacto con Ryële, como si ella hubiera absorbido la luz y el calor de las llamas.

Rei no pudo creer lo que había visto. No pudo evitar preguntarse contra qué era contra lo que estaba peleando... Ninguno de esos dos eran humanos o alguna otra criatura mortal de las creaciones de Fahdiel...

La desesperación volvía a aplomar el pecho de Rei, pero ella decidió intentarlo una vez más.

Volvió a poner sus brazos en posición y a juntar la energía de su cuerpo y habría formado una nueva flecha de no haber sentido el frío y el filo de una espada corta en la garganta.

"No te pases de lista..." Dijo Lafurne, quien era el que tenía su espada en la garganta de Rei.

Ryële se acercó más hasta estar frente a frente con Rei.

"Tienes gran fuerza de voluntad... me preguntó si así como la usas ahora la usarás cuando sea necesario..."

Rei notó un iridiscente pendiente enredado en la muñeca de Ryële y ella notó que Rei lo había visto.

"Eso es..."empezó Rei

"Lo que trajo a Radhamis a la vida en el pasado que te mostré..." Finalizó Ryële con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Qué es lo que vas a hacerme?" Preguntó Rei, cuidando que el miedo que sentía no se le notara en la voz.

"Como dije antes... Me interesas..."Dijo Ryële mirando a Rei.

Rei se sintió extraña de tener a alguien tan parecido a su Radhamis examinándola como si fuese a comprar un animal de trabajo.

Lafurne retiró su espada de la garganta de Rei y la envainó.

"Al parecer, de todas las flores y bestias que ha existido desde hace veinticinco mil años, tú eres la única que parece tener una conexión espiritual con la bestia..."

"¿Flor?...¿Bestia? ¿De que me están hablando y que tiene que ver eso conmigo y con Radhamis?" Dijo Rei sin retirar la vista del pendiente que colgaba de la mano de Ryële.

Ryële colocó el pendiente en el cuello de Rei. Radhamis, quien había visto todo lo que estaba pasando desde su forma liquida, resplandeció brillantemente en cuanto tocó la piel de Rei.

Ryële sonrió satisfecha al ver aquello.

"Dices que quieres a Radhamis de vuelta... pero Radhamis es la bestia de Fahdiel, por lo tanto no hay forma de que viva mas allá de los 18 años. Debe morir para conservar el equilibrio entre la creación y la destrucción... ¿Aún sabiendo eso, deseas que permanezca a tu lado?"

Rei sabía bien de que le estaban hablando, pero aún así no podía evitar querer mantener a Radhamis con ella.

Rei se limitó a afirmar con una simple "sí".

"Si es verdad lo que dices, entonces no creo que tengas problemas en que te pongamos a prueba... los siguientes tres días."

"¿ Ponerme a prueba tres días...? ¿Con que finalidad?"

"Saber si eres digna de permanecer al lado de la bestia de Fahdiel." Contestó Ryële

"Si no lo eres entonces no se te permitirá ver más a Radhamis."

"¿Y que si sí lo soy?" Dijo Rei con una gran decisión reflejada en sus ojos.

"Si en verdad lo eres; significa que tú eres aquella cuya alma esta conectada a la de Radhamis; La flor de la bestia. Si eres esa persona entonces, talvez puedas salvarla de alguna manera...¿Aceptas ser puesta a prueba? Es el todo o nada..."

Rei lo pensó por unos segundos... no tuvo que pensar mucho pues ella ya estaba decidida a hacer lo que fuera.

"Bien... Entonces necesito ver algo."Dijo Ryële con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro mientras miraba el obantish donde estaba Radhamis, quien no podía hacer nada mas que escuchar y resplandecer...

"Recuéstate sobre la cama..."

Rei hizo lo que se le pidió y se recostó sobre su cama y por alguna extraña razón pudo sentir que Radhamis estaba allí en ese mismo cuarto.

Pero eso era imposible, pensó ella.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?"

"Dormir. Necesito inducirte a dormir para poder hacer que despiertes una serie de recuerdos exclusivos de tu alma. Si tienes los recuerdos que necesito entonces seguramente seas _La flor _que estoy buscando." Explicó Ryële.

Rei, nerviosa ante la posibilidad de no tener tales recuerdos, cerró los ojos y recostó su cabeza en la almohada.

Unos instantes después, las atmósfera de la habitación se volvió increíblemente densa y aletargante.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que Rei cayera en el tan necesario sopor.

Ryële miró como el resplandor del obantish decrecía hasta que él liquido de adentro se volvía claro e incoloro, como el agua.

"Radhamis también ha entrado en el sueño." Dijo Lafurne, ¿Para que la trajiste y porque quieres que recuerde junto con Rei?

"Es hora de que a Radhamis también se le devuelvan algunos recuerdos. Además si la princesa es a quien yo busco, tendrá los mismos recuerdos que Radhamis. Es decir, las dos tendrán el mismo sueño."

Rei y Radhamis estaban profundamente dormidas gracias al efecto que tenían Ryële y Lafurne sobre ellas. Tanto la una como la otra soñaron una aldea.

Había una fina capa de nieve que cubría la tierra de donde salía algo de pasto en ciertos lugares. Altos árboles de coníferas, típicos de lugares fríos, poblaban los alrededores de la aldea. La cual era de mediano tamaño.

La aldea se veía realmente antigua a comparación de las villas como la del puerto de Feagris o cualquier otra en la que hubiese estado.

Una cerca hecha con troncos de árboles que habían sido tallados con una forma puntiaguda en su extremo superior, rodeaba toda la aldea y Tanto Rei como Radhamis estaban en la entrada de esta aldea. Al igual que los demás sueños de Rei, ellas dos se veían traslucidas, como fantasmas.

No era una aldea muy bulliciosa. Mujeres y hombres trabajaban en sus actividades diarias, y los niños jugaban desperdigados por la aldea, todos estaban en grupos pequeños o grandes de amigos.

Sin embargo, el sueño se enfocó en una niña pequeña en la plaza.

Estaba vestida con un viejo y remendado vestidito verde oscuro que era visiblemente de una talla más grande que la de ella y una blanca pañoleta en la cabeza. Sus zapatos eran unos gastados suecos de madera simple, que parecían incómodos y que lastimaban al caminar.

Llevaba consigo una canasta de frescas flores recién cortadas que seguramente había recogido de los campos cerca de la aldea temprano en la mañana.

A pesar de tener ropa vieja en el mejor de los casos, la niña se veía bastante limpia y hasta cierto punto elegante.

Ella intentaba vender las flores a personas que pasaban cerca pero sin mucho éxito ya que era ignorada en el mejor de los casos.

La apariencia de la pequeña era algo de que asombrarse.

Tenía largo y lacio pelo negro, un tono de piel tan clara que se asemejaba al de la fina capa de nieve que cubría el suelo de la aldea, y ojos de un raro color violeta.

Era como ver a la pequeña princesa Rei, en el papel de una pobre niña vendedora de flores.

Cansada por el peso de la canasta se dirigió a descansar cerca de un acueducto donde se reunían varias señoras para lavar la ropa. Dejó la canasta en el suelo y descansó, sentándose y recargando su pequeña espalda a la base del acueducto.

No muy lejos del ella había un grupo de mujeres chismorreando entre ellas que habían visto llegar a la pequeña.

Interesadas por la pequeña, Rei y Radhamis se acercaron, de modo que estaban justo al lado del grupo de mujeres, quienes no podían verlas.

"Ya llegó la hija de Aneirwin, vendiendo flores como todos los dias." Dijo una de las mujeres sin cuidar mucho de que no la oyera la pequeña.

"Pobre niña, oí que la enfermedad de su madre ha empeorado y ahora no puede salir de su cama. Vender flores es la única forma en que gana dinero para poder comer y conseguir medicina para su madre."

"Se lo tiene bien merecido esa familia, la diosa los ha castigado porque el padre de esa niña se unió a las tropas del rey comandante del ejercito de los humanos para pelear contra las demás razas... Ese tipo de gente que solo piensan en conquistar son los que han generado la ira de nuestra señora Fahdiel." Dijo una señora.

La pequeña niña de las flores oyó todo... y no podo evitar que una cuantas lagrimas le inundaran los ojos del coraje de oír a esas ignorantes mujeres.

"Dicen los soldados que han regresado que la diosa, encolerizada por las acciones de esas personas, creo nuevas criaturas. Todas con el poder de acabar con un pelotón por si mismas. Y que todas tienen la apariencia de niños humanos que no pasan de los 14 años...

Sus ojos son como los de los dragones , sus cuerpos como los de los humanos y su fuerza como la de los demonios. Y no hay una forma de distinguirlos de niños normales hasta que estas frente a ellos y distingues los ojos."

"Oí que el esposo de Aneirwin, murió cuando su ejercito fue atacado por dos de esas criaturas. Estaban en el castillo de la capital de Syriandiel, y las dos criaturas habían logrado llegar adentro del castillo. Mataron a todos los soldados incluyéndolo a él, como si de insectos se tratasen. Entraron al salón donde se ocultaba el rey de Syriandiel y le mataron a puñaladas de espada. Los sobrevivientes que vieron eso decían que aun después de muerto, las criaturas seguían haciendo pedazos y jirones su cuerpo con una vileza propia de bestias, sus ojos eran como pozos completamente vacíos. Después de hacerlo jirones lanzaron el cuerpo de cabeza desde lo alto del castillo hacia la plaza para que todos vieran como se rompía el cráneo del cadáver de su rey."

Las mujeres se miraron con miedo entre ellas.

"Eso es lo que pasa cuando provocas la ira de la diosa, suerte que somos una aldea neutral y no tenemos razón de temer la ira de esas criaturas."

Dijo una tratando se aliviarse.

"No estés tan segura.. hoy hable con no de los mensajeros de la capital, me dijo que lo ocurrido con el rey había pasado tan solo hace 3 semanas, todos en el reino de la capital tenían pánico pero que las dos criaturas al parecer habían salido de el reino hacia el norte"

"¡Oh dios! La aldea mas cercana a la capital en dirección al norte es esta"

"Talvez las criaturas están en busca de las familias de esos corruptos soldados."

La pequeña ya no pudo soportar oír más, apresuradamente se levantó y tomó su canasta de flores.

Caminó tan aprisa y sin ver a donde iba que se estrelló contra un robusto niño.

Ella cayó al suelo, sobre un charco de nieve a medio derretir mezclado con tierra. Su canasta se volcó al caer y sus flores se cayeron también en el charco enlodado, arruinándose por completo.

La bola de amigos de niño gordo llegaron y se rieron de ella.

Ahora esta toda sucia , con los ojos llorosos y sus flores ya no servían para vender.

"!Ohh, miren nada más! Es la pobre pequeña princesa de las flores."

Dijo el niño en un tono mordaz que hizo que a Radhamis le hirviera la sangre del coraje. Ella bien sabía lo que era ser el objeto de burlas de los demás.

"!Oh no! La princesa se ha caído en el lodo , y sus preciosas flores baratas también! No podrás ganar dinero hoy, porque no vas con mami a que te haga algo de comer. Oh espera, no puedes! No tienen comida y tu mami pronto se va a morir porque no tienes dinero para comprar medicinas! Jajajajaja."

La pequeña intentó levantarse del lodo pero el niño la empujo y ella cayó de nuevo en el, ensuciándose más todavía.

Ella empezó a llorar.

Radhamis, enojada, se acercó al regordete y trató de jalarle la camisa por el cuello pero su mano atravesó al niño como su ella fuese un fantasma y no pudo hacerle nada.

La mano de alguien más hizo lo que iba a hacer Radhamis.

Un hombre barbado, fornido y vestido con una armadura de cuero jaloneo al niño gordo del cuello de la camisa, sus amiguitos se asustaron y salieron corriendo a sus casas.

"Otra vez molestando a las niñas ¿Verdad Renau? ¿Qué tu papá no te enseñó modales? Que tal si vamos a decirle lo que le hiciste a la pequeña Rei."

Radhamis y Rei miraron con incredulidad al alto hombre barbado que se llevaba a un gordo niño haciendo pataletas

Así que la pequeña niña de las flores también se llamaba Rei.

Mientras el hombre y el niño se alejaban Rei se levanto del charco, limpiándose unas cuantas lagrimas del rostro con los brazos.

Todo su vestido estaba enlodado. Recogió unas flores del charco, sólo para darse cuenta que estaban completamente estropeadas.

No había logrado vender ni una sola, y ahora todas estaban flotando en un charco de lodo.

Dejó las flores allí, las carretas, los caballos y las personas ya estaban pisoteándolas de cualquier forma.

La pequeña tomó su canasta, y se dirigió a las afueras de la aldea, donde iría a recolectar mas flores. No podía darse el lujo de llegar a casa sin dinero, de ser así, ni ella ni su enferma madre tendrían comida ese día. Sin alimento su madre cada vez se pondría peor, y sin medicina no mejoraría.

Eran contadas las ocasiones en las que la pequeña podía costearse un frasco de medicina, generalmente solo le alcanzaba para una hogaza de pan. La mitad para ella, la mitad para su madre.

La pequeña siguió su camino en dirección a un pequeño riachuelo donde crecían algunas flores que podría vender y de paso lavar el lodo de su vestido, que con mucho esfuerzo había lavado su madre el día anterior.

No quería entristecerla llegando a casa sin un centavo y con el vestido manchado de lodo y estiércol de caballo.

En su camino se encontró con la señora dueña de la panadería del pueblo, llevaba una bolsa grande con panes adentro.

"Rei." Llamo la panadera a la niña de enlodado vestido.

La pequeña se detuvo y confundidamente miró a la mujer ,después miró hambreada a la bolsa con pan por unos momentos.

" Oh dios...Fue ese niño Renau, ¿verdad?" Dijo la señora mirando el vestido de la niña vendedora de flores.

Rei solo asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba al suelo, avergonzada de su sucio aspecto.

La panadera suspiró, y acarició la cabeza de la niña.

"Toma." Dijo ella dándole la bolsa con panes.

Rei no sabía si tomar la bolsa ofrecida o no.

"No tengo dinero... para pagar eso." Dijo la pequeña mirando al suelo.

La panadera le sonrió, no queriendo hacerla sentir limosnera le dijo:

"Que te parece si hacemos un cambio entonces, quiero flores. A cambio de cada tres flores te daré una pieza de pan."

A la pequeñita se le iluminó el rostro.

"!A-ahora regreso con ellas!"

Salió corriendo hacia las afueras del pueblo cargando el cesto. Al riachuelo donde crecían las flores que solía vender.

La panadera, feliz de poder ayudar a la pequeña niña, entro en su tienda.

Rei y Radhamis siguieron a la pequeña, quien corría emocionada hacia el riachuelo. Emocionada de poder llevar mas que una sola hogaza de pan fría y dura y porque si lograba vender algunas otras flores a otra gente podría llevar lo que rara vez podía costearse: algo de medicina para su madre.

Después de correr un largo tramo llegó al lugar; Un riachuelo dentro de un bosque, estaba a as faldas de una gran montaña nevada de la cual nacía el pequeño río.

Antes de hacer otra cosa, se quitó el sucio vestidito y se metió en el agua para lavarse el lodo.

El agua estaba realmente fría, pues era agua de la nieve que se derretía en la montaña.

En nada mas que bloomers (tipo de ropa interior antigua, parecido a unos pantalones cortos con muchos olanes.) y una camisetilla, la pequeña entonces metió su vestido a la helada agua y le lavó el lodo de encima mientras los pececillos del río nadaban rodeándole los tobillos.

Afortunadamente ese día era soleado, algo muy raro en esa región.

Una vez que terminó, dejó su vestido y suecos a secar en el sol sobre una piedra.

Tomó su canasta y decidió empezar su recolecta de flores, pero había un problema.

Ya casi no habían flores en los alrededores, ya las había cortado casi todas.

Sin sentirse desalentada, la pequeña decidió buscar un poco mas adentro del bosque. Por ahí debía haber algún campo florido, los cuales eran muy abundantes.

Caminó, tratando de recordar el camino recorrido para poder ir de regreso, por varias decenas de minutos hasta dar con un pequeño claro, a las faldas de la montaña, a un lado de la cueva, a unas cuantas decenas de metros de distancia de esta, había un área donde crecían flores, diferentes a las que siempre vendía.

Se sentó en el centro de esta área y empezó a cortar las flores y a hacer algunos arreglos con ellas.

No pasó mucho tiempo ante de que la niña sintiera el sobrecogedor sentimiento de que estaba siendo observada y también el hedor de la mezcla de carne y sangre putrefacta con carne y sangre fresca.

Rei y Radhamis, quienes habían seguido a la niña todo este tiempo, notaron también el asqueroso hedor y también la presencia de alguien entre los pinos que estaban cerca de la cueva.

La pequeña miró en dirección a aquellos árboles.

Se quedo helada al ver a una chica de al menos unos catorce años vestida en nada mas que un faldón que le cubría hasta la mitad de los muslos sostenido por un burdo cinturón, una especie de burda camisa que le cubría el torso. Todo hecho con pieles de osos y demás animales de grueso pelaje. Había mas piel que envolvía sus piernas hasta debajo de la rodilla y estaba amarrada a estas con una delgada cuerda hecha de tendones, seguro provenientes de los animales a quienes pertenecieron las pieles.

Había un par de delgadas y medianas espadas, ambas impregnadas de sangre coagulada, hecha costra. Una capa encima de la otra la exterior era de sangre fresca que aun goteaba de las espadas.

Un ciervo muerto sobre los hombros de la chica explica la sangre en su rudimentaria ropa y sucias espadas.

No puedo verle bien el rostro pues estaba entre los arbustos y pinos del lugar , pero lo que alcanzó a verle fue un cabello largo y castaño claro, casi rubio y unos ojos grises completamente vacíos. No había ningún tipo de emoción ni nada que se reflejara en ellos, ella nunca había visto algo así. Ni si quiera los animales tenían miradas tan vacías.

La pequeña parpadeo y se talló los ojos pensando que podría ser su propia imaginación, pero al volver la mirada allá notó que aquella persona que había visto ya no estaba.

Desconcertada y algo asustada, la pequeña siguió recogiendo flores de allí, aun percibiendo el hedor de la sangre.

No habían muchas flores que pudiera tomar así que ignorando el sentimiento sobrecogedor que tenía, se aventuro a acercarse a la cueva. Talvez podría encontrar algunas setas.

Se asomó a la entrada de la cueva y no vio nada extraño donde tocaba la luz.

No era una cueva larga ni mucho menos, era mas bien un nicho relativamente profundo en las faldas de la montaña.

La pequeña entró en la cueva, el hedor de carne podrida y fresca era mucho mas fuerte adentro incluso podía escuchar el zumbido las moscas.

Se acercó más, sus ojos aun no estaban acostumbrados a la falta de luz, y tropezó con un algo que estaba en el suelo.

Una de sus manos cayo en lo que parecía ser un zapato, esperó a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad.

Hasta ese entonces puso ver que con lo que se había tropezado eran los restos a medio comer de un ciervo. Sus costillas columna vertebral y viseras estaban al aire, había tal cantidad de moscas que parecía que esas áreas tuvieran costras hechas de aquellos insectos.

Asqueada posó su mirada sobre lo que estaba bajo su mano.

Era una bota. Una bota que pertenecía a alguien que estaba sentado frente a ella.

Ella entonces sigilosamente se levanto y vio que aquella bota pertenecía a lo que parecía ser cadáver.

Ese cadáver era el de una niña, una niña mas o menos de su edad.

Al igual que la chica que vio hace unos momentos este cadáver también usaba pieles burdas de animales de largo pelaje como vestimenta. Una espada de tamaño considerable estaba atada a la espalde de ese pequeño cadáver.

Al igual que las espadas de la otra chica, esta espada de dos manos también tenia capas de sangre nueva y vieja una encima de la otra mezcladas con tierra y grasa.

El cadáver de la niña estaba sentado y tenía la cabeza ladeada su vacía y estática vista fijo a algún punto en el espacio.

No pudo distinguir como era realmente debido a la oscuridad, pero si pudo notar que el área de la boca del cadáver estaba impregnado de sangre al igual que sus manos.

Notó algo raro, la sangre en las manos de el pequeño cadáver estaba goteando aún. La sangre era fresca, reciente, no podía tener mas de una o dos horas pues ya se habría coagulado.

Sintió de pronto que la observaban y volteó hacia una esquina relativamente cercana a la entrada. Allí había mas luz y pudo ver a aquella chica que hace unos veinte minutos había visto entre los árboles cargando un ciervo, estaba sentada completamente inmóvil, con la cabeza ladeada, la vista vacía y fija en la pequeña.

Era un cadáver.

Si esa chica era un cadáver, entonces ¿Qué fue lo que vio entre los arbustos?

La pequeña comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

Tragó saliva y miro a ambos cuerpos. Realmente se sentía incómoda y ago asustada en ese lugar. No se había dado cuenta del débil sonido de la respiración de los cadáveres de las niñas, pero sentía que en cualquier momento aquellos cuerpos comenzarían a moverse.

Decidió salir. No le estaba gustando lo que estaba pasando y definitivamente estar entre cadáveres no era algo agradable. Sentía que un peso enorme se le asentaba en el pecho y un sentimiento extraño al mirar los cuerpos.

Con cuidado de no tropezarse, salió. Mientras caminaba a paso lento creyó escuchar a lo lejos los ladridos de un perro.

Sin prestarles atención salió de la cueva, en cuanto puso un pie afuera corrió unos cuantos metros para alejarse rápidamente de la entrada.

Los ladridos de un perro se hacían mas fuertes. Ella seguía sin notarlos.

Se sentó en el pasto, extrañamente se encontraba recuperando el aliento. Lo que había sentido dentro de la cueva la había dejado sin aire.

Era difícil de explicar lo que había sentido de esos cadáveres, era una mezcla de muerte inminente y una extraña divinidad.

El aturdimiento que le dejó ese sentimiento no la dejó notar como un grupo de tres niños y un perro de gran tamaño se le acercaban corriendo a lo lejos.

Una voz conocida sacó a la pequeña del aturdimiento.

"¡¡Ahí esta!"

La pequeña vio al niño que la había tirado al lodo en la mañana corriendo hacia detrás de un gran perro que iba tras ella.

Burlonamente el niño le grito:

"¡HEY PRINCESITA! ¿POR QUÉ NO JUEGAS CON MI PERRO UN RATO COMO AGRADECIMIENTO POR EL CASTIGO QUE ME DIERON EN LA MAÑANA!"

Incapaz de comprender lo que estaba pasando, la pequeña se quedó inmóvil mirando como los tres niños y el perro se le acercaban corriendo.

Se quedó inmóvil y entonces el niño le hizo una señal al perro y este se lanzó contra ella listo para morderla.

Justo en el momento en que las fauces del perro iban a cerrarse en el brazo de la pequeña una luz increíblemente brillante emanó de la cueva.

Cegó a todos y el perro cesó en el ataque. El resplandor duro varios instantes, era una luz dorada realmente intensa que lo iluminó todo.

La pequeña como estaba de espaldas a la cueva no fue afectada por el resplandor, y vio su oportunidad de esconderse en la cueva. Con el fuerte hedor a carne podrida le serie muy difícil al perro rastrearla.

Corriendo, entro en la cueva. Aun había algo de luz dentro de ella y pudo ver que la luz no emanaba de la cueva en sí, sino que estaba emanando de los cadáveres que había visto.

Ahora podía ver la apariencia de los cadáveres claramente.

La grande era tal y como la había visto cargando al ciervo y la pequeña, era completamente igual a la pequeña Radhamis.

Cabello café oscuro, lacio y largo, finas y hermosas facciones, piel blanca.

Mientras la luz emanaba de su cuerpo puedo ver como sus ojos se iban haciendo menos vacíos y mas vivos y expresivos.

Notó como los dedos y manos de ambos cadáveres comenzaban a moverse rápida e involuntariamente como si de un tic se tratara.

Con horror notó como los ojos de ambas chicas empezaron a moverse, a inspeccionar el lugar donde estaban y a finalmente posarse sobre ella mirándola fijamente.

Estaba tan asustada que se dejo caer en el suelo ignorando completamente como los tres chicos entraban en la cueva sin el perro.

Los tres chicos al entrar también notaron los cadáveres, como de estar mirando a la pequeña posaron sus ojos en ellos.

"¿¿S-son –son c-cadáveres?" Preguntó aterrorizado de ver como espontáneamente movían los ojos y se les movían las puntas de los dedos mientras emanaban luz.

Rei no dijo nada, solo miró atónita el despertar de lo que hasta hace una hora había pensado que eran dos cadáveres.

El cadáver pequeño fue el primero en dejar de resplandecer... y también el primero en ponerse en pie...

Los chicos al ver esto salieron corriendo y gritando del lugar dejando a la pequeña niña, que estaba sentada en el suelo.

Incapaz de moverse, o gritar, miró con horror como la niña de pelos castaño se le acercaba.

Tenía una apariencia tan extraña... ojos parecidos a los de un dragón, ropas con burdas pieles, manchas de sangre por todo el cuerpo, armas ensangrentadas.

Se quedó sentada observando a la chiquilla de ojos y de pronto todo se detuvo y comenzó todo a oscurecerse.

Parecía que el sueño había terminado...

Rei pronto despertó del sueño, ya no estaba mas en aquella cueva con las versiones jóvenes de ella y Radhamis sino que estaba de regreso en su habitación, acostada en su cama.

Despertó con dolor de cabeza y gran confusión. ¿Qué era lo que había visto? ¿Un sueño bizarro? ¿Una visión? ¿Una vida pasada?

Recordó que la mujer parecida a Radhamis y el joven de cabello verde estaban en su habitación.

Los buscó con la mirada mas no encontró nada mas que una improvisada carta sobre la mesa de noche.

Tomó la nota y la leyó. No había remitente pero Rei sabía de quien era.

La carta decía lo siguiente:

---

Todo lo que decidas estos dos dias será parte de la prueba a la que te has sometido.

Tus próximas decisiones serán las que dirán el futuro tuyo y de la bestia.

---

Rei hizo bolita el papel y lo tiro en el cesto de la basura.

Suspiró y se llevó una mano al pecho mientras lo hacía.

Intentó pensar en el significado e importancia de lo que fuera que le había sido mostrado.

No entendía mucho, todo lo que la mostraban no eran mas que piezas sueltas en un gran rompecabezas del cual aun no comprendía su alcance.

Fue en esos momentos en los que a princesa empezaba a comprender las palabras de Wiccan con especto a Radhamis.

Su vida esta atada a la oscura y cruel voluntad de los dioses...

Miró la bola de papel a la que nerviosamente apretaba con las manos. Suspiró de nuevo.

No sabía con exactitud en que consistía la prueba que le habían hecho esas personas.

Pensó en cómo el mascan elendi que le lanzó a la mujer fue aparentemente absorbido por ella... como el joven llego a ponerle una daga en el cuello sin que ella se diera cuenta.

No pudo evitar preguntarse que era lo que eran exactamente ellos dos.

Lo único que pudo notar de sus rostros fue que la mujer parecida a Radhamis parecía ser de la misma raza que ella. Y el chico a juzgar por las largas y afiladas orejas y su delgada complexión parecía ser un elfo.

Fuera de eso, Rei realmente no sabía con que tipo de gente estaba tratando... pero por ahora no importaba. Lo único realmente importante para ella era recuperar a Rad. Nada le importaba mas en esos momentos.

Se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y salió de su habitación.

Una vez en el pasillo se dio cuenta de que realmente no tenía pensado a donde ir... Decidió entonces solo caminar, no iría a ningún lugar en especifico. Solo vería a donde la llevaban sus piernas. En algo tenía que descargar la angustia y ansiedad que sentía.

Angustia...

Rei se preguntó desde cuando sus estados de animo y bienestar emocional habían pasado a ser completamente dependientes de Radhamis.

Ella jamás se había considerado dependiente de alguien más. Ahora se daba cuenta que físicamente podría ser independiente, pero emocionalmente no.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo tenuemente iluminado, por alguna razón se detuvo frente a la puerta de una habitación cercana a la suya.

"La habitación de Rad ..." Rei murmuro para si misma.

Como si una fuerza externa la obligara, tomó el tomó de la puerta.

Rei jamás había entrado en la habitación de Radhamis. Hasta hace poco, Rad vivía en una academia militar no muy lejana al castillo y a ella no se le permite dejar el castillo sin una razón especial. No veía a Radhamis todos los dias, pero si todos los fines de semana que era cuando la traían al castillo.

Ella en ese entonces no tenía un cuarto propio donde pasar esas noches, o usaba un vacío cuarto de huéspedes o dormía en la habitación de Rei cuando ella la atrapaba y la dejaba sin alternativa.

Giró el pomo de la puerta y entró cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Miró con atención la habitación de ella... Era casi como las demás habitaciones de huéspedes... Vacía y austera.

No habían mas que unos cuantos objetos personales que mostraban que la habitación de hecho le pertenecía a alguien.

Eso objetos personales no eran mas que pequeños regalos y recuerdos que Häggen y Rei le habían hecho.

Las sabanas estaban tendidas, la poca ropa que Radhamis poseía estaba colgada en el ropero. No habían mas de tres o cuatro camisas y pantalones civiles y sus uniformes.

Sobre los estantes y mesitas no había nada mas que una retrato dibujado de Rei, Häggen y Radhamis hecho por un dibujante del puerto de Feagris cuando tenían catorce años entre algunos otros recuerdos.

Todo estaba tan vacío tan austero. Era casi un intento por no dejar indicio de su presencia, de su vida...

"Estéril...¿No te parece?"

Una voz familiar proveniente de la entrada de la habitación la hizo voltear.

El profesor Wiccan estaba parado en la entrada de la habitación. No miraba a Rei, se encontraba inspeccionando la habitación con la mirada.

"Estéril..." Repitió Rei en voz baja.

"¿Te has dado cuenta?" Preguntó él.

"¿De que?" Preguntó Rei.

Wiccan camino hasta estar frente a ella, y moviendo lentamente el brazo como si estuviera presentando un espectáculo le dijo:

"Este... es el mundo de la bestia...Su vida en pocas palabras... Un mundo que hasta hace alguno años no había sido nada más que un mundo árido, sin vida y completamente estéril."

Rei miró la vacía habitación con tristeza.

"¿Por qué..? Es como si tratara de pasar completamente desapercibida, como si tratara de desaparecer." Murmuró Rei lo suficientemente fuerte como para que solo Wiccan la oyera.

"Ella esta destinada a desaparecer y lo sabe, el atarse y dejar huella en otras personas solamente haría mucho más difícil y triste su paso al mundo de las almas..."

Wiccan tomó el dibujo de los tres.

"Pero aunque lo intentó, no pudo evitar atarse a dos personas que son las que evitan que su mundo sea un lugar tan estéril..."

Wiccan dijo mientras le mostraba el dibujo de Radhamis, Häggen y ella.

Rei sonrió unos instantes antes de que su rostro volviera a la angustiada expresión de antes.

"Profesor... Radhamis fue—"

"Se ya lo que ha pasado con Radhamis..."

"... Estoy a prueba." Dijo Rei sin realmente tener mucho sentido con lo que había dicho antes. Aún así Wiccan entendió perfectamente lo que quería decirle con eso.

"Así que... te ha visitado de nuevo."

"Hace unas horas... Pero realmente no se que debo hacer. Lo único que me dijo es que estaría atenta a las decisiones que yo tomara y que en base a ellas determinaría si tengo derecho o no de permanecer con Radhamis."

Dijo Rei angustiadamente mientras miraba al suelo.

Sintió una mano posarse en su hombro.

"Se fuerte Rei... en unos momentos mas vendrán tu abuelo y Yuichiro. Tendras que hacer una decisión que afectará el futuro de todo Feagris y el tuyo y el de Radhamis..."

Rei lo miró inquisitivamente.

Wiccan suspiró y paternalmente puso su otra mano sobre el hombro de Rei.

"¿Realmente...quieres saber a que vendrán?"

Rei estaba apunto de explotar. Primero una par de personas extrañas se le aparecen y le muestran visiones de ella y Radhamis, luego la alejan de ella, esta siendo puesta aprueba y ahora tiene que hacer una decisión importante.

Rei lentamente asintió con la cabeza. No muy segura de querer escuchar.

"Yuichiro te ha pedido en matrimonio... si no te casas con él le declarará la guerra a Feagris..."

Rei no contestó. No pudo. Intentó decir algo pero sus labios se movieron sin que sonido alguno se escuchara.

Se sentó en la cama.

Wiccan solo pudo ver como Rei palidecía.

"No mal interpretes, nadie de este castillo quiere que te cases con ese pequeño patán... pero es una guerra que no podemos ganar ahora."

"¿!No puedo casarme con él! ¿Qué le diré a Radhamis? Yo no amo a Yuichiro ¿Si me caso con él que será de Radhamis?¿Estará siempre en las garras de la mujer de túnica negra."

De la histeria que sentía, Rei empezaba a hablar cosas sin sentido ni relación lo uno con lo otro.

Wiccan sacudió a Rei. Haciéndola volver a sus casillas.

" No todo está perdido. Tu abuelo y yo tenemos un plan—"

El sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta interrumpió a Wiccan.

"Rei, ¿Podemos pasar?"

La voz de Yuichiro se escucho desde atrás de la puerta.

Rei miró apurada a Wiccan.

Wiccan le susurro al oído a Rei que pasara lo que pasara tomara decisiones que no le fueran a traer remordimientos.

El profesor abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Yuichiro y al rey.

"Oh, veo que estas aquí." Dijo Yuichiro tan esnob como siempre.

Wiccan notó como él lo miraba, sospechando de él, pues sabía que él profesor había incitado a Rei y a Radhamis a escapar.

Rei permaneció sentada en la cama evitando mirar a las dos hombres que acababan de entrar en la habitación de Radhamis.

Yuichiro notó eso.

"Parece... que ya te han dicho a que venimos, ¿No es así?" Dijo el príncipe mirando de reojo a Wiccan. Un silencio incomodo se apoderó de la habitación, haciendo que el ambiente se sintiera tenso.

Wiccan y Yuichiro se miraban a los ojos; el príncipe lo hacía sospechando de el profesor, y el profesor lo miraba con desesperante tranquilidad.

"Yo ... Aún no estoy lista para dar una respuesta." Dijo Rei sin alzar mucho la voz.

Esa respuesta pareció hacer enfadar al príncipe, quien frunció el seño y le habló viciosamente:

"Aún estas pensando en esa sucia salvaje , ¿Verdad?"

Rei, si hubiese estado de ánimos normales le habría respondido con una buena cachetada, pero no estaba de ánimos para hacerlo ni en la posición de poder hacerlo debido a las condiciones en las que había pedido su mano; Boda o guerra, así que se limitó a una respuesta verbal.

"...Así es. Debe ser una locura encontrar más encantadora a una sucia salvaje que se ha preocupado por mi desde siempre que a un presuntuoso príncipe que con legua bífida no dice más que frases hechas, estériles y repetitivas que siempre giran alrededor de él... Realmente debo estar volviéndome loca..." Dijo Rei muy seria y al mismo tiempo tan sarcásticamente como pudo.

La contestación de Rei dejó fríos a los dos ancianos presentes en la habitación e hizo rabiar al joven príncipe con tal fuerza que se retiró de la habitación diciendo:

"Conoces las condiciones, o te presentas en el altar de la catedral de Feagris el lunes por la mañana o mis tropas acaban con su patético reino.

Diciendo eso, salió azotando la puerta tras él.

El rey estaba apunto de reprender a Rei cuando ella se cubrió el rostro con las manos y comenzó a llorar en silencio nuevamente...

El rey al verla se quedó callado, sintiendo pena por ella mas que otra cosa. Intentó poner una mano sobre su hombro pero Wiccan le impidió acercarse.

Le dijo en voz baja que sería mejor dejarla sola, que tenía que hacer esa decisión por ella misma.

Wiccan sin decirle nada a Rei, puso una mano en la espalda del rey y lo acompaño a salir de la habitación. Cerró la puerta de la habitación detrás de él.

El rey miró extrañado el profesor quien le dijo que deberían hablar, que hay unas cuantas cosas que han cambiado.

Sin decir nada más el rey acompaño a Wiccan hasta la habitación donde habían discutido con Yuichiro la noche anterior.

Apresurados y evitando a atención de los que pasaban por ahí, caminaron hasta llegar a la habitación del salón del castillo.

No dijeron una palabra hasta haber llegado a ese pequeño despacho. El rey abrió la puerta y Wiccan entro después cerrándola con llave una vez que él entró. El Rey espero a que Wiccan empezara a hablar.

"Nuestra señora Ryële ya ha elegido a Rei. Desde hace varios días ella ha estado haciendo contacto con ella y ahora la está poniendo aprueba estos tres días."

El rey palideció al oír las noticias.

"...Nos mataran. Por habernos entrometido en el plan de los dioses... ¿Qué hacemos ahora?"Se preguntó el rey lleno de preocupación.

"No hay nada que _nosotros_ podamos hacer. Ahora todo depende de Rei y lo que ella decida. De todas formas nosotros ya nos hemos condenado. Cualquiera que sea la decisión que ella tome significa la muerte para nosotros tres, pero si tomamos en cuenta las vidas de los pobladores del reino entonces la decisión más conveniente es que Rei decida casarse con él... Si se casa con él entonces nuestra señora Ryële y el señor Lafurne nos mataran a los tres dejando al ejercito de Yuichiro en manos de Rei debido a la fusión de naciones resultante del matrimonio. Rei quedará libre de Yuichiro, nosotros moriremos pero Rei entonces heredara la corona de Feagris y de Labensrau, el reino se expandirá y todo acabará bien para la nación... Lo único que podemos esperar es que Rei se decía a casarse con él."

Sintiéndose un poco mas aliviado pero igual de nervioso el rey asintió con la cabeza.

"Crees que podamos decirle esto a Rei mañana."

"No lo creo, nuestra señora la esta poniendo aprueba de aquí a que se lleve acabo la boda. Ya nos hemos entrometido demasiado, no debemos influenciar su decisión solo empeoraríamos las cosas."

El rey sacó una botella de licor de miel de la gaveta y dos vasos cortos de cristal.

Sirvió un poco en los dos vasos. El Rey tomó uno e inmediatamente se llevó, con manos temblorosas, el vaso a los labios. Se bebió todo el contenido de un solo trago sólo para servirse más. Repitió este proceso varia veces hasta sentir como el licor empezaba a nublarle el pensamiento.

Wiccan miró el vaso unos instantes antes de decidirse a acompañar al rey en su borrachera para olvidar la preocupación.

Mientras que en el calabozo , en la celda aislada de Radhamis.

Llegaron Ryële y Lafurne apareciendo de entre las sombras de la celda como era costumbre. Lafurne tenía él quarlani obantish en las manos. Se lo había quitado a Rei una vez que terminaron demostrarle que le debían mostrar.

Lafurne se acercó al inerte cuerpo de Radhamis que colgaba delos grilletes y le puso el obantish en el cuello escondiendo este bajo sus ropas.

"( Listo. Ahora solo falta esperar a ver que pasa con el plan de esos dos ancianos y el príncipe.. ¿Los mataremos por interferir si su plan resulta?.)

"(Si la flor se casa con el príncipe entonces los mataremos...Si no entonces no será necesario, sólo causaríamos una inútil conmoción. Además ese príncipe sabe cosas que no debería saber ... parece estar protegido por una fuerza superior divina... debemos movernos con cuidado con él.)"Respondió ella.

"(¿Qué si la princesa decide casarse con ese príncipe?)

"( Entonces habrá perdido todo derecho a permanecer al lado de la bestia. Radhamis no necesitaría a esa mujer. Ella no podría _salvarla_... Si decide casarse con el príncipe de Labensrau, después de la ceremonia... la mataré junto con los otros tres. )"

Dijo Ryële mientras fruncía el ceño en señal de determinación al decir la ultima frase.

Sin que los otros dos lo notaran el quarlani obantish donde estaba encerrada la conciencia de Radhamis comenzó a brillar. La bestia se estaba enterando de todo y tanto a Ryële como a Lafurne no parecían no darle importancia a ello.

Lafurne se acercó al quarlani obantish y lo sacó de entre las ropas del cuerpo de Radhamis para hablarle como si le hablara a otra persona.

"( Esperemos... que tu princesa haga la elección correcta...Odiaría tener que matar a lo único que podría darte algo de felicidad y consuelo durante lo que te espera...) El tonó de Lafurne no era burlón... sino severo e impregnado de algo de lástima por ella. Lafurne escondió nuevamente el obantish ente las ropas del cuerpo.

Diciendo esto los dos desaparecieron entre las sombras de la pobremente iluminada celda...

Rei aun estaba en la habitación de Radhamis, parecía ser que pasaría la noche allí.

Se había quitado su ropa y se había puesto una camisa delas que estaban colgadas en el ropero de Rad.

El ligero olor de Radhamis emanaba discretamente de entre las sabanas de la cama y de la ropa. Rei se sentía un poco mejor al estar vestida con la ropa de Radhamis percibiendo su olor...

Las luces estaban pagadas, Rei estaba debajo de las sabanas de la cama de Rad abrazando la almohada y no usando nada mas que una camisa de manga larga de ella que le quedaba grande a manera de camisón.

Aún lloraba en silencio mientras se preguntaba que hacer...mientras recordaba que la noche anterior Radhamis estaba con ella durmiendo mientras ella la abrazaba...

No podía dormir, no podía pensar... sólo podía sufrir la ausencia de aquella persona tan importante para ella.

¿Pasaría la prueba? ¿Tendría que olvidar a Radhamis y casarse con Yuichiro por el bien de su reino? ¿ Volvería a verla algún día?... Esas y muchas otras preguntas cruzaron por la mente de la princesa sin encontrar respuesta alguna.

Durante horas y horas intentó pensar sin lograr hacerlo con claridad... pasó la gran parte de la noche en vela hasta que su cuerpo no pudo más y se quedó dormida del cansancio.

El rey y el profesor pasaron la noche entera en vela, demasiado preocupados como para dejar de beber y dormir.

Al cabo de varas horas, amaneció. El rey y el profesor amanecieron con un dolor de cabeza espantoso y un gran cansancio.

Rei seguía dormida, el shock emocional de anoche la había dejado exhausta y aún su cuerpo no la dejaba despertar... Durmió todo el tiempo aferrada a la almohada que estaba abrazando mientras soñaba que todo lo que había pasado ayer no era mas que un mal sueño, que despertaría para encontrarse a Radhamis durmiendo a su lado, babeando la almohada como era costumbre.

Pasaron algunas horas más y Rei despertó y volvió a la realidad... Radhamis no estaba dormida a su lado... Se encontraba sola en la austera habitación de su torpe general vestida con una de sus camisas y abrazando su almohada...

Sintiendo que habría sido mejor no despertar, decidió no salir de la cama y siguió abrazando la almohada de Radhamis... Y se habría que dado así todo el día de no ser que alguien tocó la puerta con mucha insistencia en ese momento.

"Radhamis, ¿estas ahí?" Era la voz de Häggen que sonaba urgente.

Rei se quedó en la cama viendo la puerta sin saber si contestar o que hacer.

Se abrió la puerta de golpe.

"Radha---¿Rei?" Dijo Häggen entre asustado y confundido al ver a Rei en la habitación de Radhamis sin que ella estuviera cerca.

"¿D-donde está Radhamis?"Preguntó él casi sin aliento.

Rei no contestó...

Rei notó como Häggen se ponía nervioso a medida que Rei no decía nada y al mismo tiempo el torpe soldado notó que Rei sin duda había estado llorando al ver su rostro, rojo y con las huellas de las lágrimas aún en sus mejillas.

"Entonces es cierto..." Dijo Häggen entristecido.

"¿Qué es cierto?"

"En el salón, el señor Wiccan esta dando varias noticias a los nobles y soldados de alto rango..."

Rei salió de la cama, se puso una bata que estaba colgada en el ropero de Radhamis y unas pantuflas y salió caminando rápidamente al salón sin importarle que iba en pijama.

Häggen fue caminando detrás de ella esperando obtener alguna repuesta de ella.

Llegó al portón que llevaba al salón y desde allí miró al profesor Wiccan anunciar los acontecimientos a la multitud de nobles y varios soldados de rango.

"—Nos hemos dado a la tarea de enviar a nuestra general, Radhamis Vinsildür, a terminar con la rebelión de las montañas al norte del continente. Esperamos su pronto regreso..."---

Varias chicas presentes entre las cuales estaba la chica rubia que había desayunado con Radhamis y Häggen el día anterior, se voltearon a ver mientras contenían el aliento

"En cuanto a noticias más agradables... Es mi placer anunciar que el príncipe de Labensrau

ha pedido la mano de la princesa en matrimonio. De aceptar, lunes por la noche se celebraría la boda y la unión de nuestros dos grandes reinos..."

No hubo mucho entusiasmo por la noticia por parte de los soldados y nobles... todos sabían el secreto a voces del poder militar que estaba adquiriendo Labensrau con sus tropas de no muertos. Sabían perfectamente que esa "Agradable noticia" no era otra cosa que una amenaza hacía Rei y hacia el pueblo de Feagris. Los nobles eran insufribles más no estúpidos.

Por unos momentos la gente aplaudió la noticia de manera muy política.

Häggen al escuchar esa noticia volteó a ver sorprendida e incrédulamente a Rei, quien intentó encontrar algo qué decirle pero falló miserablemente en el intento y terminó por evitar la mirada de Häggen quien interpretó ese silencio como que Rei iba a casarse con el príncipe y a olvidar a Radhamis, quien él creía estaba en una misión muy lejos.

"No puedo creer esto..." Dijo Häggen furioso pero sin alzar la voz.

Häggen miró con enfado a la princesa, hizo un chasquido con la boca en señal de enojo y se fue dejando a Rei sola.

Rei miró a Häggen irse caminando rápidamente en dirección a los establos, ella conocía bien al torpe soldado y sabía bien que se dirigía a los establos a preparar un caballo para partir en busca de Radhamis.

Por intentar detenerlo, ni Rei ni Häggen se dieron cuenta de que el profesor les había visto. Él terminó de anunciar lo debido, se disculpó y salió de el salón.

Häggen salió del castillo y caminó por los nevados jardines del castillo con Rei detrás de él tratando de detenerlo mientras trataba de no morirse de frío en su bata y pantuflas.

Rei llamó una y otra vez a Häggen por su nombre pidiéndole que se detuviera.

Él la ignoró todo el tiempo. Llegó al los establos y entro. Tomó una silla de montar de una de las cabinas donde estas eran guardadas y ensillo a un negro percherón grande y robusto que aguantara varios dias viajando.

"¡Häggen escúchame!" Grito Rei tratando de decirle a Häggen la verdad de Radhamis.

Él explotó y le echó en cara lo que tanto le estaba molestando.

"¿Qué quieres que oiga? Lo entiendo todo, sólo has estado usando a Radhamis porque te causaba curiosidad estar con alguien de otra raza como ella. Ahora que las cosas se han puesto serias con el príncipe ese haces que envíen a Radhamis a combatir una rebelión inexistente hasta el otro extremo del continente para que no estorbe en tu boda. De todas formas ella va a morirse pronto y no tiene nada de valor y eso no te conviene, entonces ya te conseguiste a otro, un partido más conveniente y que vivirá más. No te importa en lo más mínimo que ella de donde saca fuerzas para hacer lo que debe hacer es de su relación contigo ¿No es cierto?"

La saña con la que Häggen dijo esas cosas hico que, aunque tratara de evitarlo, los ojos de Rei se llenaran de lágrimas...

"No, no es cierto." Un firme voz masculina que no era la de Häggen resonó en el establo donde estaban.

Häggen vio al profesor Wiccan parado en la entrada de la puerta.

Entró al establo y se detuvo donde estaba Rei para pedirle que regresara al castillo. Que necesitaba hablar a solas con el rubio soldado que siguió ensillando y preparando a su caballo.

Rei al principio dudo en irse, pero al final decidió regresar al castillo. Confiaba en que el profesor impediría que Häggen se fuera a buscar a Radhamis.

Salió de el establo y se fue caminando rápidamente al castillo y no se detendría hasta llega a la habitación de Radhamis. Realmente no deseaba estar en algún otro lugar.

"¿A donde vas, Häggen?"

Häggen siguió preparando al caballo, ató su alabarda a la silla del caballo y no dijo nada.

Wiccan lo observó por unos segundos antes de decirle:

"No encontraras nada en la montañas del norte, en esas montañas no hay más que nieve y plantas. Nadie vive allí, no hay ninguna rebelión y Radhamis tampoco esta allí."

Häggen se dejó de ensillar a su caballo de golpe y miró al anciano con sorpresa.

"Sólo pensé que e gustaría saber eso antes de ir en busca de Radhamis..."

Diciendo eso Wiccan salió por la puerta.

Wiccan fue interceptado por Häggen cuando apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos.

"¿Donde está?" Preguntó simplemente el torpe soldado.

Wiccan pensó en ver porque le era tan importante a Häggen recuperar a Radhamis.

"¿Porqué querrías saberlo?"

La pregunta no la esperaba Häggen, quien se quedo unos momentos tratando de encontrar una respuesta pero a los pocos segundos frunció el ceño.

"Primero dice a todos que fue enviada sola a eliminar una rebelión contra el rey y después me dice que no existe tal cosa y que Radhamis no esta allá. Luego resulta que Rei va a casarse con el tipo ese de labens-no-se-que y usted me pregunta ¿porqué quiero saber donde está Radhamis? Ella es amiga mía y todo el mundo parece estar actuando como si ella nunca hubiese existido y solo lleva un día que nadie sabe de ella..."

Esa fue su respuesta.

"Tal vez no lo sepas, pero la estancia de Radhamis en este reino era solo temporal. De alguna forma u otra ella desaparecerá de Feagris y comenzara un viaje. Dos personas envueltas en túnicas negras se la llevaran. "

"¿Eso significa que en realidad Radhamis ya se la han llevado de Feagris?" Dijo Häggen alarmado.

"No." Wiccan se acercó a Häggen de manera que sólo él oyera lo que iba a susurrarle.

"Radhamis aún está en el castillo. Todo, la boda de Rei con Yuichiro, la desaparición de Radhamis, todo esta conectado."

Antes de que Häggen pudiera decir algo Wiccan continuo.

"Si te interesa ayudar entonces veme aquí mañana por la noche. Te haré saber la hora en un mensaje, después de leerlo, quémalo, y haz de cuenta que esta conversación no ocurrió y que no sabes nada de lo que está ocurriendo."

Diciendo eso, Wiccan se alejó en dirección al castillo rápidamente dejando a Häggen parado como estatua bajo la entrada del establo.

Aquél día pasó lenta y tortuosamente. Yuichiro, ya había colocado su ejercito en el puerto de Feagris, en los alrededores a la montaña donde se encontraba el castillo, listos para tomar el castillo en el momento que Rei se negara a la boda.

Rei permaneció hasta el anochecer ,decidiendo que hacer, encerrada en su habitación junto con Lafurne y Ryële. Rei no sabía que estaba siendo vigilada constantemente por aquellos dos.

Rei sabía del ejercito de Yuichiro. Si se negaba, no solo la mataría a ella sino que también aniquilaría a su reino. Si aceptaba, sabía que jamás se atrevería a ver a Radhamis.

_Si es que algún día llego a verla nuevamente. _Aquel pensamiento resonó en la mente de la princesa.

Las mismas preguntas que ayer habían hostigado su mente volvían.

_¿Volvería a ver a Radhamis? ¿Dónde podría estar ella en este momento?_

Rei sacudió su cabeza y se recostó boca abajo sobre su cama.

Habían tantas preguntas en su cabeza... Radhamis, su reino, el matrimonio forzado...

Se levantó y miro por la ventana, incapaz de estarse quieta en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo.

La desesperanza se iba apoderando de su mente al tiempo que el sol iba moviéndose anunciando poco a poco el final de día al esconderse tras las montañas del este.

Su habitación fue gradualmente oscureciéndose, y no hizo movimiento alguno por encender algún candelabro. Se quedó sentada en su cama, observando algún punto arbitrario de la superficie rugosa de la piedra sepia que compone la pared de su habitación.

Alguien toco a la puerta.

Rei no contestó. Mantuvo su mirada perdida en ese punto de la pared.

La puerta se abrió y una de las sirvientas asomó su cabeza al oscuro cuarto de su princesa.

"¿Que es lo que quieren?" Preguntó Rei fríamente, el cuarto estaba tan oscuro que la joven sirvienta no podía ver donde se encontraba la princesa.

Ante la fría respuesta de Rei, la pobre chica balbuceo unos momentos antes de poder decir tres palabras que hicieron hervir la sangre de la princesa con cegadora ira.

"...Su vestido de bodas."

Rei apenas pudo contener las ganas de gritar y golpear a la impertinente chica, pero se contuvo, la sirvienta solo estaba obedeciendo una orden seguramente.

Con el mismo tono de voz que antes, logró preguntarle quien enviaba el vestido. Inútil pregunta, pues ella ya sabía cual sería la respuesta.

"Su prometido, majestad" Dijo la chica inclinando un poco la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Rei no sabía porqué, pero no le sorprendía esto.

"Mi señora, ¿podríamos pasar a probarle el vestido?"

Rei no dijo nada por unos momentos, lo que Yuichiro estaba haciendo era obligarla a tomar una decisión en ese mismo momento.

Se levantó de la cama, miró en dirección a puerto a través de la ventana de su habitación... ya habían empezado a llegar barcos de guerra del reino de Labensrau. Habían tres ya anclados en el puerto y otros cuantos de camino. Ya no quiso contarlos, retiro su mirada de la ventana y con una derrotada sonrisa pensó que estaba acorralada... Ahora entendía porque Wiccan quería llevarla al monasterio en Luna con Radhamis... Así no tendría que aceptar casarse con Yuichiro y podría seguir al lado de la chica de Mavoria.

Rei sabía ahora que había visto las tropas de Labensrau que no tenía otra alternativa mas que aceptar...

Sintiéndose completamente derrotada, miró al piso y pensó, talvez con algo de consuelo, que no usaría el vestido de su madre para esa boda.

Rei suspiró, su aliento de pronto se tiñó de blanco... al igual que las exhalaciones de las sirvientas en la entrada de su habitación.

Al estar la habitación tan oscura nadie notó como dos personas vestidas en túnicas negras salían se de entre las sombras de una esquina de la habitación para observar a la princesa, con la mas fría de las miradas.

Rei entonces decidió que es lo que haría... Volvió a mirar por la ventana ya habían varios barcos más anclados en el puerto y los soldados estaban desembarcando ya.

"Radhamis..." Murmuro Rei en un tono en el que solo ella ya al parecer las Lafurne y Ryële pudieron oír. Ryële frunció el ceño mientras esperaba que Rei terminara de murmurar.

"...perdóname..."

Ryële apretó los puños y murmuro a Lafurne con una voz suave pero que al mismo tiempo denotaba rabia por desilusión.

"Manka tanya' sa illye lle del' nauvien a'onin...sani lle del' nid quel faarea ten' rya...Lle naiva fianwa don'i waara atane tanya' lle del' ( Si esa es tu cobarde decisión... entonces morirás como la humana asquerosa que eres..."

Diciendo eso la figura de la mujer en túnica desapareció tan sigilosamente como apareció, dejando a Lafurne en la habitación, mirando con cierto grado de lástima a la derrotada princesa.

Ella, con mirada ausente, dejó que sus demás sirvientas tomaran medias y la desvistieran y vistieran con varios prototipos de lo que sería un majestuoso vestido nupcial.

Sin realmente importarle si las diligentes sirvientas se daban cuenta o no, la princesa cerro los ojos y lloró en silencio mientras la vestían de novia.

Lafurne, al ver a la princesa y tratar de analizar la reacción de Ryële, quedo confundido.

Pensó que talvez Ryële se había apresurado en descalificarla como posible flor de la bestia.

A los ojos de joven de negra túnica, la princesa parecía estar genuinamente enamorada de la bestia y deshecha por toda la situación.

De cualquier manera, la flor de la bestia es aquella mujer de quien la bestia esté enamorada y esta mujer no necesariamente debe corresponderle.

Mientras Radhamis ame a la princesa esta bien podría convertirse en la flor. Este hecho confundía a Lafurne, no entendía porque Ryële buscaba que la flor amara a la bestia, cuando solo es necesario que la bestia tenga sentimientos por la flor.

Hasta ahora él solo estaba seguro de una cosa, que la princesa estaba enamorada de la bestia, un dato irrelevante en cuanto a la elección de la flor se refiere.

Lafurne, mientras observaba a Rei, se preguntaba que habría podido tener en mente Ryële para esa chica. Después de no hallar alguna respuesta lógica decidió deja el asunto por la paz... de todas formas ¿qué importaba? Esa chica moriría a manos de Ryële, no valía la pena preguntarse nada más acerca de ella...

Lafurne miró una ultima vez a Rei, antes de marcharse como lo había hecho Ryële...


	11. El rescate

Capitulo 11

El rescate.

N/A: Porfin el capitulo 11 gomen por la tardanza () son los examenes finales los que me quitan tiempo.

En los alrededores del castillo , Häggen patrullaba al mando de otros soldados su ultima ronda antes de que llegara el grupo de relevo que los suplirían todo el turno de la noche.

Era ya sabido en todo el castillo que las tropas de no muertos de Labensrau habían encallado en el puerto de Feagris. Esa era la razón por la cual muchos soldados se encontraban patrullando el puerto y los alrededores del castillo, además que se había doblado la vigilancia en el castillo.

Debían estar al tanto de todo lo que pasase en el puerto y alrededores para estar listos en caso de que las tropas de no muertos intentaran algo. Ya que si lo hicieran sin ellos estar listos ese ataque se traduciría en la destrucción de Feagris.

Cabe recordar que la mayor fuerza del ejercito de Labensrau es la infantería de no muertos; cadáveres que obedecen las ordenes de quien los devuelva a la vida, no poseen un albedrío propio pero es compensado con una fuerza física que fácilmente triplica la de cualquier soldado y un increíble resistencia a la magia de todos los elementos menos la luz, siendo esta su único punto débil.

El cual al fin y al cabo no representa un gran problema ya que son muy escasas las personas que pueden usar magia y más aún las que son capaces de usar magia del elemento luz. Esto los hace enemigos terribles para un ejercito de humanos normales.

Siegfried, el padre de Häggen, teniente general del ejercito y comandante de la brigada aérea de dragones de ataque, ha quedado al mando del ejercito de Feagris provisionalmente mientras Radhamis "esta fuera" del Reino.

Él ha congregado a todos los que pueden usar magia de luz en diferentes puntos del castillo y del puerto, ellos esperan que una pira de madera que esta sobre las torres de vigilancia se encienda como señal de emergencia para crear un barrera de luz que encierre a los no muertos dentro del reino y los debilite y que al mismo tiempo impida que los que estén afuera puedan entrar.

Uno nunca podía ser demasiad cauteloso en situaciones como esta.

Häggen estaba acompañado de la chica rubia del club de fans de Rad y de su amigo el chico pelirrojo . Los que habían estado con Radhamis y Häggen desayunando la ocasión anterior.

"!Pe-pero la general podría salir herida¿Cómo se les ocurre enviarla sola a suprimir una rebelión contra el rey?

Preguntaba con indignación la chica rubia ahora que sabía las falsas noticias del supuesto paradero de la general.

El pelirrojo parecía estar nervioso pero aún así, perfectamente exasperado por los comentarios de su amiga rubia.

Hizo que su caballo caminara al lado del de Häggen y le dijo en voz baja.

"¡Ella y las demás fans han estado así toda la maldita mañana! Hasta están organizando un escuadrón de refuerzos para la general ¡Sin autorización de ningún superior!"

A Häggen le salió una gran gota de sudor en la frente.

"Yo habría ido , sin pensarlo dos veces, con la general a luchar contra rebeldes hasta el fin de Gahiel." Balbuceó la rubia, que tenia las manos entrelazadas frente a su pecho y barbilla como si estuviera rezando y los ojos casi tomando forma de palpitantes corazones.

Ahora fue el turno del pelirrojo de sudar.

"Nibenwen..."Dijo el exasperado pelirrojo viendo a la chica rubia.

"¿Si?"

"No creo que tengas la oportunidad de _pelear contra rebeldes al lado de la general por todo Gahiel_ ya que parece ser que la mismísima princesa no esta interesada en nadie que no sea la general y no deja que absolutamente nadie se le acerque."

Häggen vio a Lloyd , con una cara que evidentemente decía:_ Que cruel eres._

"Ya lo se." Dijo Nibenwen con una sonrisita picara en el rostro que no dejaba ver ni la mas mínima expresión de celos o desilusión.

Lloyd casi se cae de su caballo al ver que la expresión de Nibenwen no era la que él esperaba.

"!Todas sabemos que la princesa ha pretendido a la general casi desde que ella llego al castillo así que le hemos guardado preferencia y somos fans de su relación¡La princesa y la general hacen una pareja maravillosa!"

De pronto la mirada de Nibenwen se torno decidida y determinada.

"¡Es por eso que todas las del club estamos organizando un equipo de apoyo para que la general regrese e impida la boda de la princesa! No podemos permitir que ella se case con ese hombre tan ladino, haría trizas a la general."

Ahora fue el turno de Häggen de caer del caballo.

Pero debía decir que en gran parte compartía la visión y el sentir del club de fans, él tampoco quería de rey a ese papanatas de Yuichiro.

Recordó lo que Wiccan le había dicho en los establos esa misma mañana...

Talvez el club de fans de rad le podría ser útil, ahora que el erudito le había dicho que Radhamis estaba encerrada en mismo castillo y que lo mas posible todo era una conspiración , iba a necesitar gente que el ayudara, hasta el club de fans de Rad podría ayudarle en mucho.

Häggen montó su caballo nuevamente y les explico sus sospechas a aquellos dos. Cómo había visto a Rei y lo que Wiccan le había dicho.

Nibenwen se puso casi histérica, quería dejar de patrullar por irse al castillo a tratar de encontrarla y a avisarles a sus amiguitas del club, pero entre lo otros dos la convencieron de que esperara mínimo hasta que terminaran su turno de patrullar.

No hablaron mucho después de lo que Häggen dijo, cada uno se quedo callado y alerta a lo que debía hacer, por un momento Häggen no pudo evitar recordar como era que se había hecho amigo de la pequeña Radhamis seis años atrás ahora que ya no estaba y no sabia con certeza donde empezar a buscarla.

Aún podía recordarlo. Varios dias después de la llegada de Radhamis al castillo él había sido admitido a la academia militar de Feagris y apenas faltaban unos dias para que su entrenamiento iniciara allá.

Estos serian sus últimos dias como escudero antes de pasar a ser cadete. Después de 6 años de entrenamiento en la academia pasaría a ser elemento activo del ejercito real y con posibilidades de obtener un puesto de alto rango.

No había tenido muchos problemas en entrar a la academia, después de todo él era el único hijo de Siegfried Wegnahst ; Militar condecorado , segundo al mando después del mismo mariscal del ejercito, teniente general de la brigada aérea y descendiente de una de las familias más influyentes y antiguas del reino.

De ninguna manera dejarían de admitir al hijo de una celebridad como él.

Es gracioso como le atribuyen virtudes a uno por el simple hecho de tener otras de otro tipo o por tener algo que ver con alguien que las posee.

Este era el caso del Häggen y Siegfried.

El padre era un héroe del reino prácticamente, era justo y de cabeza fría, pero de ninguna manera era el padre amoroso y dedicado que se le pensaba que era.

Él era frío ,formal y trataba a su hijo como nada mas que otro escudero más. Era raro que el llamase por su nombre, generalmente lo llamaba según su grado. Las únicas veces que llegaba a llamarlo por su nombre eran cuando estaba muy complacido con algo que hubiese hecho

Häggen, por el otro lado, tampoco era la viva imagen de su padre como pensaban los demás; Un sagaz y habilidoso soldado, brillante en estrategia militar y con dotes de líder que el permitieran dirigir a cientos de soldados a una batalla. Su realidad era completamente distinta: Él era un chico despistado, torpe, y con poca seguridad en si mismo. No era brillante en el manejo de las espadas, mucho menos un genio estratega y ni en el lidereo de masas.

Sin embargo Häggen tenía sus propias cualidades; Era un natural en el manejo de alabardas y lanzas, era poseedor de una gran fuerza física pues había heredado el físico de los hombres de la noble familia Wegnahst (muy altos y fornidos).

Era también de sentimientos nobles y podía fácilmente ponerse en los zapaos de las demás personas a diferencia de su padre quien era frío y poco empatico.

Los días pasaron y el día de irse a la escuela llegó. Häggen y los demás novatos fueron enviados en carruajes largos y poco ostentosos hasta la escuela militar.

Fue allí donde vio por segunda vez a la chica que hacia tan solo unos días había llegado al castillo creando un gran alboroto. Häggen la observó bien...

Se veía diferente, ya no tenía ese brillo vigoroso en los ojos ni una sonrisa burlona dibujada en el rostro, era como si algo la hubiese cambiado... y no tardó mucho en darse cuenta del porqué de su mirada ansiosa y su expresión dolida.

La gente hablaba a sus espaldas cuando ella pasaba y se apartaban apenas ella se les acercaba. Los padres que allí estaban despidiendo orgullosos a sus hijos les advertían que no debían juntarse o hablar con gente de la calaña de la "pequeña salvaje" ya que su raza era conocida como una raza ladina y sanguinaria y nada bueno obtendrían de juntarse con ella.

Häggen vio como aquella niña a quien él solo conocía de vista, caminaba haciendo el mayor esfuerzo posible por evitar a la gente y llegar a una carruaje.

Aquí había otro ejemplo de la adjunción de virtudes, o defectos en este caso, por tener relación con alguien que goza o sufre de cierta fama o infamia; Radhamis Vainseldörf , miembro del clan de Fahdiel. Una paria en el reino por el simple hecho de pertenecer a ese clan.

Aunque al principio parecieran ambos estar en situaciones diametralmente opuestas; él siendo saludado y bien recibido por casi todos en el reino y ella siendo la nueva paria de Feagris, en realidad estaba en la misma situación, si tomaban en cuanta que una vez que la gente conocía bien a Häggen quedaban desilusionados al ver lo diferente que era a su padre y acababa siendo excluido, entonces se puede apreciar el parentesco en las situaciones de aquellos dos.

Pasaron varias semanas y Häggen cada vez era más excluido por la gente hasta que llegó un momento que se encontró solo.

Mientras vagaba solo por los jardines de la academia se encontró a la pequeña Radhamis dormida recargándose contra el tronco de un árbol.

Häggen se acerco a ella curioso de como podía dormir tan placidamente sentada contra un tronco de árbol lleno de protuberancias.

Sin darse cuenta de que su presencia había despertado a la pequeña Mavoriana , Häggen siguió observándola.

"¿Y tuh queh querress?" Dijo la pequeña con un tono agresivo y un acento realmente pesado que dejaba notar inmediatamente que estaba hablando un idioma que no era el suyo.

Häggen sin pensar mucho antes de hablar dijo:

"Sólo me preguntaba como puedes dormir en un lugar tan incómodo." El tono casual acompañado de una honesta sonrisa hicieron que la pequeña Radhamis le mirara completamente desconcertada.

Lo que menos esperaba de él era una sonrisa y una confesión tan tonta como la que le había dado, ella esperaba algún tipo de burla o de agresión pero no iba a bajar la guardia así tan fácil.

"Tuh erres el chico deh familia Wegnahst ¿no ser así?" Dijo Radhamis con gesto desafiante.

La sonrisa de Häggen se borro al instante que ella pronunció su apellido y su gesto amable se torno desconfiado ya que ahora él era el que esperaba una burla de ella.

" Entonces tuh ser el " defectuoso."

Häggen la miro con resentimiento, le había llamado justo como las otras personas le llamaban al conocerle realmente y darse cuenta de cuan distinto era a su padre.

"El Defectuoso" Así le apodaban los demás chicos y chicas de la academia.

Justo antes de que Häggen se diera la vuelta para irse indignado la pequeña Radhamis estiró la mano y se presentó de un manera muy peculiar.

" Yo ser "La bestia roñosa" que te llevarra a la perrdición si tu juntarte con ella."

Dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona poniéndose insultándose a si misma y al mismo tiempo poniéndose al mismo nivel que Häggen: el de un persona rechazada por los demás.

La indignación de Häggen desapareció tan rápido como había llegado. En ese momento pensó que Radhamis era alguien interesante; era alguien que sufría de la misma manera el rechazo y mala fama de una situación que no controlaban ellos.

Se dio cuenta que en realidad no eran a nada distintos. Su sonrisilla atolondrada regreso a su rostro, y estrechó la mano de Radhamis quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

" Yo soy Häggen , "El defectuoso" que de Wegnahst no tiene más que la apariencia." Häggen dijo siguiendo el juego de Rad.

Los dos se rieron de sus peculiares presentaciones, de alguna forma Häggen sentía que ese sobrenombre que tanto el molestaba, ahora no le era ya tan molesto. El presentarse como se presentó ante la pequeña "bestia" era, en cierta forma, como burlarse de aquellos quien le habían llamado así y ahora el sobrenombre no tenía tanto efecto en el como hace diez minutos.

Aun siendo lo rechazados y los que todo el mundo pensaba que serian incapaces de graduarse, lograron los dos colarse entre los mejores cadetes de la academia volviéndose inseparables amigos.

El hijo inepto de una de las familias mas famosas del reino y una niña extranjera perteneciente a una raza odiada por muchos des de los tiempos de la primera guerra.

Häggen aun sonreía después de haber recordado como conoció a Rad, como los dos se volvieron amigos y se metían en problemas juntos, como el incidente donde accidentalmente dejaron escapar a odas las gallinas de los gallineros del castillo y los dejaron sin comer por 2 dias, tuvieron que cazar ratas para comer.

El turno de guardia del equipo de Häggen terminó y los tres se separaron. Lloyd y Nibenwen acordaron esperar mas información de el en el transcurso de la noche y el día siguiente.

Ellos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones en el dormitorio de los soldados y Häggen al castillo donde buscaría a Wiccan para enterarse lo que planeaba.

Cruzó por la puerta de la cocina y entro a esta. Había mucho bullicio allí dentro pues era hora de la cena y la mayoría del ejercito estaba ahí.

Häggen percibió el aroma de lo que servían de cenar; Estofado de carne. En situaciones normales Häggen ya estaría sentado a la mesa comiendo un segundo plato de estofado, pero en estos momentos no tenía nada de hambre y tenía cosas mas importantes que hacer que sentarse a comer.

Salió de la cocina y caminó en dirección a la biblioteca, podía ver a través de las ventanas como lo soldados, uno tras otro, iban formando escuadrones. Era notorio que el reino estaba amenazado por las tropas de Labensrau.

Häggen no tenía ordenes de formar escuadrones ni de hacer nada , así que hasta que no recibiera ordenes él podía hacer lo que quisiera con su tiempo libre.

Así que se dirigió a la biblioteca, seguro allí encontraría a el profesor. Realmente no tenía interés de ir a ver a Rei, no estaba del todo feliz con ella ya que se casaría al día siguiente con el petulante Yuichiro, ya sabia que no tenía mas alternativa que esa pero aun no quería saber nada de Rei.

Se dirigió directamente hacia la biblioteca, esperan encontrar al anciano allí dentro.

Abrió las puertas con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, después de todo ésta era una biblioteca. Inspeccionó el lugar con la vista y efectivamente allí haciendo como que estaba muy ocupado leyendo varios libros difíciles y tratados de magia. Häggen se acercaba a la mesa donde él estaba cuando escucho claramente en su cabeza la voz irritada del anciano frente a él.

---¡Idiota¡¿Qué haces buscándome tan campantemente!--- Ante el menudo susto que se llevó, Häggen se tropezó con una silla y calló de cara al piso gritando ante un inminente aplastamiento de cara contra el piso.

Con las manos en su nariz Häggen y lagrimas en los ojos se levantó rápidamente y volteo a ver si las demás personas que estaban allí leyendo no habían escuchado también al gritote que le pegó en anciano, ellos no veían al anciano sino a Häggen con expresiones molestas por el ruido que había hecho.

Él miró al anciano, aun seguía viendo sus libros difíciles y parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que Häggen estuviera allí.

---Estoy hablándote por telepatía, muchacho atolondrado, deja de hacer tanto escándalo y haz lo que te diga.---

Häggen se quedó casi paralizado donde se había parado, esperando las ordenes.

"Primero que nada , quítate la mirada sorprendida de u rostro y haz como que estas leyendo un libro lo suficientemente lejos de mi como para que nadie sospeche que estas aquí para verme, me están vigilando."

Häggen discretamente inspeccionó de nuevo el área con la mirada, notó a un par de los guardias de la escolta personal de Yuichiro vigilando a Wiccan.

Häggen se dio vuelta en dirección contraria a donde se encontraba el erudito y entro en uno de los pasillos entre los estantes de madera llenos de libros viejos.

Esto pareció despistar a los escoltas del pesado príncipe ya que estaban esperando el momento en que Häggen se le acercara al profesor para avisárselo a Yuuichiro.

Häggen intento comunicarse ahora con el profesor por medio de telepatía, era una materia básica de los cursos de magia en la academia. Obviamente los soldados de Yuichiro esperarían que el tratara de hacer contacto con alguien por medio de métodos mas avanzados pero el usar algo básico como esto no les cruzaría la cabeza por ende convirtiendo la telepatía en el modo optimo de comunicación con Häggen.

--- ¿Profesor, puede escucharme?--- Pensó Häggen mientras se concentraba en ver al profesor en su mente.

---Si... Häggen, escucha bien lo que voy a decirte... Radhamis está encerrada en el calabozo de la torre oeste en un celda de confinamiento solitario. Debes conseguir ayuda de otros soldados ya que sin ayuda no podrás sacarla de ahí. Tienes que liberarla mañana por la mañana antes de que la boda comience para poder impedirla.---

Häggen notó que el profesor estaba realmente al borde de un ataque de ansiedad y nervios, intentó hacerlo explicarle bien la situación a la que se enfrentaba, un soldado no puede nunca ir a una misión de la cual no sepa la situación.

--- Profesor , dígame que es lo que esta sucediendo en el castillo. No han pasado más que cosas extrañas desde que llegamos de la academia. Primero la quimera, Rei recibiendo cartas de personas vestidas en tunicas negras, la desaparición de Radhamis y ahora la boda de la princesa con Yuichiro. Yo no sé que esta pasando.

---Oh Häggen, todo se ha complicado terriblemente. No tienes idea de cómo.--- La voz del anciano parecía un lamento más que una explicación.

--- Tanto el rey ,Yuichiro y yo tenemos la culpa. Yuichiro Nos amenazó con declararnos la guerra si Rei no accedía a casarse con él desde el día que llegó aquí. Tu sabes el poder que ha tenido Labensrau desde hace algunos años hasta ahora. No tuvimos otra opción más que aceptar, pero las cosas se han complicado mucho mas. Fuerzas mucho mayores que la de Labensrau y su ejercito de muertos vivientes se han interesado en la princesa. La situación cambió. Si casamos a la princesa con Yuichiro estaremos estorbando su camino... Ohh Häggen ¿tu sabes qué es lo que le pasa a uno cuando osa interponerse en el camino de aquellas fuerzas?---

Häggen no contestó, lo que había comprendido era que por laguna razón todos parecían estar interesados en su futura reina. Radhamis, aquellas fuerzas de quien Wiccan habla, y Yuichiro.

--- Son erradicados de la faz del mundo. Castigo divino, Häggen. Al principio pensábamos aprovechar aquello para que sólo mataran a Yuichiro. Pero todo se complico cuando Rei fue elegida por aquellas fuerzas para hacer algo que tiene que ver con Radhamis. Si casamos a Rei con él provocaremos la ira de los dioses y de los dragones, podrían destruir a todo el reino si lo quisieran con tan solo chasquear los dedos. ¡De una guerra contra Labensrau posiblemente podamos sobrevivir, pero de un ataque directo de los dioses no! Es por eso que hay que sacar a Radhamis del calabozo y ayudarla a impedir la boda aunque ello nos lleve a la guerra. Morir en una guerra seria un muerte agradable al compararla con la muerte que los dioses nos darían---

Häggen aun no entendía del todo lo que sucedía y porque pero sabia bien que es lo que debía hacer: sacar a Rad de la celda, impedir la boda y naturalmente prepararse para una guerra segura contra las fuerzas armadas de Labensrau... tendrían que pedir refuerzos al reino de luna.

--- Häggen esto es lo que debes hacer---

Wiccan le dio instrucciones claras de cómo proceder mañana, y en cuanto Wiccan termino de dárselas, él cerró el libro que pretendía estar leyendo caminando casualmente se retiro en dirección al cuartel de los soldados a avisar a Lloyd, a Nibenwen y al club de fans quienes estarían esperando noticias de Häggen. Talvez las chicas del club de fans de Rad estaban un poco obsesionadas y eran un tanto atolondradas pero eren miembros efectivos del ejercito que se habían graduado de la academia y por lo tanto igual de competentes que cualquier otro soldado, solo tenían gustos un poco... "raros".

Cuando Häggen estuvo fuera de el castillo, corrió por los jardines hasta llegar al cuartel de los soldados. Llegó, abrió la puerta de golpe y encontró al club de fans en pleno esperándolo en la sala común de los dormitorios de chicos y de chicas.

Entró y un hombre maduro alto y bastante fornido y rubio llamó su atención.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre los dos cuando se quedaron viendo...

"Papa... Q-quiero decir¡Señor!" Dijo Häggen torpemente mientras saludaba militarmente a ese hombre, quien era nada más y nada menos que Siegfried Wegnahst, segundo al mando del ejercito de Feagris y padre de Häggen "el defectuoso".

" Descansa. La Sargento Nibenwen me mandó llamar porque darías información de donde se encontraba en realidad la general." Dijo él refiriéndose a Radhamis.

Häggen, aunque nervioso por la presencia de su padre en la habitación , habló de la verdadera situación de la general. Decidió dejar de lado el decirles a los soldados que todo era porque lo dioses destruirían el reino y que lo mas seguro habría guerra contra Labensrau. Eso los pondría en histeria total y todo se arruinaría.

Manejó todo como una trampa que le había hecho Yuichiro al reino de Feagris para adueñarse de él y así poderse casar con la princesa.

La reacción de las soldados (habían uno que otro chico en el club de fans pero casi la mayoría eran chicas de variados rangos de edad) era al esperada todas estaban determinadas a terminar con la boda.

Al finalizar el discurso de Häggen todas las fans hicieron un circulo y pusieron las manos al centro como si fueran un quipo de deportes dándose una porra ellos mismos solo que en vez de darse un porra hacia ellos gritaron algo un tanto vergonzoso como si de un grito de guerra se tratara mientras alzaban las manos hacia arriba:

"Uno... dos...TRES !Por que el amor verdadero triunfe!"

Siegfried , Lloyd y Häggen se quedaron estupefactos y sintiendo algo de pena ajena de los fans. Tal era su impresión que sus ojos se habían reducido casi a puntos negros y su rostro tenia una expresión como la que uno tiene cuando se da cuenta que tiene diarrea.

"Los frikis... si que dan un poco de miedo." Dijo Lloyd una vez que pudo hablar y tanto Siegfried como Häggen se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza ya que ellos seguían aun muy sorprendidos como para hablar.

Häggen después de recuperarse de la impresión se dedico entonces a discutir la estrategia a seguir, la boda sería a medio día así que había que preparar todo para el día siguiente...

Mientras tanto en la celda donde se encontraba Radhamis encerrada, la mujer de túnica negra es materializaba.

Ella se acercó al cuerpo vegetativo de Radhamis. Y notó como algo parecido a una espuma sanguinolenta escurría de el agujero de la mascara de metal que correspondía a la boca.

También habían unos finos hilos de sangre que salían de los ojos, nariz y oídos de ella.

Dos palpitantes protuberancias puntiagudas emergían de su espalda, como si trataran de romper la piel de la espalda para que algo saliera.

" E'i esse a Fahdiel...Lle del' sal' prestien e'a dos shanorte tan' iale avaene dos fia... (_En el nombre de Fahdiel, tu cuerpo aun se transforma en adulto aún sin tu alma dentro...)"_

La mujer, sin dejar de esconder su rostro bajo la capucha , se acercó al cuerpo de Radhamis y tomó el obantish en su mano mientras este centelleaba aleatoriamente.

"Sina norie caela a'onin nossa serke, i fahor a'nossa...I serke a harana caela a'na miul a'cael lle. Iire lle natul dae'shanorte ta nauva na brow rye oninea fahor am'lle nauva yest dos lema. (_ Este reino nos debe el precio de tu existencia... la sangre del rey debe ser derramada como pago. Cuando seas adulto será el tiempo de que él pague y de que comiences tu viaje...)"_

Miró con detenimiento como al cuerpo inmóvil de Radhamis seguía cambiando y transformándose en lo que pronto sería un adulto, las protuberancias de su espalda ya estaban rompiendo la ropa e incluso la piel donde desde dos rasgaduras en ella dejaban entre ver una piel rugosa y negra... Los ojos de Radhamis se estaban volviendo diferentes; la esclerótica (parte blanca del ojo) era de un color rojo que poco a poco comenzaba a convertirse en negro haciendo que los ojos de ella se vieran completamente como los de un dragón.

La mujer encapuchada sonrió de entre las sombras que escondían su rostro...

Diciendo esto la mujer de negro se desvaneció entre las sombras de la celda tan repentinamente como se había materializado.

El contenido del obantish centelleaba alarmadamente, pues aquel contenido, que era el alma de Radhamis, podían entender perfectamente lo que ella le decía...

Y era casi medianoche en el castillo ya todas las actividades , exceptuando la de los muchos centinelas que estaban montando guardias en todo lo que es el puerto y el castillo de Feagris y las de las costureras del vestido de bodas de Rei, habían terminado y la gente se estaba yendo a dormir pues mañana sería el día de la boda.

Rei, no había salido de su habitación, ni siquiera cuando las sirvientas hubieron terminado el trabajo de tomarle las medidas para hacer lo arreglos al vestido de bodas. Estaba sentada en su cama viendo arder el fuego de su chimenea con mirada ausente.

Estaba completamente exhausta de tanto llorar en silencio pero aún así lagrimas seguían corriendo por sus ya húmedas mejillas y no podía dormirse, al parecer el intentarlo la hundía aun mas en la desesperación que el mantenerse despierta mirando las llamas en a chimenea.

Ya estaba de pijamas las sirvientas prácticamente la habían vestido en su camisón de dormir y tenia entre sus brazos la camisa de Rad que traía.

Su cuarto estaría completamente a oscuras de no ser por la chimenea encendida estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no notó al chico vestido con túnica negra materializarse en su habitación.

Rei de pronto comenzó a sentir un pesado sopor apoderarse de ella, dentro de unos cuantos minutos cayo de lado en su cama y durmió pacíficamente.

El chico se le acerco y la vio dormir con una extraña expresión en su rostro, era compasión y empatía...

Mientras dormía, él le dijo en voz baja en el dialecto de los humanos :

"Creo que estoy empezando a entender lo que ve Ryële en ti... La visión de la aldea ..."

Se acercó más hasta estarle hablando al oído.

"Si en verdad eres esa niña, no te cases con él..." Dijo él en tono de preocupación.

"No quiero hacerlo... Mi reino... no tiene oportunidad..." Dijo Rei, contestando entre sueños.

"Una guerra contra humanos es posible ganarla ... una contra los dioses no."

Insistió Lafurne viendo en varias direcciones mientras hablaba, vigilando que su compañera no estuviese cerca.

"...Radhamis..." Fue lo único que dijo ella esta vez mientras un par de lagrimas nuevas caían sobre su edredón.

Lafurne decidió apresurarse, podía sentir la presencia de Ryële moverse, ya no estaba en la celda con Radhamis.

"Si te niegas a casarte en la boda, tendrás a Radhamis de regreso..."

Diciendo eso Lafurne se apresuro a salir de la habitación, dejando a Rei dormida en su cama.

Esa noche Rei tuvo un sueño extraño nuevamente, no era un visión. Solo se soñó negándose ser la esposa de Yuichiro y en el instante donde ella decía que no Radhamis llegaba a salvarla montada en un caballo y se la llevaba lejos a un lugar done ella no era más la futura reina de Feagris ni Rad la bestia de Fahdiel.

Las horas pasaron y Rei fue sacada de su mundo maravilloso por una voz conocida.

"Rei... Despierta. Ya es hora" Era Minako despertándola..

Por un momento pensó que era un día normal como cualquier otro donde Minako la despertaba para arreglarse y que después de eso vería a Radhamis en el desayuno peleándose con Häggen por la última magdalena de la canasta de pan.

Pero abrió bien lo ojos y vio a Minako vestida de manera muy elegante y con un rostro serio. Algo blanco llamó su atención en el perchero de su guardarropa.

Minako vio lo que Rei veía.

"Lo trajeron las costureras esta mañana, al parecer no durmieron en toda la noche por terminarlo..."

Rei no contestó, sólo miró el majestuoso vestido con gran tristeza y desprecio. Rei jamás había sentido en su vida tal deseo de haberse quedado dormida para siempre, soñando el aquel mundo maravilloso donde ella podría estar con Radhamis .

"El sueño... " Repitió Rei en un murmuro que apenas ella pudo escuchar. De pronto sintió como un pequeño de luz se comenzaba a vislumbrar en la penumbra que era su vida en esos momentos.

¿Qué si se negaba a casarse?

Una frase llego a su mente, reafirmando ese pequeño haz de luz.

Una guerra contra los hombres es posible ganarla , una guerra contra los dioses no. 

No entendía muy bien a de donde había salido esa frase ni a que se refería pero ella no tardó en darle un significado.

"Minako..."

"¿Sí?"

"¿Crees que podamos ganar una guerra contra Labensrau?" Dijo Rei.

" Rei, se como te sientes pero no es momento de hacer castillos en el aire... nuestras fuerzas aunque poderosas no tienen ningún efecto sobre no muertos. Necesitamos soldados que puedan emplear magia de luz. Feagris es el reino de las flamas... ese nombre viene del elemento de nuestras fuerzas; fuego Rei, fuego, no luz. No se si sobrevivamos lo único que es seguro es que enviaremos a nuestros soldados a una guerra que de antemano sabemos que no tenemos muchas posibilidades de ganar."

"Tienes razón... no se en que estaba pensando..." Dijo Rei decepcionada, pero por laguna razón aun sentía que el rayito de luz aun seguía brillando...

De pronto tocaron a la puerta.

"Deben ser las siervas que van a ayudarte a prepararte par la boda." Dijo Minako mientras se levantaba a abrir la puerta.

Un grupo de diez sirvientas entró alistadas odas con alfileres, listones, hilos blancos y flores para hacer un majestuoso ramo.

Las sirvientas jóvenes parecían realmente emocionadas de que la princesa fuese a casarse ya que podrían ver una gran despliegue de lujos y una boda "romántica" a sus ojos.

Las sirvientas mas grandes y que comprendían lo que realmente sucedía con el ejercito de Labensrau en los dominios de Feagris tenían la misma expresión grave que Minako tenía en el rostro.

Las sirvientas de mas edad se llevaron a Rei al baño casi a rastras y le ayudaron a bañarse ya que Rei no parecía tener las ganas ni las energías como para arreglarse.

Los minutos pasaban tan lento que pareciese que se arrastraran las agujas del reloj de péndulo de la habitación de Rei...

Eran las 9 de la mañana cuando Rei salió de la tina con un par de sirvientas secándola con toallas. Minako miró como Rei en realidad parecía una muñeca sin la habilidad de moverse por si sola... todo lo hacían las sirvientas. Ella jamás había visto los ojos de Rei tan vacíos. Era como mirar directamente a un par de pozos sin fondo color púrpura.

Minako lo encontró extraño, pero encontró en esa mirada un gran parecido a la mirada que Radhamis tenía cuando estaba sola; sin Häggen o sin Rei...

"Radhamis, donde diablos te fuiste..." Pensó Minako mientras miraba a la muñeca de trapo que era ahora su amiga.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel de los soldados un grupo de varias chicas y algunos chicos : Siegfried, Häggen, Lloyd y Nibenwen entre ellos salió a los jardines. La seguridad del castillo estaba más fuerte que nunca con grupos de quince soldados patrullando cada área en lapsos de tiempo de cada diez minutos.

Siegfried y Lloyd se separaron del grupo y le dijo a los dos lideres (Häggen y Nibenwen).

"Agruparemos a todo soldado que no tenga ordenes de vigilar el castillo cerca del camino a la catedral de Feagris. Allí el sargento Lloyd se quedara a cargo y esperara a que lleguen ustedes con la general. Mientras tanto yo iré solo a la boda , si falto sospecharan que algo esta pasando."

Dijo Siegfried antes de retirarse con Lloyd.

"Ahora lo único que tenemos que hacer es encontrarla." Dijo Nibenwen.

Diciendo esto cada grupo se separó a hacer lo acordado. Aún habían cuatro horas para que comenzara la boda, la catedral de Feagris , donde había sido el entierro de la madre de Rei, estaba a una hora y media de camino del castillo a caballo. Así que eso les dejaba tres horas y media para completar la misión.

En grupos de tres se fueron dirigiendo hacia la torre oeste, siendo el grupo conformado de Häggen Nibenwen y otro chico el primero en llegar a la torre .Mientras se acercaban a ella notaron que algo blanco y grande de alas negras volaba encima de la torre.

"Es... ¡la quimera!" Dijo Häggen sorprendido de verla. Después de todo no había sabido nada de ella desde hacía dos días. Al parecer se había ido del castillo cuando Rei y Rad habían tratado e huir del reino en busca de Radhamis.

Y al parecer la había encontrado ya por medio de su olfato, después de todo Radhamis tenia un aroma muy distintivo.

Nibenwen y el otro soldado ya estaban apresurándose hacia la torre cuando Häggen notó algo de la quimera y detuvo a los otros dos.

Ella parecía estar atacando a alguien.. o mas bien defendiéndose.

Un grupo de siete soldados, vestidos con el uniforme de Labensrau estaban montando guardia en la entrada de la torre y estaban peleando con la bestia de 1.80 de altura a la cruz.

Dos soldados ya habían sido vencidos, estaban tirados en el suelo heridos de gravedad.

Era bastante irónico como habían tantos grupos de soldados patrullando de Feagris y ninguno de ellos se detenía en sus actividades a ayudar a los soldados de Labensrau.

Otro mas cayó ante las garras y las fauces de la ágil quimera que aún siendo superada en numero estaba consiguiendo inutilizar a los soldados que peleaban con miedo ante aquel animal.

Uno intentó darle con una pesada hacha pero la quimera lo esquivó

Mordió a uno con sus enormes fauces en el abdomen y con un movimiento brusco de la cabeza lo envió a volar unos tres metros dejándolo inconsciente.

"Reforzaron la seguridad de la entrada..."

La quimera tenia manchadas sus patas y fauces con la sangre de los infortunados soldados de los que ahora solo quedaban tres.

Häggen vio que ahora estaban en equidad de numero y sacaron sus armas. Los otros tres soldados restantes la ver a Häggen y los otros dos además de la quimera decidieron emprender la huida.

"Nibenwen detenlos o alertaran a los demás."

Nibenwen sonrió confianzudamente y apuntó su ballesta a las piernas de uno de los soldados y disparo. Este cayó incapaz de moverse más, hizo lo mismo con los otros dos mientras Häggen y el otro chico abrían la puerta y arrastraban a los inconscientes soldados dentro del calabozo y los metían a todos en una celda. La quimera se adelantó en adentrarse en el calabozo oliendo el suelo en busca de algún rastro de olor de su ama.

Häggen entrecerró la puerta una vez estuvieron todos adentro y los soldados de Labensrau encerrados en un celda vacía.

Un grupo más de tres llego y entro al calabozo entrecerrando la puerta como lo había hecho Häggen.

"Jejejeje, los patéticos soldaditos de Feagris cayeron..." Oyeron a la voz de un hombre de entre una de las celdas y pronto se oyeron muchas más voces que reían junto con la voz anterior.

Uno a uno fueron saliendo soldados y más soldados de Labensrau de entre las celdas.

"U-una emboscada..." Dijo Nibenwen aun sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos.

En un pasillo de dos metros de ancho y siete de largo habían fácilmente veinte soldaos de Feagris armados y listos para acabar con los seis soldados y la quimera de Radhamis.

"Así es niñita... ¿realmente creían que nuestro señor iba a dejar desprotegida la celda de la perra nórdica esa?"

Un grupo más de tres llegó eran ahora nueve.

"¡Häggen¡Hay soldados de Labensrau rodeando la torre¡Los demás no pueden pasar se han quedado combatiéndolos afuera!"

Häggen maldijo, eran solo nueve soldados contra veinte, tenían a la quimera pero el problema era que sólo obedecería ordenes de Radhamis o los atacaría en defensa propia...

Häggen se le ocurrió un idea. Se le ocurrió un nombre cualquiera con el cual llamar a la quimera y ordenarle que siguiera buscando a la general para que entonces los soldados la atacaran y ella se defendiera y acabara con algunos soldados reduciendo la ventaja que los soldados de Labensrau les llevaban.

"¡Israfel¡Ve y encuentra a Radhamis!" La quimera siguió oliendo el lugar en busca de Radhamis. En realidad no había escuchado la orden de Häggen pero la orden que dio y la acción que ella realizaba daban la apariencia de que la bestia enorme obedecía a Häggen y los soldados cayeron en el juego de Häggen.

" Me temo que eso no será posible mocoso." Dijo el comandante del pelotón.

"¡Maten a la bestia!" Ordenó él y al instante diez soldados se lanzaron a atacar a la quimera mientras el resto se lanzaba contra los nueve de Feagris.

El juego de Häggen había resultado ahora eran nueve contra diez la diferencia no era tan grande.

Häggen usaba alabarda, la cual no era un arma idea para espacios tan cerrados como ese pasillo, no tenía mucho espacio donde maniobrarla así que decidió atacar con magia.

Nibenwen usaba la ballesta , no había mucho problema. En el resto del grupo habían tres espadachines dos magos y dos arqueros más.

Los espadachines se lanzaron a atacar inmediatamente mientras los arqueros y magos se quedaban en la formación de atrás disparando flechas y encantamientos en cuanto un espacio se abría por donde atacar.

El sonidos de espadas chocando, de encantamientos de magia, gritos de guerra y los rugidos de la quimera llenaron el calabozo.

La quimera pronto terminó con tres soldados, pero había recibido ya varias heridas en las patas, pecho y lomo.

Häggen se enfrentaba con el comandante del pelotón, un espadachín.

Puso un sus manos frente a el como su estuviera sosteniendo una esfera.

"Poldor Quaelum." Dijo el en voz alta y dos esferas verdes traslucidas aparecieron en sus manos.

El comandante del pelotón se lanzó corriendo hacía Häggen, espada lista y en alto para cortarlo.

Häggen también corrió hacía él pero justo en el momento donde el comandante blandió su espada Häggen brincó hacia atrás esquivando el corte y haciendo que ahora el espadachín estuviese indefenso ya que había puesto tanta fuerza a su golpe que este al fallar le hizo girar y ahora estaba casi de espaldas a Häggen sin posibilidad de volver a atacar.

Häggen ahora lanzó una de las dos esferas verde traslucidas al comandante. Esta le pego en la espalda y la pequeña esfera incrementó exponencialmente la fuerza del golpe e hizo que el comandante saliera despedido contra una pared. El golpe que se dio contra ella fue tan fuerte que el comandante quedó inconsciente.

"Aiglos Band" Dijo Häggen mientras tocaba al inconsciente comandante y una capa de hielo comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo instantáneamente.

"¿Mocoso? Mejor un mocoso a un anciano decrépito y lento diría yo." Dijo Häggen en tono burlón al comandante congelado.

Otro soldado se lanzó hacia el con espada en mano al cual le lanzó la otra esfera de Poldor quaelum lanzándolo también lejos de Häggen y haciéndolo chocar contra otros soldados que cayeron al suelo.

Nibenwen aprovechó la oportunidad y les disparó con la ballesta matando a uno por haberle dando en el pecho, inutilizando a otro por haberle dado en las rodillas. Sin embargo Falló en darle al ultimo.

Estaba apunto de lanzarle un encantamiento a Nibenwen cuando recibió un fuerte zarpazo de la quimera la cual estaba detrás de él. Häggen corrió a ayudar a la quimera mientras esquivaba la lluvia de flechas de Nibenwen y los demás arqueros.

Un soldado armado de una hacha se preparaba para cortar una de las patas de la ya muy lastimada quimera.

"¡Poldor rimbor!" Los puños de Häggen comenzaron a brillar con una luz azul antes de que él le conectara un gancho al soldado del hacha, tirandolo al suelo por la fuerza incrementada del golpe por la magia.

La mayor parte de la magia de Häggen era del tipo que incrementaba su fuerza física, la cual era bastante considerable.

Tomó el hacha de su contrincante y la lanzó hacia atrás, Incrustándola en la espalda de un arquero enemigo quien cayo muerto al instante dejando paso libre a la flecha de uno de los arqueros de Feagris a que cayera en el pecho del soldado del hacha quien empezaba a levantarse, hiriéndolo de gravedad en el estomago.

Häggen entonces vio como dos flechas perdidas alcanzaban a uno de sus arqueros, dándole en el costado y dejándolo tirado en el suelo, posiblemente muerto o mal herido.

Nibenwen descubrió de donde provenían las flechas que hirieron a su compañero, un arquero que estaba peleando con la quimera.

Tomó una flecha y antes de ponerla e su ballesta la hechizo:

"¡Aiglos pilin'!" La flecha comenzó a brillar con una luminiscencia azul claro y entonces se la disparo al arquero, la flecha le pegó en el hombro pero al estar encantada la flecha este hombre comenzó a congelarse de la misma manera que Häggen había congelado al comandante. Convirtiéndolo en una estatua de hielo la cual la quimera destrozó en mil pedazos de una mordida.

Esparciendo pedazos de cadáver congelado por el piso del calabozo.

Dentro de poco de los veinte soldados enemigos que habían solo quedaban tres y de los nueve de Feagris solo quedaban 5 en pie.

La ventaja ahora estaba del lado de Feagris... y los tres soldados al ver a la quimera y los otros cinco hicieron lo único que les quedaba para no ser capturados.

Tomaron sus espadas y las clavaron en sus abdómenes desentrañándose ellos mismos antes de ser tomados como prisioneros de guerra.

Del grupo de Häggen habían afortunadamente no había muero nadie pero su habían heridos de gravedad que si no eran atendidos morirían por sus heridas.

Häggen miró a la quimera, había sufrido bastantes heridas pero aun así se encontraba de pie con la capacidad de seguir buscando.

Él sintió pena por haber usado así a la quimera, pero de otra forma no habrían logrado sobrevivir a la emboscada.

"Lo siento" Se encontró él pidiéndole disculpas a la quimera. Este le miró fijamente... y le dio un lengüetazo en la mejilla.

Al parecer de alguna forma le agradecía por haberle ayudado contra los soldados que le atacaban.

En eso abrieron la puerta del calabozo. Todos prepararon sus armas nuevamente...

"¡Häggen, Nibenwen¿Están allí?" Era una de las chicas de su grupo de rescate .

"¿Hilda? Estamos abajo hay cuatro heridos. Ayúdenos a sacarlos ." Dijo Nibenwen al reconocer la voz de una de sus amigas.

"Ustedes cuantos perdieron." Preguntó Häggen seriamente mientras buscaba las llaves de la mazmorra entre los cuerpos de los soldados enemigos..

"Dos muertos y siete heridos... pero los heridos no están tan mal. Éramos mas que ellos así que no sufrimos tantas bajas. Éramos alrededor de veintiuno contra quince." Dijo ella mientras varios soldados entraban para sacar a los heridos.

"Bien monten guardia afuera... Nosotros iremos a buscar a la general." Dijo Nibenwen al tiempo que Häggen encontraba una argolla llena de llaves

Häggen , Nibenwen y otros tres soldados siguieron entonces a la quimera al piso inferior del calabozo, donde mantienen a los presos de confinamiento solitario.

Häggen siguió a la quimera mientras recordaba las instrucciones que le había dado el profesor.

Una vez que encontrara a Radhamis debía encontrar un pendiente lleno de un gas iridiscente, que cuelga de su cuello. Quitarle la máscara de acero y rociar el liquido que se licue de ese gas en su pecho. Realmente no entendía para qué, lo que importaba eran sacar a Radhamis de ahí.

La quimera de Radhamis se detuvo en un celda y empujó la puerta con sus enormes patas, rompiendo el seguro de esta. Y abriendo la puerta.

Ahora Häggen entendió a que se refería Radhamis cuando decía que esos animales eran _realmente_ útiles.

Los cinco entraron y encontraron a una mujer encapuchada encadenada a la pared con grilletes con cadenas que colgaban del techo. Manteniendo a Radhamis semi suspendida y de rodillas con los brazos alzados por los grilletes.

Häggen le quitó la capucha de la gabardina que tenía puesta. Tenía una mascara de acero.

"¡Es ella!" Aviso a los otros cuatro." Häggen llamó a Radhamis por su nombre y la sacudió levemente.

Ella no respondió. Häggen notó los rastros de sangre hecha costra en los orificios de la mascara para la boca nariz y ojos e imaginó lo peor...

"¡Radhamis¡Radhamis!" Häggen gritaba su nombre en su cara mientras la sacudía con fuerza.

"P-por Fahdiel... ¿ E-está muerta?" Preguntó Nibenwen con horror al ver como Radhamis era sacudida como una muñeca de trapo y no daba respuesta alguna.

Häggen no contestó tomó la argolla con llaves de su bolsillo y desencadenó a Radhamis tan rápido como pudo. Como un objeto inanimado ella callo al suelo desparramada.

Le quito la mascara y la gabardina. Había sangre hecha costra en forma de lagrimas que caían de sus ojos y finos ríos de sangre que caían por las comisuras de sus boca y oídos.

Habían rasgaduras ensangrentadas y hechas costra en su espalda, su piel estaba también rasgada al igual que su ropa... y lo que hizo que Häggen contuviera el aliento y que Nibenwen se llevara las manos a la boca.

La mirada nublada y sin expresión y el color violáceo de su piel...

" ¡Oh por el amor de Fahdiel... esta muerta!" Exclamo horrorizada Nibenwen al ver a Radhamis.

Häggen aún sin poder creerlo tomó la muñeca de Radhamis para ver si podía encontrar algún pulso...

Sintió alivio y dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones... Había encontrado un pulso, muy debil, pero era un pulso.

"Tiene pulso." Dijo Häggen aliviado.

De entre la ropa Häggen vio un pendiente que brillaba con mucha intensidad lleno e algún tipo de gas.

_Talvez ... Si ,para eso es el liquido del pendiente._

Analizó Häggen y le quitó a Radhamis el pendiente que centelleaba intensamente como pidiendo que lo sacasen de allí.

Häggen le dio el pendiente a Nibenwen.

"Abre su camisa y derrama el liquido que salga de ahí sobre su pecho desnudo."

Nibenwen se sonrojó terriblemente, y luego sacudió su cabeza .

No era tiempo de sonrojarse ni de tener pensamientos ... pecaminosos.

"¿Como vacío el contenido?" Preguntó Nibenwen tratando de aparentar que estaba normal.

"Solo pon el pendiente sobre su pecho eso debería hacer que el liquido caiga. Al menos eso fue lo que me dijo el profesor que hiciera."

Sonrojada, Nibenwen se concentró en romper la camisa de Radhamis por la mitad de su pecho y despejar su pecho para sostener sobre este el pendiente iridiscente.

Sostuvo el pendiente sobre el pecho de la general y después de unos momentos pudo ver como el gas de adentro se iba licuando y el liquido comenzaba a escurrir a través del cristal del pendiente y a gotear sobre el pecho de Rad.

Con cada gota el color de ella iba regresando a su piel y sus ojos iban perdiendo su actual opacidad.

Al momento que la ultima gota de liquido cayó sobre el pecho de Radhamis esta inhaló una gran cantidad de aire súbitamente, asustando a los presentes.

Empezó a toser incontrolablemente, expulsando sangre coagulada en cada toser. Nibenwen y Häggen la ayudaron a sentarse.

Todos tenían una gran sonrisa en el rostro, de alivio y de felicidad.

"Radhamis, se que es una pregunta estúpida ,pero ¿Estas bien?" Dijo Häggen sonriente de tener a su casi hermana de regreso.

"General.." Dijo Nibenwen también sonriendo.

Radhamis no dijo nada, su mirada aunque viva, se encontraba distante. Intentó levantarse súbitamente.

"R-rad espera."

Dijo Häggen al ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

Nibenwen podía ver enojo y preocupación en la mirada de su general.

"Yuichiro..." Fue la única palabra que pudo pronunciar ella, diciéndola con gran desprecio.

El que ella dijera ese nombre les recordó a todos a que habían venido. Se habían aliviado tanto de saber que no estaba muerta que olvidaron por unos instantes que apenas iban a la mitad de la misión.

La quimera se le acercó a Radhamis y se acostó en el suelo dejando que su ama subiera a su lomo.

Ella, con gran dificultad intentó subirse a la quimera. Nibenwen y Häggen la ayudaron a montar.

Radhamis se encontraba tan debilitada que apenas podía mantenerse encima de la quimera sin resbalarse hacía los lados.

Los demás soldados la miraron con preocupación. Parecía estar en un estado de trance. No pensaba en otra cosa mas que en el hombre que la había encerrado en esa celda.

Una vez arriba de la quimera Radhamis notó las heridas en su animal... Volteo a ver a Häggen y los demás y notó como ellos también estaban sucios, heridos y con sangre embarrada en sus uniformes.

Esto pareció sacar del trance a Radhamis...

"Que fue lo que les pasó..." Su voz estaba quebrada y temblorosa, debido a estar casi tres días sin usarla.

" No hay mucho tiempo Radhamis, venimos a sacarte para que detengas la boda de Rei con Yuichiro..."

"¿Qué¿De que estas hablando?" El Oír esto al parecer le había dado un poco de fuerzas a Radhamis provenientes de la frustración y sorpresa al oír eso.

"Yuichiro después de que te encerró aquí, trajo a su ejercito de no muertos de Labensrau y tienen al castillo y puerto rodeado con su ejercito. Amenazó al reino; si no le entregaban a Rei en matrimonio nos declararía la guerra." Dijo Häggen.

"No es culpa de Rei, no tiene otra opción y le han hecho pensar que te has ido del castillo para siempre." Salió Nibenwen al rescate de Rei para que Radhamis no pensara mal.

" Pero eso no es todo... el profesor me ha dicho que hay fuerzas mas poderosas que las de Labensrau interesadas en la princesa. Si ella se casa con el príncipe entonces envés de tener un guerra contra humanos estaremos teniendo un guerra contra los dioses por habernos interpuesto en sus intereses."

Dijo Häggen alarmado. Tanto Radhamis como todos lo demás soldados presentes miraron incrédulos a Häggen.

Häggen había olvidado que no les había dicho nada al respecto a sus compañeros.

"Häggen, tu nunca nos dijiste eso." Reclamó Nibenwen aterrorizada de solo pensar en un castigo divino contra todo Feagris.

"¡Por supuesto que no! De habérselos dicho habrían entrado en pánico como lo están haciendo ahora. Además eso no importa ya tenemos a Radhamis ahora solo debemos detener la boda y prepararnos contra la guerra contra HUMANOS. De nosotros depende que no pase a más. Aún tenemos un poco más de una hora antes de que empiece la boda." Dijo Häggen sacudiendo a sus atemorizados soldados de manera que nuevamente estuviesen preparados mentalmente para seguir con la misión.

"¡La misión no ha cambiado en lo absoluto, el objetivo es el mismo!"

"¿Dónde se llevar acabo la boda?" Preguntó Radhamis, su voz más firme que antes.

Häggen la miró antes de contestar, sus ojos ya no estaban perdidos ni distantes. Estaban llenos de una determinación entremezclada con ira. Por un momento pensó que sus ojos se veían igual a los de la quimera al momento de la batalla.

Un ruido como de gritos y chocar de espadas llegó a los oídos de todos...

"En la catedral de Feagris." Contestó Häggen.

Radhamis se montó bien sobre su quimera. Frunciendo el ceño y viendo al frente ella salió de la celda seguida de los demás. Subieron al piso de arriba, donde estaba la salida...

Para encontrarse nuevamente con un pelotón de diez soldados de Labensrau esperándoles en la entrada con sonrisas confiadas y burlonas...Una batalla más antes de comenzar el camino a la Catedral...


	12. El arma perfecta

Capítulo 12

El arma perfecta.

Mientras que los otros soldados intentaban salir de la torre , Rei ya casi estaba lista. Las sirvientas estaban terminando los últimos arreglos a su vestido y peinado.

Le habían recogido todo el cabello en un chongo y le habían dejado unos cuantos mechones de cabello a modo de fleco a que cayeran sobre su frente. El maquillaje era casi inexistente, muy al natural. La princesa no necesitaba maquillaje para verse hermosa después de todo, tan solo le habían puesto un aceite que le dio brillo en los labios y algunas sombras violetas en los párpados para resaltar el color de sus ojos.

Era un vestido abierto en la espalda, algo escotado y entallado de la cintura pero suelto en las caderas y piernas. El vestido le llegaba hasta los tobillos, talvez un poco mas abajo.

El vestido no era pomposo en ningún lado, le abrazaba la figura perfectamente e incluso podía decirse que era un tanto atrevido en cuanto a la falta de cubrimiento en la espalda y al escote que dejaba contemplar la bien dotada y femenina figura de la princesa.

Las sirvientas jóvenes miraron a la princesa como un artista observa su obra maestra terminada. Rei jamás había lucido tan elegantemente provocativa sin llegar a ser ofensiva a la ocasión.

Minako la observo con detenimiento.

" Muy atrevido para una boda tradicional en una catedral tan antigua..." Dijo ella.

Las sirvientas mas viejas parecían compartir su opinión con la de ella con una expresión de total empatía por la princesa, quien ni siquiera se miró en el espejo.

Rei, si de ver a Radhamis si tratase, pasaba horas frente al espejo tratando de verse lo mejor posible para ella, quien seguramente estaría durmiendo la siesta en algún lado mientras la espera.

" Pero te ves muy bien Rei." Dijo Minako, inútilmente tratando de animarla a verse en el espejo. Rei no contestó, no se miro, mantuvo su mirada estática en el suelo.

Las sirvientas terminaron con el vestido y se dispusieron a hacer el ramo, que era lo único que faltaba antes de partir hacia la catedral.

Minako cesó en sus intentos por animar a Rei, era inútil.

El rey se encontraba en su habitación, mirando pensativo por la ventana hacia el cielo nublado, que anunciaba una fuerte lluvia en el transcurso del día.

Ya había terminado de arreglarse, no le había llevado mucho tiempo. Su atuendo simplemente consistía de su más elegante túnica, capa, corona, pantalones y botas.

Miró con detenimiento y nostalgia su habitación una vez que se hartó de ver al cielo...

Le habían pasado tantas cosas allí. Esta espaciosa habitación había sido una vez de su madre, la antigua reina, quien murió poco después de que él cumpliera los veinte años.

Fue en este lugar donde aquella reina le trajo al mundo, donde ella murió, donde él tuvo su noche de bodas con su esposa (a quien amaba con locura) donde nació su hija y donde esta murió dando a luz a su nieta...

Todos ellos era recuerdos tanto felices como tristes, pero nunca ninguno fue tan impactante como el recuerdo de la primera visita de aquella joven mujer de divina presencia envuelta en túnica negra hace alrededor de cuarenta años atrás.

De la misma manera en la que se encontraba ahora: contemplando la vista de la mañana a través de aquella ventana, fue como aquella inesperada visita le sorprendió.

Él ,en ese entonces, era un hombre joven de veinticuatro años, hace un par de años se había casado con una desconocida chica que había naufragado en las playas del reino y que él encontró durante uno de sus paseos a caballo.

Tuvo una hija con esa mujer, la infanta Faye, madre de Rei. Quien en ese momento debía rondar por los tres años.

Grande fue su impresión cuando de pronto su habitación se oscureció. A través de su ventana ya no se encontraba la vista a los jardines, sino una total oscuridad a donde quiera que miraba.

Su respiración se pintaba de blanco cuando exhalaba debido a una súbita baja de temperatura.

El joven rey, esperando que fuese algún enemigo usando magia, empuño la espada que colgaba de su cinturón de cuero y volteo hacia donde se suponía debía estar la única puerta de entrada a la habitación.

Allí estaba ella, la dama de negro. Con la cabeza al descubierto se mostró ante él, le miró fijamente y con un acento pesado le dijo:

"Pronto llegará la hora..."

"¿Q-quien eres?" Pregunto el rey tratando de sonar autoritario ante aquella chica cuya presencia le apabullaba . No recibió ninguna respuesta por parte de ella.

Aquella chica y la oscuridad que la rodeaba, tan pronto como llegaron, se desvanecieron. Dejando en su lugar un desolado paisaje.

El rey miró a todos lados, confundido y desorientado. Se encontraba a mitad de un pradera que el resultaba familiar. El pasto y los árboles estaban secos, había humo y olor a azufre en el aire y cadáveres de soldados que portaban el uniforme de su ejercito regados por el suelo. Sonidos de cañones y gritos de pánico apartaron su mirada de los cadáveres.

No tardó mucho en encontrar a lo lejos, un castillo en ruinas, aún siendo atacado por lo que parecía ser un ejercito de extrañas criaturas que jamás había visto.

Eran velludos y de piel negruzca, sus ojos eran rojos y usaban pieles de animales para vestirse. Armados con hachas de guerra, lanzas, magia y cañones, estos seres se lanzaban a atacar todo lo que se moviera; animales, niños, mujeres, hombres, soldados.

Una tras otra la gente caía muerta después de recibir golpes, piques, cortes, quemaduras y congelamientos provenientes de sus armas y magia.

Nadie en los alrededores del castillo quedaba con vida, todos eran parte de la alfombra de cadáveres que cubría el seco suelo.

El castillo... El joven rey miró el castillo con detenimiento, e inmediatamente reconoció el lugar. Era Feagris, y ese castillo en ruinas era el suyo, y la gente asesinada eran sus súbditos.

Dio unos pasos atrás mientras observaba su reino destruido a manos de aquellos seres de piel negruzca y velluda. Tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo.

Miró con qué se había tropezado y se encontró con el cadáver de un hombre mayor vestido con ropa costosa y elegante.

Notó algo familiar en él y le miró con mas detenimiento.

Enorme fue su impresión cuando se dio cuenta que aquel hombre viejo que yacía en el suelo era el mismo, pero ya mas viejo.

Vio a lo lejos algo negruzco y con cornamenta que corría directamente hacia él. Era otra de esas criaturas que estaban matando a sus súbditos, estaba armada con una hacha de hoja bastante ancha ,la cual estaba cubierta con la sangre de las desafortunadas personas que murieron por a ella.

Para tener un cuerpo tan robusto, aquella criatura de cornamenta parecida a la de un venado, se movía con bastante agilidad.

La masiva criatura corría justo en dirección al joven rey quien tardó algunos minutos en recomponerse de la sorpresa y levantarse a desenvainar su espada.

Pasaron solo unos instantes antes de que la bestia estuviera en el rango de ataque del rey, espero el ataque de la criatura negruzca para entonces él poder contra atacar.

Pero la criatura al parecer miraba a través de el rey, como si no estuviera allí. No le atacó, en vez de eso siguió corriendo y para la sorpresa del rey esta masiva persona negruzca le atravesó, como si fuese un fantasma.

Se dio la vuelta y vio como en realidad la persona negruzca iba en realidad tras un soldado que intentaba huir, pero no llegó muy lejos ya que la criatura le lanzó su masiva hacha y esta se le incrustó en la espalda, matándolo antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo.

El rey dio unos pasos atrás, mientras miraba sus manos y su cuerpo, todo él estaba translucido.

Fue entonces que escucho la voz de la chica de túnica negra directamente en su cabeza y todo a su alrededor se detuvo.

"...¿Reconoces ese lugar?" Escuchó, el joven rey ,la voz de aquella chica de pesado acento.

Todo se oscureció, como hacia unos instantes atrás. De esa oscuridad, la chica rubia volvió a materializarse frente a él. Sus azules ojos le penetraban con su mirada dura y fría mientras esperaba una respuesta de su parte.

El rey apabullado por la divina presencia de aquella chica se sintió obligado a contestar.

"Es mi reino... Feagris... , pero siendo destruido por criaturas que desconozco..."

"Las criaturas que has visto destruir tu reino, son creaciones de Myriël, la mitad oscura de nuestra señora Fahdiel."

El rey no comprendía en realidad que era lo que quería mostrarle esa chica, no tuvo mas remedio que preguntar.

"¿Qué lo que intentas mostrarme? No comprendo.¿Es ese acaso el destino de mi reino?"

"...Es una posibilidad... Hay infinidad de posibilidades que van volviéndose realidades dependiendo de las decisiones tomadas por los individuos y esto pasa tanto en individuos como en continentes

enteros... Lo que te he mostrado es el posible futuro mas factible de volverse la realidad de tu reino en algunas décadas si fallas en llevar a cabo lo que hemos decidido que debes hacer."

"...¿Hemos?... Entonces—" El rey comenzaba a entender lo que estaba sucediendo y quien era aquella persona tan imponente que tenia frente a él.

Interrumpió lo que iba a decir al ver como de entre las sombras emergía otra persona.

Una niña.

Era una pequeña niña de apenas unos doce años, tenía los mismos ojos dragonescos que la chica rubia. Solo que la niña era de tez menos pálida, de cabello castaño lacio y de ojos verdes. Guardaba un gran parecido con la chica rubia además de los ojos, pero sus presencias era completamente distintas, la chica rubia era divina e imponente mientras que la de la pequeña era mundana y lastimera.

Su semblante era melancólico, su mirada vacía y su hermoso y fino rostro apenas expresivo, estaba vestida con ropas burdas, confeccionadas con pieles curtidas de animales de largo pelaje y de grueso y pesado tejido de algodón.

Botas hasta la base de la rodilla y un burdo chaleco con faldón y una camisa gruesa de algodón eran lo único que llevaba puesto y ambas piezas de piel eran de pelaje café grisáceo.

Tenía los brazos y parte de las piernas descubiertos y en ellos habían raspones y manchas de lodo. Era una niña perteneciente al clan de Fahdiel. La apariencia y los rasgos dragonescos lo gritaban.

...La mirada aquella niña ponía ansioso al rey. El vació y melancolía que proyectaba el mirar de aquella niña parecía envolverlo, estrujándole el pecho. Mientras más miraba a aquella niña más se le anudaba el estómago, no tardó en sentir otras emociones reflejarse en él.

Vergüenza, remordimiento, desesperación, tristeza...Una a una fueron adentrándose en la mente del rey.

El rey dejó de mirar a la niña a los ojos y las sensaciones fueron desapareciendo gradualmente. Al parecer había sentido en carne propia, tan solo por unos instantes, el estado emocional de aquella pequeña frente a él.

Se peguntó a si mismo quien podría ser esa niña y como podía alguien tan pequeño encontrarse tan deshecho emocionalmente.

" Dentro de cuarenta años las creaciones de la diosa Myriël serán suficientes como para destruir a las criaturas de nuestra señora y comenzarán a movilizarse bajo ordenes de la diosa en busca de esta niña. Tres guerreros de su clan vendrán a tu castillo a dejarla en tu cuidado ya que Mavoria dejará de ser un lugar seguro para ella."

"¿Qué puede querer una diosa de una niña como ella?"

"Su vida. Esta niña es quien ofrece su sangre en sacrificio para que los semidioses puedan interceder por las creaciones de Fahdiel. Su sola existencia es un peligro para Myriël y solo existe para morir en el sacrificio. Ella es la Bestia de Fahdiel."

Ahora entendía lo que sentía aquella niña.

_Solo existe para morir en el sacrificio._

_Que existencia tan deprimente... _Pensó el rey con lastima.

"Pero ella no es la única que va a derramar su sangre."

Él sintió la mirada fija de la chica rubia sobre él mientras hablaba.

"Los dirigentes de cada raza también morirán, dando su sangre a cambio de la existencia de la bestia. Ustedes morirán de la misma manera que ella."

El rey abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la chica rubia habló primero.

"En tu caso, no solo será tu vida. Tomaremos la vida de tu esposa, tu hija y al ultimo la tuya. Al vivir en tu castillo, la bestia, puede que elija a tu nieta como su _flor_."

El rey, sintiéndose amenazado y enfurecido por tal afirmación, vociferó:

"¿Y quien eres tu para tomar tal decisión?"El rey alistó su espada y miró a aquella chica desafiantemente. Dejó de importarle la sensación de divinidad que irradiaba aquella chica rubia. Después de todo ¿quien era ella para dar ordenes¿Quién era ella para decirle al mismo rey de Feagris que hacer?

Ella se limitó a sonreírle irónicamente.

"Fuiste uno de los elegidos por los semidioses que cuidan Gahiel, para ayudar a mantenerlo vivo con tu muerte. Tu sacrificio no sería en vano, pero al parecer no estas feliz de servir a tu diosa como los otros dirigentes elegidos... Que criatura tan egoísta y malagradecida."

"¡Cállate¡Tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer con mi vida o con las de mi descendencia!"

La divinidad y gran autoridad que ejercía esta chica sobre el joven rey, lo orillo a atacar a la chica sin pensarlo. En su confusión pensó que de esa manera salvaría la vida de su descendencia. Matar a la chica, eso era lo que pasaba por su cabeza mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

Alistó su espada.

Corrió hacia la chica, quien no se inmuto al verle atacándola.

Blandió su espada con toda la fuerza que el permitían sus músculos, sin embargo; cuando la espada del rey estuvo a tan solo unos cuantos centímetros de la chica, su cuerpo se le inmovilizó completamente

La suave y femenina risa llena de ironía de la chica rubia llenó los oídos del inmóvil y vulnerable rey.

Vio con temor como una de las manos de aquella chica, pálida como un cadáver, se posaba sobre su grueso y muscular cuello. Sintió la agobiante falta de aire como resultado de la fuerza con la que era estrangulada su garganta.

Su pies pronto dejaron de posarse sobre el piso, pues le tenía suspendido en el aire, tomado del cuello, con una sola mano.

La chica le mantuvo así un rato, hasta que el rey estuvo apunto de desvanecerse por la falta de aire la chica le habló con desdén.

"Dime tu, oh! orgulloso rey de Feagris¿Qué es el sufrimiento de unos cuantos a comparación de la supervivencia de miles? Tu debes saberlo bien, oh! gran rey, que todo tiene un precio. Nuestra existencia, la tuya la mía y la de todas las criaturas ha tenido un precio; Sangre. La sangre de la diosa Fahdiel es la que nos creo y es la que necesitan los semidioses para existir, al igual que los hombres necesitan pan y agua para sobrevivir. Todo ha costado sangre y es con sangre se debe pagar para mantener un equilibrio.

La diosa Fahdiel fue asesinada hace varios mires de años, como bien lo debe saber un hombre letrado como usted majestad. Al morir la diosa, ya no hay alimento que haga útiles a los semidioses que han quedado al frente de Gahiel, la sangre de un dios muerto condena y enferma a quien la beba pero es necesaria para alimentarse, pues de otra forma no habrían semidioses al frente.

La sangre de los dirigentes es necesaria para alimentar a los semidioses y liberar a las creaciones de la guerra."

La chica soltó al rey, quien cayó pesadamente al suelo, aspirando aire ruidosamente.

"El circulo de los semidioses tendrá tu sangre por la buena o por la mala, no arriesgara a toda la creación por un rey tonto que no puede ver mas allá de si mismo. Si te sacrificas entonces tu muerte será placentera y sin dolor, intenta pasarte de listo y entonces tu vida será tomada por la misma "bestia de Fahdiel" y tu muerte será dolorosa y agobiantemente lenta."

El rey ya había logrado recuperar su aliento, pero prefirió no levantarse del suelo, se sentía derrotado e incapaz de desobedecer o de atacar a la chica frente a él.

Fue en ese momento que le quedó bien claro quién era la chica frente a él... Ya no tenía duda...

"... Regresaré en algunos meses... a tu esposa no le queda mucho tiempo..."

El joven rey se quedó en el piso, las ultimas palabras de aquella chica le atravesaron el pecho cual hoja de acero.

La oscuridad desapareció de la habitación y aquella chica pálida había desaparecido junto con ella.

Esa fue la primera vez que vio a aquella mujer de túnica negra, trato de seguir su vida como normalmente lo haría, después de todo no sabía cuando vendría aquella chica rubia... No dijo nada a nadie de lo que había visto, después de todo ¿quien le creería? Pasaron los meses ,su esposa se embarazó de nuevo y el rey en su felicidad llegó incluso a olvidar la advertencia de la chica de negro.

Pasaron los meses y el feliz día en que la reina daría a luz llegó la odiada figura negra.

Él estaba justo fuera de aquella habitación, frente a la puerta esperando a que la partera le entregara las buenas noticias, en ningún lugar de su mente estaba la chica de túnica negra, la había olvidado incluso había llegado a pensar que todo había sido un mal sueño.

El, tan nervioso y expectante, miraba la puerta con atención, sin darse cuenta de cómo de entre las sombras en la penumbra de las esquinas del pasillo comenzaba a materializarse aquella chica de negra túnica y moribunda palidez.

Ella miró fijamente al rey, quien no tardó demasiado en sentir la pesada mirada de ella.

El pecho se el congeló, miró hacia atrás y se encontró con la helida mirada de aquella chica.

Incrédulo movió la cabeza negando, como si eso fuese a hacer desaparecer a la chica.

No había nadie mas en el pasillo más que él, después de todo era casi la media noche, pero ahí estaba ella tal y como había prometido había regresado para llevarse a su esposa.

SE miraron uno segundos antes de que la chica pálida volteara su mirad hacia la puerta, el rey hizo lo mismo y enseguida salió la partera, su delantal blanco cubierto de sangre.

Su semblante estaba lejos de ser el de una jocosa partera que daba la buena nueva al padre, sus labios estaban secos, su frente sudada, su mirada terriblemente angustiada y su expresión triste pero a mismo tiempo incrédula.

Vio al rey en ese momento y fue cuando el puso notar las lagrimas en los ojos de la partera.

La partera balbuceo unos instantes antes de poder decir las palabras que acabarían con la felicidad del rey.

"L-Lo siento, majestad. La reina ha muerto, se desangró durante el parto antes de que el niño pudiera nacer..."

El rey regresó la mirada hacia donde estaba la chica rubia , pero ella ya no estaba ahí... Había desaparecido llevándose la vida de su esposa y la de su hijo no nato.

El enorme sufrimiento que tuvo ese día lo vio repetirse el día que su hija murió exactamente de la misma forma que su esposa.

El viejo rey alejó su mirada de la ventana, ya no quería seguir recordando. Se limpio los ojos con las mangas de su túnica y aclaró su garganta.

El estaba decidido a algo, y eso era a salvar a su nieta y a él mismo del destino que les habían impuesto el circulo de los semidioses de Gahiel.

Si su plan resultaba, el no tendría que morir ya que no seria el rey y Rei no tendría porque ser elegible para ser la flor de Radhamis una vez que se consumara el matrimonio de la princesa de Feagris y el príncipe de Labensrau.

De resulta el plan todo se resolvería, la bestia deberá elegir otra flor y sería Yuuichiro quien muriese en su lugar.

El rey se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió de su habitación. Su escolta le acompañó desde la entrada del castillo hasta su carruaje, donde esperó a su nieta, quien iría con él en el mismo carruaje hacia la catedral de Feagris, ubicada en una meseta contigua a la montaña donde se estaba el castillo.

Buscó a Yuuichiro con la mirada, pero no encontró mas que a sus soldados, seguro el ya estaría esperando en la catedral.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Rei cruzara el portón principal. Seguida de sus damas de compañía. Muchas cortesanas se acercaron a ella a admirarla y felicitarla sin notar la apatía de la princesa, seguro estaba muy ocupadas admirando el vestido y la costosa joyería que solo la princesa podría usar.

El sencillo traslado del castillo la carruaje se había convertido casi en una pasarela.

La princesa no tuvo mas remedio más que caminar mas rápido, intentando huir de las inoportunas alabanzas de las cortesanas.

Entró en el carruaje donde estaba su abuelo, Minako junto con ella , y ambas se sentaron en el largo asiento frente a el rey.

Rei miró a su abuelo detenidamente, era en realidad la primera vez que lo veía desde que le habían quitado a Radhamis.

El Rey pudo notar el resentimiento y el reproche con los que estaba cargada la mirada de su nieta.

Pasaron varios minutos, los cortesanos ya habían abordado en su totalidad los demás carruajes y ahora comenzaban el viaje a la catedral de Feagris.

"...Tu eres el que ha permitido todo esto¿no es así?" Preguntó la princesa tratando suprimir su resentimiento hacia el hombre que estaba frente a ella, obviamente fallando en el intento.

No hubo respuesta de parte del rey. Le resultaba bastante hiriente la forma n que su nieta le hablaba y el miraba. Después de todo él trataba de evitar que los dioses los mataran a ambos.

No podía decirle nada aun, talvez después de la boda si es que el plan resultaba.

"Tu no tienes idea de que es Radhamis, ya es hora de que dejes tus juegos de adolescente y pienses más en el reino como su heredera. Si te casas con Yuuichiro entonces el reino no tendrá que preocuparse de tener una guerra con la nueva potencia hegemónica de Gahiel... De todas maneras Radhamis no vivirá mucho más tiempo y el que te quedes al lado de ella...note traerá nada bueno."

El rey pudo dar una explicación mas o menos coherente pero que la parecer no era suficiente como para aplacar el sentimiento de frustración de la princesa, quien seguía mirándole duramente.

Ni él ni ella volvieron a dirigirse la palabra durante el resto del viaje. Ambos se hundieron en sus propios pensamientos.

Rei pensaba repetidamente en aquellas palabras que le brindaban un poco de esperanzas.

Incluso estaba comenzando a creer que si se negaba a asarse entonces podría volver con su torpe chica nórdica. Aunque esto estuviese fuera de cualquier razonamiento lógico, aquellas palabras que escuchó en ese sueño le daban la sensación de certeza de que Rad volvería.

Rei siguió pensando que hacer, aun tenia tiempo. Después de todo, el viaje en carruaje sería largo.

-

El tiempo corría y el carruaje de la princesa se acercaba más a la catedral. La misión se estaba atrasando y eso fue lo que los soldados frente a la puerta de la torre les hicieron saber al grupo de Radhamis y Häggen.

El comandante del nuevo grupo de soldados se rió al ver al maltrecho grupo de soldados de Feagris.

Rieron mas fuerte al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Radhamis.

"Felicidades. Lograron rescatar a su bestia de la celda, pero ¿realmente esperan llegar a la catedral en ese estado? Nuestros soldados están situados a lo largo de todo el camino a la catedral. Son sesenta kilómetros de viaje a caballo . Me pregunto cuanto tardarán en llegar teniendo que enfrentarse a un grupo de quince soldados cada dos kilómetros. Claro eso suponiendo que puedan matarnos a todos y comenzar el camino a la catedral."

El comandante miró fijamente a Radhamis quien al parecer estaba de nuevo sufriendo el dolor de la metamorfosis de su cuerpo. Los soldados de Labensrau vieron eso como la oportunidad para atacar a los soldados de Feagris, su comandante estaba al borde del colapso y los demás estaban heridos y cansados, eran seis soldados y ellos un grupo que rondaba los quince donde todos ellos usaban magia y arcos.

No dijeron más y entonces el grupo completo de Labensrau entró en la torre decididos a acabar primero con Radhamis y la quimera, pues eran los elementos más peligrosos del grupo de Feagris y para suerte de los soldados enemigos ella y la quimera eran los elementos más heridos.

Häggen y Nibenwen adivinaron las intenciones del grupo enemigo y se apresuraron a ponerse frente a su general. Al parecer la trampa en la que habían caído era más grande de los que esperaban.

"Espera Häggen" Dijo Radhamis con un tono de voz peligrosamente firme.

Su dos compañeros que estaban al frente y los soldados enemigos notaron como de pronto el semblante de su General había cambiado.

La expresión de su rostro estaba vacía, sin embrago sus ojos estaban llenos de ira, su esclerótica estaba ahora ennegrecida y el hermoso color verde de sus ojos se había transformado en un rojo brillante que dejaban ver bien la reptiliana pupila negra de sus ojos.

En su espalda estaban aquellas protuberancias bajo su piel que amenazaban con romperla en cualquier momento.

Su espalda sangraba, sus ojos lloraban lagrimas sanguinolentas y de sus oídos y comisuras de los labios caían finos hilos de sangre que resbalaban por su rostro y caían al suelo en forma de pequeñas gotas.

La ira, la frustración y el dolo tan grande que sentía en esos momentos le habían llevado a un estado de ira irracional donde lo que más deseaba era desgarrar en pedazos a aquellos soldados que se interponían en su camino... y así tenía pensado hacerlo.

Radhamis bajó del lomo de la quimera y avanzó con dificultad hasta estar junto a Häggen y Nibenwen.

" ¿Qué es esto¿Una bestia que apenas y puede moverse va a terminar todos nosotros?" Dijo el comandante burlonamente mientras desenvainaba su espada.

Los demás soldados confiados también alistaron sus arcos y bastones.

Radhamis sonrió ampliamente, dejando entrever como sus colmillos había crecido y ahora sobresalían un poco de los demás dientes.

Häggen jamás había visto a Radhamis asi, realmente en este estado ella parecía más un dragón que un humano...aunque ahora que la veía un hecho muy importante se hizo evidente para Häggen; Radhamis nunca fue humana.

" Veamos si te sigues riendo así cuando corte tu cabeza y se la lleve a tu príncipe como regalo." Esta vez fue el turno de Radhamis de sonreír sádicamente y reír.

La amenaza de Radhamis habría pasado por una amenaza vacía de una soldado fanfarroneando pero al verla con esa apariencia y esa sonrisa sádica y confiada esa amenaza tomaba peso.

Al comandante enemigo le había pesado la amenaza de "la bestia" que tenía frente a él y ordenó a sus arqueros disparar contra ella y sus soldados.

De entre los zumbidos de la lluvia de flechas surcando el aire sólo se escucho la voz de Radhamis gritar:

"¡Heledh ram'!"

Pasó el primer descargue de flechas y el comandante ordenó cesar los disparos para ver cuantos soldados de Feagris quedaban.

Enorme fue su sorpresa cuando vio a todos los soldados de Feagris intactos detrás de Radhamis quien tenía los brazos abiertos y una sádica sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Mientras el comandante enemigo trataba de encontrar alguna herida en sus enemigos notó que todas las flechas estaban rotas y tiradas a un metro de distancia de el grupo, como si se hubieran topado con una pared invisible que repelió las flechas.

El comandante, frustrado ordenó una vez más disparar más flechas contra ellos, lo hicieron una y otra vez, pero el resultado siempre fue el mismo. Todas las flechas se detenían completamente y se rompían a un metro de distancia de Radhamis.

Häggen hasta entonces sin entender que sucedía comprendió lo que estaba haciendo Radhamis al mirarla. La posición de Radhamis; de píe y con brazos extendidos hacia los lados, las flechas rompiéndose y cayendo al suelo a tan solo un metro de distancia de ellos,

Häggen miró hacia donde estaba la general y pudo ver por un segundo un reflejo en el aire a un metro de distancia de ella. Era como ver el reflejo de la luz sobre el agua. Esa era una pared de defensa, un encantamiento avanzado de los últimos que se vieron en la academia militar. El mantenerla por periodos largos de tiempo es sumamente agotador ya que esa técnica consume enormes cantidades de energía de quien la use.

Sin embargo Radhamis la esta usando y la ha mantenido repeliendo todos los ataques de flechas del enemigo sin esfuerzo aparente.

Häggen recuerda que ella antes no podía mantener esa pared por mas de un minuto. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba dando fuerzas a Radhamis? Hacia unos momentos apenas podía mantenerse sobre la quimera.

El tercer ataque había terminado y la pared seguía protegiéndolos, Radhamis no parecía tener intención de quitarla.

Häggen trataba de entender porque Radhamis se limitaba a poner la pared y no a atacar.

Häggen notó que Radhamis miraba con atención a los arqueros enemigos, Häggen los miró también y noto como la cantidad de flechas en sus bolsas iba disminuyendo con cada ataque.

Las flechas no tardaron demasiado en acabarse y una vez que Radhamis confirmó aquello canceló la barrera.

El comandante ordenó otro ataque con flechas pero sus arqueros ya no tenían mas que lanzarles. Radhamis bajo los brazos y caminó lentamente hacia el frente, su dura mirada encima del comandante.

La bestia se detuvo y puso su mano derecha al frente como su sostuviera algo en la palma de su mano.

"Kaivo Tilaien." Dijo ella mientras miraba al comandante ahora inmóvil ante el agarre de tres de sus cadáveres verdes.

Su mano comenzó a rodearse de un extraño vapor verde, al igual que el área donde estaba el grupo de soldados de Labensrau.

Ninguno de los soldados pudo moverse más desde que el vapor verde impregnó el área.

"Q-que es esto?" Preguntó asustado el comandante cuando intentó moverse inútilmente.

El denso vapor verdoso que flotaba en el suelo comenzó a despedir un hedor pútrido y poco a poco fueron materializándose putrefactos cadáveres que jalaban las ropas y armaduras y se aferraban con fuerza a los cuerpos de los soldados enemigos.

Nibenwen y Häggen a su general murmurar mientras veían a los otros soldados siendo inmovilizados por una decena de cadáveres putrefactos. ¿Estaba dándoles ordenes a las materializaciones de humo verde?

Los murmullos de Radhamis terminaron y en voz firme y clara les dijo a sus arqueros:

"Preparen las flechas."

Su subordinados miraron a su general con incredulidad.

¿ Dispararle de frente a alguien que no puede moverse ? Ellos desconocían a la chica frente a ellos, la Radhamis de siempre no se aseguraba que sus enemigos estuvieran indefensos para después matarlos...

"Ellos nos tendieron una trampa primero, no merecen otra cosa." Dijo Radhamis como si hubiera escuchado lo que pensaban.

"Preparen las flechas." Repitió ella.

Sus soldados no tenían mas alternativa que obedecer a su general, después de todo esas eran sus ordenes y ellos, los soldados, no pueden hacer otra cosa que seguirlas.

Nibenwen y los arqueros que quedaban del grupo tensaron una flecha en sus arcos y ballestas.

" Cárguenlas con Aiglos pilin." Radhamis dio la segunda orden en el mismo tono firme y frío de antes.

Los arqueros obedecieron y al unísono se escucho la voz de los arqueros decir el nombre de aquel encantamiento que haría de los soldados frente a ellos unas quebradizas estatuas de hielo.

"Maten a los soldados... no toquen al comandante." Ordenó Radhamis, diciendo lentamente la ultima parte de esta. Sus ojos rojos aun fijos en el comandante del grupo de Labensrau.

"Disparen." Al momento que escucharon aquella orden, una pequeña lluvia de flechas surcaron el no muy largo espacio entre ellos y los soldados enemigos.

Las flechas les hirieron, e inmediatamente se convirtieron en estatuas de hielo.

Uno a uno fueron convirtiéndose en estatuas, hasta que sólo quedó el comandante.

Los cadáveres no cesaron en su jaloneo constante y poco a poco fueron desbaratando las estatuas, los pedazos de los cadáveres helados fueron cayendo al suelo.

Hasta que de los catorce soldados solo quedaban pedazos de gélida carne quebradiza, que humeaba al contacto con el aire menos frío.

Aún cuando la sangre estuvo congelada, el hedor de esta impregnó la torre. Lo cual parecía incitar aun más a Radhamis a hacer lo que planeaba.

Ella se acercó al comandante y a la pila de pedazos de carne, empuñó la espada del hombre inmovilizado y la desenvainó.

Sus ojos más roji-negros y sus pupilas eran ahora mas reptilianos que hacía unos instantes, estaban posados en él con singular alegría enfermiza.

El comandante palideció. Ella había terminado con su grupo y ahora solamente quedaba él.

"¿La situación ya no es tan graciosa ahora, no es así?" Preguntó ella mientras observaba bien al comandante, sonriéndole con sus colmillos sobresaliendo de entre sus labios.

Repentinamente, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y un gran odio podía vislumbrarse en sus ojos y su iracunda expresión... alzó la espada del comandante, con el filo dirigido hacia su cuello antes de hablarle con desprecio.

"Ahora si me lo permite, tengo una boda a la cual asistir..."

Radhamis blandió la espada con fuerza... y sólo se escucho el sonido sordo de algo que cayó al suelo...

Rei vio, con tristeza, las majestuosas rejas de intrincada herrería y mármol blanco que guardaban a la enorme catedral de cantera blanca donde seria casada a la fuerza.

Todo el lugar estaba adornado con listones de seda blanca y flores del mismo color.

En las rejas estaba el emblema de la familia real; un cuervo sobre un escudo rojo y amarillo. Este estaba forjado con cobre y oro y estaba en medio de las rejas partiéndose en dos cuando la reja era abierta de par en par.

Grandes cantidades de gente se habían reunido, y esperaban dentro de la catedral. Lo sabía por la gran cantidad de carruajes y caballos que había en el área cerca de las rejas.

La boda de la futura reina después de todo, debía ser un magno evento al cual no podían faltar aquellos con abolengo suficiente para codearse con las clases mas altas del reino.

Algunas personas estaba emocionadas, y otras no parecían estarlo pues este grupo estaba conciente de que era el heredero de Labensrau con quien se casaría la princesa. Lo más probable el reino perdería su soberanía y pasaría a ser una colonia del nuevo imperio de Labensrau, pero aún así estaban allí presentes, dispuestos a mantener su posición social aún cuando cambiase la estructura política del reino. Sea como sea, ellos sobrevivirían al cambio.

Rei envidiaba eso, que no daría por ser solo una cortesana y no la heredera a la corona del reino...Podría huir lejos, al lado de la única persona en la que podía pensar en aquellos momentos...su dulce Radhamis.

Miró a toda esa gente esperando poder verla, miró la majestuosidad de la catedral y del evento... miró su vestido...y recordó quien la estaría esperando al frente del altar... No pudo evitar que las lagrimas le llenaran los ojos mientras se miraba en el cristal de la ventana del carruaje.

Todo estaba mal, ella no quería nada de esto. Ella no quería a un elegante príncipe, ni una boda majestuosa, no quería ese vulgar vestido que estaba usando y mucho menos quería a toda esa gente que no conocía el día que se supone debiera ser uno de los mas felices de su vida... Ella quería a su simple y callada Mavoriana, quería desposarla en las ruinas del bosque de la montaña donde estaba el castillo, quería usar el vestido de su madre el cual había guardado tan celosamente por años...

Se sentía miserable...

Minako, había visto los ojos de Rei y procedo a posar una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la princesa.

De poco sirvió...

El carruaje se detuvo, era hora de salir y recibir las felicitaciones y buenos deseos de la gente presente.

El rey, hizo de cuenta que no había notado las lagrimas en los ojos de su nieta, le dolía tenerla en esa situación pero el sabía que todo esto era por un bien mayor.

Abrieron la puerta.

Lord Siegfried la había abierto, pues el y un grupo de soldados escoltarían a la princesa y al rey.

Primero bajaron el rey y Minako, Rei fue la ultima en bajar. Vio el esplendor del lugar, notó que además de la multitud habían tropas armadas apostadas en los alrededores.

¿A quienes esperaban atacar? Ya la tenían a ella y a su abuelo. Ella estaba ya a tan solo unos momentos de casarse con Yuuichiro.

Bajó del carruaje con la ayuda de Siegfried y notó que el también estaba armado y con semblante serio y a parecer alerta, pero al mirarle le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras le decía algo al oído cuando ella bajaba.

" Si usted lo desea, nosotros iríamos a la guerra contra ese ejercito. Sólo cómprenos algo de tiempo."

Miró hacía las multitudes de gente, las cuales no había visto con detenimiento y reconoció algunos rostros de los soldados, pues les había visto en la academia las veces que visitaba a Radhamis.

Algunos estaban vestidos con el uniforme pero una gran mayoría estaban vestidos de civiles sin embargo estaban armados, lo sabía por que había logrado ver empuñadoras de espada asomarse un poco bajo los largos abrigos que las escondían de la vista de los soldados.

Ahora entendía porque había tanta gente reunida.. pero ¿Que es lo que estaba pasando?

Las palabras que había escuchado en su sueño parecían estar empezando a tener sentido.

Lo que no tenía sentido alguno era el ir a guerra con Labensrau...

Rei caminó al frente dudando de que debía hacer, tan absorbida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que su abuelo había entrelazado su brazo junto con le de ella y que estaban avanzando lentamente hacia el altar hasta que tuvo la aplastante catedral frente a ella.

Las escalera que llevaban hacia dentro estaban a tan solo unos cuantos metros. De pronto se paralizo y no pudo caminar más.

El miedo de pronto se apodero de ella. Cada que se acercaba mas, mas se daba cuenta de la magnitud de lo que estaba por acontecer...

Tendría que ser mangoneada por Yuuichiro ya que su ejecito era mas fuerte, tendría que compartir su cama con él y dar a luz a sus hijos. Tendría que soportar durante el resto de su vida el que él la hiciera suya cada que lo deseara...

Su abuelo tuvo que jalarla disimuladamente para que siguiera avanzando.

Ya estaba entrando a la catedral , el altar ya era visible y también la figura del hombre con quien se casaría.

Las lagrimas nuevamente se abrieron paso a sus ojos ya vidriosos, un par de ellas recorriendo su rostro, el cual ya estaba cubierto por un velo nupcial.

El miedo y la tristeza la hacían respirar con dificultad mientras veía horrorizada a Yuuichiro y al sacerdote frente a ella.

Mientras mas se acercaba mas podía ver la mirada lasciva y victoriosa de príncipe de Labensrau sobre ella.

" I' ento tari sa bragorge a sanien ryie isi rya verno'... La princesa está arrepintiéndose.."

Ryële y Lafurne se encontraban presentes, presenciando la miseria de la princesa desde las sombras en los pasillos volados a unos metros sobre el suelo, sostenidos por ricas columnas de mármol blanco con plata incrustada.

La princesa llegó al altar, donde fue entregada por su abuelo al príncipe a quien ella miró con horror.

Su mirada al verla y tomarle la mano estaba llena de una gran satisfacción mezclada con lujuria.

Tanto años la había deseado y ahora por fin la tenía...

Rei notó que al contrario de lo que ella pensaba, Yuuichiro no la veía ni con amor ni con admiración. La vea como un trofeo, un objeto que por fin llegaba a sus manos para ser usado...

La ceremonia comenzó y durante el transcurso de esta Rei comenzó a temblar, demasiado asustada como para hacer otra cosa.

Ryële emergió de dichas sombras y se acercó al bajo pretil del pasillo elevado. Sus brazos hicieron el mismo movimiento que evocaba el tensar de un arco imaginario para disparar una flecha, y mientras hacía esto un arco y una fleche hechos de una luminosa luz blanca se materializaron en sus manos.

" Lau rya a' quorin e' nwallma, ten' rei sa nid quel faarea ten' i' tigin. Rato im nauva son rya cel' tuulo' rya nwallma, iire i vera methedea. Dejémosla ahogarse en su tristeza un rato, pues no es digna de la bestia... La sacaré de su miseria, en cuanto termine la ceremonia " Ryële preparó la flecha y esperó. Decidida a atravesarle el corazón a la princesa en cuanto esta aceptase a ese hombre como esposo.

Lafurne entonces miró al príncipe.

"¿Noss nauva gurth i ernil isi cre isi i harana? Mataremos al príncipe al igual que al rey ¿No es así?"

Ryële hizo un pausa antes de contestar.

"I harana uma, dara nid i ernil. Im tyav da aina her' berien rye.Al rey si, pero al príncipe no, está protegido por un poder divino. "

Pasó el tiempo y la ceremonia transcurrió sin contratiempos.

Siegfried quien estaba fuera de la iglesia vigilando a sus hombres y a los del Yuuichiro, comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

No faltaba mucho tiempo para que la ceremonia llegara al tiempo de consumación y aun no habían señales de Häggen y su grupo.

De ser necesario el y sus soldados tendrían que ser los que detuvieran la boda y se llevasen a la princesa lo mas lejos posible de el príncipe...

Un grupo de soldados de Feagris, disfrazados de civiles, se quedaron afuera con l excusa de que no cabía tanta gente dentro.

Siegfried cerró los portones de la catedral, ganándose la atención de los soldados de Labensrau.

"Dim' ram'" La mano derecha del padre de Häggen comenzó a brillar con luz dorada, con esa mano tocó la puerta de acceso y los bordes de esta brillaron como la mano de Siegfried.

Un par de soldados enemigos se acercaron a él ,demandando saber que era lo que estaba haciendo.

Siegfried los miró y desenvainó su espada frente a ellos.

Tomando aquel gesto como un reto, ambos soldados le atacaron al mismo tiempo, llegándole por los lados.

Un veterano de guerra como él no tuvo problema en terminar rápidamente con un par de soldados rasos.

Los cuerpos cortados de los soldados vencidos cayeron al piso de mármol y cantera. Lo cual hizo enfurecer al resto de los soldados enemigos quienes en ese momento desenvainaron sus espadas.

Se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuándo los "civiles"que estaban afuera desenvainaron sus espadas también y formaron filas detrás de Siegfried.

Al parece la cantidad de soldados era mas o menos igual, no habían tropas de no muertos por parte de los enemigos, Labensrau estaba guardándolos en caso de tener que invadir Feagris.

"Estúpido, hay muchos más de nosotros dentro de la catedral que escucharan el ruido de la pelea y vendrán."

Siegfried posó su mano derecha e la hoja de acero de su espada y esta comenzó a brillar con una luz intensa y rojiza.

" Nar megil." Dijo él enorme hombre rubio sin molestarse en contestar a alguno de los comentarios del soldado enemigo.

"No los escucharán los de adentro, la puerta tiene un sello de silencio y es por eso que brillan los contornos. Pero un montón de campesinos como ustedes obviamente no lo saben. Tanta es la necesidad de Labensrau de engrosar sus filas en el ejercito que reclutan campesinos sin chiste."

Lloyd emergió de entre las filas de soldados uniformados, desenvainando su espada mientras fanfarroneaba, tratando de ocultar de alguna manera su nerviosismo.

"Deberían agradecernos por ello, de esa manera ni sus compañeros ni su señor no los oirán chillar como puercos en el matadero."

Los soldados de Feagris sacaron sus armas y la pelea en el atrio de la catedral comenzó, pero los gritos y el choque de las espadas y las flechas con las armaduras no se escucharon dentro.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que en le cielo se vislumbraran una quimera volando hacia la catedral y varios soldados vestidos con el uniforme rojo de Feagris a caballo acercándose a las rejas.

Rei no podía hacer mas que mirar con terror al sacerdote frente a ella que proseguía tranquilamente con el ritual de bendecir su unión.

Las bodas de Gahiel eran diferentes, el sacerdote o sacerdotisa de la orden de la semi-deidad de cada reino oficiaba la ceremonia de bendición, la cual no duraba mas de una hora. Hora en la cual las cabezas de los futuros esposos se ungían con aceites provenientes de plantas sagradas cultivadas en el monasterio de la región.

Se les pasaba un humo de incienso de olor dulzón para purificar su unión.

Un lazo de flores les ataba a ambos, como símbolo de su matrimonio.

Finas coronas de plata les eran puestas en la cabeza y para finalizar el matrimonio debía ser consumado apenas terminase la ceremonia.

En las iglesias y catedrales siempre había una habitación donde los novios consumarían su matrimonio. A los ojos de la diosa Fahdiel y de los semidioses.

No habían aceptaciones ni afirmaciones al final de la ceremonia para que los novios fuesen proclamados marido y mujer. Ambos debían entrar en la habitación, si los dos entraban eso significaba que se aceptaban como esposos y que entonces consumarían el matrimonio.

Los invitados esperarían dentro del recinto, la salida de la nueva pareja para entonces felicitarles.

Minako se acercó con la corona de la princesa en un cojín rojo con bordados negros que formaban el escudo de armas de la dinastía a la que Rei pertenecía, un cuervo negro.

Un vasallo de Yuichiro hizo lo mismo, solo que el cojín donde estaba la rica corona formada con filigranas de plata entrelazada era de color café con bordados blancos, siendo el emblema de su dinastía un chacal blanco.

El sacerdote estaba recitando las ultimas bendiciones a los dioses antes de que los novios pasaran a la habitación de la consumación para unirse en matrimonio.

Los minutos pasaron y la hora de ir a la habitación había llegado. Rei podía sentir el peso de la lasciva y victoriosa mirada del hombre con quien la estaban casando encima de ella.

La flecha de luz de Mujer de túnica negra apuntaba a su cuello, esta vez con la cuerda del arco bien tensada y lista para dispararse.

Wiccan, quien estaba presente miró furtiva y preocupadamente hacia la puerta de entrada.

¿Qué demonios los estaba atrasando? Pensó aquel hombre mayor con impaciencia. Volteando su mirada hacía el altar.

Yuichiro se había levantado ya del reclinatorio, pero Rei no lo había hecho.

Cuando las lagrimas fluían de sus ojos y caían de su rostro fue cuando escucho de nuevo la voz de aquel sueño, pero esta vez no era ella recordando. Era la voz que nuevamente le hablaba directo a su mente.

" _¿Es esto lo que deseas?_" Fue la sencilla pregunta que hizo echo desde lo profundo de su conciente.

"No." Dijo la princesa en un tono de voz apenas audible pero lo suficiente como para hacer voltear a Yuuichiro y al sacerdote que no estaban lejos en lo absoluto.

" _¿Qué es lo que deseas entonces?_ "

"Deseo ir con Radhamis... No me importa donde."

"¿Qué es lo que te detiene?"

Rei se quitó la corona de la cabeza y la miró con desprecio.

"El peso de cargar con esta corona... La gente que él mate si me niego será responsabilidad mía."

Los murmullos de Rei fueron haciéndose más y más audibles y varios invitados de las primeras filas comenzaron a mirar de manera confundida al príncipe.

"_Mira bien al hombre que tienes a tu lado. ¿No mataría a esa gente de cualquier manera para engrosar sus filas de muertos vivientes¿Te obligaría a casarte con él de esta manera si te amara?_"

Rei se levanto lentamente del reclinatorio y miró de frente a Yuuichiro.

"Si lo haría... Solo desea usar mis tierras y a mi gente, no desea casarse conmigo mas que por capricho y conveniencia."

El tono de voz de la princesa ya era normal, pero ahora más que responderle a la voz en su mente, le hablaba al príncipe de Labensrau, sus ojos fijos en él.

Su abuelo miraba incrédulo a su nieta, quien hacia tan solo unos momentos era incapaz casi de caminar.

"Mi gente no querría morir y ser parte de tu ejercito, preferirían una muerte mas digna que esa."

El rostro de el príncipe ya no se veía tan apacible y orgulloso de si mismo como antes, y la princesa ya no estaba asustada. Después de todo ella era la orgullosa princesa del reino de las llamas, nadie la haría ceder ante aquello que detestase.

"_Niégate y tendrás de regreso a la bestia, acepta y la perderás a ella y todo lo que poseas."_

Rei tomó aire y exclamo con la suficiente firmeza como para que todos los presentes la oyeran.

"¡No me casare! Prefiero morir en el campo de batalla con mi gente que compartir mi vida y cama contigo.

Miró con rabia el príncipe al rey de Feagris, quine estaba tan anonadado como los demás presentes a excepción de los soldados vestidos de civiles, que ahora más que nunca estaban decidido a sacar de ahí a la princesa, pues habían sido testigos de la fuerza de su futura reina.

Los Soldados de Feagris que estaban dentro de la catedral se pusieron de pie desenvainando espadas y acercándose rápidamente la altar.

Pero desafortunadamente Yuuichiro fue el primero en llegar a la princesa y en sujetarle del cuello con fuerza con una mano mientras la otra iba hacia su bota, de donde sacó un puñal.

" ¡Así es como lo ha querido la perra de tu hija Saekaki¡Esto es la guerra entre nosotros , los matare a todos y uniré sus cadáveres a mi ejercito y empezaré con tu hija!"

Los soldados de Feagris fueron también interceptados por otro grupo de Labensrau que acompañaban a su señor.

Los ojos de la princesa se fijaron con temor en el arma escondida del príncipe, y en lo único en que pudo pensar era en que talvez no pueda volver a ver a Radhamis...

La mujer de negro dejó de tensar el arco, no podía creer que la derrotada princesa se recuperara de la forma en que lo hizo. La situación había cambiado completamente.

Miró a su alrededor ,pero no pudo encontrar a su compañero cerca.

"Lafurne..." De pronto las cosas empezaron a tener sentido para ella... Miró a la princesa con enojo, no había sido que ella sola hubiese salido del estado en el que estaba, Lafurne le había ayudado.

Ya no tenía importancia, el príncipe tenía a al princesa y estaba a punto de matarla.

Decidió quedarse donde estaba, escondida entre la penumbra de los corredores a ver como se daban las cosas.

Nadie se dio cuenta de cómo se estaba moviendo la puerta de entrada, como si estuviese siendo golpeada con una fuerza enorme.

El príncipe alzó en alto la mano con la filosa hoja de metal apuntando al cuello de la princesa y dijo:

"Si no puedes ser mía, entonces tampoco serás de esa perra nórdica."

El rey fue sujetado mientras gritaba, por un par de los soldados de Yuuichiro que le acompañaban.

Yuuichiro comenzaba a impulsar su brazo con fuerza hacia e frente cuando la puerta maciza y vieja de madera de la entrada se hizo añicos, levantando una gran polvareda de donde salieron disparadas un par de flechas que atravesaron acertadamente la muñeca y antebrazo del príncipe haciéndolo tirar al suelo su arma.

Él retrocedió mientras sujetaba su brazo herido y sangrante con el otro. Las flechas atravesándole la carne.

Desde detrás de la polvareda que caía al suelo se oyó el rugido de un enorme león, y varios soldados con el uniforme de Feagris y otros mas vestidos de civiles armados con ballestas y espadas entraron en la catedral, rodearon el área rápidamente y entablaron batalla contra el frente de soldados enemigos que evitaban el paso hacia el altar, quienes fueron eliminados en poco tiempo debido a la diferencia numérica.

Los civiles asustados comenzaron a correr hacia las salidas este y oeste de la catedral y comenzaron a huir rápido del lugar.

Después de que los soldados de Feagris hubiesen entrado en la catedral una gran silueta comenzó a vislumbrarse entre el denso polvo mientras un extraño sonido de metal arrastrándose contra el suelo comenzaba a hacer echo dentro de la catedral.

La cabeza de un enorme león herido y cubierto en sangre emergió de entre la neblina de polvo infundando miedo entre los soldados y desafortunados civiles aun presentes, pero fue su jinete quien hizo entrar en pánico a el rey y al príncipe.

Túnica negra rasgada, tez pálida como la nieve , figura indiscutiblemente femenina y expresión iracunda...

"Ryële..." Dijo el rey apenas pudiendo murmurar, del pánico que sentía... Después de todo ella había venido para tomar su cabeza.

Todo había salido mal.

Un masivo mandoble cubierto en una mezcla de sangre fresca y seca se arrastraba sobre el piso de mármol mientras era sujetado por la jinete. Quien estaba aun más cubierta de heridas y sangre.

Wiccan pudo entonces darse cuenta de que quien montaba a la quimera no era Ryële.. sino Radhamis. La diferencia de coloración de piel ,cabello y ojos. Además la presencia de Radhamis no infundaba un sentimiento de divinidad, en estos momentos ella no infundaba otra cosa que no fuera terror.

El rey también se dio cuenta de ello al ver la diferencia de color en los ojos. Eran verdes y reptilianos, era Radhamis comandando al ejecito que se supone le obedecía a él.

Su aterrada expresión no cambió en lo absoluto.

"¿Qué es lo que está haciendo aquí?" Murmuró el rey mientras veía pasar muy lentamente a Radhamis montada en su quimera, sosteniendo su espada en una mano, que de seguro le había quitado a alguno de los enemigos derrotados de afuera, y en la otra sosteniendo de algo que parecía ser cabello a un objeto ovalado y sangrante.

Tanto Yuuichiro como la princesa se dieron cuenta de quien estaba caminando por el pasillo central.

Rei se llenó de alegría por unos momentos, ella había regresado. La alegría que sintió se esfumo por completo al verla mas de cerca.

Su expresión era fría y sus ojos no tenían ya la melancólica expresión de siempre, eran ahora sádicos, llenos de una obsesión enfermiza de descuartizar a todo aquel que portara el uniforme del reino enemigo.

Sus desgarradas ropas estaban empapadas de sangre en varias partes, dejando entre ver también sus heridas. No podía decirse si la sangre en sus ropas pertenecía a ella o a los soldados que seguramente le habían inflingido esas heridas antes de morir por aquella masiva espada que dejaba marcas de sangre mientras era arrastrada.

Algo andaba mal, esta no era su Radhamis de siempre, era la de la visión que tuvo hacía varios dias.

"¡Idiotas¡Que están haciendo¡Pónganse en formación!" Yuuichiro se había levantado del suelo y le ordenaba a los arqueros restantes ponerse en una fila y disparar contra los soldados de Feagris.

¿Qué había pasado con todos los soldados que había enviado para impedir que llegara ella hasta aquí? No lo sabía.

Los arqueros pronto se formaron frente a su príncipe debajo de los tres escalones del altar.

"Antes de que te mate, quiero que me respondas que fue lo que hiciste con los enviados que mande a detenerte."

Dijo Yuuichiro antes de dar la orden de disparar contra ella, Häggen y los otros soldados. No había miedo en su tono de voz aunque él tan solo tuviera un puñado de arqueros y los soldados de Feagris le superaran en numero.

Radhamis no respondió, se limitó a clavar el mandoble en el piso, haciendo una pequeña quebradura en una loseta mármol y alzó en alto el objeto peludo en su mano izquierda.

La impresión de los soldados enemigos cuando vieron lo que Radhamis tenía en su mano les obligó a desconcentrarse y a dejar de tensar su arco y apuntar.

La cabeza cercenada y sangrante de el general de la división de soldados humanos de Labensrau.

El corte no había sido limpio. Ya que aun tenía un par vértebras rotas que sobresalían del cuello, como si esta hubiera tenido que ser arrancada para separarla de cuerpo después de no poder propinar un buen tajo.

La expresión fijada en el rostro de la cabeza del general era de pánico, con los nublados ojos bien abiertos mirando hacía arriba.

Radhamis volteo a todas las direcciones para que todos los presentes pudieran ver su trofeo: la cabeza de su enemigo, el general humano de las tropas de Labensrau. Una vez hecho esto ella miró a Yuuichiro... y lanzó la cabeza del general por encima de las filas de arqueros, la cual cayó a los pies de el príncipe quien rápidamente se cubrió la boca y retiro la mirada.

Rei, después de mirar la cabeza cercenada miró con terror como una casi imperceptible sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en el frío rostro de Radhamis al ver la reacción de Yuuichiro.

"¿Estás seguro de querer entrar en guerra con un ejercito comandado por una bestia nórdica? Esta es sólo una muestra de lo que les haré a tus tropas en el campo de batalla."

Dijo Radhamis seriamente pero con ciertos tintes de burla antes de comenzar a murmurar algo que nadie mas que sus soldados y ella podían escuchar.

Yuuichiro se enfureció.

"¡Maldita perra¡Disparen¡Matéenla!" Ordenó Yuuichiro sólo para encontrarse con que había un extraño vapor verde a los pies de su fila de arqueros que les impedía moverse.

Los cadáveres formados del vapor no tardaron en materializarse y aprisionar a los arqueros enemigos en su agarre.

Ahora fue el turno de Radhamis de ordenar a sus arqueros que formaran una fila frente a ella.

"Preparen las flechas." Dijo ella a sus soldados, quienes obedecieron de inmediato y tensaron sus arcos con las flechas listas.

"Kaivo tilaien."

Radhamis al decir esto hizo un gesto con su puño frente a ella, el cual tenía a su alrededor el mismo vapor verdoso. Comenzó a subirlo mientras seguía murmurando las ordenes a los cadáveres, al momento que hacia eso el vapor levantaba a los inmóviles arqueros de suelo. Manteniéndolos suspendidos en el aire mientras forcejeaban con los cadáveres.

"Apunten."

Rei pudo ver a Radhamis, la sonrisa de satisfacción se había borrado de su rostro. Ahora solo se veía vacía, como si en realidad no deseara hacer lo que estaba apunto de llevar acabo.

Miró a los arqueros, y pudo a ver a Häggen, a Siegfried y a los demás soldados.

Todos tenían esa misma expresión mientras seguían las ordenes.

En ese momento ella se dio cuenta de algo que había escapado su comprensión durante todo el tiempo que ella había tratado con todo ellos.

Häggen, Siegfried y sobre todo Radhamis, eran soldados y matar al enemigo es lo que se supone deben hacer. Desde pequeños se han entrenado física y psicológicamente para eso, ellos no son como ella.

"Disparen." Yuichiro y Rei vieron con horror como las flechas volaban a gran velocidad hacía el centro de los pechos de los arqueros enemigos y como estos poco a poco iban dejando de forcejear mientras las flechas, una a una, iban penetrando en su cuerpo.

Radhamis dejó de murmurar una vez que los arqueros hubiesen muerto, y estos cayeron al suelo una vez que el vapor se desvaneció, haciendo un ruido sordo al chocar con el piso.

Los soldados de Feagris habían aniquilado a los soldados activos de Labensrau y Rei se encontraba horrorizada ante tal acto. Jamás había presenciado la muerte de alguien y menos de manera violenta.

Ahora sólo quedaba Yuuichiro.

Radhamis bajó de la quimera y desclavo su espada del piso. Comenzó a caminar hacia el acorralado príncipe, con las tropas detrás de ella.

Rei se apresuro a alejarse del príncipe.

"Escoge ahora, o ordenas a tus tropas irse y te dejamos ir después de que se vayan o mueres aquí mismo." Dijo Siegfried parándose al lado de Radhamis.

Yuuichiro comenzó a reir.

"¿Que es tan gracioso? Contigo muerto tus filas de no muertos volverán a ser solo cadáveres." Preguntó él.

"¿Realmente crees que soy tan idiota como para hacerlos a todos mis sirvientes directos? Cada escuadrón de no muertos es sirviente de cada comandante, quien a su vez me es fiel a mi. Aunque yo muriera, mis tropas vendrían de todas maneras a aplastarlos.

No sólo tengo no muertos bajo mi mando... y tampoco estoy solo." Yuuichiro volvió a reírse de las tropas de Feagris antes de volver a hablar.

"Idiotas, en tres dias regresaré y acabare con esta mierda de reino y lo haré pedazos. Yo, de todas formas tendré a tu princesa una vez que te mate."

Yuuichiro rompió las flechas incrustadas en su brazo y se las sacó, con el otro brazo creó una esfera de luz negra y morada la cual acercó su pecho. La esfera le envolvió y dentro de poco se desvaneció junto con el príncipe de Labensrau.

Pero cuatro enormes bestias aparecieron después de que Yuuichiro se desvaneciera.

Eran justo como las que el rey había visto en la visión que le había mostrado la mujer de túnica negra, solo que estos tenían los mismo brazaletes que usaba la quimera de Radhamis.

Radhamis quedó sin habla al ver a aquellas criaturas.

"Morin hos..." Dijo ella, quedando de manifiesto que esta no era al primera vez que las veía.

La voz de Yuuichiro se oyó claramente dentro de la catedral aunque el ya no estaba allí.

" Mientras pasan estos tres días les dejo algo para que se entretengan. Es sólo una pequeña muestra del poder que está detrás de mí."

Las dos criaturas negruscas tenían cornamentas y usaban taparrabos hechos de piel de animales de largo pelaje y estaban armados con grandes hachas afiladas. Tenían ojos rojos y cuerpos musculosos y altos que les permitían mover con mucha facilidad aquellas hachas enormes.

Los ojos rojos de ellos no tardaron mucho tiempo en fijarse sobre Radhamis y la princesa como sus blancos de ataque.

Rei retrocedió al ver a tan extraña criatura acercársele alzando su hacha, el filo apuntando directo a su pecho.

Radhamis ignoró a la otra criatura que se dirigía a ella y corrió con su princesa tan rápido como el cargar su masiva espada y el inmenso cansancio que sentía le permitió.

Alzó su espada sobre su cabeza y propinó un corte vertical que el morin hos evadió pues este corte había sido demasiado lento.

Con semejante espada, ella estaba en desventaja.

Ella llevaba una malla de acero bajo su pesada túnica negra, y también una armadura de placas para las piernas mientras que ambos Morin hos no llevaban mas que su hacha y un taparrabo de piel.

Pero Radhamis se dio cuenta de eso demasiado tarde.

Había logrado ponerse entre Rei y uno de los morin hos. Pero estaba abierta a recibir un ataque pues tardaría mucho en volver a preparar su espada para cortar.

El morin hos la atrapó, puso una mano sobre su cuello, la alzó del suelo sin mucha dificultad y comenzó a ahorcarla.

Siegfried, Häggen y algunos soldados comenzaron a dispararle flechas al otro Morin que Radhamis había evitado mientras que otros corrían para ayudar a Radhamis con el otro y sacar a la princesa de ahí.

Radhamis intentó usar su espada para cortar al morin hos pero este se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la Mavoriana y con su hacha le cortó de un solo tajo el brazo un poco mas abajo del codo.

Radhamis intentó gritar de dolor pero la mano de su enemigo le tenía bien oprimido el cuello y no había aire que pudiera salir o entrar a sus pulmones, fue Rei la que grito al ver lo que le había ocurrido a Rad.

Gracias al intenso dolor de tener un miembro de su cuerpo cercenado de a tajo, la falta de aire, y el agotamiento de haber pasado tres dias fuera de su cuerpo y de haber peleado tanto, Radhamis se desmayó.

El morin la aventó hacía un lado, estrellándola contra la pared, donde dejó una marca de sangre antes de caer pesadamente al suelo.

Poco a poco el morin fue entonces acercándose Radhamis Alzando su hacha en alto.

Los soldados llegaron y trataron detener al morin hos.

Era como ver a un grupo de niños pelear con un adulto ya que fácilmente esa criatura alcanzaba dos metros treinta de altura y era mucho mas musculoso y masivo que cualquiera de los presentes.

Fácilmente los hacía retroceder con cada golpe que les propinaban.

Rei tenía la mirada fija en Radhamis, no sabía si aquel monstruo que parecía un enorme toro la había matado o no.

No la veía respirar, solo veía como salía la sangre del muñón que tenía en el brazo que el monstruo había cortado.

Rei comenzó a caer en una terrible desesperación.

¿Le habían arrebatado ya a Radhamis?

La princesa se levando del suelo donde estaba y se puso de pie.

Creó un arco y una flecha de fuego y la lanzó al morin hos hiriéndolo en el pecho, pero a parecer no lo suficiente como para matarlo.

El cuerpo inconsciente de Radhamis comenzó a transformarse de nuevo al igual que en la torre. Las protuberancias que amenazaban con el romperle la piel de la espalda regresaron a su punzante magnitud esta vez un poco mas puntiagudas y grandes.

Abrió los ojos y estos ya no eran verdes y blancos en la periferia, era rojos y negros.

Poco a poco se fue poniendo en pie y alzó sobre su cabeza el brazo que aun le quedaba.

"Aiglos... etah" Dijo Radhamis mientras intentaba recuperara aliento por el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo y una gran punta alargada de hielo como una estalactita se formó en su mano.

La lazó a la espalda del morin, atravesándolo completamente.

Esta vez fue el turno del monstruo de gritar de dolor y caer al suelo.

Radhamis entonces tomó el extremo de su brazo cortado con cu mano y miró como del hueso comenzaban a salir filamentos que iban alargándose, ramificándose y engrosándose, formando nuevamente un hueso con dedos y articulaciones. Los mismo ocurrió con las fibras de los músculos y tendones, fueron alargándose desde donde fuero cortadas y uniéndose con el hueso.

Pronto los dedos comenzaron a moverse ligeramente. Las venas, arterias y nervios comenzaron a regenerarse y a ramificarse sobre los músculos.

Rei y los soldados que peleaban con la quimera caída miraron la increíble regeneración del brazo de la chica de Mavoria.

Pronto la piel volvía a cubrir el miembro en formación de Radhamis y ahora parecía como si jamás hubiese perdido el brazo.

Radhamis se acercó al morin hos, tomando su espada y quitando el brazo muerto del mango.

La empuño y blandió como no lo había hecho hasta ahora. Con una ligereza y facilidad tal, que pudo alzarla rápidamente y clavarla en el pecho de la bestia, justo en el corazón matándola casi instantáneamente.

Siegfried y Häggen habían logrado mantener ocupada al otro morin pero este la ver muerto a su otro compañero corrió contra Radhamis quien rápidamente desclavó su espada del cuerpo del otro morin y le propino un buen corte en el pecho que hizo retroceder al monstruo varios pasos.

Pero la visión de Radhamis ya no estaba mejorada como antes, ahora era borrosa no importando cuanto intentara enfocarla. Sus ojos estaban volviendo a ser verdes como antes y las protuberancias en su espalda estaban desapareciendo bajo su piel.

El cuerpo de Radhamis detuvo la metamorfosis debido al desgastado estado en el que se encontraba.

El morin hos contraataco embistiendo a Radhamis, su hacha en alto, la cual estaba manchada ya con la sangre de algunos soldados.

Ella no pudo moverse, apenas y podía enfocar al morin frente a ella, sólo veía una gran mancha negrusca moviéndose.

Intentó blandir el enorme mandoble para defenderse, pero apenas puso arrastrarlo y el hacha ya venía con fuerza a la cabeza de la chica nórdica.

"Calim pillin' ros." Un voz desconocida para la gran mayoría se escucho, al tiempo que una lluvia de flechas al parecer hechas de luz atravesaban al morin hos reduciéndolo a una masa de carne y huesos rotos que iba cayendo al suelo.

Siegfried fue el primero en buscar y encontrar la fuente de aquel ataque.

Una mujer envuelta en una túnica negra con una capucha que le cubría el rostro con las sombras que esta proyectaba.

Aún tenía el arco de luz formado en la mano y estaba mirando fijamente al rey, quien podía escuchar su voz en su mente.

El mismo acento pesado con el que la chica de túnica negra le había hablado siempre resonaba en su mente sin que ella tuviera que mover los labios ni proyectar su voz.

" _Tú lo decidiste de esta manera, en tan solo tres día las la bestia completará su metamorfosis y en su despertar será cuando mueras y tome tu sangre ..."_

El arco de luz desapareció y junto con el la dama de negro.

Radhamis, no aguantó mas y mientras veía a aquella mujer, se desvaneció y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Pasaron varios minutos.

Y sólo pudo sentir como era cargada y puesta sobre el lomo de su quimera antes de quedar completamente inconsciente .


End file.
